Escocia para Elizabeth
by itzel black
Summary: El haber sido infiel le cuesta a María Estuardo más de lo que ella llegó a pensar, su esposo que antes la amó con todo su corazón ya la odia con toda su alma, su amiga más fiel la traiciona una vez más pero en Escocia, queda alguien que clama venganza por el daño que se le hizo a su gente, alguien que lo quiere todo. Elizabeth Burson; no cederá su destino es reinar o morir.
1. Chapter 1

Escocia para Elizabeth

El peor error que pudo haber cometido María Estuardo fue convertirse en la amante del hombre, que disputó el trono a Francisco II. La reina de los escoceses; confió demasiado en su buena suerte, pero jamás creyó que iba a llegarse el día en que esta le diera la espalda totalmente. Los dos hombres que la apoyaron incondicionalmente al principio ahora le dan la espalda. Provocando con ello su caída del trono escocés pero al mismo tiempo elevando al mismo a otra, que es más capaz que ella para portar la corona.


	2. La muerte de un Burson

La muerte de un Burson

El último descendiente varón de los Burson yacía en su lecho, tan enorme que requería de escalones para llegar al estrado sobre el que estaba apoyado, luego más peldaños para llegar al colchón, envuelto en un delicado terciopelo y seda y que estaba adosado a un cabezal de oro macizo con el escudo familiar en la parte superior. El resto de la habitación ostentaba la misma opulencia. Los pisos de mármol reflejaban la luz de las velas; las paredes revestidas en la más fina de las sedas estaban adornadas con obras de arte de los maestros de Europa, algunas pinturas colocadas desde el piso hasta el cielo raso, todas las enmarcadas en oro macizo. Pero la habitación del haighlander no era diferente del resto del castillo, donde abundaban el oro y la plata y le aseguraban a cualquier visitante que en Escocia, los Burson, eran tan ricos y magnos como un Estuardo a pesar de ser relativamente pequeños en comparación con los demás clanes vecinos, contenían dentro de sus fronteras innumerables minas de oro; que convertía a los Burson en una de las familias más ricas de Escocia. Inclusive más rica que la familia real: Los Estuardo.

Robert Burson El negro miró a su hermana, con sus ojos ámbar ardiendo en calentura; la mera visión de Bessie era lo único que ayudaba para mantener quietos sus dolores, desde el principio, la artritis reumatoide empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, los médicos advirtieron, los videntes igual. Pero Robert no hizo caso, en lugar de casar a su hermana pequeña con un hombre que pudiese dar seguimiento al linaje, prefirió enviar un tiempo a Bessie a Inglaterra; era preferible mil veces, que su hermana se quedase soltera por tiempo indefinido, a tener como cuñado a ese aborrecible de William Sinclanir. Además de que para Bessie sería un atropello a sus sentimientos. No había nada en el mundo que Robert, no hiciese por ver feliz a su hermana, y si en su felicidad estaba el ser libre y encontrar el amor por sí misma; entonces que así fuese. Bessie sería feliz, con o sin permiso de Mauled Su senescal, quien hasta el último momento pujó por que se realizase el matrimonio.

Rob el negro, extendió el brazo y apenas juntando las letras, logró pronunciar el nombre de su hermana, quien a pesar de estar terriblemente mareada, por el olor a sudor y cera quemada; seguía en pie, cuidando del lecho de enfermo de Robert, sin flaquear ningún instante, él era un Burson, y sería atendido por ella, así como a su vez; atendió a su padre y a sus demás hermanos en su lecho de muerte, esta vez tocaba atender a Rob.

—Ah Bessie— Rob Burson llamó a su hermana, relajado, sobre los almohadones, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba suavemente el colchón a su lado—Ven junto a mí, como solías hacer antes.

Bessie se arremangó las faldas del vestido, no dudó, pero bordeó el estrado y se tendió a los pies del colchón. Se apoyó en un codo y miró a su hermano con esa paciencia por la cual comenzaban a reconocerle.

—Robert. —Bessie pasó una de sus blanquecinas manos, por el rostro de Robert; horrorizándose al saber que la fiebre estaba cada vez más alta, sintiéndose impotente nada más pensar, que él sería el último de los Burson en liderar el clan; pues a ella, por ser mujer, no le estaba permitido, acceder al liderazgo. —Aquí estoy, hermano mío.

—Dios me llama; Bessie, completamente sé que las fuerzas de mi cuerpo son más débiles cada vez, pero no las de mi alma ¡Oh Bessie! Lo que más me pesa; es que tú no podrás liderar el clan si no te casas.

Bessie tragó saliva, aquellas palabras resultaron tan duras, casi fueron cuchillos clavándose en su corazón uno tras uno. Pero por sí misma y por no preocupar a Robert, permaneció fuerte; alzó la cabeza orgullosa y altanera dejando ver que nada le podía transmitir temor alguno.

—Entonces; hermano, habrá que buscar alguien que quiera desposarme ahora, antes de que dios quiera llamarte a su lado.

Robert giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado; sí, ello pudiese ser lo único que salvar a su clan, que Bessie buscara a otro hombre; uno que no fuese ese maldito Sinclanir; sin embargo, se conocía, no podría descansar en paz y temía por que su alma vagara para siempre por esos lares, si obligaba de algún modo a su hermana, era mejor dejar que las cosas siguiesen el curso que llevaban; pues era esa la voluntad de dios.

—Eso sería condenarte, Bessie; tú has nacido para ser libre, no para atarte a algo que no quieres.

— ¿Pero que pasará con el clan? Un Burson tiene que seguir liderándolo; la gente no aceptará a ningún extraño, como larid de este castillo. Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi propia felicidad, con tal de no verles sufrir.

Robert negó con la cabeza; ¿Qué más podían hacer ya? Si todo cuando se pudo hacer, no se hizo; es más se ignoró deliberadamente y todos se permitieron seguir llevando el curso de sus vidas como hasta el momento; era inútil francamente, buscar un pretendiente adecuado para su pequeña Bessie, el primero era el Sinclanir, el segundo un hombre que cuadruplicaba la edad a Bessie, y se trataba del mismo Senescal; un hombre sabio, y de buenos consejos, pero incapaz ya de sembrar dentro del cuerpo de su hermana; la semilla para producir herederos, pues Lord Baltimore era demasiado viejo ya para esos menesteres, y probablemente también, al igual que él; el pobre Baltimore estaba cansado, ambos deseaban descansar: él en el reino de dios; Baltimore en sus tierras, labrando sus cultivos y enseñando a leer y escribir a sus nietos.

—No hermana, ya es tarde, solo nos queda quedarnos a ver que pasa.

—Pero, tenemos que hacer algo; alguien de más confianza a parte de Oliver Sinclanir debe heredar el clan.

 _Alguien de más confianza_ ¡Por qué no lo pensó antes! En la corte inglesa, vivía un hombre; que mal que bien, estaba emparentado con los Burson, por una rama tercera; su madre, fue prima segunda de su madre, así que por el momento, no había más opción que Thomas O'Hara, un hombre de buenas convicciones, aunque definitivamente demasiado inglés, por haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Inglaterra; era hombre de palabra y sobre todo honor, no podía esperar más del que fuese su mejor amigo en otros tiempos.

No había mucho tiempo; así pues, decidiendo que el clan quedase en manos de Thomas O'Hara, alzó una mano mandando llamar en su presencia a Baltimore, quien ya se acercaba con el documento listo para firmar.

— ¿Está seguro mi señor? —Preguntó el hombre, algo dudativo.

—Mejor que nunca, de todos modos, no podría haber elegido mejor.

A Mauled Baltimore, no le gustaba para nada aquella idea, quizás fuese porque siempre pensó que un Burson lideraría su propio clan y no un extraño; pero ese Thomas O'Hara, nunca le dio buena impresión, ni si quiera cuando eran apenas unos niños, había algo en la mirada de aquel muchacho; que le hacía retroceder inmediatamente; algo relativamente maligno, sí el muchacho era romántico y apasionado; inclusive se atrevió a pedir la mano de Bessie, pero a través de sus ojos, el senescal del castillo Burson; pronosticaba tiempos obscuros y terroríficos; era amable y abierto con todos, pero siempre hubo algo en Thomas O'Hara que le espantaba a tal grado; que sin querer, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza por sí mismo.

Era un sentimiento de miedo que simplemente no podía controlar, como si hubiese nacido dotado con la sabiduría de saber quiénes eran malos, o quienes eran buenos. El clan, a pesar de sus sentires hacia el nuevo líder; necesitaba que lo liderase, por la desgracia de su sexo, Elizabeth Burson no podía liderarlo; por muchas influencias que moviese, solo se necesitaba para ello, el permiso de la reina María Estuardo, más estando los tiempos como andaban, era mejor no hacer más movedizas las arenas o solo se encontraría hundimiento; desde Jaime V, los Burson fueron tomados como enemigos de la corona escocesa; por sus preferencias de religión, más, ningún rey; ni si quiera María de Guisa; enemiga acérrima de los Burson, se atrevía a apelar con su hija; para lograr el despojo de las tierras. Aún seguían siendo un clan poderoso; tan poderoso que una sola palabra, una sola cita en secreto con los demás líderes sería tomada como sospecha y todos los movimientos dados peligrosos.

Así que mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban; dejar que las aguas siguiesen su curso. Mauled Baltimore, preparó el documento preciso para enviarlo a Francia, porque precisamente, en Francia era donde se encontraba el bribón.

—Solo falta su firma milord.

Humildemente, el viejo senescal le tendió el documento a Robert, este con mano temblorosa; alzó el brazo y con dificultad logró estampar su firma en el documento. Por fin podría sacar de una vez por todas a Oliver Sinclanir de en medio. En cambio dejaba a su hermana en manos de Thomas; lo único que le preocupaba era que Thomas no le diese el lugar que se merecía.

Mauled necesitó hablar rápidamente con su señora; la decisión de su larid, no le causaba gran satisfacción, sin embargo; había que aceptarla. Luego de guardar el documento firmado por Robert Burson, Mauled se acercó sigilosamente a Bessie, quien aún se encontraba cerca de la cabecera de su hermano, poniéndole paños de vinagre y agua helada.

—Mi señora. —habló el anciano en voz baja. —Es necesario que hablemos en privado.

Bessie no supo que hacer, no quería dejar a su hermano solo; en medio de tanta gente, pero por lo que veía Mauled, tenía un tema serio a tratar, con el pasar de los años aprendió; que el viejo senescal del castillo Bruson, nunca interrumpiría alguna tarea importante, si no era para algo de más importancia. Resolvió pues, dejar a su hermano por unos instantes. Saliendo de la habitación acompañada de Lord Baltimore.

Caminaron por un pasillo estrecho; que daba a la escalera de la torre alta, Bessie se sintió un poco mareada, al sentir el aire fresco estamparse sobre su rostro; tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces.

—¿Se siente bien mi señora?

Elizabeth, asintió, aunque todavía no pasaba el mareo, tuvo que coger toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudiese; para no flaquear.

— ¿Qué es tan importante, para hacerme dejar el lecho de mi hermano, lord Baltimore?

Mauled respiró profundamente; era hora de contar a su señora, el secreto más grande de la familia Burson; de contarle que el creciente poderío de los Burson, no solo provenía de sus ricas y fértiles tierras; ni de sus minas, ni de la fiereza de sus hombres al momento de la batalla; sino que provenía de un poder mucho más grande que el de Los Estuardo: Los Tudor.

—Mi señora; hay algo que debe saber, antes de mandar el documento que su hermano acaba de firmar a Francia.

— ¿Francia? —Preguntó Elizabeth, volviéndose rápida y violentamente hacia el anciano, que descansaba sobre el muro de la torre. —¿Por qué ha dicho que en Francia?

—Porque es en la corte francesa, donde Thomas O'Hara ha residido los últimos meses mi señora, está a cargo de la protección de Catalina de Medici y un tal Lord Narcisse.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Que no quiero hacerme cargo del clan, prima Bessie.

Elizabeth sobresaltada; volteó su cabeza directamente a donde provenía aquella voz; calmada y melodiosa, esperó a que la niebla del aire se disipara un poco; le era imposible ver francamente,

— ¡Thomas! —Exclamó ella apenas le vio, inundada de alegría, por ver al primo; que cuando de niños, fue su compañero inseparable de juegos. —¿Qué haces aquí? Mauled acababa de decir que…

—Sé lo que dijo Mauled; pero me he enterado por boca de una dama residente en la corte francesa, de la enfermedad que atacó a mi primo Rob, es una lástima Bessie; pobre Robert, era tan lleno de vida.

—Pero tú debes quedarte con el clan, te necesitan.

—Yo a ellos no.

Elizabeth entornó los ojos en el rostro de su primo, si antes estaba preocupada; por el destino de las gentes dentro del clan, ahora que Thomas le expresaba que no estaba dispuesto a tomar el cargo de laird, la preocupación cedía paso a la tención.

—No puedes negarte; eres el último Burson que aqueda vivo.

— ¿Eso crees?

Elizabeth arqueó una ceja mientras le echaba una mirada interrogadora a Lord Baltimore; la sonrisa de jactancia que se formó en los labios de Thomas, le heló la sangre del cuerpo.

—No entiendo lo que dices. —Elizabeth miró a su primo con desconfianza, en tanto sus ojos estudiaban las reacciones de Thomas muy detenidamente. —Sabes bien, que yo no puedo liderar el clan; por mucho que quiera; no me es posible.

—Querida prima. —Thomas se acercó a Elizabeth por detrás y le abrazó. —Si puede haber reyes y reinas, porque no habrá una mujer que sea la líder de su propio clan; además ello te hace descendiente directa. Y cuentas con el apoyo de la mayoría de los larids de Escocia, que por pura casualidad; son los más poderosos. Podrías presentarles tu causa.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior; quizá su primo tuviese razón, pero eso era un caso no aplicable en ella.

—Sabes bien que…

—Mi señora. —Lord Baltimore interrumpió, movido por un rayo de esperanza que le llegó, al momento de escuchar las palabras de Thomas O'Hara. —Es mi deber informarla de otra opción; una idea que de ser usada con la sabiduría de con la que mi señora ha sido dotada; serviría para ejercer presión sobre los Estuardo.

Bessie no entendía nada, estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su primo, podría apelar a los demás larids, pero secretamente en su mente solo mencionaba a los McLeod, O'Hara, Mckenna, McDougall y Fregurson ellos eran en quienes más confiaba, por su excesiva lealtad hacia su familia. Debía después de todo, seguir escuchando, el viejo Mauled siempre tuvo ideas geniales.

— ¿Y que opción es esa Lord Baltimore?

Thomas rodó los ojos, era obvio que nadie en toda su vida; se encargó de decirle a Bessie la verdad concreta sobre el poderío de los Burson en Escocia.

—Mi señora podría viajar a la corte inglesa; hacerse de una audiencia con la reina Tudor y solicitar un apoyo; los ingleses siempre han sido buenos aliados de los Burson.

Bessie se mostró sumamente impresionada, ahora comprendía claramente el porqué del odio del rey; respecto a ellos, ¡Cómo no iba a odiarlos! Si claramente estaban siendo traidores a la corona, no solo a la corona sino a su gente.

—Mi señora. —Mauled se aproximó a ella tratando de calmarla; Bessie le rechazó violentamente, obligando al viejo a ceder. —¿Nunca se preguntó, porque cada que el rey sitiaba el castillo con tropas, siempre acudía un numero de hombres de igual o mayor proporción, que el que Jaime V mandaba?

—Siempre pensé, que los lairds acudían a nuestra ayuda.

Mauled y Thomas asintieron; en efecto, no había en Escocia un solo laird, que no simpatizara con los Burson, con los descendientes en segunda rama de William Wallace; pero en secreto, el padre de Bessie, Robert _el negro_ tenía una alianza con el rey inglés, a cambio de oro para seguir explotando las minas; y hombres para defender su castillo en caso de un ataque; en secreto, se construyó una compuerta en la parte inferior del castillo; justo donde se encontraba el río; para facilitar el acceso sin que los hombres del rey Jaime ni de María de Guisa se diesen cuenta.

No era algo de lo que el padre de Elizabeth se sintiese orgulloso; más era sumamente necesario, la ayuda inglesa era mucho mejor que la aprobación del rey; además de que era un arma de doble filo, que muchas veces usó para zafarse de problemas.

— ¿Entonces; siempre hemos sido aliados secretos del rey inglés?

Mauled y Thomas asintieron.

—Mi señora, como podrá entender; nos resultó más benéfica la ayuda inglesa que la escocesa, no se imagina usted; como se puso su padre cuando le notifiqué mi idea, en cuanto los asedios comenzaron, A la larga, Robert se acostumbró e inclusive hizo más uso del debido de esa alianza, ató para siempre a su familia; con los ingleses bajo el cruel latigazo de la traición, pero al mismo tiempo, salvó a sus gentes y a su propia familia de la venganza de Jaime V.

— ¿Por qué querría el rey vengarse de nosotros?

—Por no someternos a su estúpida voluntad; nunca, después de Robert Bruce, señora ningún Burson aceptó la voluntad del rey Escocés; por su seguridad, aconsejo que salga esta misma noche del castillo, hace unas horas; el guardia de la frontera, me avisó que un ejército se dirigía hacia acá, un ejército grande mi señora, María de Guisa debe saber ya que el clan ha quedado débil; sin nadie a cargo, fue muy sabio por su parte decidir atacar la fortaleza esta noche.

Bessie sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho; ¿Cómo podían estar pasando tantas cosas, al mismo tiempo? Era para volverse loca de desesperación, en ese mismo instante, escuchó los clarines de guerra que sonaba el guardia de puerta; tanto ella, como Thomas y Mauled se acercaron más a la torre para poder ver con claridad: Se trataba de un ejército.

—Por lo visto; los ingleses no demoraron en mandar las armas.

— ¿Desde cuando sabía María de Guisa lo de mi hermano? —Cuestionó la dama con voz, firme y dura.

—No lo sabemos muy bien; por lo pronto, yo mismo me dediqué a escribir a la reina Elizabeth; necesitamos ayuda señora. Y ha llegado rápido; mucho más rápido de lo que yo mismo hubiese podido desear.

Elizabeth se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de darse el consuelo que necesitaba, en muchos días aborreció con toda su alma el haber nacido mujer; empero; esa noche, justo esa noche era cuando más aborrecía la desgracia de su sexo, con cuanto gusto hubiese querido ser hombre; solo por esa única vez, de ese modo; podría ayudar a su clan, salvarlo de las ambiciones de los Estuardo; las cosas pintaban diferentes; por ser mujer, debía someterse a lo que otros ordenasen, aún no ordenaban nada, más ya imaginaba que la mandarían lejos; lejos de su castillo, de sus tierras, de la gente con la cual creció y amó sin importar nada, se vería aún un dos por tres alejada de todo lo que una vez fue su vida entera, de lo que una vez fue su hogar, su casa.

Lord Baltimore la miró con algo de tristeza, el viejo la entendía, comprendía perfectamente su impotencia y su rabia, también su desesperación por tener que verse cruzada de brazos y no poder actuar para remediar la tempestad que caía sobre las gentes y las tierras que un día pertenecieron al clan Burson.

Thomas se acercó a ella tomándola cariñosamente de la mano; e intentando hacer que saliera de la torre. Era hora de sacarla de ese castillo; si Elizabeth se quedaba, probablemente muriera en la batalla.

—Ven, Bessie; debemos irnos.

Thomas quiso hacer caminar a Bessie, está haciendo uso de su fuerza se liberó de la mano de Thomas.

—Yo no pienso mover un solo pie de este lugar, me quedo con mi gente; es mi deber.

—Ya no es tu lugar. —Enfatizó Thomas mirándola seriamente. —Serías una demente si te quedas aquí, todo esta dispuesto para que huyas esta noche a Inglaterra.

—No pienso seguirte.

—Lo harás Bessie.

Thomas jaló su mano más fuerte; obligándola a caminar, Bessie hiba tras él prácticamente a rastras, aferrándose con sus débiles manos a las paredes, los muros o a lo que fuera, apenas lograron salir de la torre; Bessie se quedó pasmada ante el torrente de gente que estaba dentro del castillo, todos ellos corriendo de un lado a otro; unos con uniformes, otros con municiones, unos más con alimentos y comida; todos preparándose para un nuevo asedio, que sabía dios si esta vez lograrían la victoria.

—Por favor, Thomas. —Chilló Bessie, quien aún pensaba en su hermano moribundo, probablemente solo en su alcoba. —Déjame despedirme de Rob.

Thomas paró de jalarla; claro se le olvidó con las prisas avisarle que el último varón Burson, expiró desde hacía más de veinte minutos.

—Prima Bessie. —Thomas le puso la mano sobre el hombro, mientras se lo tallaba con el dedo pulgar varias veces. —Se me olvidó decirte; tu hermano ya falleció.

Bessie soltó la mano de Thomas sin querer; se sentía devastada, desprotegida; ¿Quién vería por ella ahora? Sin que ella lo pensase, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos, entonces ella era la última Burson, el último estorbo para los Estuardo y debía a toda costa mantenerse con vida.

—Lo he encontrado en su cama —dijo Thomas, pensando seguramente que Bessie querría conocer los detalles—, al ir a buscarlo. Ha muerto mientras dormía. —Añadió en voz baja, como si hablar más alto provocase sus lágrimas—. Nos lo han arrebatado sin que haya podido despedirse —la voz le tembló—. Pero parece en paz, como si siguiera dormido. Bessie, ahora tú eres la ultima Burson y por tanto; debes conservar tu vida a cualquier costo; tengo un carruaje esperando con todo y equipajes en la parte posterior del castillo; ese carruaje nos llevará a Inglaterra esta noche, al menos espero que dentro de la corte inglesa estés a salvo durante unos cuantos meses, mientras veo que puedo hacer contigo. Prima Bessie; escúchame, te prometo que no sé cómo le haré; pero tú liderarás este clan, te pertenece por derecho. Pienso mover cielo, mar y tierra para lograrlo; pero para ello debo ver que las cosas en la corte francesa sigan como hasta el momento. Tengo grandes planes para ti allí, en caso de que el primer plan resulte un fracaso, tu belleza será ahora tu mejor arma Bessie; asegurate de usarla bien, con el hombre adecuado.

Bessie se quedó helada, era inocente en toda clase de intrigas; pero comprendía que en las manos de Thomas, recorrería caminos escabrosos; sin embargo necesarios para llegar a lograr el objetivo, no le quedó de otra más que asentir, como un títere a quien le dan cuerda; pues eso se sentía en manos de su primo, un títere de cuerdas.

—No es muerte para un guerrero —murmuró alguien a su espalda.

Thomas hizo una reverencia, y Bessie miró al hombre con extrañeza; se trata de lord Wolsingham; un antiguo exiliado en tiempos del reinado de María Tudor; pero ahora con la subida al trono de Elizabeth la hija bastarda de Enrique VIII, pudo volver del exilio para seguir intrigando; un hombre listo, como escrupuloso. A su lado, otro hombre de mayor edad se aproximaba con un libro en manos.

Se trataba del Doctor D; Elizabeth sintió alegría en su adolorido corazón nada más ver a su antiguo vidente regresar al castillo. Sin pensárselo dos veces; la pobre chica se lanzó a los brazos, el anciano la recibió amorosamente, riéndose mientras acariciaba su sedosa cabellera negra.

—Mi señora, la reina de Inglaterra, está impaciente por hablar con usted. —Wolsingham tomó la mano temblorosa de Elizabeth. —Ella está dispuesta ayudarla, si en cambio; mi reina recibe ayuda de usted, pero esto no es algo que yo tenga que decir. Será mejor que suba al carruaje, los hombres de María de Guisa se acercan y apenas tenemos tiempo para partir sin que nadie se entere, de momento. Manterla con vida es la principal prioridad de la reina. Si queremos destruir a los Estuardo, es preciso conservar a la única Burson que queda. Señora, es preciso que se dé usted prisa.

Elizabeth asintió sin rebelarse ni objetar nada, aquellos hombres; la llevaban a un país extranjero con la promesa de conservar su vida, como si fuese oro molido, sin que ella supiese, que era parte de un plan complotado para hacer reventar a María Estuardo; reina de Escocia y consorte de Francia.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en su castillo y morir; al subir el carruaje Thomas dio la orden de partir; los caballos la llevaban a prisa por el bosque, Elizabeth se fue durmiendo poco a poco con el aire pegándole en la cara, y el crujir de las ruedas sobre las hojas secas, caídas de los árboles. No sabía lo que sería de su sino. Lo único que quería por primera vez desde que nació; era aferrarse a su vida; con tal de lograrlo estaba dispuesta inclusive a matar.


	3. Dos Elizabeth

—Rápido señora—Elizabeth se sentía arrastrada en medio de una turba de nobles y después avanzaban a prisa por pasillos, escaleras, pasillos, gente, escaleras. —Espere aquí señora; avisaré a la reina que ya se encuentra usted en la corte y a salvo de sus enemigos.

Elizabeth se halló en la obligación de hacer una reverencia; comprendía que se metió en una cueva de lobos, tenía que probar todavía de que calaña eran; había a toda costa que amedrentarlos. Ridley; devolvió la reverencia, solo él y su señora sabían lo mucho que les estaba costando mantener a salvo a Elizabeth Burson; María Estuardo representaba una amenaza para los ingleses desde Francia, pero en Inglaterra, Elizabeth Burson era una amenaza para ella. Serían devueltos todos los golpes que María se atrevió a dar contra la reina. Elizabeth estaba decidida a devolver golpe por golpe, antes; habría que dar una ojeada a esa muchacha, decían que era tan lista como sus hermanos; y por los relatos del primo, sin conocerla, Elizabeth Tudor aprendió a no menospreciar a Bessie Burson. Pues; ella era el verdadero futuro de Escocia, no María Estuardo, aún con su legítima sangre real.

Al contrario, estaba decidida a recibirla en su corte como una buena amiga, y a tratarla como alguien de su familia; era una alianza que a la par convenía a ambas en el futuro. Inglaterra estaba todavía débil, empero; la reina de 25 años tenía toda la buena voluntad y confianza en su pueblo, podía atreverse a jurar que en un par de años, ella sería capaz de levantar el país que poco a poco se fue sumiendo en el caos. Buena cuenta tuvo de la valiosa ayuda que proporcionaron los Burson a la corona, gracias a sus ricas minas, gracias a sus influencias sin límites, Inglaterra fue capaz de sobrevivir, contar con la ayuda de la última Burson; y todavía muchísimo mejor. Aprovecharse de su desesperación, para llevarla por caminos desconocidos. Al mismo tiempo seguros hasta el poder; Elizabeth estaba convencida de que Escocia bajo los Estuardo era débil, más, solo se la imaginaba bajo el gobierno de una reina Burson; una protestante escocesa, descendiente del libertador máximo, ello sería la bomba.

Solo había que esperar la menor provocación…el menor error de María Estuardo y echaría el plan a andar sin reparos, su prima le ahorcó el cuello muchas veces, bien entonces ella usaría a Elizabeth Burson, para apretar el suyo hasta que pidiese clemencia, Francis II Valois no sería eterno; un día el rey de Francia moriría; y entonces, se acabaría la seguridad de esa apestosa Estuardo. Al entrar al salón, Bessie descubrió El salón estaba abarrotado y la gigantesca chimenea encendida ocupaba casi la mitad del muro exterior. La reina se sentaba a la cabecera, sosteniendo en su mano una copa plateada, en cuyo interior había vino, en tanto los demás Lores se giraron paulatinamente en torno a Elizabeth haciendo lo mismo que vieron hacer a su reina.

—Señores, lady Elizabeth Burson Wallace. —Anunció Elizabeth I, inclinando su cabeza, ligeramente; Elizabeth devolvió el gesto con una reverencia. —Desde hoy es mi invitada; y protegida, espero que reciba de ustedes el trato que merece.

La reina alzó sus brazos abriéndolos ligeramente, al acto; los doce hombres que se encontraban rodeando la mesa; le besaron la mano; únicamente porque era una Burson, y también, porque solo ellos sabían lo que Elizabeth Burson representaba para su reina. Aunque la mayoría de ellos, no estaba nada de acuerdo con las decisiones de su soberana, tenían que agachar la cabeza y acatar las órdenes de su reina.

—Ahora señores, ruego que nos dejen a Lady Elizabeth y a mi solas; tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Los Lores abandonaron con pasos firmes el salón donde se encontraban, pronto Elizabeth Burson y Elizabeth Tudor se encontraron a solas; Bessie no se sintió para nada incomoda, ante la presencia de la mujer, que representaba a toda Inglaterra; sino todo lo contrario, sin saber porque, se sentía tan a gusto como si se encontrase en su propia casa.

—Me complace demasiado saber que ya está fuera de peligro. —Elizabeth Tudor; hablaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella; Elizabeth seguía sus movimientos con sus ojos. —Supongo que ya sabe usted, de la alianza que une a su familia y a Inglaterra desde hace más de cuarenta y cinco años.

—Sí, mi señora; lo sé, y estoy decidida a seguir conservando la amistad inglesa.

—Yo también quiero conservar la amistad, que ha unido por años; a mi país con tu familia, más me temo que te tengo malas nuevas.

Bessie palideció, la reina le ayudó a sentarse; debido a su palidez, creyó que la muchacha se desmayaría, sin embargo se sorprendió por su increíble temperamento; unos segundos palidecía hasta amenazar con el desmayo; al minuto siguiente, su cuerpo conseguía volver al color. Un rasgo demasiado admirable en alguien; de sangre tan pura.

—Debo parecer fuerte, ¿No mi señora? Los Estuardo se aprovechan de la debilidad de mi clan; para atacar como cobardes, no fueron capaces de darnos frente durante los años en que el clan se mantuvo fuerte, solo lanzaron indirectas y escondieron la mano; cuando se les descubría, ahora que la única Burson es una mujer. Es más fácil para María de Guisa mandar hombres de su guarnición francesa, a atacar un castillo donde hay no solo hombres y soldados, sino también; ancianos, mujeres y niños. Por ellos estoy decidida a todo; O recupero mis tierras, o muero en el intento; pero antes de morir, estoy tan dispuesta como usted a hacer que María Estuardo llore lágrimas de sangre.

Elizabeth asintió complacida; al menos la joven no se forjaba un mundo de ensueños, sabía perfectamente a lo que se tendría que atener en caso de que algo malo pasase. Lo mejor sería resguardarla por unos meses en la corte inglesa, después; la mandaría a Francia, y de la probable audiencia que tuviese con María; se deliberaría lo que tendrían todos que hacer, desde el momento en que pisó la corte inglesa; Elizabeth convirtió a Bessie en una pieza más de su tablero de ajedrez…hasta el momento en que Bessie misma consiguiese liberarse. Claro que lo haría, de ello la Tudor estaba completamente segura, de sobra sabía que los Burson no eran personas que se dejasen dominar; escuchó una vez, por boca de su hermana María, que los hombres eran fuertes, valientes y leales; las mujeres, cautivadoramente peligrosas a tal grado; que su peligro podía inclusive llegar a ser mortal para el enemigo en cuestión.

Elizabeth pretendió sacar tajada de las últimas palabras de Bessie; la muchacha se escuchaba segura; más, no por ello; la reina inglesa dejó de escuchar una pizca de temor en ellas. Había hablado en voz baja pero con dureza.

—Comprendo tu impotencia; pues yo también la sentí en su momento, a ambas; de algún modo o de otro María Estuardo nos hizo daño; y no solo ella, también sus aliados. Así que seré breve e iré directo al grano.

—Nada me placería más, su majestad.

—Bien; eres directa, y eso me gusta; tengo en la corte francesa, una amiga a la que también le encantaría ver a María arrastrarse en el fango, pero su nombre te lo diré después; de momento solo me basta decirte. —La reina alzó su mano extendiendo los dedos. —que mi amistad sincera; la tendrás siempre.

Bessie también extendió su mano; aquella amistad; le sería benéfica. Justo como toda amistad con el rey o reina ingles en turno, era benéfica para su familia.

—Y usted tendrá la mía; me dijo que me tenía malas nuevas.

—Oh, querida, lo olvidé por completo; se trata de tus tierras.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? —Bessie se precipitó; la reina le colocó una mano en el hombro, para calmarla. — ¿Qué han hecho esos Estuardo?

—Han quemado todo, por órdenes de María de Guisa; desde castillo, casas y cultivos.

El corazón de Bessie se aceleró, pero su rabia se expandió por todos los rincones de su cuerpo; haciéndola temblar, quemado; María de Guisa quemó todo; pues bien, como mencionó antes, que disfrutara de su momento de triunfo; que ella misma les haría ver su suerte.

— ¿No hay nada que hacer? —Habló Bessie, con desconfianza; pero aguardando siempre un rayo de esperanza. —Debe haber algo, que pueda hacer usted.

—Lamentablemente; yo me encuentro en tu misma posición; María ya ha reclamado mi trono desde Francia, me acechan el rey de España, el duque de Norfolk y claro el vaticano; en Inglaterra no hay católico que no quiera quitarme del trono por ser hija de un matrimonio no concebido por su dios; cómo puedes ver, ambas sufrimos del mismo dolor; tú por ser enemiga de tu reina; yo por ser la heredera al trono inglés, aunque sea ilegítimamente. Mi trono peligra como no me case y tenga herederos. No estaré segura.

Bessie; escuchó con atención las palabras de Elizabeth, se dio cuenta de que ambas tenían demasiado en común. También al tiempo recordó la canción de su familia; una balada dedicada al escocés que formara su dinastía y la hiciese más fuerte; casándose con una de las hijas de William Wallace; hecho que le valió inclusive el respeto del guardián de la frontera inglesa. La canción relataba de un hombre que fue abandonado a su suerte; y sobrevivió; pues cosa curiosa, ella como la última mujer Burson; estaba abandonada a su suerte, sobrevivir era su tarea más constante; solo que había una carta a su favor que nadie, ni si quiera la reina María, ni María de Guisa; ni el papa podían quitarle: Estaba viva, tan viva como el primer Burson que llegó a Escocia.


	4. La reina y su corte

Le resultó fácil a Elizabeth apoderarse del corazón de los ingleses; siendo hija de Enrique VIII; una Tudor; por excelencia, era lo que le hacía ser querida, por el pueblo y despreciada por los obispos, que hasta el momento se negaban a romper con el Vaticano. Preferían permanecer dentro del yugo de una maldita iglesia corrupta; antes que ver por los intereses de los demás; como se suponía era su deber.

Bessie vio con sorpresa como la reina paseaba por las calles de Londres; con una pequeña comitiva y reducida escolta; recibiendo los vítores llenos de alegría y calor que el pueblo le lanzaba cada que la comitiva pasaba por algunas calles, Elizabeth lloraba de alegría mientras las mujeres se agachaban para poder tomar con sus manos sucias el bajo de sus vestido y llevárselo a los labios. Era verdaderamente reverenciada; todo lo contrario a María Estuardo en Escocia, no existía en su país un solo escocés que no quisiese quitarla del trono.

Era la amada soberana que los rescató de la influencia hispánica de su antecesora: María Tudor; las virtudes de Elizabeth; su devoción protestante, su intelecto así como su espontaneidad eran tan ingleses como sus defectos: era adicta a los bailes; ninguno le fascinaba tanto como la volta pronto, apenas ascendió al trono, quiso que sus damas también aprendiesen a bailarla; la extravagancia y la indolencia la crueldad y algo de glotonería se sumaban también a esa lista de defectos; que eran pasados por alto, por muchos pero estudiados cuidadosamente por otros; en su mayoría sus enemigos; que por casualidad, todos se encontraban en el seno de la iglesia católica.

Tanto Elizabeth como Bessie eran demasiado jóvenes; para las cargas que caían bajo sus hombros; pero ambas estaban seguras de que lograrían sacar todo a flote con solo un mes dentro de la corte inglesa, Bessie estaba procurando aprender lo más que pudiera; tomaba como ejemplo no solo el carácter de la reina sino el de las demás cortesanas; quienes obtenían lo que querían de sus hombres sin hacer pataletas sino haciéndoles creer que eran quienes tenían el control. Seguía sin querer el mismo camino de su madre una mujer ambiciosa, cruel, calculadora y vengativa; quizás de todos los hijos de Roberta Burson Bessie fuese la más parecida. Sin embargo Bessie podía ser más peligrosa todavía que su madre; Bessie era un áspid enroscado, preparado para atacar a la menor provocación. Ella además tenía poder de disimulo.

De niña, fue amada por su padre e ignorada deliberadamente por su madre quizás fuese esa falta de amor materno, lo que hizo a Elizabeth Burson una chiquilla disimulada hasta el punto en que al convertirse el disimulo en parte de su propia naturaleza; era difícil descifrar en donde la actriz, sustituía a la mujer. Ese secreto en su carácter solo lo sabía Thomas; pues desde niños fueron muy unidos. El uno siempre supo los secretos del otro.

En sus cartas a Francia; Thomas describía con lujo de detalles todo lo que su prima estaba evolucionando; era una Elizabeth diferente a la que salió de Escocia; estaba fortaleciéndose; su carácter estaba cambiando, así como su personalidad; Thomas confiaba en que dentro de poco pudiese partir con su prima a Francia en donde era más requerida que en Inglaterra. Lord Narcisse y Catalina de Medici; estaban ansiosos por conocerla; y ver de qué material estaba hecha.

Esa noche; hubo una fiesta en la corte para celebrar los 18 años de Bessie ella estaba preciosa vestía un precioso vestido azul rey, con bordes de plata en su cuello ostentaba una ''B'' de oro con perlas a su alrededor, así como un crucifijo labrado con oro y piedras preciosas que perteneció a su madre, la letra, fue algo que Thomas le dio. Estaba teniendo éxito sin duda, tanto ella como Thomas estaban orgullosos de lo rápido que era capaz Bessie de aprender.

Cuando por fin llegaron al salón de baile eran demasiados los danzantes; se perdían entre el tumulto de gente que iba y venía tropezándose unos con otros.

— ¿Nerviosa?

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Se supone que de esta noche; depende que mí partida a Franca se efectúe pronto.

—La reina piensa hacerte duquesa.

—¿A mi?

—Sí; cree que si vas a Francia; ostentando un titulo inglés, serás todavía un poco más respetada; Elizabeth sabe que en el fondo, María le teme; y lo que menos busca; es provocarla; así que ha decidido darte un título nobiliario lo bastantemente fuerte, para mantenerla a raya.

Bessie arqueó una ceja y sonrió; aunque sabía que tarde o temprano, todos esos regalos y favores por parte de la reina se irían más rápido de lo que llegaron. Los usaría para afianzarse un poco de poder; una vez que estuviese en la corte francesa.

—Catalina me ha escrito.

Thomas la miró sorprendido; nunca pensó que Catalina fuera de esas que obraban rápidamente.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho en su carta?

—Quiere que aprenda mucho más; dice que en Francia, me tiene deparado algo grande; pero no sé Thomas. —Bessie se llevó las manos al vientre; Thomas reconoció ese gesto estaba nerviosa. —Presiento que sus intenciones no son nada buenas, ¿Para que me escribiría alguien como ella? Si se supone, que mi causa no le interesa. María es su nuera; se supone que debe apoyarla, ¿Verdad que la apoya?

—Pues no te equivoques prima mía le interesa muchísimo, de hecho tanto ella como un personaje importante, Lord Narcisse; están demasiado interesados y preocupados por ti. En cuanto al apoyo de la reina madre a la reina de Francia, te diré que es solo una farsa; Catalina aun no perdona el hecho de que María sea reina aprecia el poder, tanto o más que María Estuardo. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta; de que puede ser una amiga muy útil si actúas inteligentemente, y a la vez una enemiga peligrosa.

Elizabeth llegó por de tras sin que ellos se diesen cuenta apenas Bessie estaba por articular una pregunta más; la empujó deliberadamente al centro del salón en donde pronto se convirtió en el centro de las miradas; las mujeres la veían con recelo, y los hombres con deseo no todos los días se veían mujeres cuyos ojos cambiaran tanto de color, con las prendas; aquella noche, los ojos de Bessie se veían bellísimamente azules. La reina le hizo hincarse frente a ella; en tanto Elizabeth sacaba una ligera vara que colocaba en el hombro derecho de Bessie, así como una corona adornada con joyas.

—Desde este momento; yo Elizabeth I reina de Inglaterra; te nombro a ti; Elizabeth Stella Burson de la Quadra; primera duquesa de Fleetwood.

La corte empezó a murmurar, estaba otorgándole a Elizabeth Burson, uno de los pueblos más importantes en cuanto a cultivo de uvas y exportación de lana ingleses. Todo mundo lógicamnte sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, ya era conocido; que los reyes ingleses, sobornaban a los Burson con tierras y títulos nobiliarios a cambio de un control neutral en la frontera inglesa en Escocia.

Inclusive Bessie estaba impresionada nunca pensó que le otorgara un pueblo comercial con mayor importancia, por lo que veía; Elizabeth estaba jugando bastante bien sus cartas; apostaba fuerte, sin temor a perder la apuesta. Ahora la del miedo era ella un título nobiliario inglés; le haría ver por la reina escocesa como traidora, ¿Pero quién traicionaba más a Escocia? María Estuardo o Elizabeth Burson. Ambas eran traidoras a partes iguales así que la balanza estaba inclinada a partes medias.

En cuanto terminó el nombramiento los músicos volvieron a tocar por donde Bessie dirigiese la mirada encontraría ojos mirándola reprobatoriamente de pronto se sintió ahogada por el ambiente, deseó con todas sus fuerzas correr a sus habitaciones y encerrarse y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque aquella fiesta se celebraba en su honor.

Se quedó en medio del salón mirando a una vista de 360 grados; hasta que alguien, le sacó a bailar sin que ella misma lo improvisara.

—Lo siento; no debí hacerlo, pero alguien debía pedirte una pieza.

—Gracias; al parecer; a nadie le gustó lo que hizo Elizabeth.

El hombre que bailaba con ella, dejó escapar una risilla.

—Mi reina sabe perfectamente, como mover las piezas en su tablero de ajedrez no te preocupes; en Inglaterra te ha dado el poder que perdiste en Escocia.

—Pudo ser otro pueblo con menos importancia.

—Sin embargo su majestad sabe porque hace las cosas muchos hombres, ambicionaron ese ducado; tu has de tener algo, que los demás no tienen querida Bessie, ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Elizabeth asintió todo mundo la llamaba así, para diferenciarla de la reina.

— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

— ¿A caso no me conoces?

—No.

— ¿Ni has escuchado hablar de mi?

—No.

—Entonces, me presento; soy lord Robert.

Bessie caía ya en la cuenta; Lord Robert era el favorito en turno, el hombre que suscitaba las envidias masculinas en búsqueda del favor de la reina en el lecho.

La danza terminaba dejando a continuación; una muchísimo más difícil todavía que la volta: la pavana.

—Creo que será mejor, que busque un asiento que me permita ver a los demás bailar,

—No, no, no, no, no, de ninguna manera; puede que sea un poco más complicado, pero no imposible de aprender; anda solo sigue mis pasos.

No lo creyó, pero lo acompañó y se quedaron uno al lado del otro, al final de la fila de parejas. Empezó el baile y los dos avanzaron a la vez. Bessie miró hacia el trono justo allí estaba Elizabeth, con una copa de vino en la mano izquierda, observando divertida bailar a todo el mundo, o quizás solamente a ella y a sus pasos torpes.

—Pie derecho, adelanta el izquierdo. Pie izquierdo, adelanta el derecho. Lenta y ceremoniosamente.

Se mordió el labio inferior, se miró los pies e hizo lo que le había dicho.

—Levanta la cabeza. Debes bajar la mirada, pero con el cuello recto y sin mirarte los pies.

Ella, en vez de bajar la mirada con recato, lo miró a los ojos.

—Si no miro ni a mi pareja ni a mis pies, ¿qué miro?

Lord Robert se rió de buena gana; algo le dijo Elizabeth; a cerca de que Bessie era respondona y preguntona.

—Estás bailando muy bien.

—Es sencillo.

Tenía un brillo en los ojos y parecía como se hubiese olvidado de todo menos del júbilo de la música y el movimiento.

—Es más una procesión que un baile. Lo ideal para que todo el mundo admire nuestra preciosa ropa.

—A nadie le importará.

Desde luego, a los hombres, no. Solo verían un pelo como la noche ligeramente cayendo en ondas, unos pechos redondeados y unos labios carnosos. Cuando terminara el baile, se vería rodeada de parejas para el baile siguiente. Frunció el ceño. Intentó contener esa sensación desconocida de placer. Su padre la habría censurado, pero seguir los pasos le daba confianza.

—Ahora eres una protegida de Inglaterra; cuando vayas a Francia; María tendrá que pensarlo dos veces… ¿Que hace él aquí?

Lord Robert y Bessie desviaron sus miradas directamente hacia la puerta; justo en ese instante, entraba Louis de Condé; el amante de María Estuardo, la música cesó y los cortesanos volvieron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras abrían paso al príncipe; Condé se abría paso entre ellos tranquilamente. A Bessie le dio la impresión, de que el príncipe era un pez de alegres colores; nadando de modo apacible; en medio de los tiburones.

El príncipe cesó sus pasos un momento dado para barrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo Lord Robert y por supuesto Thomas se pusieron frente a ella, con el afán de protegerla sin embargo ella le salió al paso; muy segura de sí misma devolviéndole la mirada de curiosidad cargada con orgullo. Como todos los que le veían por primera vez cayeron redondos ante su belleza naciente. Louis siguió su paso sin mirar a tras, avanzando hasta el trono e inclinándose ante Elizabeth; el evidente interés de la reina por el príncipe de Condé era demasiado.

—Mi querido amigo. —Elizabeth se puso de pie; permitiendo que Condé le besara el dorso de la mano. —Me sorprende realmente que haya dejado su alcantarilla francesa para visitarnos a nosotros, ¿Qué buenas nuevas nos cuenta del lecho de la reina francesa?

Las carcajadas irrumpieron casi al instante, Condé se sintió intimidado pero trató de disimular el insulto de Elizabeth. No soportaba que nadie absolutamente nadie hablara mal de la reina de Francia, su reina para ser exacto.

—He venido por asuntos personales; señora.

Elizabeth arqueó una ceja vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba entonces eso significaba que Louis; empezaba a ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad.

—Explíquese Condé no sin antes, bailar una buena volta ¡Música!

Los músicos tocaron la volta La reina y Condé se pusieron en medio del salón, danzando armoniosamente; sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro.

—Razones personales me ha dicho, mi señor.

—Así es; su majestad creo que empiezo a saber; de que lado se inclina más la balanza.

Elizabeth asintió, al momento en que brincaba y daba un fuerte aplauso seguida de Condé a continuación; él se preparó para cargarla y posarse de tras de ella.

—He pensado mejor las cosas Elizabeth.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a que has llegado?

Condé tragó saliva lo que diría a continuación; sabía que lo separaría del amor de su vida, pero lo arrimaría prácticamente más a su ambición. Estaba de más decir que la ambición en ese hombre capaz de amar con locura y desenfreno; podía más que todo su amor por la reina de Francia.

—Pienso aceptar.

— ¡Válgame dios!, ¿Aceptar?

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó Condé; desesperado mientras tanto la reina sonreía divertida. —Casarme contigo sería la mejor decisión; que yo pudiese tomar.

Elizabeth ladeó su cabeza a un lado; por lo pronto, ello podía ser de buena opción. Condé por su parte se puso nervioso de un momento a otro temió no ser de ayuda nunca más.

—Que sea cuando tú lo decidas.

—No tan rápido Louis mío; todavía tengo trabajo para ti en Francia.

Louis miró a Elizabeth de manera suplicante; ya no quería seguir engañando a más gente ni a su primo, ni a María que era quien más le dolía engañar engañar a María era como engañarse a sí mismo. Sin embargo María ya estaba casada…casada con su primo, el único hombre contra el que no se atrevía a levantar la mano.

— ¿Ves a esa joven de allá? —Elizabeth señaló con su cabeza a Bessie, quien como los demás cortesanos mantenía fijos sus ojos en el par de danzantes. —Ella irá a Francia en un par de semanas más; es preciso que estés tu allí mañana y le expliques como dirigirse a la reina de Escocia.

— ¿Por qué razón?

—Es Elizabeth Burson una espía que pienso mandar a la corte francesa.

— ¡¿Espía?! ¿Tienes espías dentro de la corte?

Elizabeth lanzó una risilla una risilla que a oídos de cualquiera; sonaría como la de una niña haciendo travesuras ¡Por supuesto que tenía espías! Como también María mandaba espías a su propia corte.

—Si sabes ya de que lado se inclina la balanza debes saber entonces querido mío, que los franceses perecerán muy pronto bajo los estandartes ingleses si proteges a esa muchacha de María Estuardo y de las intrigas de Catalina de Medici; te esperará una recompensa demasiado grande claro aparte de que serás mi rey consorte.

Condé suspiró profundamente se daba cuenta de que ahora Elizabeth tenía poder sobre él; lo manejaba como si fuese su títere de cuerdas, no solo esa tal Elizabeth Burson era su espía él también.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga a parte de protegerla?

—Bien, amado mío; bien te seguirás metiendo en la cama de la reina, apártala de todos aquellos, que tengan el don de hacerla entrar en razón conviértete en su centro del universo haz que María coma, respire y viva solo a través de ti.

— ¡Eso es terrible Elizabeth! Estaría jugando con el corazón de una persona.

—Yo pienso ayudarte, pero primero haz lo que te pido ya después, te iré diciendo que más harás de momento aleja a la Estuardo de todos despéjame el camino y también el del rey, ¿Crees que siga frecuentando a Lady Lola como una amante?

—No; Francis ve en Lola a la madre de su hijo, pero no a una amante.

—Vaya que tentador, un hombre que sigue estrictamente los votos matrimoniales; mientras que su mujercita es una casquivana cualquiera.

— ¡No hables así de ella!

—De acuerdo entonces, quedamos en eso.

Elizabeth se alejó de Condé dejándole solo en medio de aquel salón con su retirada, la mayoría de los presentes empezó a retirarse con ella quedando solo unos cuantos, mientras Condé se quedaba con la sangre hirviéndole por dentro Elizabeth Tudor se sentía completamente satisfecha consigo misma. María sabría muy pronto lo que se sentía el que le tuvieran a una, el pie puesto sobre el cuello, pero ella sería más letal. Ahorcaría el cuello de su prima desde Inglaterra hasta el punto en que María de Escocia clamase piedad.

No se iría a la cama sin antes, escribir a Catalina de Medici; la información pasada por Condé le era demasiado benéfica a ella; no cabía duda que sabiendo presionar; adecuadamente, las personas hablaban por sí solas. Condé lo hacía mediante su propia ambición. Decía amar a la reina; pero por dé tras le clavaba la puñalada por la espalda.

 **N/A:** En la serie, Condé no conoció a Elizabeth la prima de Maria, aquí me gusto darle ese giro a la historia, ¿Que habría sucedido, si Conde desde un principio hubiese tenido claras sus expectativas? Puede que el carácter de Francis, conforme vayan viendo los capítulos sea un poco OoC, sin embargo es algo que necesito hacer, necesito que al menos en mi versión de lo que pudo haber sucedido en la segunda temporada de Regin Francis tenga un poco del carácter de su madre, a fuerza necesito que sea un rey estilo Enrique VIII. para poder encajar, un poco los caracteres de Francis &Elizabeth.


	5. Cuna de lobos

Cuna de lobos

La reina madre, se rió con la última frase de aquella carta, cuyas manos sostenían firmemente; ello le daba los impulsos necesarios para seguir con su plan de destruir a su nuera no es que odiara a María bueno sí, sí la odiaba y por diversas razones, aun ni si quiera ella comprendía cómo era que a veces, la relación con María podía ser tan estrecha, quizás porque en ella veía a Isabel su hija u otras veces, porque en María veía los mismos reflejos de su juventud; ella también tuvo que hacer un montón de cosas; terribles algunas de ellas, para sobrevivir ¿Pero que esperaba? Era una Medici los Medici, tenían corazón más no conciencia.

En ella la reina de Inglaterra le describía con lujo de detalles los pormenores en cuanto a la pequeña Elizabeth Burson; según detallaba la reina era inteligente astuta, en pocas palabras dentro del lenguaje que solía usar era como las buenas zorras capaces de sentir cuando estaban en peligro, hacían lo que fuera por salvar su vida. Catalina asintió para sí misma sí la chica Burson era la elegida, su Francis necesitaba una mujer que se entregara a él, en cuerpo y alma María nunca fue la mujer que ella hubiese deseado para su hijo, solo permitió que se metiera en sus vidas, y dentro de su corte por esa absurda negociación, pero una vez fuera de la corte francesa juraba por dios que pugnaría con todas sus fuerzas con tal de ver convertida a Elizabeth Burson en la nueva reina consorte de Francia claro, siempre y se convirtiera esta a su vez, a la religión católica, no se vería bien una reina francesa perteneciente e la religión protestante.

Dejando de lado esos detalles insignificantes, aún estaba el asunto de María y Condé; pobre Francis, no cabía ninguna duda que los caminos de dios era indescifrables; su propio primo, acostándose con su mujer; su propio hijo permitiendo un romance descarado en su propio techo. Era todo ello una locura producto de la manipulación que María ejercía sobre su hijo, con la ayuda de dios toda esa maldita pesadilla que estaban viviendo pronto acabaría. Nada más necesitaba a la joven en la corte francesa decían que era muy hermosa; que no le faltaba nada para seducir a alguien que estuviese a la altura de Francis, pues bien, que fuera lo que dios quisiera.

Movida por sus propios temores, Catalina echó la carta al fuego como todas las que llegaban de Inglaterra, y mandó llamara a Lord Narcisse él también tenía sus propios motivos pero el más importante de todos, fue el que María en medio de su estupidez, hubiese matado a su único hijo de peste. Como todo padre furioso, deseaba vengar su muerte, deseaba cogerle el cuello y apretárselo hasta reventar, pero no podían mientras la muy perra siguiese ostentando las coronas francesa y escocesa nunca podrían dañarle un solo cabello, pero sí le podrían dañar el orgullo y esa vanidad tan crecida con el paso del tiempo María se sentía invencible en peligro constante sí, pero siempre capaz.

El hombre acudió a su llamado como un niño al que mandan a acostarse; se quedó una buena fracción de tiempo, mirándola observándola detenidamente; esa calma en ella significaba que algo malo estaba planeando, algo peligroso, y él sería todo oídos y pondría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para mejorar ese plan; claro siempre y cuando tuviera como misión hacer sufrir a María más de lo que ya sufría.

Para Narcisse; no había otra diversión que fastidiarle la vida a esa, pequeña entrometida.

— ¿Carta de Inglaterra?

Catalina asintió no podía darse el lujo de guardarlas los sirvientes eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero y si descubrían esas cartas; ella se vería en un buen lío con su hijo, que todavía estaba prendado de esa arpía.

—Dicen que la chica; estará lista para venir el próximo mes.

— ¿Por qué le dan tantas largas? ¿Qué a tu lado no puede aprender lo que aprende en la corte de Elizabeth?

—Claro, pero seríamos vulnerables ante la sospecha una sola palabra de María, y mi hijo me mandaría investigar.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes?

—Tampoco puedo ponerme a los golpes con Sansón.

Narcisse soltó una carcajada era evidente, Catalina estaba tan deseosa de venganza como él, pero no se atrevía, tenía miedo las manos amarradas y esperaba a por otra persona para que le hiciese el trabajo sucio, en eso consistía el ser reina de Francia, en eso consistía el ser un maldito Medici.

—Un mes pasa pronto, no te agobies solo nos queda esperar, adiestraremos a la chica aquí y aguardaremos.

—Thomas me dice que es una excelente actriz. —Añadió Narcisse haciendo una mueca de preocupación. —¿Qué si nos traiciona? No estoy dispuesto a perder lo que tengo, por culpa de una meretriz.

—Tranquilo si es inteligente, sabrá de que lado sopla mejor el viento. Y si es cierto, que es tan buena actriz, como Thomas nos ha dicho pues será mejor que aplique lo mucho de sus artes dentro de esta corte las necesitará. El don del engaño es lo más preciado que puede tener una mujer, mi querido Narcisse.

—También el más peligroso.

Narcisse se acercó peligrosamente a la reina madre tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada, con una mano recorrió el hueco que existía entre su cuello y sus labios, Catalina estaba frente a un espejo; quieta, esperando a por cualquier reacción. En el momento preciso en que Narcisse agachaba su cabeza con el fin de unir sus labios a los de ella; Catalina tuvo a bien detenerlo no podía consentirse seguir cayendo en las redes de un seductor nato como lo era Stephen Narcisse.

—Sabes que ya no tengo poder, para protegerte e inclusive mi vidente, está ya del lado de esa.

—No comprendo porque es que le tienes tanta fe a las visiones de ese mago.

—Nostradamus no es solo un mago sus visiones son hechos que se convierten en realidad; desde que María llegó a la corte, he vivido presa del pánico, ¿Cómo crees que puedo aceptar que la mujer con la que mi hijo se casó es quien provocará la muerte de mi Francis?

—¿y de que te preocupas? Si Francis muere sin herederos tus niños serían los siguientes, contando la edad que tienen el poder volvería a recaer en ti absolutamente, hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad.

—Pienso en ello todas las noches, a veces me arrepiento de ser como soy Narcisse.

Catalina estaba siendo sincera había noches enteras, en las que prácticamente mojaba su almohada arrepintiéndose por todo lo que hacía, pidiendo perdón aunque supiese que por mucho que rezara, ya estaba para ella la condena, quizás la justicia terrenal era lo que evadía fácilmente, pero la divina era otra cosa.

—Si Francis se separa de María, y se casa con otra mujer si dios quiere que tengan hijos, juro que no haré nada por perjudicar su decisión.

— ¿Entonces porque no le dices, que nombre heredero al hijo, que tuvo con Lola?

Catalina giró su cabeza, y miró a Narcisse incrédulamente, ¿En realidad creía que podía ser tan idiota, como para cometer esa locura? María se pasó de buena, al pedirle a Francis; que reconociera al niño de Lola. Aunque bueno, a decir verdad Lola resultó ser mucho más lista que su señora, mientras María se comprometía con Bash ella simplemente aprovechó la situación para asegurar su futuro dentro de la corte, qué mejor manera, que teniendo un hijo carne y sangre del heredero legitimo. Por mucho que esa muchacha lo negase, en el fondo; Catalina sabía que los actos de Lola en el pasado, fueron una manera de vengarse a su modo por no poder tener lo que María tenía; otro ejemplo, era el de esa niña, Kenna; la pobre niña se enredaba con Henry todas las noches, ¿Y que ganó? Unos apartamientos en palacio, mientras golpeaba la cama contra el piso, a lado del bastardo del rey. Diría que su posición era la misma que la de María, mientras que para mala suerte de las dos. Lola era la mejor acomodada, la que supo tirar más alto consiguió lo que quiso a un precio medianamente caro. En cuanto a esa niña arribista de Greer; no habría razón para contarla; ella era la más estúpida de las cuatro, ya que Aylee estaba muerta, pero cuando estuvo viva, le encantaba hurtar lo que no era suyo.

Sí; Lola hubiese podido ser una excelente reina, dulce, tierna, cariñosa lo suficientemente lista como para no meterse en problemas, y lo bastante valiente para afrontarlos, solo que su único problema era no ser María Estuardo; ella solo era una hija de terratenientes, despreciada por su familia al momento en que Francis, reconoció a su hijo.

—Tierra llamando a Catalina.

—Disculpa solo que me quedé en medio de mis cavilaciones.

—Las cuales fueron muy largas; por lo que veo, ¿En que pensabas?

Catalina dio unas cuantas vueltas; por sus aposentos, la idea de pensar en Lola como la siguiente esposa de su hijo, no estaba mal.

—Creo que por hoy, querido hemos terminado; vuelve a visitarme cuando, nuestro querido Thomas nos vuelva a escribir desde Inglaterra.

Narcisse se retiró algo agobiado; si algo no le gustaba, era que lo tratasen como si fuese un títere de cuerdas; cosa que a Catalina le encantaba hacer, con quienes estaban a su alrededor. Poco después de que lord Narcisse saliera de sus habitaciones. Catalina emprendió su propio camino en dirección hacia las de su hijo. Últimamente, por rumores del servicio se enteraba que Francis estaba cada vez más decaído, más entristecido; que se despertaba a media noche andaba por su habitación como si fuese un alma en pena. Ver a su hijo sufrir; por una mala mujer, era lo que la llenaba de rabia. No fue necesario que caminara hasta ellas; se lo topó en uno de los pasillos, con la mirada fija en un ventanal mirando hacia afuera.

La madre se acercó sigilosamente, Francis suspiró girando su cabeza, Catalina le lanzó una sonrisa cargada de ternura, terminando de acercarse a su hijo.

— ¿Hasta cuando, piensas dejar que las cosas; sigan su curso, tal como está Francis?

Francis se encogió de hombros a él ya no le importaba lo que María hiciera, es más, no le importaba que la gente primero le reverenciara, y después lo señalara con el dedo, riéndose a sus espaldas.

—No me interesa madre, ella es libre, bueno a su manera. Ambos estamos amarrados; por la cadena del matrimonio. Lo único que le queda, la única vía posible que le queda es el adulterio, y por ello está condenada su alma.

—Deberías aprovechar este instante de debilidad, Francis; ve a donde el papa, tengo influencias, tú lo sabes cariño búscate una nueva esposa una muy linda, que te ame, que tú ames y que te dé hijo, herederos para Francia que fortalezca tu dinastía.

¿Cuántas veces, en medio de sus noches en vela pensó en ello? Francis mismo, perdía la cuenta por un lado, estaba su orgullo de hombre herido, por el otro aún seguía amando a María, confiaba plenamente en que llegase el día en que viera la luz de la verdad con sus propios ojos. Ella confiaba demasiado en Condé, para María, Louis era Dios. En tanto él solo significaba ese estorbo inútil del que no podía deshacerse.

—No puedo hacerle eso; María necesita de la amistad de Francia.

— ¿Y tu necesitas, a Escocia? Francis, esa alianza tuvo forma, cuando tu padre vivió, él esta muerto.

— ¡Cállate!

Francis, tapó sus oídos ante tal recordatorio cada día que pasaba no había un solo instante, en que no pidiese perdón por haber asesinado a uno de sus progenitores.

—No lo haré ya estoy cansada, hijo mío, tienes que hacer uso de tu poder tienes demasiado. Hecha a esa arpía de aquí. Cásate con otra mujer que sepa corresponder al honor que le haces.

— ¿Todavía odias a María? Creí, que ya eran amigas.

— ¿Cómo puedo ser amiga, de la mujer que cada que puede te está hundiendo más y más el puñal que ella misma, clavó en tu corazón?

Francis suspiró comprendía a su madre, se preocupaba por él. Ella a diferencia de él si tenía sangre corriendo por sus venas.

—Te aseguro que en el fondo María no es mala madre; solo se deja llevar por sus impulsos.

—Por favor, Francis.

—Déjame solo, ¿Quieres?

— ¿Solo? —Inquirió Catalina, poniéndose recta. — ¿Más solo de lo que ya estás, eso me quieres decir? ¿Quieres que te deje solo; cuando soy tu madre, me lastima ver la forma en la que te comportas? ¿Cuándo veo que la mujer que amas, se ríe de ti en tu cara? ¡¿Aún así quieres estar solo, hijo mío!?

Catalina lo comprendió, a pesar de que estuviese totalmente en contra de ello; era menester para ella, satisfacer los deseos de su hijo, no importaba cuan nefastos le pareciesen.

[...]

Era una de las pocas veces en las que se atrevía a cargar a su nieto; ¿Y que era si no eso, en el mejor de los casos? Si tan solo Francis, no fuese tan débil si tan solo viese, lo que ese niño podría representar para Francia, en un futuro. La abuela suspiró, seguía cargando al niño de Lola con amor maternal; ese niño tenía los ojos de su madre, bellamente azules Lola era una belleza, solo un idiota podría cuestionarlo. Dejaría que el niño creciera, para ver si había algo de ella dentro de él la sangre siempre llamaba la sangre, eso sería inevitable, quizás el niño fuese tan mala hierba como ella quizás supiese subsistir bajo sus propios medios dentro de la corte quizás al igual que ella encontrara cualquier tipo de métodos por salvarse a sí mismo y escalar. Todo podía suceder esa criatura tenía las sangres mezcladas llevaba la mala saña de su familia corriendo por sus venas y algún día tendría que sacarla, lo quisiese o no.

El bebé que minutos estuviera durmiendo en sus brazos tan apaciblemente, empezó a removerse, daba ligeras patadas, permitiéndole a su amorosa abuela, cogerle los piecitos jugueteando con ellos. Lo depositó con ternura dentro de su cunero, al tiempo que lo arropaba, y canturreaba una que otra canción de cuna; como las que ella solía cantarles a sus hijos, cuando eran pequeños.

Jean terminó por quedarse finalmente dormido; dormía tranquilamente, a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué era? Un bebé un niño que crecía todos los días lentamente sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, dormía tranquilo, porque sabía que tenía una madre y un padre que lo amaban, además, de que tenía una abuela, que siempre estaría allí para lo que se le ofreciese. Cualquier cosa que Catalina; pudiese hacer por su nieto, sería hecha con todo gusto.

Lola arribaba a sus habitaciones, caminando distraída, quitándose una sortija de la mano; quizás de momento no se hubiese dado cuenta de que no estaba del todo sola.

—Es increíble, que un niño tenga tanto poder, ¿No crees Lola?

Lola se sobresaltó; la voz de Catalina le pareció tétrica al momento de escuchar, la mujer sintió la sangre en sus venas congelarse dentro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Catalina esbozó una sonrisa, acercándose a Lola; con una caja de rape, forrada con terciopelo azul, solo ella conocía lo que aguardaba esa caja en su interior; la corona de la reina francesa; tomada prestada directamente de los aposentos de maría, quien últimamente se volvía tan descuidada, que olvidaba portarla todos los días. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Lola, fue Lola quien retrocedió; de alguna manera, aquella mujer le hacía retroceder, cuando ambas estaban en la misma habitación; Catalina de Medici era alguien que llevaba en la frente escrita la palabra peligro. Por lo que no era bueno, mantenerse cerca de ella. Cualquier ayuda que ella ofreciese era sospechosa, por ese mismo motivo, en el momento en que Catalina se ofreció para ser la madrina de su hijo, no lo pensó dos veces antes de rechazarlo; la oferta era tentadora, pero Catalina era como Satanás.

Era mejor estar siempre lejos de su camino; que con ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa caja?

—Oh, se me olvidaba. Déjame probarte algo; quiero ver como lo luces niña.

Catalina puso la caja sobre una mesita; en la cual Lola solía leer todas las noches, antes de acostarse a continuación sacó de allí una corona; si. Lola abrió los ojos como platos, ante ella, Catalina de Medici alzaba la corona que le pertenecía a María Estuardo la reina a quien juró lealtad y a quien en un momento de debilidad traicionó, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a cometer ese mismo error dos veces. Sin embargo; eso era lo que Catalina misma quería.

Catalina colocó sobre la testa aquella corona, que Lola sintió sobre su cabeza como si fuese una corona de espinas; igual a la que le pusieron a Cristo antes de ser condenado a cargar la cruz que le daría muerte.

—Solo mírate al espejo esa corona es la culminación del poder que podrías tener; tienes que alargar la mano y cogerla sin miedo Lola esa corona, tan pequeña , tan insignificante como ves es lo que puede darte la protección que necesitas.

—Ya tengo protección de hecho, tengo toda la protección que puedo querer.

Catalina se mofó aquella muchacha era más que una niña escurridiza, de esas que daban el golpe; pero se arrepentían luego de darlo.

—Sí; la protección de un hombre sin escrúpulos como Narcisse; ¿Qué bueno puede acarrearte eso? Si eres tan lista como pareces, creo que lo pondrás en charla; esta noche con tu almohada; según dicen, entre ustedes dos hay algo más que simple amistad.

—Es algo que a ti no tiene por que importarte, preocúpate por tu hijo; él está sufriendo.

—Eso es lo que hago, Francis es quien no se deja ayudar por nadie, ni si quiera por mí.

— ¿Y por que será? —Preguntó Lola con ironía.

—Comprendo tu pregunta, si crees que soy estúpida te equivocas en esa cuestión, pero sí a sus espaldas; estoy ayudándolo a enamorarse de otra chica, que le haga dejar a María. En el más absoluto olvido.

—¡Eso es terrible!

—Pero; hay otra cuestión; tú eres la madre de su hijo, un niño que si tu te lo propusieses, podría llegar a ser un gran rey. Solo tienes que actuar Lola, firmeza en tus decisiones, es lo que necesitas, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre una baronía otorgada; y un reinado?

Lola se quedó pensativa, Sí, muy tentadoras eran aquellas palabras tan tentadoras que sabría que apenas Catalina cerrase la puerta tras de sí. Ella se quedaría pensando en esas palabras el resto de la tarde preguntándose sí hacia bien, o si tan solo estaba negándole a su hijo un derecho. Que por nacimiento le correspondía.

—Lola; tu podrías ser la siguiente reina consorte de Francia.

—Yo no amo a Francisco.

— ¿Entonces, porque te acostaste con él en París?

Lola se revolvió las manos; sentía su estomago contraerse, a tal punto. Que llegó a creer, que evacuaría los alimentos que comió durante el día. Se sentía como Cristo, siendo tentado en el desierto. Ella a su vez, era tentada a poner sobre la mejilla de su reina la mano para darle la bofetada y despojarla de lo que era suyo. Lola jamás cometería eso, nunca podría vivir con ello pesando sobre sus hombros.

—No puedo, no está bien.

— ¿Qué no está bien? ¿No está bien para una madre; el desear cosas mejores para sus hijos?

—Sí, está bien, no como tú lo planteas; eso es traición.

Catalina seguía mofándose; Lola era demasiado escrupulosa para su gusto.

—Mírate tú, y mira a María. Tú tienes un hijo del rey; María solo tiene esta corona, puede perderla como no tenga herederos pronto, ¿Quién de las dos tiene más poder, a favor de cual de ustedes; se inclina la balanza?

—Por favor, ya no sigas; María no tiene la culpa; de no engendrar hijos.

Una idea lo bastante terrible, como para ser pensada corrió los pensamientos de Lola, ¿Qué tal si María ya llevaba un niño de Condé? Catalina no se hiba a poner la mano en el corazón, para convencer a Francis de que pidiese la anulación del matrimonio religioso. María, se vería obligada a retirarse de Francia, con su reputación deshecha. Mientras ella por haber traído al mundo, al hijo de Francis, tendría que quedarse en la corte. Quizás, Catalina no estaba tan perdida. Greer y Kenna serian arrastradas a Escocia con María; pero ella se quedaba, para siempre. Lola cayó en la cuenta de que la reina madre tenía razón.

—Yo solo aseguré me estancia aquí, claro que no lo hice por maldad ni por envidia, Me dejé llevar por el momento, una noche bebí con tu hijo, amanecí en su cama, cuando estaba pronta a despedirme para volver aquí Francis me retuvo, y pasó lo que pasó.

Catalina escuchaba atentamente bueno en esos tiempo no había a nadie a quien culpar todo era culpa de ella ni de Francis, nada más había que culpar a las circunstancias. María fue una estúpida de primera categoría al momento de querer poner a Bash, como siguiente rey de Francia. Era normal que Francis, quisiese su desquite además, no habiendo compromiso que lo uniera a María de forma definitiva, vio motivo de impedimento.

—Te comprendo Lola las cosas nos suceden en el momento menos esperado, ahora, quien tiene una posición más asegurad aquí eres tú. La de María baila en la cuerda floja. En fin; pensé que podía convencerte de que le dieras algo más de poder a tu hijo, no te preocupes; entre las dos velaremos por el futuro de esa criatura. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.


	6. Cachitos de un corazon

La situación en Francia cada vez estaba peor, peor y peor; las tropas de Elizabeth estaba cada vez más enervada; sus acciones contra los franceses; estaban siendo cada vez más feroces y culminantes. Tanto Francis como María resentían ese hecho tan poderoso como para ser ignorado deliberadamente.

En Inglaterra; tenían un enemigo que les atacaba desde todos los ámbitos posibles; mientras María siguiese con vida, Elizabeth Tudor no pararía de asediar a favor de los protestantes residentes en Francia, la situación se le salía de las manos, tanto a él como a María. Solo que María era mucho más fuerte que él en ese caso.

El rey de Francia se detuvo; caminó un momento hacia la ventana y lo que miró le enervó toda vía más: María la mujer que amaba, seguía enajenada con ese Louis de Condé, ¿Qué hicieron para merecerse ese destrozo? ¿En donde quedó el amor; que juraron tenerse hacía un tiempo? ¿A dónde se había ido la confianza? Bueno esas eran preguntas que se hacía todos los días; desde que María fue atacada por esos hombres, desde que ella dejó de confiar en él. Sin embargo; el rey de Francia, al igual que María sentía estar cambiando, cambiaba con el paso de los dias y cada que descubría esa nueva parte que se escondía dentro de su interior le llenaba de horror.

Desde el asesinato de su padre se volvió otra persona, una completamente distinta, quería ser un buen rey para Francia, un marido leal para María (Aunque esta, no lo fuese) y un buen padre para John; su hijo. Francis se alejó inmediatamente de la ventana. Afuera llovía; María y Condé yacían tumbados sobre el césped; uno muy unido al otro; quizás, eso era lo mejor para ella, pero él se negaba a creerlo, apenas podía tolerar la presencia de Condé en la corte sin antes pensar en acusarlo de cualquier traición.

Se preguntaba si Louis también lo sabía; el estar con María le costaba demasiado, inclusive el príncipe tenía noción de lo que sucedía dentro de la mente de Francis, cada que la mala suerte le hacía pillarlo con María. Francis no sabía que hacer; necesitaba ser amado, demostrar que no era un témpano de hielo preparado desde niño para gobernar. Quería sin embargo; ser amado por lo que era, más no por lo que representaba.

Los meses en los que creyó ver salvado su matrimonio se esfumaron, ahora solo le tocaba vivir con el fantasma de los recuerdos pasados; vivía lamentándose el no haber protegido lo suficiente a María, amargamente se reprochaba el haber permitido que su matrimonio legase a esto.

La puerta de los aposentos del rey se abrió dejando paso a una hermosa joven; hiba ricamente ataviada; con un vestido de seda negro con bordaduras de hilos dorados; los pechos tan apretados bajo el corsé se asomaban armoniosamente, eran grandes, redondos; demasiado sabrosos para gusto del propio Francis. El nombre de la muchacha era Isabella Golferi; una sobrina por segunda rama de su madre; quien insistió en que fuese amante de su hijo durante unos meses. Francis comprendía el enojo de su madre hacia María; pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba enamorado de la reina, aunque al reina ya no le amara, y difícilmente creía que hubiese nacido la mujer que fuese capaz; de curarlo del enamoramiento que María dejó sobre si.

Francis se relamió los labios; los ojos le brillaban de lujuria, que era el sentimiento que únicamente podía limitarse a sentir; esos dos meses a lado de Isabella; en forma incógnita le sirvieron para despejarse un poco de sus problemas con María, y por supuesto, para callarle la boca a su madre que insistía en que tomase una amante públicamente y engendrase un niño con ella.

—Buenas noches mi señor.

Isabella le rondaba; suficientemente segura de sí misma. Esa noche estaba más sensual que otras.

—Isabella. —Francis devolvió el saludo; más por cortesía que por ganas.

Las manos del rey se toparon con las de la muchacha, quien decidida y atenta; se quedó esperando a cualquier otra acción.

—Debo decir que ese vestido, enmarca tus curvas;

—Muchas gracias mi rey; pero, ¿A caso su majestad, no quiere ver lo que hay debajo de mi vestido?

Isabella resopló enfadada; en Italia, muchos condes y altos señores caían rendidos a sus pies, pero en Francia, el rey resultaba todo un reto en palabras mayores, no tener ojos más que para una reina lo suficientemente liviana, era considerado por la dama italiana una estupidez. Francis era un hombre atractivo, y en la cama ni se dijera; la llevaba al cielo las veces en las que el monarca quería, porque eso sí; duraba el hombre para llegar a la cúspide del placer.

Sin embargo; su tacto parecía frío, como si solo la disfrutara por saber que se sentía tener otras mujeres a parte de la mujer, Isabella no comprendía porque Francis Valois se reprimía de esa manera, pudiendo sacar ventaja de su situación, otro monarca en su lugar se habría hartado y apelaría a Roma; total, su madre nada más y nada menos que Catherine de Medici; era capaz de obtener todo tipo de conexiones, si tan solo lo desease el rey podría tener un divorcio rápido pero costoso. Y la reina María podría regresar a Escocia lamentando el haber engañado a su esposo; el haber dejado a su país sin protección.

Pero pronto Francis se encontró besándola de esa manera tan deliciosa que la hacía delirar; era un hombre dulce, amable, salvaje y apasionado al mismo tiempo; la jovencita Isabella temblaba de buena manera nada más sentir las manos del monarca sobre su espalda, no merecía sufrir del modo en que su esposa le obligaba a hacerlo. Era un hombre que merecía ser feliz en todos los ámbitos posibles.

Francis destejía el pesado corsé que ataba sus pechos, mientras ella se quedaba callada, aferrándose al dosel de la gran cama donde solía pasar sus momentos de pasión a lado de Francis, una vez que le blusa del vestido cayó el suelo, siguió la falda y después lo demás. Francis hizo que Isabella se diese la vuelta; le gustaba admirarla antes de tomarla; estudiaba cada parte de ella, tratando de moldear en su imaginación las bonitas curvas de María; ago pasaba en su mente que ya no era capaz de hace tal cosa, por eso se acostó con tanta facilidad con Isabella; más al parecer ya no sería suficiente imaginarse a María, sentía que la parte de su hombría se enderezaba solamente ante la mera visión de esa pequeña Venus de Millo desnuda ante sus ojos, Francis sintió ese deseo, esa pequeña chispa que creyó perdida durante los últimos meses renacer después de haber estado muerta meses y meses atrás,

Ahora podría decir que era todo un hijo de Enrique Valois; quizás esa parte del Francis que María conoció cuando llegó a Francia murió, estaba renaciendo; se sentía un hombre nuevo; que era capaz de disfrutar lo que la vida le ponía enfrente así fuesen mujeres o lo que fuera.

Francis avanzó hacia ella como un demonio peligroso; admirando cada vez más sus labios rojos, sus pechos granes, deseando tocarlos; sentirlos de nuevo entre sus dientes, mientras ella se retorcía en la cama a causa de ello; le agradó reconocer lo que un rey era capaz de lograr.

Si María era capaz de brindar un pequeño favor a cambio de volver a sentirse amada; él no solo podría brindar uno, podría brindar muchos, tendría hijos; los reconocería para humillación de su reina, sí; así serían la cosas de esa noche en adelante, se pasearía con Isabella delante de María, la asedaría en público, haría que su esposa también perdiese la cabeza. Porque no era justo que de los dos; él fuese quien terminase sufriendo más de la cuenta, ya no más.

—Me vuelves loco, ¿Lo sabías Isabella?

La voz ronca de Francis la hizo excitarse; Ella asintió y al estar frente a él comenzó a besarlo y el lujurioso hijo de Enrique II tuvo de nuevo carta blanca para poseerla, cuantas veces se le diera la gana, la dama comenzó a abrir su camisa y besar su pecho despacio dispuesta a volverle loco. Oh, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba demasiado, deseaba sentir que revivía una y otra vez tras esas largas sesiones de placer que ambos se daban tumbados ya fuese sobre el lecho o sobre el suelo; Atrapó a la muchacha y besó sus pechos de una manera desesperada; casi hambrienta. Y luego los lamió y no tardó en llegar a su femineidad y arrancarle gemidos mientras sentía su respuesta de hembra ardiente.

— ¡Que modales su majestad!

— ¿No te gustan? ¿Quieres que pare aquí Isabella?

—Por supuesto que no mi señor, soy su sierva, mi señor puede hacer de mi lo que le plazca.

La boca Francis de se detuvo en su rincón más íntimo y hundió su lengua en ella abriéndola con brusquedad pensando que era la mujer más dulce y deliciosa que había probado en su vida. A partir de ese instante; trataría a sacar a María de su mente y corazón; su lugar como esposa y Reina de Francia no sería invadido; pero en la intimidad ya no eran nada, ella era la amante de Condé mientras que él por su parte, volvía a disfrutar de las cosas agradables que la vida solía tener a veces.

Isabella gimió asiéndose a las sábanas, estaba lista para recibirlo y entró en ella como un demonio. Con la esperanza de dejarla encinta pronto, muy pronto.

Si con María él no era capaz de conocer su sangre; lo haría con otras mujeres, a fin que siempre habría quien estuviese dispuesta a compartir una noche con el rey de Francia.

[…]

La mañana sorprendió al par de amantes juntos; uno muy cerca del otro, Francis se despertó temprano aquella mañana, tuvo que salirse de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Isabella; quien dormía como bendita a su lado; la joven la noche anterior había sido tan apasionada a pesar de su extrema juventud; quería que el monarca francés notase que en toda la corte, no habría mujer que no deseara se asediada por él.

Comenzó a vestirse; no quería que la muchacha le viese allí después de todo lo de anoche, fue un momento de pasión abrumador; pero nada más, no había sentimientos; ni si quiera cariño de él hacia ella o viceversa. A Isabella solo le interesaba divertirse, bailar y claro; los regalos y vestidos nuevos todo ello se gana siendo la amante secreta del rey.

Pero no más, Francis caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama removiéndola suavemente; casi con ternura como si en verdad amara a esa muchacha.

Se miraron en silencio y ella permaneció inmóvil mientras él comenzaba a besarla y la acariciaba sin prisas. Besó sus pechos llenos una y otra vez. Era tan suave y deliciosa y sus manos temblaban al tocarla. Su corazón latía acelerado mientras sus besos se internaban en su cintura. El sabor dulce de su boca, el aroma de su piel, todo lo embrujaba y volvía loco. Se sentía bien el volver a probar el cuerpo de otra mujer que no fuese María; se sentía de alguna manera contento con él mismo.

—Parece que estoy teniendo éxito no es verdad; mi señor.

Francis dejó de besarla; mirándole con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

—Déjame seguir Bella; y veré que tan cierto es eso, ahora linda, ábrete para mi, deja que te saboree.

— ¿Y yo que obtendré de esto mi señor?

Isabella gimió, cuando sintió los dedos de su rey internarse, en su intimidad.

—Joyas. —Francis sumergió un dedo.

—Vestidos. —Sumergió otro más profundamente, ella se aferró a su cuello.

—Y un esposo lo suficientemente rico; para que complazca todos tus caprichos.

Esta vez no sumergió dedos; sumergió su miembro hinchado y desesperado por entrar en contacto nuevamente con la cavidad, estrecha de su amante.

Isabella lo miró loca de deseo y el volvió a acariciarla. Ahora estaba lista para recibirle y su cuerpo se abrió como una flor para que entrara en ella con una pasión abrazadora. Isabella sintió la invasión de su sexo que parecía resistirse a la feroz embestida y tuvo la sensación de que no podría adaptarse a su miembro inmenso, como si fuera su primera vez porque sentía un leve dolor y molestia, pero lo soportó sin quejarse mientras sentía sus besos ardientes y su miembro vigoroso llenándola por completo, hambriento de ella como su amo.

[…]

En Inglaterra; Elizabeth Burson; ayudaba a las demás damas de Elizabeth a seleccionar la ropa del día; todas estaban algo compungidas por el compromiso secreto entre su majestad y el guapo Louis de Condé. Que no charlaban más que de lo mismo. Aunque hubiesen pasado casi ya cuatro meses desde la partida del príncipe francés.

— ¿Qué vestido parece mejor a su majestad? —Una de las damas predilectas de Elizabeth y Bessie se aproximaron a su Majestad inglesa; con un par de vestidos; ambos igual de hermosos y elegantes. —El escarlata es especial para un día soleado; mientras que el azul cielo es…

—Creo que el azul cielo estará bien Kat.

Elizabeth hizo una seña y sus damas se aproximaron a ella para colocar el vestido; era todo un ceremonial vestir a la reina; poner las joyas, enjuagar sus manos y suavizarlas con unos polvos procedentes de china especiales en manos.

— ¿Qué has pensado a cerca de la oferta de matrimonio de Eduardo Estuardo; Elizabeth?

Mientras vestía a la reina; Elizabeth miró a su alrededor; para su fortuna la más pequeña de las damas de Elizabeth mantenía alejadas al resto, por lo que la conversación casi privada con Elizabeth podía darse en ese instante. Sin problemas.

—La he rechazado; como comprenderás, no es un pretendiente demasiado poderoso; es medio hermano de María, ¿Cuándo podría tener acceso al trono de Escocia?

—Bueno; una nunca sabe querida Bessie; las cosas están tan mal en ese país; con su reina viviendo tan tranquilamente en Francia y manteniendo una aventura con mi prometido, solo podría bastar un poco de mi ayuda y entonces, el trono de María en Escocia; estaría capot.

—Sí; pero no es lo que yo quiero. —Elizabeth enfocó sus ojos en Bessie. —Es decir; que ya eché mi red al río y quiero pescar un pez más grande; uno que me llene más el estómago que el medio hermano de mi enemiga.

— ¿Y de quien se trata?

Elizabeth echó una mirada de soslayo sobre su hombro; las muchachas seguían entretenidas, charlando sobre el baile de anoche; todas estaban entusiasmadas, por los enviados españoles que se hospedaban esa semana en la corte.

—Del rey de Francia; hará unos cuantos días; recibí de parte de Catherine de Medici un retrato en miniatura de su hijo, no es para nada lo que yo imagine; como podrás ver.

Elizabeth Burson enseño a la Tudor muy discretamente el retrato en forma de óvalo enmarcado con diamantes que la reina madre francesa; mandara a la enemiga de su nuera.

—Es muy guapo. —Sentenció la hija de Enrique VIII; dejando escapar una risilla. —Y dicen que empieza a comportarse como lo hiciera su padre en vida.

—Lo cual es una suerte para mí; si ya no está tan enamorado de María como afirman algunas de las personas con las que he platicado; y estuvieron en la corte francesa, cuando sus mejores días de matrimonio. Entonces puedo permitirme esperanzas. SI las cosas entre el rey y la reina de Francia; siguen de ese modo; entonces, es mi mejor momento para atacar.

Elizabeth Tudor arqueó una ceja; por lo que escuchaba, Elizabeth Burson estaba completamente lista, para partir, lo que la dejaba desolada; pues en medio de su corte, solo a unas cuantas personas la reina inglesa podía atreverse a llamar amigos y Elizabeth Burson; era precisamente una de ellas; nunca trató de hacerle halagos inútiles; siempre la ayudaba con algunas cuestiones de administración en es basto reino y sin embargo; nunca buscó querellas con nadie, siempre quiso granjearse a la gente con su honestidad y trasparencia de corazón.

— ¿Estás decidida entonces? —Cuestionó la reina apesarada.

—Me temo que si Elizabeth; es mejor tender mi trampa de amor ahora; que las cosas están completamente a mi favor.

—Dicen sin embargo; que Francis II tiene una amante.

—una amante, a la que no ama. Y según sé; el príncipe de Condé sigue abiertamente tus instrucciones.

Elizabeth Tudor resopló; claro que las seguía, sin embargo todo empezaba salirse de control con Louis; la escocesa sabía bien como amarrarlo a sus faldas; ella entonces tendría que actuar de un modo más…apremiador por así pensarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es esa pequeña prostituta que los franceses llaman reina. —Escupió Elizabeth con la lengua mojada en bilis. —Cada vez es más difícil que Condé me mande informes; de mis espías lo único que sé es que se citan en el bosque; seguramente retozan, y el imbécil del rey Francis los deja como si nada. ¡No hay cosa que me enerve más!

—Bueno; aquí tienes a Lord Robert.

—SI pero él solo me calienta las sábanas, y Ridley está empezando a presionarme; o me caso con Condé o dejo que los radicales católicos pongan a María en mi trono ¡Lo cual antes muerta que dejar que pase!

—Tranquila; además María y Condé están sobre una bomba de tiempo; cada que se ven, para María es más difícil; pues si sale embarazada la que saldrá perdiendo será ella. No creo que el rey de Francia sea tan bueno como para nombrar heredero al torno a un bastardo; aun así fuese para callar las bocas; en cuanto a Condé, la cabeza estaría de por medio si osara sembrar su semilla dentro de la reina; si sabe lo que es más conveniente para él se dará cuenta de que no hay mejor oportunidad que convertirse en rey de Inglaterra.

—Todo puede suceder; nada está escrito y además. Dicen que mi rival es muy hermosa.

Elizabeth Burson miró con sorna y divertimiento a Elizabeth Tudor; hablaba como toda una mujer celosa, y se sentía herida de que sus planes no salieran tal y como los forjaba.

—Será hermosa; pero al tiempo deduzco que es una estúpida, ¿Cuántas alianzas han sido desacreditadas, solo por el desliz de una noche de pasión?

Elizabeth Tudor resopló enfadada; eso resultaba tan fácil para ella, porque no se encontraba en su lugar. Teniendo que defenderse de todos lados para seguir sosteniendo su trono.

—Ella encuentra la forma de seguir manteniendo contento a Francis II; sin yacer con él.

Por su parte; Elizabeth Burson comprendió que María era una amenaza a escala mayor; para su amiga reinante; en la cama de su futuro consorte y para ella; en Escocia, como Reina imbécil. Ambas necesitaban deshacerse de ella con notoria rapidez.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece, si hacemos que el rey de Francia deje de estar tan contento; con la mujer que tiene? A la mayoría de los hombres no les hace gracia el hecho de que sus mujeres se encamen con otros, especialmente cuando se trata de las familias que son las siguientes al trono.

—¿Y como haremos tal cosa?

Elizabeth Burson se mordió los labios; lo que diría a continuación pudiese que Elizabeth Tudor lo tomase como una herejía.

—Mi madre; siempre dijo que mi padre fue un hombre difícil de seducir, bueno no me lo dijo a mi; sino que lo descubrí en su diario cuando me lo dejó después de morir seguido de unos cuantos libros de trucos, para envenenar la mente de los hombres, y no solo eso sino que también contenían secretos para poseer sus almas.

— ¿Estás hablándome de brujería Elizabeth?

Elizabeth asintió presurosa, y asustada. En tanto Elizabeth Tudor; estaba simplemente impresionada; su pequeña corderita, de corderita simplemente no tenía ni el cabello, era toda una loba dispuesta a atacar.

—Es el único modo viable; del cual puedo valerme; cobarde, sí, pero ¿Cómo puedo hacerle frente a una hermosa dama italiana de cabellos rojos?

—Pero apuesto. —Elizabeth Tudor la condujo a un amplio ventanal; donde ambas tomaron asiento. —A que esa dama italiana; que seguramente le impuso Catherine de Medici; en su ansia por ver a su nuera rebajada, ante los ojos de su hijo, no le cambian los ojos conforme el color de ropa que use, ni tampoco tiene ese encantador don para charlar que tienes tú.

—Sí; creo que puedo sacar ventaja de todos esos dones. Él es un hombre de orgullo herido; y yo puedo ser la mujer que le devuelva la esperanza por vivir nuevamente.

Ambas se miraron entre sí y rompieron a carcajadas al instante; podría decirse que eran un par de fieras rondando a su enemiga; en este caso María Estuardo; cada una le daría un zarpazo en diferentes partes del cuerpo; no pararían hasta dejarle débil, mal herida. Pero de preferencia ambas la querían muerta al costo que fuese.

[…]

—¿Me mandaste llamar?

Catherine de Medici entró en la oficina de su hijo haciendo el mayor ruido posible; regocijándose al ver cuán entretenido estaba Francis mirando el retrato de la protegida de Elizabeth.

— ¿Tu has puesto esto?

Francis deslizó el retrato desde su lado del escritorio; hasta el des u madre; dejando ver a una hermosa joven de piel blanca. Cabellos negros que le caían por los hombros en suaves hondas; la muchacha vestía un precioso vestido gris con bordes de plata, sobre su cuello descansaba una insignia de perlas con una gran letra ''B'' de otro adornada con diamantes. Sobre sus cabellos; el único adorno que ostentaba era una hermosa rosa roja, a modo de pendiente.

—Me temo que desconozco; la procedencia del retrato Francis.

—No me mientas; sé cuanto odias a Condé, sé cuando estás odiando a María por acostarse con él y sé que no habría nada que tu no hicieras por lograr que yo deshaga la alianza de Francia con Escocia.

—Sí. —Catherine comprendió que ya no podía seguir negándose más; si con Isabella Golferi; su hijo no podía olvidarse de María, entonces que lo hiciera con Elizabeth Burson. —Yo lo coloqué allí; porque quiero que veas, que tu mujer no es la única dama hermosa de la cual puedes enamorarte, ¿Sabes lo que se dice de esa muchacha; en la corte inglesa?

— ¡¿La corte inglesa!?, ¿De nuestros enemigos?

—Oh; querido Francis; por si no has caído en la cuenta; Elizabeth Tudor, no es más que la enemiga de María solamente, solo que tú te has encargado de cargar bajo tus espaldas; la gran carga que María lleva a cuestas, ¿y qué lleva Condé sobre sí? ¡Nada! Solo joder a tu mujer de día y de noche; justo en tus narices. Louis ha hecho de tu esposa; una reverenda puta coronada.

— ¡Calla ya madre!

— ¡No! Me has mandado llamar; últimamente, ve en que estás quedándote hijo. —Catherine sacudió a su hijo de los hombros; procurando enterrar sus uñas, sobre la ropa con todas sus fuerzas. —Tú eres el futuro de la supervivencia de esta familia; si María no quiere darte lo que necesitas; búscalo en otra mujer, o nombra al hijo de Lola tu heredero, pero haz algo. Puedo ayudarte a que la gente lo acepte; solo tienes que firmar un decreto; a fin de cuentas, John es mi nieto, ¡Es un Valois maldita sea!

— ¡Tengo a mis hermanos! Además; Lola no querría que nuestro hijo llegase un día a ser rey.

— ¿A ti que te importa? Tú eres el padre de esa criatura; su futuro te concierne, es hijo del rey de Francia.

— ¡Le he otorgado una baronía!

— ¡No es suficiente!

Francis se tapó los oídos; por mucho que odiase admitirlo, tenía que deducir que su madre tenía razón; María ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus amores con Condé, era hora de ponerle un hasta aquí a su osadía sin embargo; a pesar de ser él quien ostentase el mayor poder, no podía hacerlo; todavía sentía algo del viejo amor que una vez ardió muy fuerte dentro de su ser, como para de la noche a la mañana retirarle su apoyo sin más ni más.

Por su parte; Catherine de Medici temblaba de rabia; una rabia que nunca creyó ser capaz de guardar contra María; siempre la odió pero en ese momento, solo podía odiarla con todas las fuerzas que su ser podía otorgarle; no era odio por haberle quitado la corona, no era odio por vanidad, era odio de madre, por ver como su nuera se reía de su hijo en sus narices junto con su amante, era odio por sentirse impotente ante el sufrimiento de Francis; que era injusto; odio por saber que podía hacer algo y al mismo tiempo no poder hacer nada.

Era en pocas palabras; una madre sufriente y doliente ante el sufrimiento del mayor de sus hijos, ¡Cuánto deseaba aplastar a ese par con su puño!

—Además. —Siguió insistiendo la reina madre. —Francia no tiene porque seguir salvaguardando el trono de esa fursia en Escocia; en tanto ella siga con sus amoríos escandalosos.

— ¿Escandalosos? Pero si nada más los sabemos tú, yo y los más allegados; por ejemplo; las damas de María.

—Por eso; los sirvientes pueden irse de la lengua, ¿Cómo quedaría tu reputación como hombre? ¿Crees que los nobles; agacharían la cabeza ante ti cuando se enteren, que tu propia mujer te tiene bien pintados los cuernos en la cabeza? Todo gracias a tú hermosa y liviana mujercita.

Francis se quedó callado; las palabras de su madre estaban ejerciendo un fuerte poder sobre él, no quería decirle que tenía razón, sabía que lo obligaría a actuar de una manera cruel contra María; pero era algo extraño, no podía frenarlo, no podía pararlo solo quería dejarlo escapar. Solamente así podría sentirse liberado de esa opresión que sentía en el pecho.

—¿Francis? —Su madre se aproximó hacia él; sosteniéndole cariñosamente, mientras le ayudaba a tomar asiento. —¿Francis, te encuentras bien? Siento haberte causado un disgusto hijo mío; también debes comprender mi preocupación, tu eres mi hijo, es normal que quiera vengarme de quienes se aprovechan de ti; aunque esos quienes sean tu esposa y tu primo.

— ¿Cómo detenerla madre? ¿Cómo puedo endurecer mi corazón contra ella; que aún sufre y late por ella?

—De la misma manera, en que ella endureció su corazón contra ti; te esta rompiendo el corazón en pedazos Francis; una vez creí las visiones de Nostradamus sobre tu muerte pero jamás pensé que te matara partiéndote el corazón en mil pedazos.

Francis se pasó una mano por el cabello; estaba desesperado, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida desde hacía meses.

— ¿Qué se supone, que debo hacer?

—Niégale ayuda.

—Eso sería, como…

—Cuando vea que Francia; ya no está dispuesta a seguir honrando la alianza que ella manchó con su infidelidad hacia a ti; como esposa. Entonces entrará en razón, las reinas no podemos darnos el lujo de pensar como mujeres; no somos hombres, somos madres, de nuestros hijos, madres de nuestros pueblos a los que hemos sido llamadas a gobernar. No podemos darnos el lujo de amar a otros sin reparos ni medidas Francis. Oye lo que te digo, puedes sacar la mejor tajada de esto si se lo expones de una manera, dura y concisa, asústala para que pueda volver a su redil. Si tienes que ser duro, sé duro; si tienes que ser cruel; sé cruel. Ella es tu reina y como tal debe respetarte. O si no, que deserte de la alianza y vuelva a Escocia con lo que le quedó de sus damas. Lola tendría que quedarse por supuesto. Pero tú tendrás que buscarte otra reina, una que si sepa cumplir con su deber.

Francis asintió; no le gustaba comportarse; como estaba a punto de hacerlo con María; mas era necesario, Condé poco a poco se convertía en una amenaza para su trono, con la excesiva sobreprotección que María le brindaba era incapaz de deshacerse de él.

[…]

María entró deshecha en llanto a sus aposentos, no podía creer el daño que estaba causando a las personas que amaba, por un lado estaba Francis. Siempre tan paciente, era normal que sucumbiera ante las acusaciones de su madre, ella no había sido una buena esposa durante los últimos meses; pero Louis le hacía sentirse segura, protegida. Pero por ese amor que le tenía le ponía en un severo peligro ante Francis y ante Catherine, no había nada que pudiese hacer ya.

Por lo que pudo escuchar de tras de la puerta del despacho real; Francis empezaba a pensar como su madre, Catherine lo estaba convenciendo de dejar de enviar tropas a Escocia, y ella las necesitaba. Los necesitaba a ambos, a Francis porque gracias a la alianza de Francia y Escocia, protegía su trono; y a Louis porque gracias a la alianza que sostenía con él protegía su corazón.

No estaba bien, nadie mejor que ella lo sabía. Mas no había un modo mejor del cual pudiese amar a Louis. Si Francis accedía a pedir la anulación del matrimonio; entonces su trono en Escocia terminaría de tambalearse. Solo con la ayuda de Francia, su gobierno en su país; podía mantenerse aún intacto.

Pero no podía seguir permitiéndose jugar con Francis de esa manera tan espantosa; debía encontrar un modo de proteger el corazón de Francis y el suyo de más dolor. Así que decidida, se sentó en su escritorio; empezando una nota para Louis, si ambos querían luchar por su amor, entonces debían estar decididos a todo, inclusive a pelear contra Francia desde Escocia.

Más no hubo necesidad de hacer tal cosa; pues Louis entraba en ese instante a sus aposentos.

—María.

La voz dulce de Louis la sacó de sus pensamientos; en un acto de sentirse entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, la reina de Escocia se le echó encima; sintiendo de nuevo su calor; la fuerza que la protegía de todas sus dudas.

—María, ¿Qué tienes; estás temblando?

—Sí, sí estoy temblando, de miedo; no de frío.

— ¿Ahora que pasó?

—Esta mañana, hiba hacia la oficina de trabajo de mi esposo; pero antes de entrar, le escuché discutir con su madre; Catherine nos odia Louis, está dispuesta a todo; inclusive ha insistido en que tome otra amante; una que sería demasiado peligrosa para mí; dado a que mi madre, en Escocia dejó sin sus títulos, ni sus tierras; ella viene buscando vengarse de mí, está aliada con Elizabeth y Catherine.

— ¿Quién es? ¿De que se trata?

—Su nombre es Elizabeth Burson; su familia ha traicionado a su país; y por concierne a su rey antes que a mí, ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora mi prima Elizabeth le ha dado cobijo en Inglaterra, la ha nombrado duquesa; ella viene hacia acá. Viene hacia mí; mi madre me ha escrito; dice que ha intentado apresarla y devolverla a Escocia, pero ha partido esta tarde. Cuando mucho estará aquí dentro de quince días.

Louis se quedó estático; esa mujer, la misma belleza que vio en la corte de Elizabeth; su prometida, estaba a punto de desembarcar en Calais, hacía dos semanas que recibió carta de un emisario de Elizabeth anunciando la pronta llegada de la duquesa de Fleetwood; ¿pero por que María estaba tan enervada? Si se supone que era hija de un simple larid, cuyo linaje se vino abajo con la muerte de su último hijo varón.

—Según tengo entendido; ella es la última de su linaje, ¿Qué te preocupa la última descendiente, de un linaje sin precedentes María?

— ¡No entiendes! Mi reputación en Escocia; está finiquitada; ella es descendiente de William Wallace, el hombre que fundó esa dinastía se casó con una de las hijas del libertador de mi país; ahora han empezado revueltas; los larids, cada vez están haciéndose hacia el protestantismo, quedan muy pocos católicos para defender mi país, mi trono. Siendo yo una gobernante católica corro más riesgos; he recibido mensajes de mi medio hermano, quiso ofrecerle matrimonio; pero rechazó, Elizabeth rechazó.

María desbocó su rabia contra un jarrón florentino de hacía 16 años; una pieza demasiado importante, sin embargo; no importó, la reina estaba demasiado nerviosa, asustada. Se sentía acorralada. Por una parte si seguía con su romance con Louis, Francis probablemente pediría la anulación por infidelidad e incumplimiento de ella como esposa. Por el otro; estaba Elizabeth Burson, precisamente, por ser protestante; por ser descendiente de William Wallace, algunos de los hombres más importantes en Escocia, pensaban ya en hacer un intercambio de coronas, querían derrocarla para poner en su lugar a Elizabeth.

— ¿Entonces; que piensas hacer?

—No lo sé, estoy nerviosa; no puedo pensar, no puedo dormir. Las cosas aquí también están tambaleándose. La suerte se me está volteando Louis. Estoy haciendo todo mal, estoy echándolo todo a perder; la alianza, mi matrimonio, lo que hay entre tu y yo, me siento sola y tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

María se aferró al pecho de su amante; dejando caer amargamente sus lágrimas, lágrimas que desde su ascenso al torno francés no dejaba de derramar. Parecía que la corona francesa estaba siendo su perdición.

[…]

—Francis.

Francis entró en la habitación de su madre; completamente decidido; estaba dispuesto a escuchar esta vez los consejos de su madre en vez de los de María; también ya estaba muy bien enterado por obra de Narcisse, a cerca de la nueva visitante que tendrían dentro de dos semanas en la corte, una duquesa; una con un poder infinito, Elizabeth le dio a la muchacha del retrato demasiado poder para lograr acorralar a su esposa.

Solo necesitaban entre ambos; él y su madre manejar la situación con maestría, maría era una mujer fuerte; lista, hábil y muy osada. Era mejor empezar a considerar a Elizabeth como posible aliada y amiga de Francia; que como una enemiga poderosa y temida, era mejor; darle un rato la espalda a su esposa, dejar que ella misma se rascara con sus propias uñas antes de dar cualquier paso con el Vaticano de por medio.

—¿Has recibido las últimas noticias?

—Sí; ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Francis sonrió; en ese momento sacaba su lado Medici para gobernar; después, sacaría el Valois para controlar a su mujer; a partir de ese día dejaba de ser el mismo esposo estúpido y débil; que siempre quiso lo mejor para su esposa. Si María, no quería escuchar razones, estas le pesarían increíblemente.

Francia no tenía ya porque lidiar con Escocia.

Él no tenía porque lidiar; con la infidelidad de María y Condé.

Si María quería más a Condé, que le pidiese sus tropas; cuando este ya no las tuviera, porque planeaba dejarlo como Narcisse; sin un solo franco, sin un solo soldado que mover a su favor.

—La pregunta es; madre mía, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Catherine sonrió; al fin su hijo, estaba demostrando de qué estaba hecho. Estaba demostrando ser un rey con sangre en las venas.

—Yo te diré lo que vamos a hacer; recibiremos a esa enviada de Elizabeth; la trataremos cordialmente. Ya no tengo ganas de jugar a la guerra con Inglaterra por María, ya tengo ganas de jugar a mi propio juego por mí mismo.

—Mi hijo. —Catherine acarició la mejilla blanca de Francis; con suma ternura. —Al fin te has convertido en el rey que Francia necesita. Y si eres listo; esa muchacha, puede ser la reina perfecta para ti.


	7. Como Curar Un Corazon Roto

Como puedes curar un corazón roto

I can think of younger days when living for my life  
Was everything a man could want to do  
I could never see tomorrow,  
But I was never told about the sorrow

Parecía de mentira, empero; cada vez que María se reunía con Condé; empezaban sus desvaríos en la corte de su marido. Esa mañana al regresar de la cabaña donde pasó momentos tiernos y apasionados con Louis fue convocada en la sala de trono. Apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse ropa nueva encima la joven reina de Francia, siguió al mayordomo que anunció el deseo del rey. Al llegar, solo algunas personas estaban allí; entre ellas Louis, amarrado de manos con un par de grilletes; intentando zafarse de quienes le mantenían prisionero; a Catherine ocupando el trono que era suyo, y a Francis cabizbajo.

—Su majestad; María, reina de Escocia.

A María le pareció completamente extraña esa presentación; de su cuerpo empezaba a salir un sudor frío que le hacía estremecer.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto Francis? —Inquirió la joven reina; posando sus ojos en Louis; este al verla, intentó una vez más liberarse de sus captores. Estos en cambio le dieron un codazo en el estomago, que le dejó sin aire por unos segundos, segundos en los que sus guardias pudieron someterlo en el piso; doblándole el brazo derecho sobre la espalda, haciéndole aullar de dolor.

And how can you mend a broken heart?  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
What makes the world go round?  
How can you mend this broken man?  
How can a loser ever win?  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again

Francis; quien hasta el momento permaneciera cabizbajo y triste al mirar la preocupación en los ojos de María; decidió pues sellar el pacto con el diablo a partir de ese momento. Quiso por ese instante que María hubiese mostrado esa frialdad que mostraba para con él tan a menudo. Pero no; comprendía quien estaba de más en su vida, y así debía deliberar. Para él; ella también estaba de más. Sin embargo la gran diferencia entre él y María. Era que ella lo expulsó de su vida y su corazón, él; la expulsaba de su vida, de su corazón y de la corona. Francia a partir de ese instante dejaba de ser aliada de Escocia. Su corazón lloraba por dentro, pero a María no le importaba, entonces a él tampoco tendría porque importarle la situación actual de Escocia. Que de por sí era débil.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto!? Este hombre ha demostrado su lealtad a Francia…

— ¿Lealtad, María? —Interrumpió Catherine; parándose de su trono. Mirándole como si fuese un insecto al que había que aplastar tarde que temprano. —Lealtad a ti, querrás decir.

—Soy la reina de Francia, también; ¿A caso eso no les da suficientes pruebas, para soltarle y dejarle en libertad?

Francis; que escuchaba todo con especial atención, sentía la ira hervir; era un hombre después de todo. Un hombre dolido por la indiferencia de la mujer que hasta ese momento. Se pudo permitir amar como a ninguna. Pero debía permanecer callado. Solo intervendría en aquella querella si la cosa llegaba a mayores, pero no más. Una cosa que tampoco podía ignorar el rey; eran las miradas de María sobre él: Gritos de ayuda y recriminación que fue todo lo que recibió durante esos meses.

— ¿Reina has dicho? —Continuó Catherine de Medici. — ¿Crees que una reina; se rebajaría hasta donde tú lo has hecho?

—Soy una mujer. ¿A caso no lo hiciste tú?

Una bofetada resonó en la sala de trono; Francis simplemente prefirió mirar hacia el ventanal; Lola, quien también estaba presente allí, con John el hijo que tuvo con Francis; se acercó poniéndole al niño en sus brazos. Ese niño era prácticamente el mundo del padre; quien le recibió a su vez, con muestras de un amor paternal infinito. Algo en el interior de María se removió; eran esos celos que sentía cada vez que veía a Lola muy cerca de Francis. Era como su le reprocharan en su cara. Que para mejor pudo una de sus damas dar un hijo a su esposo; que ella.

Era como si una vez más, desde el silencio le llamaran ''hueca''. Una mujer joven, sin embargo vacía por dentro.

Incapaz de dar herederos, por sí misma.

— ¿acabas de ver eso? —Catherine señaló con su cabeza; la figura que representaban. Francis, John y Lola. —Podría ser el digno cuadro; de la familia real francesa, claro, si tú no estuvieras haciéndole plasta a mi hijo.

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente; de insultos por tu parte!

— ¡Ah! Su majestad se siente insultada; después de haber manchado de fango; el buen nombre de esta familia, que de no haber sido por nosotros; hoy los escoceses serían gobernados con puño de hierro por tu prima. Quien no lo hubiese dicho en otros tiempos, menos en tu cara. Pero ahora me atrevo a decir; que Elizabeth ha sabido ser mucho más reina que tu.

María abrió los ojos desorbitadamente; ello ya era el insulto mayor; que nadie osara haber dicho en su cara. Elizabeth mejor reina que ella. Bueno quizás si. Pero en su orgullo femenino, María no podía dar a su prima tal crédito.

—Ese es mi trono Catherine; ¡Devuélvemelo, te lo ordeno como tu reina!

Una sarta de risas se escuchó a continuación; María sintió que la humillaban hasta no poder.

— ¿Tu trono? —Se mofó Catherine; yendo hacia el sitio que reclamaba María. —Ya no es tu trono; mi niña.

— ¡Francis!

—Es verdad. —El rey se levantó; depositando al pequeño John en brazos de Lola. —Ya no eres reina de Francia; tu infidelidad ha sido comprobada cada uno de tus sirvientes ha hablado en tu contra y en la de Condé; y hasta tu propio mensajero ha sido prendido esta mañana mientras llevaba cartas a Escocia.

María cada vez; sentía la sensación de hundimiento; era como haber caído en un pozo de arenas movedizas, las cuales mientras más trataba de salir victoriosa; más la hundía entre ellas. Así eran Francis y su madre. Al parecer se habían unido para confabular contra ella y Louis. Y ganaban.

— ¡Es mentira; todo lo que ellos hayan dicho es mentira!

—¿Mentira? —Francis enfocó sus orbes claras; en ella, los ojos de Francis, eran tan cristalinos como el agua pura. —Entonces. Dime que estas cartas; que contienen tu propio sello; y estas otras, que contienen el sello de los Borbón, no fueron escritas por ustedes. Tú mi esposa, tratando de apuñalarme por la espalda, mientras intentas fugarte a Escocia con tu amante, y él tratando de comprometerse con tu prima para quedarse con mi trono; ¿Ah, es que no sabías, que Louis, tu tan amado Louis, por el que has puesto por encima tu propia seguridad. Es el futuro rey consorte de Inglaterra?

María temblaba de arriba abajo. Quería morirse; jamás pensó el ser traicionada de esa manera tan cruel y tan vil; ¿Qué habría hecho Louis una vez, que ambos estuviesen en Escocia? Darle la espalda y volver a donde Elizabeth por supuesto; él era un Borbón después de todo. Tenía que comparecer ante las peticiones de su familia.

Tuvo ella la esperanza de que nada fuese cierto, de que todo fuese un truco inventado por Francis y su madre para sacar a Louis de la jugada, y de paso a ella también. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Louis. Este sin emabrgo agachó la cabeza, con lo que se terminó de romper en pedazos el corazón de la reina de los escoceses. Una vez más era traicionada por aquellos a quienes amaba.

—Di que no. —María se acercó a Louis, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos; con su propia mano levantó la cabeza del príncipe de la sangre. —Di que no planeabas eso Louis. ¡Di que no pensabas dejarme por ella!

Empero; Louis, volvió a humillar la cabeza, no podía evitarlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba que iría a durar su mentira? Estaba seguro que su primo no le perdonaría nunca, es más. Podía asegurar que después de esa terrible audiencia. Francis acabaría cortándole la cabeza con sus propias manos, su propio primo sería su verdugo.

—Que poco puedes esperar de aquellos en los que confías ciegamente, ¿No María?

Se burló Francis; María dejó de mirar a Condé; poniendo sus ojos sobre su marido, se levantó con la poca dignidad que todavía le quedaba, todavía le quedaba encarar a su marido.

—¿Por qué llegar a este extremo? ¡Teníamos un acuerdo! ¿A caso ya lo olvidaste?

I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees  
And misty memories of days gone by  
We could never see tomorrow,  
No one said a word about the sorrow.

Ese maldito acuerdo otra vez; acuerdo en el que solo ella pudo haber creído para poder encamarse con Louis, sin importarle que fueran de la misma sangre. Sin importarle que con ello. María le rompiera el corazón en pedazos y terminara sacando ese monstruo de hombre que era ahora. Las traiciones le endurecieron, al igual que a ella. Empero. Francis de Valois Anguleme ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando los golpes que María le propinaba. Ya no más amor hacia ella; solo frialdad, le daría indiferencia por indiferencia, traición por traición. Apuñalaría su espalda al igual que ella lo hizo en meses pasados. Desquitaría su rabia con Escocia; la haría añicos con su poder en Francia.

—¿Un acuerdo? —Espetó el rey mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor; no sabía cuándo iría a explotar y atestarle una bofetada, el instinto le decía alejarse de ella. Pero el cerebro le exigía quedarse y estudiar sus facciones. —¿Para quién era más conveniente ese acuerdo María?

María se encogió de hombros; ella que siempre tenía una respuesta para defenderse. En ese momento se quedaba callada, cuando necesitaba defenderse a toda costa.

—Contéstame. —Francis la tomó de los hombros apretándole con sus manos. — ¿A caso tu acuerdo; como bien dices, tenía cláusulas secretas?

María se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Implicaba el hecho de que yo, tendría que soportar para siempre tu conducta liviana con mi primo? ¡Contesta maldita Estuardo!

Las lágrimas salieron de María a torrentes; por más que luchó consigo misma por no dejarlas salir, no fue posible, Francis estaba desarmándola, junto con su madre eran un equipo demasiado activo cuando se trataba de jugar el juego del poder. En el que tanto ella como Louis perdieron rotundamente.

Empezaba a sentir miedo; terror ante lo que Francis tuviese deparado para ella; de momento, que mejor prueba quería, como reina de Francia; no lo era ya más. El trono volvía a Catherine mientras ella quedaba como una perdida ante los ojos de todo mundo, en Francia e inclusive en Escocia, ¿Quién quedaría ya para respetarla como reina? Solo sus damas. Pues la joven reina no quería ni imaginar los problemas internos que ello acarrearía a Escocia, solo por ser terca, por dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, por no ser racional.

And how can you mend a broken heart?  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
What makes the world go round?  
And how can you mend this broken man?  
How can a loser ever win?  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again

—Solo me fui enamorando; él me devolvió una parte de mi, que quedó perdida desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡Por favor, Francis; te suplico que me entiendas!

—Te entiendo María, pero por el hecho de entenderte; no significa que tenga que perdonarte.

María asintió, ¿Qué mas esperaba? Era mejor de lo que pudo haber sido; en otros casos; habría acabado como la madre de su prima, Anne Boylen .

—Pero no puedo permitir; que alguien como tú gobierne a mi lado, serás excluida de los asuntos de estado que conciernan a Francia; ya no eres mi reina consorte, ya no tienes mi protección para Escocia…

—¡No por favor; que no repercutan mis errores sobre mis súbditos en…!

Francis alzó una mano obligándola a callar. Era necesario para él; seguir echándole sal a la herida; si habría que hacerla más profunda. Era preciso hacer que doliera mucho más aún. De lo que ya dolía.

—No me interesa nada de lo que digas; pero si haces algo que ponga en peligro la vida de aquellos a quienes amo: Sebastian, mi madre, mi hijo, mis hermanos. —Francis tomó aire para decir lo siguiente. Quería golpear tan duro como le fuese posible. — Lola; la madre de mi hijo, te aseguro que no tendrás ni mi protección; ni mi perdón, ni mi misericordia. Habrás perdido por completo la amistad de Francia e inclusive, perderás tu cabeza, ¿Queda claro? Esposa. Me queda decir; que Lola y mi hijo ocuparán tus aposentos; tu te trasladarás a uno más pequeño; dado a tu condición. No creo que pongas negativas, te cederé también una sala de trono para que atiendas a quienes busquen tu consejo u autorización como reina de Escocia, pero no más.

María tragó saliva; aquello era verdaderamente humillante, no sabía cómo podía seguir de pie frente a Francis; sin estallar como solía hacerlo otras veces. Pero entendía; Francis de alguna manera protegía a su país contra toda posible sublevación y como era de esperarse, desconfiaba ahora de ella.

— ¿Por qué no me mandas a Escocia, en lugar de que me sometas a tal rebajación?

— ¿Crees que soy estúpido? No; te tendré en observación y hasta que encuentre una mujer con la cual reemplazarte; entonces, si te portas bien te dejaré ir. Mientras; considerate…

— ¿Prisionera? —María dio un paso al frente, alzando la voz. — ¿Soy prisionera de Francia?

—Puedes ver la situación del modo en que te convenga; yo no me iría a Escocia dadas las circunstancias si fuese tú. Puedes irte. Y recuerda; cuando trates de buscar amor, recuerda que eres una reina; cada hombre que ponga sus ojos en ti; terminará justo como él, sin nada, y con treinta azotes en la espalda. Cuando se trata de poder, María debes ser implacable; debes aplastar antes de que te aplasten, elimina la amenaza; córtala como la mala hierba. Solo así, podrás tener éxito en lo que te propongas. De ese modo se hace la paz.

María ya no tenía nada que hacer; ante ese nuevo Francis que se postraba frente a ella; lo que no pensó ver jamás, lo veía con sus propios ojos.

—Entiendo todo eso, entiendo que has dejado de ser el Francis que conocí; entiendo que eres el hijo de Enrique II y Catherine de Medici; sacas provecho y ventaja de tu situación sobre la mía, bien, regocíjate con ello. Revuélcate con mi sufrimiento; termina de hacerme añicos.

—Gracias por la invitación, la tendré en cuenta; cada vez que sospeche de ti. Ahora vete; antes de que te haga sacar por guardias.

La la la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la la, la la la la

Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again

Da da da da  
Da da da da, da da da da da, da

Canción: How Can You Mend A Broken Heart Artista: Bee Gees. Año:1971 Albúm:Trafalgar  



	8. Conejo Blanco

**One pill makes you larger**  
 **And one pill makes you small**  
 **And the ones that mother gives you**  
 **Don't do anything at all**  
 **Go ask Alice**  
 **When she's ten feet tall.**

Encerrada en sus nuevas e ingratas habitaciones; la reina de Escocia, recibía la constante correspondencia. En Francia sus tíos, los poderosos De Guisa la apremiaban a volver a ganarse el afecto del soberano. Al tiempo que la recriminaban por haber sido tan imbécil y echar a perder el futuro glorioso que con tanto esmero. Habrían labrado para ella en complicidad de su madre.

Sus tíos no dejaban de confiar en su mutua belleza para volver a atrapar para sí misma las atenciones del rey. Pues según explicaban en aquella carta, no comprendían como una muchacha con tantos encantos como ella. Era incapaz de atraer nuevamente a un marido antes enamorado apasionadamente de su joven esposa. Al tiempo que la alentaban a dejar por la paz el asunto de Louis; nadie de su familia estaba dispuesta a meter las manos, mucho menos por un Borbón que de morir Francis y los hermanos de Francis sin herederos; serían los siguientes en la línea sucesoria.

Para María el mundo estaba completamente terminado, la carta quedó a medias, cuando fue lanzada a un tazón. Para colmo de sus males. Esa misma tarde arribaría a la corta la arpía de Elizabeth Burson; nada más pensar en ella las manos de María comenzaron a temblar; no era que tuviese miedo de Elizabeth, pero se decían tantas cosas a cerca de esa familia; especialmente sobre las mujeres.

Sus tíos le contaron no muy animosamente, que su madre, la belleza de Roberta De La Quadra estuvo a nada de ser reina de Escocia, de no ser porque ellos actuaron pronto. Elizabeth misma descendía de William Wallace, por matrimonio del primer hombre que fundó esa familia en Escocia. E inclusive su trono peligraba desviándose hacia las miras de Elizabeth; la ola protestante estaba azotando con látigo fuerte a Escocia, y precisamente Elizabeth era protestante de religión y católica por nacimiento. No había nada que pudiera salvar a la reina Estuardo de un tambaleo constante y seguro; de Escocia no le llegaban más que malas noticias y en Francia, bueno nada más había que vivir en la corte y ver a Francis. Pasear con su madre todos los días para darse cuenta de que en todos lados las cosas iban de mal en peor para ella.

¿Sería que estaba pagando por todo lo que hacía? ¿Sería a caso, que dios estaba cobrándole joven factura; por sus pecados y frivolidades? ¿Pero como amar era concebido como pecado? Bueno, quizás en su caso así podía ser tomado pero juraba por dios. Que ni si quiera a Francis amaba tanto como amaba a Louis, esos quince días sin verle ni escuchar su voz si quiera; fueron para ella una eterna agonía con la que tenía que lidiar día con día. Aumentaba más esa agonía cuando cada que se animaba a salir de sus habitaciones; se topaba con las miradas desdeñosas de sus todavía súbditos quienes ya ni si quiera se molestaban en hacer la reverencia.

María tenía consciencia de que tanto Francis como su madre la humillarían cada vez más y más; ¿Hasta cuando tendría que soportar ello? ¿Hasta qué día sería el que por fin. Pudiese sentir un poco de paz para sí misma? Al parecer; la paz y la tranquilidad no fueron hechas para ella. Pero se regocijaba pensando que tampoco fueron hechas para Catherine de Medici. La autora principal del cambio en Francis; o eso es lo que la hábil e intrigante reina de los escoceses quería creer para beneficio de sí misma. Para no sentirse tan desgraciada en esa corte; que a veces la ahogaba, sin embargo le seguía pareciendo tan divertida.

Las noticias sobre Louis cada vez eran más efímeras; a veces, Sebastian le contaba algunas cosas; Louis estaba en prisión, Francis estaba actuando prácticamente al estilo Medici según los relatos de Bash quien sin el mayor orgullo relataba como Francis; le pedía a Antonio mantenerse al margen respecto a la situación de los protestantes en Francia, si no quería ver la cabeza de su hermano junto al hacha de un verdugo. Aquello llenó a la reina de Escocia de horror, ¿Qué haría ella; si Louis caía bajo la tiranía reciente de Francis? Lo amaba demasiado, quería ayudarlo bien sabía dios que lo quería; lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Más tenía miedo.

Francis y Catherine destruyeron la alianza con Escocia; ella a su vez era como un tipo de prisionera. O por lo menos así se lo hacían saber cada que un guardia entraba a sus aposentos; tras la salida de otro. Hervía en desesperación al saber que la situación de Louis era única y exclusivamente su culpa; ¡Su culpa! María se daba cuenta de que no podría amar a nadie en plena libertad; sin antes verle caer.

Estaba amarrada; amarrada de pies y mano; Catherine la tenía en su poder. Justo como ella una vez la tuvo. María estaba consciente de que aquello no era más que un ajuste de cuentas, al puro estilo Medici. Al estilo de Catherine.

La joven cerró los ojos e intentó atraer de nuevo la imagen aún fresca en su memoria de Louis; empero; atraía a su vez la de Elizabeth, los veía juntos, bailando en la corte de su prima; mientras ella desesperada en Francia le mandaba cartas llenas de palabras apasionadas; cartas que estaban en poder de Francis, cartas que Francis podía usar en su contra en caso de un divorcio.

María había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Se había encerrado en sus habitaciones, declarando que se sentía demasiado mal para salir de ellas. Alguien _tenía_ que ayudarla; pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? ¿Sus tíos? No, les pidió ayuda desde un principio; le respondieron con cartas llenas de evasivas, ¿El papa? Era tío de Francis, podía incluso mandar la anulación si Catherine su sobrina se lo pidiese, ¿Su madre? De seguro debería estar echando humo por los orificios del cuerpo. ¡Que podía hacer, para salir del agujero donde había caído!

Se sentía cada vez más acechada, y sin nadie a quien recurrir. Esa era su tristísima verdad.

####

 _ **And if you go chasing rabbits**_  
 _ **And you know you're going to fall**_  
 _ **Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar**_  
 _ **Has given you the call**_  
 _ **Call Alice**_  
 _ **When she was just small**_

Lola entró a las habitaciones de Francis, con su hijito en brazos; últimamente el rey pedía demasiado su presencia junto a él. Era conveniente hacer creer a la corte y que María creyese a su vez, que ese niño probablemente sería el próximo a ceñirse la corona de los Valois sin importar que detrás estuviese el noble linaje intacto de Carlos y por supuesto; el de Enrique el favorito de su madre.

Ahora comprendía el mucho peso que llevaba cargando a sus cuestas, para su buena fortuna, Escocia dejaba de ser uno; sus hombres poco a poco iban abandonando aquel país dividido en clanes y señoríos al igual que el de Francia. Para concentrarse únicamente en su país y en su nueva amenaza: Los Condé, los malditos Borbón, a quienes María en su infinita…estupidez, hizo todavía más poderosos al permitirle a Louis manejarla y manipularla a su antojo. Mientras ella hacía lo suyo con él.

Mientras Francia siguiese manteniendo a sus hombres mantendría a raya advenedizos como los de Guisa o los Borbón, cada casa con diferentes creencias religiosas unidas por una sola ambición: El poder, pero no, mientras viviera; Francis no lo permitiría. Nadie excepto sus hijos gobernarían en su lugar; después de él ni si quiera, su buena madre tendría un poquito de esperanzas. Que esperara, eso podría hacer muy bien mientras trataba de instruir a Carlos o a Enrique para que fuesen reyes…En su imaginación.

Francis se acercó a Lola; primero acariciando su rostro, la muchacha aunque no hubiese querido cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto, no es que estuviese enamorada de Francis, solo que bueno. Era agradable llegar a pensar que podría siquiera tener la oportunidad de una familia completa donde no solo hubiese; una madre, sino también un padre que fuese completamente para él.

—Dijiste que era importante, bien aquí estoy.

Francis agachó la cabeza mientras sonreía abiertamente dejando ver unos hermosos dientes blancos; tan blancos como un collar de perlas.

—Me temo; que quizás no te guste lo que vaya a pedirte, pero es necesario.

—Dime. —Lola se sentó en un diván, dejando a John en brazos de su padre. —Soy toda oídos.

''Es porque todavía no he terminado de hablar, querida Lola'' pensó Francis con amargura, odiaba usar a las personas como si fuesen objetos en su tablero de ajedrez, recién labrado; más debía hacerlo si era que quería una vida larga, y un reinado prospero.

—Lola, estoy dispuesto a devolver a Condé posiciones, y todo cuanto hace poco más de tres semanas le quité…

—¡Oh que maravilla!

—Si accedes a casarte con él.

Lola se quedó helada; ¿Casarse? Ella y Louis, el hombre con el que María sostuvo relaciones, por espacio de unos tres meses. ¿Es que nunca tendría algo que pudiese llamar, por fin suyo?

—Por favor, Lola. —Francis se sentó junto con ella; tomando sus manos temblorosas, entre las suyas, firmes sí. Sin embargo heladas. —Necesito hacer esto; necesito una espía que me informe de los movimientos diarios de Condé; María en lugar de hacerlo, es capaz de ayudarle a escapar del país; justo lo que menos necesito, por ello estoy confiando en ti. Te aseguro que si Condé comete otra indiscreción esta vez no pagaría con tres semanas de cárcel en la Bastilla sino con la muerte misma y tú serás libre, dime Lola, ¿A quién quieres? ¿A Narcisse? ¡Vive dios! Estoy dispuesto a darte a Narcisse pero hazme este favor Lola; lo necesito urgentemente.

Lola se sentía desfallecer; no, no podía tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera mucho menos en ese momento, en que la desesperación era el invitado de honor en las orbes de Francis, lo consideraba su amigo, pero ¿Estaría dispuesta a llegar a ese grado por él?

Francis por su parte, temió una negativa por parte de la única mujer, de la cual podría echar una mano. Así que decidió irse por una brecha mucho más segura y libre de piedras en el camino: Su hijo. En serio, que el rey de Francia; día con día empezaba a detestar ese nuevo cambio en su personalidad más; en eso consistía gobernar si quería frenar a todos los peligros que lo rodeaban.

—Lola; si Louis se hace con el poder; se casará con María. Verá en nuestro hijo un peligro latente para su trono, tanto él como ella serán capaces de olvidar todas las promesas de amistad, que un día te hicieron; atentarán contra la vida de John. John es hijo mío Lola; hijo mío y tuyo en caso de que mis hermanos fallecieran en la afrenta; querrán echar mano de él. Por ser miembro de la familia Valois

Francis se regocijaba en sus adentros nada más ver la angustia creciente en la joven madre; ¿De verdad así habría de ser? Un miedo inestable se apoderó de la dulce madre; como para empezar a comprender, que ella no importaba en absoluto. Lo único que realmente importaba, lo que tenía noción en su vida era su hijo, su pequeño hijito que no cometía más pecado que ser el hijo reconocido del rey de Francia.

El descendiente más directo al trono.

El peligro más latente, para el nacer de una nueva dinastía.

La asustada dama escocesa tragó saliva antes de dar una respuesta final; por supuesto que sería la afirmativa.

— ¿Qué me dices Lola? —Francis estrujó con ansiedad sus manos. — ¿Me ayudarás con esta tarea? ¿Espiarías a los Borbón para Mí, y a María al mismo tiempo?

Lola se sentía terrible por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, más poniendo en una balanza las cosas; la amistad con María era casi nada para ella, como la seguridad de su hijo; si el casarse con un Borbón le daba esa seguridad completamente garantizada, entonces lo haría.

—Está bien Francis; pienso ayudarte con lo que me pides; solo con una condición.

Francis respiraba más tranquilamente, o al menos eso quería empeñarse en creer.

—Lo que tú quieras Lola.

—Deja que sea yo quien le dé por lo menos la noticia a Louis, es mi amigo Francis, al menos. Pienso que viniendo de mí le parecería menos deshonroso.

Francis asintió, estaba encantado; maravillado por un lado tenia a los Borbones bien cogidos mediante ese matrimonio, y por el otro mantenía a raya a su hermosa y manipuladora mujer.

Así daba él inicio a su cacería de conejos blancos; Lola ese día sirvió de mosquete para cazar de las orejas al primero: Louis de Borbón, Príncipe de Condé.

Ya tenía sus planes trazados; ninguno de sus hermanos reinaría en Francia; porque de ser así, sería su madre quien gobernara en su lugar; de momento le devolvió la corona de reina en sus manos; porque ella era la mejor opción que pudo encontrar para suplantar a su hermosa María; pero si encontraba una mujer mucho más inteligente en todos los ámbitos que su madre y María; entonces con ella tendría hijos, hijos que le diesen honor y gloria a Francia por algunos años.

####

 _ **One men on the chessboard**_  
 _ **Get up and tell you where to go**_  
 _ **And you've just had some kind of mushroom**_  
 _ **And your mind is moving rough**_  
 _ **Go ask Alice**_  
 _ **I think she'll know.**_

Lola se abrió paso entre los húmedos pasillos que inundaban la prisión más sombría de Francia: La Bastilla; allí se encontraban encerrados la mayoría de los enemigos de Estado, e incluso lo que no lo eran, Louis de Condé tenía su celda especial dentro de tan tenebrosa prisión.

El soldado que la guiaba la dejó delante de una puerta de madera con barrotes de acero, lo suficientemente estrecha como para que el rostro de una persona se asomara sobre ellos; con los ojos lagañosos; el cabello desordenado y el rostro sin afeitar. Era la imagen de Louis de Condé; el apuesto Louis relegado a un estado mucho más decrepito que cualquiera pudiese llegar a desear.

—Lady Lola. —Sentenció el visitado; apenas poniéndose en pie; sin hacer que los grilletes que llevaba pendiendo de sus tobillos, hiciesen el menor ruido posible. —No le esperaba aquí; ¿Me trae noticias agradables, tan buena amiga mía?

Lola tragó saliva, se cubrió la cara con el pañuelo de seda que llevaba para protegerse del olor a alcantarilla.

—De hecho, príncipe; creo que sí.

Louis se rió de modo macabro; era la risa de un hombre, que perdía toda ilusión por vivir; abandonado de todos, olvidado por todos. Teniendo en la mente la imagen de aquella a quien idolatraba y amaría estando fuera o dentro de esos barrotes.

La imagen de una reina adolescente; que no se apartaba de su mente ni de su corazón, cada instante, todos los días pensaba en ella para hacer su existencia en esa prisión menos miserable de lo que ya era.

— ¿Qué de bueno pueden tener? —Musitó Louis; dándole una patada a la usual cazuela de barro; donde solían tirarle la comida, que se preparaba en prisión. —Mi suerte ya no puede ser más perra Lola; sino, solo tienes que echar un vistazo.

—Puede cambiar.

Louis levantó la mirada, a manera relámpago; ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a sacarle de la Bastilla? A no ser que….¡Oh vaya con el reyecito! Resultó ser mucho peor que esa madame serpiente que era su madre; al parecer, Francis Valois tenía de Pitón lo que su madre de cascabel.

Pero estar encerrado de día y de noche en esa terrible prisión era peor que estar en un manicomio; ello era mucho más preferible sobre todo porque fingiéndose loco. Perdía la noción del tiempo y de los acontecimientos e inclusive se podría dar el lujo de olvidar aquellos; a quienes tenía bien hondos en su corazón la reina de Francia por ejemplo.

Quería salir de allí; si tenía que humillarse nuevamente ante el nuevo soberano, entonces lo haría. María ni Elizabeth fueron beneficiosas la primera por haberla amado, la segunda por haberle traicionado.

— ¿Qué me tienes que decir? ¿Cuál es la voluntad de mi rey?

Lola captó el sarcasmo hiriente en sus palabras; ello no le gustaba más, trató de disimularlo.

—Louis; puedes salir de aquí si juras lealtad a la corona en nombre de dios…

— ¿El de los católicos?

Lola negó con la cabeza.

Louis abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, ¡Entonces todo era tal y como lo pensaba! Francis se convertía poco a poco en un rey; con el que hasta su propia madre tendría que vérselas,ello sería algo bueno de ver. Pero solo podría ser un digno espectador si volvía a la corte, más el acertijo estaba en ¿Cómo le haría para volver?

—Francis piensa abrazas la causa de los protestantes.

—¿Y la de los hugonotes?¿También nuestro rey es liberal; a modo de permitir en Francia la libertad de cultos?

—Solo quiere lo mejor para su país.

—¿Qué sucederá con Escocia?

Lola suspiró, claro; de allí preguntaría algo referente a María.

—Quiere hacer lo que esté en sus manos; sin romper con Roma.

—Sabe que eso es imposible; o eres todo de Roma, o no tienes nada con Roma; ¿Pretende seguir a caso, el ejemplo del padre de Elizabeth?

— ¡Eso no lo sé! Ahora si quieres salir de esta pocilga y volver a ser un hombre y no un guiñapo entonces escúchame Louis de Condé. Francis quiere que nos casemos; solo de ese modo puedes conseguir tu libertad y recuperar lo que te arrebató.

¡Pero vaya suerte! Recuperarlo todo casándose con Lady Lola, ¿Y María?

—Yo también pienso en ella más de lo que tú puedes llegar a pensar; me duele tener que ser yo quien le dé la noticia, pero Francis…

—Francis. —Louis volcó de un solo movimiento; la mesita que se encontraba a un lado suyo. —Todo por él; si María no me hubiese dando tantas evasivas, estaríamos ahora en Escocia.

Lola ya no pudo más.

Justo en ese momento, tanto María como el propio Louis le parecieron un par de cerdos.

Unos asquerosos traidores.

— ¡Ambos protegiéndose con hombres del ejército francés, hombres del rey a quien intentaban traicionar!, ¡Es que no se dan cuenta! Estúpido par de tontos enamorados, tú. —Lola con toda la rabia que nunca fue capaz de dejar salir; tomó fuertemente el mentón de Louis, cubierto de barba y lo alzó hacia ella. —Debes saber que María nació siendo reina; nosotras, Greer, Kenna, Aylee que en paz descanse y yo nos hemos dedicado en cuerpo y alma a hacerle ver que su vida no es la de una muchacha normal. No solo es la reina de Escocia, sino también la de Francia y como tal debe quedarse a lado del rey; ¿Tú eres a caso un rey? No. Así que debes acoplarte a lo que tienes; a lo que puedes tomar.

Louis la miró fijamente; estaba estudiando cada una de sus facciones; debía crearse una propia opinión personal de Lola; si es que quería tomarla como esposa, en vez de María como siempre soñó. Llegó a la terrible conclusión se daba cuenta de que era una mujer tierna, pero valerosa; demasiado honesta tanto que a veces su honestidad hacía sentirse incómodo.

Pero eran verdades duras; verdades que incluso María tenía que parar.

En fin; estaba decidido; quería salir de esa horrible prisión, deseaba que los rayos del sol se reflejaran en su rostro de nuevo, quería ver los campos verdes de Condé su provincia; y sobre todo quería volver a ver a María; aunque fuese para amarla desde la distancia.

—Está bien Lola; tú ganas; dile a Francis que estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de salir de aquí y que he aprendido bien mi lección. Desde ahora lo pensaré dos veces si quiero volver a meterme con este nuevo rey.

Y definitivamente no lo volvería a hacer; Francis estaba demostrando, que para nada era ese rey manipulable en manos de María o de su madre. Las reglas cambiaban definitivamente; si se lo proponía quizás podía convertirse en el mejor rey que Francia hubiese tenido jamás.

Lola abandonó inmediatamente su celda; prometiendo visitarle más seguido; y Louis estaba agradecido con tratar con alguien de su nivel, y no con los toscos carceleros que cada que se les daba la gana; le pateaban las costillas.

Antes de irse su futura esposa; le dejó discretamente una pequeña cesta con frutos secos, postres y algunos dulces; que por supuesto el regio prisionero agradeció con toda el alma; no era lo mismo probar manzanas podridas, que llevarse a la boca un buen pedazo de dátil.

####

 _ **When logic and proportion**_  
 _ **Have fallen sloppy dead**_  
 _ **And the white knight**_  
 _ **is talking backwards**_  
 _ **And the Red Queen's**_  
 _ **"off with her head!"**_  
 _ **Remember what the dormouse said**_

La corte entera esperaba a las afueras de Fontainebleau; lo que para Elizabeth sería una simple visita de negocios; para la corte era la llegada inminente de su nueva reina; María también se vio obligada a presentar sus respetos a la mujer; cuya familia agraviaba a la suya cada que tenía oportunidad; inclusive sin tener más respaldo en Escocia que el reconocimiento de la mayoría de los larids.

El cortejo inglés y escocés que acompañaba a la duquesa de Fleetwood; se aproximó primero a las puertas del castillo, a continuación una guardia inglesa de cincuenta hombres vestidos con escarlata y gris; portando el sello real de los Tudor y el de los Burson; y a continuación el tan esperado carruaje, que después de haber recibido los vítores del pueblo de París; se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

La joven de 18 años sonreía extasiada por tan asombroso triunfo en el país del amor; en el país de la diversión eterna que era el que pisaba en ese momento. A su paso por París; y algunos pueblos, siempre recibía vítores como ''¡Larga vida a la nueva reina!''.

Conforme veían que el carruaje forrado de terciopelo blanco; se acercaba hacia ellos, Francis y su madre sintieron la necesidad de tomarse las manos; María se encontraba de tras de ellos; relegada de su sitio correspondiente, compareciendo solamente por ser la reina de Escocia.

—Bien, ¿Crees que sea tan hermosa en persona; como lo es en el lienzo?

Preguntó el rey de Francia; al oído de su señora madre. Catherine a su vez, respiró profundamente, ojalá que la muchacha no fuese tan hermosa como lista.

—Creo que será mucho más hermosa en persona, un lienzo nunca es lo mismo.

—Espero que su hermosura sea la misma dándome hijos.

—¿Piensas ya en tener hijos? —Replicó Catherine; asustada y escandalizada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? —Francis deliberadamente se encogía de hombros. —Todos los reyes y reinas los tienen, ¿O es que a caso; no quieres que yo los tenga? ¿Te preocupas demasiado por el pequeño Enrique madre?

Francis estudió las muecas de Catherine, que en el acto se ponía tan pálida como una estatua de mármol.

—Ya sabes las razones, es el hijo que más se parece a tu padre.

Francis por su parte; dejó escapar una carcajada, _¿Qué no harías, con tal de poner a Enrique en el trono madre? ¿Serías capaz de atentar contra la vida de tu hijo mayor, con tal de ver a tu favorito en el trono? Pues bien, nunca lo permitiré. Pelearé con mis mejores armas, pero ni Enrique, ni Carlos se sentarán en el trono. Ese será solamente de mis vástagos_

Finalmente el carruaje terminó su procesión; del interior de este saltaba primero Thomas O'Hara, tan ricamente ataviado, que se robó los suspiros de algunas francesas, entre ellas las princesas Claudia y la niña Margot, quienes juraban nunca haber visto a nadie tan guapo; Claudia por su parte, se imaginaba a semejante potro clavándola todas las noches mientras durase su estadía en palacio.

Seguido de Thomas; salió al fin la bella escocesa; que durante semanas anduvo siempre en las principales conversaciones que daban lugar en los corredores de palacio; en realidad que era bellísima, una bella entre las bellas; inclusive, la pequeña Margot, tan vanidosa tuvo que renunciar a su orgullo propio y reconocer, que su futura casi cuñada era tan bella como la luz de un día naciente.

La joven vestía para esa ocasión un vestido con los colores de Francia; mientras en su cabeza se ceñía una corona ducal con los colores de Inglaterra: Plata y Rubíes la adornaba, la cubrían como si fuese una digna princesa hija de reyes. Inclusive María y sus damas abrieron la boca; ante tan digna imagen de un lienzo de los mejores.

Francis sonrió para sí mismo; presa de los nervios y de su propia lujuria prefirió ser él quien saliera a encontrar a la dama escocesa, que venía acompañada de su apuesto primo.

Al encontrarse, el conde y el rey hicieron múltiples reverencias y finalmente llegó el turno de Elizabeth Burson.

—Muy contenta al fin de poder verle el rostro Sire.

Elizabeth trató de hacer reverencia, pero Francis se lo impidió haciéndola levantar, inmediatamente.

—Al contrario señora; yo soy quien más ansia tenía de ver su rostro con mis propios ojos; es verdad que en el retrato que me mandó desde la corte de su buena amiga, la reina Elizabeth no es usted tan bella como lo es en persona.

Elizabeth agachó poco la cabeza, con aire grácil. Aunque tuvo que contener las ganas; de decirle a Francis, que ella jamás mandó tal miniatura, que todo fue una conjura precedida entre Elizabeth y la reina madre de Francia.

—Muy atenta quedo de las palabras de su majestad; más ha de comprender Sire, estoy aquí por causas de fuerza mayor. —Sus ojos; en ese momento tan azules; repararon ferozmente en María, la reina de Escocia al sentir la mirada de su ya declarada enemiga, tuvo que forzarse a respirar varias veces, —Me temo que en cuanto pueda resolverlos; marcharé de vuelta a Escocia, feliz de haber logrado mi cometido.

Francis no fue capaz de reprimir una mueca de desilusión. Esa mujer surtía un efecto sobre él mucho mayor, que el que una vez surtió María. Le producía una terrible decepción el enterarse a cerca de los planes que en realidad la hermosa Lady Burson tenía. Entonces tenía que actuar rápido si quería casarse con ella y convertirla en la siguiente reina consorte de Francia.

—Confío en que su majestad pueda ayudarme; a obtener a más tardar mañana una audiencia privada con su majestad María. Es preciso que ambas hablamos a solas.

Elizabeth por su parte; miraba cada vez de reojo a Francis, tratando de hacer más lentos sus pasos. Era en realidad un hombre bello; la digna imagen de Adonis y Narcisso juntas. La imagen del hombre con el que ella siempre soñó, atento, amable, caballeroso; y que mejor que precisamente ese hombre fuese el rey de Francia. A quien ni tarda empezaría a engatusar bajo sus ingleses modales.

María a su vez, los observaba llena de celos y rabia; una vez, la reina recordó que le dolía todo cuanto concerniese a Francis y Lola; no soportaba la idea de que un hijo los uniese, e incluso contra ella misma llegó a tener un poco de mala voluntad hacia su amiga más sincera. Había que tomar en cuenta, que la realidad era diferente, María y Elizabeth no eran amigas; eran rivales a causa de poder, a causa de sus propias familias. Si no se andaba con cuidado, entonces podría perder la poca protección que Francia le brindaba. Al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su rival, sí era una representación de Afrodita en la tierra, que ojos, que rostro, que cabellos, que cuerpo. Elizabeth Burson ostentaba todo el arsenal femenino, que hacía falta para conseguir a un hombre como Francis Valois. El dilema era hacerlo permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Kenna, su dama de honor más cercana se puso a un lado suyo y Lola hizo otro tanto; María les sonrió a pesar de ser sus damas eran sus amigas, amigas que nunca la abandonarían a su suerte. A pesar de que Lola se casaría con Louis dentro de poco no sentía resentimientos hacia ella. Pues comprendía que sus acciones eran parte del afán de una madre por proteger a su hijo.

—No es ni tan bonita. —Sentenció Kenna finalmente. —Solo es una tonta, ¿Ya viste que trae en el cabello? Además es una amiga muy cercana y muy querida de Elizabeth. Debería ser tratada con frialdad puesto que ingleses y franceses llevan años siendo enemigos.

—Pero esta vez Francis quiere que las cosas sean diferentes. —María seguía con la mirada firme. —Es por ello; que se esmeran tanto él como su madre, en que Elizabeth se sienta aquí como en casa. Quieren que Francia sea para ella; una segunda Inglaterra.

Lola y Kenna se miraron entre sí, ambas sabían perfectamente lo que vendría después: un adulterio. Y si Lady Elizabeth quedaba embarazada; entonces ahora sí que María dejaría de ser la esposa del rey.

Las tres se concentraron en la escena que tenían en frente, Francis y Elizabeth se entretenían de las mil maravillas, parecía como si ya se hubiesen conocido desde hace tiempo.

####

 _ **Feed your head**_  
 _ **Feed your head**_

Aquella noche hubo fiesta en palacio; una fiesta en donde tanto protestantes, católicos y hugonotes estaban revueltos. Era fiesta hecha en honor a la enviada de Elizabeth, la prima de María y a los próximos esponsales del señor de Condé con Lady Lola.

A la hora de presentar el mutuo compromiso entre la pareja; la reina de los escoceses quiso retirarse; más obligada por su marido, de quien perdió toda confianza hacia ella. Tuvo que quedarse; se consoló platicando con sus tíos quienes estaban en palacio única y exclusivamente para ver ante sus ojos como Francis Valois; el débil hijo de Enrique II y la italiana les hacía frente de una manera increíblemente valerosa.

Pero el momento que más interesó a los hombres; fue el de la entrada de la hermosa duquesa de Fleetwood; quien después de haberse quitado ese pesado vestido azul y oro; vestía únicamente a la manera en que lo hiciesen las mujeres en la antigua Roma, dejando ver unos bracitos preciosos tan blancos como el color de la leche. En sus cabellos, sin empolvar ligeramente caídos en hondas suaves bajos sus hombros descansaba una corona simple hecha con gardenias frescas y olorosas, que dejaban un sútil perfume a su paso.

Elizabeth que apenas tenía una tarde en la corte de Francia; ya recibía halagos; la cantaban los músicos y los poetas que una vez enaltecieron la belleza de María, ahora enaltecían la suya comparándola con la hermosa Circe, con Venus, con Isis. La joven duquesa se daba perfecta cuenta de la admiración que despertaba en los caballeros y de la envidia que atraía en las damas. Las cuales no paraban de mirarle. Ella feliz y vanidosa sabedora de su excelentísima belleza ni se inmutaba en dejar de hacer crecer esas envidias; que para ella siempre eran meros halagos.

La envida que más risa le daba era la de la rebajada Lady Kenna, sabía bien Elizabeth que esa era la de menos importancia; pero si las miradas mataran, ella estaría yaciendo en ese momento en un lago de sangre, y todo por tener a su alrededor a nada mas y nada menos que el guapísimo Antonio de Borbón.

Era primordial; tratar de hacerse de un lugar dentro del partido de la duquesa, a fin de cuentas era la representante máxima de Elizabeth en Francia. Antonio debía averiguar que habría hecho a Elizabeth cambiar de opinión, porque la reina de los Ingleses, en lugar de aceptar casarse con su hermano como prometió unos meses atrás. Empezaba a valorar seriamente la oportunidad de llevarse a un niño a Inglaterra, educarlo como protestante y convertirlo en su consorte cuando tuviese 14 años y ella casi cuarenta.

—Siento haber interrumpido la deleitación que su excelencia estaba a punto de hacer con esas manzanas acarameladas.

Elizabeth dejó la manzana en el plato; y sí, Vendome estaba en lo cierto.

—No tengo intención de hablar sobre los planes de mi señora, Monsieur de Vendome

—Pero yo sí. —Antonio sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Elizabeth; sin importarle si la dañaba o no. —Necesitamos hablar milady.

—Suélteme.

—Júreme que hablará conmigo en los jardines.

—No tengo porque jurarle nada.

—Yo sé que si lo hará.

Si quería desembarazarse de ese hombre; entonces debía darle lo que quería. De momento Antonio pensaba que obrando mediante ella; obraría mediante Elizabeth; pero no, Elizabeth ya no quería más tratos con esa familia. Sin embargo, entre más información, más regalos para ella por parte de su reina, así que, ¿Por qué no estirar un poco las orejas? Después de todo, una familia desesperada por poder; cometía errores todos los días.

—Le daré lo que me pide milord, pero no esta noche; mañana saldré a dar un paseo a caballo, búsqueme en las caballerizas, y hablaremos con total tranquilidad. Mientras me muestra su gracia cuales son los paisajes más bellos de esta región, que según me han dicho algunas señoras son encantadores para un paseo.

A pesar de que no era lo que el rey consorte de Navarra esperaba; se vio forzado a aceptar; cualquier oportunidad era aceptable.


	9. Mundo de fieras

Mundo de fieras

Elizabeth estaba emocionada por el éxito rotundo que tenía entre los franceses; pero no le pasaba ni si quiera por la cabeza, de que eso de que la considerasen nueve reina era real. Para ella todo era una treta bien preparada por Catherine para hacer temblar a María, y nada más. En lo único que concentraba sus fuerzas, era en la audiencia privada que tendrían ella y María al anochecer, tenía tanto tiempo esperando que unas horas de más no importaban en absoluto.

Su yegua estaba lista; se trataba de una hermosa árabe en color marrón, una imponente criatura que podría robar miradas allá a donde fuese; una potranca digna de reyes, porque eso es lo que ella quería ser una reina, una reina consorte.

Elizabeth cogió al animal de la cuerda; y empezó a acariciar su espalda; su pelo era finísimo; sus dedos se escurrían por él como si estuviesen en un riachuelo.

—Creí que no llegaría Monsieur de Vendome.

Antonio; esbozó una mueca desdeñosa; saber que tenía que vérselas con una chiquilla lo doblemente lista que María Estuardo le repateaba las entrañas; pero saber, que esa chiquilla podría darle hijos a Francis de Valois; le hacía enervar los nervios.

—Lamento la tardanza; pero un hombre casado siempre tiene deberes que cumplir.

Elizabeth lanzó una risilla socarrona.

—Por supuesto; que le entiendo milord. —La muchacha se giró dándole la cara a Antonio. —Cuando se es rey consorte de Navarra; lo más que hay qué hacer es engendrar hijos que ennoblezcan el trono.

Elizabeth disfrutaba enormemente humillando a ese desgraciado Borbón; era un deleite para ella imaginarse sus muecas, cada que sus palabras cargadas de veneno se lanzaban una y otra vez contra él.

Por su parte; el rey de Navarra trató de pasar por alto ese insulto deliberado a su vanidad, ya encontraría la manera de arreglar un ajuste de cuentas y hacerle ver a esa chiquilla pendenciera que por muy protegida que estuviese por la corona inglesa, nada la salvaría de las múltiples intrigas que rodeaban la corte de Francia. En las que ella era tan virgen en ese excelso terreno. Él podría ayudarla; quizás podría ayudar a los protestantes escoceses a alzarla en el trono como se rumoreaba. Y quizás, solo quizás podría pedir la anulación de su matrimonio con Juana, para casarse con ella; antes que verla casada y preñada de ese reyezuelo francés.

Pero Elizabeth no tenía pelo de tonta; su parte española la ponía alerta de ese silencio asfixiante en el que de pronto se vio inmersa, con la mirada lujuriosa de Antonio sobre ella. EN su vida; muchos hombres le causaron asco con sus pretensiones; pero ninguno le parecía tan cerdo como Antonio de Borbón.

Inmediatamente retrocedió; algo en su instinto la hizo hacerlo sin saber porqué; solo sentía la sensación de que debía ponerse a salvo de las intenciones de aquel hombre.

— ¡Oh vamos, excelencia! —Antonio dejó de mirarla. —Solo estaba deleitándome con su belleza; en verdad, que es usted, muy hermosa; resulta difícil no verle con otros ojos.

—Es usted un hombre casado, su majestad; supongo que a la reina Juana no le agradará saber; que su marido anda de coqueto con quienes no debe.

Antonio; divertido se cruzó de brazos, esa criaturita hermosa prometía, vaya que prometía muchísimo.

— ¿No me diga, Excelencia, que el rey es el hombre a quien en realidad desea?

—Es tan evidente.

—Por supuesto; anoche, no se permitió bailar con nadie; excepto con él y cuando no bailaba con su majestad, entonces le miraba yo diría que posesivamente; ¿Es que ya tiene planes, para convertirse en la nueva madame de Valentinois?

Elizabeth no era perezosa; observaba todo rápidamente y asimilaba de la misma manera en que observaba.

—No señor, por supuesto que no; uno debe tomar en cuenta varios ejemplos; entre ellos el de la desdichada reina, quien una vez apenas ascendió al poder; le ordenó a madame de Valentinois devolver todos los regalos que le había hecho el rey.

Antonio asintió; con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe, ahora montemos; hablaremos de los sucedido con su hermano, la reina María y sobre todo; de la ira de su majestad Elizabeth respecto a su familia milord.

Antonio vaciló por un momento; las mujeres eran la causa de la pérdida de las naciones; el mero ejemplo se centraba desde tiempos ancestrales con Helena de Troya, con Cleopatra y recientemente con Ana Bolena. Desde pequeño su padre le enseñó a no fiarse mucho de esas esfinges con secretos; le enseñó que así como podían ser deliciosamente encantadoras; eran altamente peligrosas.

— ¡Ah señor mío! —Repuso Elizabeth; al ver que Condé dudaba un poco. — ¿Así que una mujer, una simple mujer le pone de los nervios? No hay razón para tal motivo Sire; al contrario, ¿Qué tan peligrosa puedo ser yo, una simple escocesa, que ha venido a Francia en busca de justicia?

—Y de una corona, señora.

—La corona; ya la tengo.

—No creo que sea de su gusto; quedarse el resto de sus días; siendo una simple duquesa; lo he advertido en sus ojos; tira usted demasiado alto. Reina consorte de Francia, reina por unanimidad de Escocia; es usted mucho más ambiciosa que nuestra propia reina madre.

Elizabeth pensó que ya era suficiente de escuchar tonterías; Escocia, no la quería para nada. Ni si quiera se ocupaba de prestar oídos a cerca de los rumores; que le llevaba Thomas desde las tabernas donde se reunían miles de protestantes, cada vez. Temblaba nada más de imaginarse tener un problema como el de María. Una corona, la corona máxima de un país. No era lo que ella quería; Elizabeth solo ambicionaba una cosa: Francis de Valois, nada más.

—Guarde su veneno; para otra persona, quizás, para su hermano; para su futura cuñada.

—Oh, que pena; Lady Lola es demasiado suspicaz; creo que algo ha aprendido de tanto juntarse con ese Narcisse.

—Entonces; monte su maldito caballo y cierre la boca, no la abra hasta cuando yo lo diga.

Antonio hizo una reverencia; burlesca, en cierto modo, más sirvió para que a Elizabeth le terminase de explotar la sangre en las venas.

[…]

Lola hacia una de sus visitas rutinarias a Louis, su futuro esposo; le era cada vez más difícil hacerse a la idea; de casarse con un hombre que claro estaba, jamás la hiba a amar a ella. El mero hecho de suponerlo era querer engañarse a sí misma y vivir infeliz en resto de sus días. Suponer que Luis podría serle de alguna manera fiel, era lo más difícil de todo.

No cuando probablemente tendrían que vivir en la corte.

No cuando Luis y María se verían todos los días.

No cuando aún la llama estaba demasiado encendida todavía, entre ambos como para animarse a ser apagada; solo por un matrimonio forzado.

El carcelero; antes de abrir la puerta; humilló la cabeza ante ella y se deshizo en cumplidos; La marquesa de Beauchamps; pagó aquellos cumplidos con tres monedas de oro, y un saquito más que contenía monedas de cobre. Dinero suficiente; como para mantener a una familia por lo menos durante tres meses.

Luis; se encontraba instalado en una celda; mucho mejor que la que tenía; ya no era el mismo sótano lúgubre, mal oliente y húmedo; ahora tenía lo que podía parecer una habitación de taberna barata; con una cama, unas almohadas de plumas y una chimenea ardiente todo el tiempo.

El príncipe de Condé se encontraba absorto en una lectura cuando su futura esposa llegó a hacerle la visita. Luis se puso de pie; dándole el pase a Lola.

—Te encuentras mejor instalado; eso ya es mucho, ¿No crees?

Luis sonrió; a Lola le pareció que tenía una bonita sonrisa, así como unos dientes perleados divinos, total, Luis de Condé era un hombre con un atractivo físico impresionante, pero a ella no le importaba. Si se casaba con él; era para mantener a los Borbones bien cogidos por el cuello. A su futuro cuñado Antonio, no le gustaba la idea, ni a su esposa la reina Juana de Navarra, quien obstinadamente se negaba a emparentar con la querida del rey de Francia; a quien recientemente, acababan de entregarle un importante marquesado; en el norte del país.

—Creo que eso se lo debo a alguien, que no es mi hermano.

Lola asintió; en efecto, ella usó algo de su labia con Francisco para que accediera a darle a Luis una celda digna de su posición. Aunque hubiese querido el rey de Francia; dejarlo en la misma pocilga donde estaba pudriéndose; no pudo resistirse ante Lola; también lo hizo para sembrar el miedo en los De Guisa; quienes últimamente visitaban con mucha frecuencia la corte. Y miraban a Lola con desdén, llamando a su hijo abiertamente bastardo.

—No te preocupes; si vamos a ser marido y mujer, tenemos que tener una relación cordial al menos.

—En ello estoy de acuerdo, ¿Cuándo nos casamos?

—Dentro de dos meses más. Por favor, no se te ocurra nunca llevarme con tu cuñada Juana es insufrible.

Luis asintió, conocía perfectamente a Juana y sabía lo escandalizada que estaría; por saber que a su cuñado le obligaban a casarse con la que se decía era la querida oficial del rey; aunque esta fuese otra.

— ¿Todavía sigue Francisco con Isabella Golferi?

—Si. —Lola prefirió desviar su vista. —Aunque claro; todos siguen hablando a cerca de mí, este nuevo nombramiento la verdad; lejos de callar las bocas, lo único que ha hecho es inquietarlas más. Pero bueno, he ganado algo con eso; los De Guisa ya no me molestan, parece que me tienen miedo, porque saben que soy la madre del que podría ser el único heredero varón del rey. Además; de que me ha servido también para recuperar el favor de mi familia en Escocia, mi prima María ha venido a vivir conmigo; en calidad de niñera del bebé. Pero claro; todos sabemos lo que ello significa.

Luis alzó una ceja; vaya que Lola ni nadie la tenían fácil. Pero al menos; con el diario convivir esperaba que la estima y la amistad que sentía por esa encantadora mujer, llegasen a algo más, algo más cordial que nada tuviese que ver con el amor; pues el príncipe de Condé, seguiría estando enamorado de la reina de Escocia; nada podría cambiar eso.

— ¿Ya haces los preparativos?

—Sí, he estado un poco atareada, casi no tengo quien me ayude, excepto Kenna y mi prima. A María, no le he pedido ayuda, para no hundir más el puñal que he vuelto a clavarle, parece que entre nosotras la amistad se medio terminó cuando me embaracé de Francisco, pero no fue mi intención.

—Te comprendo, cada uno ha ofendido a su rey; solo que en mi caso; yo lo hice con alevosía. Pero no te preocupes; una vez casados, nos mudaremos de la corte, viviremos en Condé.

A Lola esa noticia; le pareció perfecta, al menos así estarían más lejos de las tentaciones, de volver a lo de antes; al mismo círculo vicioso del que intentaban salir.

—Eso sería lo más adecuado, creo que el alejarnos el uno del otro de las personas; que nos causan daño; será lo mejor. Quizás lejos, podremos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos de nuevo. Además; el rey debe ser obedecido, Francisco es otro Luis, por favor, cuídate de no volver a caer, si esta vez caes. Ni si quiera tu familia podrá hacer algo para salvarte.

Luis ya lo sabía; no hacía falta que se lo volviesen a decir, pero, ¿Cómo volver de piedra su corazón, cuando estaba latiendo por alguien inalcanzable? Eso era María; una mujer inalcanzable, con la que se permitió soñar un final feliz. Por eso quería casarse con Lola; porque Lola si era alcanzable, a la par; porque centraba en ella sus esperanzas de poder ser feliz, aunque fuese lejos de María.

Lola se levantó con el fin de irse; estar muy cerca de Luis la ponía nerviosa; como nunca lo había estado con ningún hombre; ni si quiera con Stephen Narcisse.

—Será mejor que me vaya; nos vemos la semana que viene Luis.

Luis agradeció el gesto; antes de permitir que Lola se fuese, la cogió por los hombros, intentó besarla; quería saber que se sentía besar a la que hiba a ser su esposa, más antes de que sus labios tocasen los de Lola, ella prefirió poner distancia entre los dos; alzando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—No, Luis; no quiero esto.

—Pero…

—Por favor respeta lo que quiero, hasta que no sea tu esposa, solo será que puedas tocarme. Pero mientras, creo que será mejor mantener distancias.

—Está bien, como tú decidas.

—Entonces nos vemos.

Lola cogió su chal; volvió a cubrirse la cara para salir; emprendiendo de nuevo el viaje a la salida. En su camino, se topó con una dama vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, con el rostro cubierto por un velo negro bastante grueso que no dejaba ver casi nada. Apenas ella pasó por su lado, Lola paró su camino en seco, la fragancia que ella dejaba a su paso; la reconocía, solo que en esos momentos, entre el olor a inmundicia y humedad no pudo reconocer de donde exactamente olió ese perfume.

[…]

María sintió como su sangre se congelaba al momento en que Lola frenó sus pasos; sabía bien que el velo que llevaba echado sobre el rostro nunca podría delatarla; pero en caso de que Lola hubiese retrocedido sobre sus pies, entonces estaría perdida.

Sabía también todo lo que arriesgaba con ir a visitar a Condé a su celda de prisión; no quería ni imaginarse lo que llegaría a suceder si esas visitas llegaban a oídos de Francisco últimamente hasta los miembros de su familia le empezaban a tener miedo. La incitaban más para que se volviese a ganar su confianza, tarea que cada día era más difícil. Debido a las traiciones, el corazón de Francisco se endureció contra todos, excepto con tres personas: Lola, su hijo y Sebastian.

Por cuestiones políticas; debía mejorar sus relaciones con Francisco, entre otras razones, porque su amenaza de retirar todo tipo de ayuda militar a Escocia al parecer se tornaba en serio. Era lo que menos quería no ahora que casi medio país estaba levantándose en contra de los católicos debido a esa horrible herejía del protestantismo.

Muy pocos oficiales fieles le quedaban, también pocas ciudades; el único puerto viable para ella era Abeerden, pero todo estaba completamente rodeado por tropas de Elizabeth; ¿A quien quería engañar? Se mostró fuerte, porque sabía que podía contar con la ayuda de Francia para hacer frente a las demandas inglesas en su propio país; más ahora las cosas eran absolutamente diferentes, la guerra civil estalló tanto en Francia como en Escocia, e Inglaterra de la mano de Elizabeth; aprovechaba la oportunidad como anillo al dedo. Eran tiempos inciertos para ella, para su país y para su trono; inclusive para el amor desmedido que seguía sintiendo por Luis, no podía detenerse ahora. La mano que la guiaba no la dejaría ceder; de eso estaba cien por ciento segura.

Solo quería una cosa; y podría ser feliz con ello el resto de sus días: María quería a Luis de Condé.

La ponía de los nervios saber que se casaría dentro de poco con Lola; no quería que eso apsara, y pujaba con todas sus fuerzas con tal de no ver realizada tal unión entre su amiga y el hombre que amaba. Si algo ansiaba desesperadamente era a Luis, lo ansiaba como nunca ansió a nadie. Y ahora que le veía en peligro sufría por ello lo que no le deseaba a ningún humano.

Tuvo que fingir otra voz, para que el carcelero le permitiera la entrada; de momento; no quería que Luis se enterase de que era ella quien le visitaba por primera vez; después de mucho meditar sobre las consecuencias que esto le seguiría acarreando.

Una vez a solas. Y antes de que Luis pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna se quitó el velo obscuro de encima dejando ver su rostro; lívidamente enrojecido debido al mal clima que hacía afuera. Las sonrisas y los palpitares fuertes del corazón no se hicieron esperar. Ambos deseaban tanto ese pequeño reencuentro.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que ese era el pretexto perfecto para seguir con sus idilios. María se separó de Luis pero este la seguía estrechando entre sus brazos, quería aspirar por una vez más el inigualable perfume a rosas fresas que despedía su cabello y el olor a lavanda que era el de su piel olivácea.

—Te he echado tanto de menos. —María pasaba sus manos por los brazos de Luis una y otra vez. —No sabes que terribles han sido para mí estos días sin verte; sentí como si estuviese muriendo.

Luis levantó lentamente la cabeza, encontrando sus orbes obscuras con las de María. Que aun le veía con ojos de adolescente apasionadamente enamorada.

—Debemos hacer lo que sea por evitar tu boda con Lola. —Prosiguió ella mientras se ponía a dar vueltas por el lugar. —Probablemente; si acudo a mi tío Carlos cardenal de Lorena él puede hacer algo, quizás, emplear algún soborno para que el arzobispo que va a casarles se eche hacia atrás en el último minuto, yo por mi parte; podría exponer a Lola mis sentimientos, ella es una buena amiga estoy segura que comprenderá mis razones y desistirá de ese matrimonio… ¿Luis porque te ríes? ¡No te rías, en lugar de hacer eso piensa en otras opciones para salvarte de una vida llena de amargura!

— ¿De verdad María?

Apunta Luis con fina ironía, era lógico que María tratara de echar mano de cuantas opciones; tuviese en su cabeza para salvarle, pero nada podría salvarse; Francisco le ponía únicamente dos tazones, el primero contenía una estancia larga en prisión, el otro recuperar lo que una vez fue de su familia, recuperar el honor perdido y salvarlo poco a poco; casándose con una muchacha a de la cual nos e sentía merecedor. Empero era lo único con lo que podía contar en ese momento.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? —Preguntó a su vez, María tratando de no llorar nuevamente; pues las lágrimas estaban quemándole los ojos. — ¿Ya no me quieres? Solo fui una diversión de espionaje para beneficio de mi prima, de tu familia.

—Al principio; eso fuiste, me acerqué a ti a mi primo únicamente con ese fin; después, mis sentimientos fueron obscureciendo mi pensamiento y mi razón. María, te has arriesgado a mucho, perdiste por mi causa la confianza de tu marido, la alianza para Escocia; prácticamente perdiste todo. No puedo permitir que sigas arriesgando más por mí. Deja que me defienda solo. Una vez me jacté ante ti que Francisco no podía hacer tal cosa ahora míranos, mírame. Convertido en un medio hombre por el muchacho a quien creí débil. Por favor; recupera lo que perdiste, tus enemigos, Catalina, Elizabeth Burson, Elizabeth Tudor han ganado demasiado terreno gracias a tu debilidad. María mucho me temo que esto es nuestra despedida.

María ya no pudo más. Estaba llorando sin darse cuenta de ello. Las palabras de Luis le lastimaban y oprimían el corazón. A pesar de que Luis hablaba claro; María era incapaz de dejarlo ir.

—Me hallarás cuando vuelvas, Luis. Te lo juro... Pase lo que pase, estaré, te esperaré. Me encontrarás igual que ahora .Me encontrarás así siempre que me busques, aun cuando tenga que hundirse el mundo entero para eso.

Dichas estas últimas palabras, la reina de Escocia salió cabizbaja de aquella celda; donde minutos antes entrara llena de ilusiones, con respecto a su relación con el príncipe de Condé. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Luis a la primera. Seguiría luchando, con las fuerzas que le quedaban todavía para defender el amor que sentía por él.


	10. Pasión y poder

Cuando regresó de la Bastilla, lady Lola seguía aun esa aroma rondando su mente; inmediatamente, dejó su capa de viaje junto a una silla saliendo apresurada de sus aposentos, se dirigió hacia donde los de María empezando a destapar todas y cada una de sus fragancias hasta que dio con el perfume que buscaba. Era uno italiano; hecho por Hugo Lombardi su perfumista favorito. Olía especialmente a anís, lavanda y vainilla. La respiración de Lady Lola se volvía más agitada mientras que el frasco de perfume era apretado fuertemente entre sus manos.

María y Condé juntos; como amantes o no amantes eran un peligro para la vida de su hijo, la marquesa de Beauchamps; tragó saliva, se tragó la hiel de su furia en ese momento la escocesa de los bellos ojos azules se rió a carcajadas, la carcajada de Lola sonó en el vacío de esa habitación solitaria, bien; María estaba jugando a traicionarla. Ella haría lo mismo. Haría lo mismo dos veces consecutivas. Desde ese momento juraba a sí misma dejar de ser amiga de la caída en desgracia reina de Escocia; quienes se propusieron hacerla caer; lo lograron. Pues María ya no era reina de Francia e inclusive se rumoreaba que el rey Francisco, mandaba llamar a Roma a uno de sus tíos, los temibles cardenales por parte de la familia de Medici para que actuara como abogado, en un juicio de divorcio.

Estaba claro que los de Guisa la familia de María no se darían por vencidos; antes muertos que ver como la muchachita inocente, tonta y sentimental en la que ponían todas sus esperanzas, por seguir gobernando Francia. Se viese relegada únicamente al triste papel de Reina de Escocia que siempre mal representó.

Sabido era por todos lo mal que María gobernaba Escocia; en Francia se enfrentó a muchas pruebas como reina; pero mientras siguiese viva, mientras una Tudor siguiese gobernado Inglaterra y mientras la propia María siguiese reclamando sus derechos al trono inglés, nunca estaría a salvo de la venganza de la hija de Enrique VIII. Y tampoco de la de ella. Lola estaba dispuesta; a hacer rodar la cabeza de la reina a la que una vez juró fidelidad; antes que ver como entre ella y su amante, Luis hacían rodar la de su propio hijo: un medio príncipe con sangre Valois en sus venas.

Un peligro para los planes de los Borbón, si es que lograban derrocar a los Valois. Era justo que la joven madre del incierto heredero al trono se diese prisa a concretar nuevas alianzas, que le diesen seguridad; por el momento su matrimonio con Luis de Condé era una de esas alianzas, el haber tenido un hijo del propio rey era la otra. Pero siempre tendría enemigos que desearían verla caer: Los De Guisa. Esa familia la odiaba tanto o más de lo que odiaban a los Borbón. Ella tenía que sacar valor y coraje para defenderse de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Dejó las habitaciones de María llevándose el perfume consigo; no le importaba si María lo echaba de menos. A fin de cuentas, en unos cuantos meses o quizás días; nadie echaría de menos a María ni en Francia, ni en Escocia. Ella ayudaría demasiado a ver el poder de su reina menoscabado en todos lados a donde se acercara. Por primera vez; desde aquella pequeña charla sostenida con María de Guisa, Lola le concedía razón. Su hijo y ella representaban el disolvente perfecto, para el hundimiento de los sueños de la familia De Guisa en Francia.

Para ello, solo necesitaba una simple cosa: ser la siguiente madame del Valentinois. Eso solamente Francisco podría otorgárselo. Pero había que conseguir inmediatamente la amistad de la reina madre. Eso sin duda alguna era necesario.

[….]

Leía y releía la carta mandada desde Inglaterra, puño y letra de su majestad Isabel I; la oferta que Isabel llevaba en esa carta era demasiado tentadora: casar a Carlos con la reina, a cambio de una tregua de paz, entre Francia e Inglaterra. El rey Francisco no estaba cien por ciento seguro; Isabel sabía que de cierta manera podría mermar el poder de María. La cual por cierto ya no tenía poder alguno. La infidelidad sostenida con Condé le salió cara…bastante cara a decir verdad.

Francisco decidió dejar de quemarse la cabeza, mucho tenía con los problemas de religión que atravesaba el país. El protestantismo llegaba a Francia para quedarse, así como otras religiones, por otro lado el vaticano presionaba para que arrasase con los infieles. Eso sería como mandar quemar casi la mitad de la población francesa; todo por servir a dios a su manera.

Consideraba seriamente hacer un tratado de paz con Inglaterra; al tiempo que trataba de menguar las guerrillas ocasionadas por la diferencia de religiones en Francia. La mayor parte de sus consejeros; apuntaban que era una mala decisión el casar a su regia amante, Lady Lola con Luis de Condé; ellos favorecían un matrimonio mejor con la princesa Claudia, aunque para ella ya hubiese un pretendiente a su mano: el duque de Lorena el cual era una alianza muchísimo más fuerte que la de la casa de Borbón.

Francisco tomó aire; quería pensar las cosas fríamente antes de darse a la tarea de escribir una carta, empezar a concretar una alianza con Inglaterra era más importante para Francia, que una alianza con Escocia, empezaba a creer seriamente en que Elizabeth convenía mejor que María. Después de todo Inglaterra a diferencia de Escocia fue un país fuerte; mientras que Escocia, siempre fue representada ante Europa como un país pobre. Y no solo Europa lo pensaba, sino el tío de su madre, Clemente VII pensaba de esa manera, y por ello, mejor decidió casar a su madre; con tan solo catorce años con su padre, Enrique.

Así nacían las alianzas, el amor o los sentimientos nada tenían que ver en ellas. Solo los fines políticos eran los que contaban. Para él también debía buscar una nueva reina; pero ello sería más tarde; cuando hubiese asegurado el futuro de su hijo, cuando se hubiese deshecho del peligro que representaban sus hermanos y cuando estuviese seguro de que su madre, ya no intrigaría más entonces la buscaría.

De momento no quería pensar más en eso, sería ganarse gratuitamente un dolor de cabeza; indeseado. Se quitó el chaleco y se desajustó el cuello de a camisa de lino dejando ver un hermoso pecho blanco; sin nada de vello. Se echó agua en la cara repetidas veces, y cuando alargó la mano buscando una toalla para secarse; alguien se la tendía a él. Era Lola; la mujer con la que desesperadamente hubiese querido casarse en lugar de María. Si tan solo no hubiese actuado movido por los sentimientos hacia la hija de María de Guisa; si tan solo no hubiese llegado a la corte, justo antes de que su padre masacrara a su madre, para no perder el favor de los Medici, quizás estaría casado con Lola; habría perdido los derechos del trono, pero viviría una vida plena y cómoda fuera de esa corte de lobos en la que vivía rodeado.

—Has estado trabajando demasiado Francisco.

Francisco tomó el paño que ella le ofrecía, se lo pasó a continuación varias veces por la cara, y lo depositó sobre una charola de plata que estaba a su alcance.

—Es más difícil el trabajo de ser rey cuando; sabes que hay enemigos al acecho, pero se vuelve dificultoso cuando te enteras que tu propia esposa; planeaba huir con el que pretende subir al trono gracias a ti.

Lola suspiró; era obvio que el dolor seguía dentro de Francisco, pobre; el amaba a María todavía, era imposible que el amor que le tuvo se hubiese borrado en tan solo un par de días.

—Es inútil querer fingir contigo Lola.

—Tu tono de voz te delata; Francisco, ¿No has pensado seriamente, en darte una segunda oportunidad?

Francisco se rió sarcásticamente; ¿una segunda oportunidad? ¿Con ella precisamente? Ni pensarlo; sería como poner a Francia en manos de los leones para que la hicieran pedazos.

—Prefiero morir de dolor; antes que volver a los brazos de María; en cierta manera, ella era una réplica de mi madre en versión joven y la verdad; no es la primera vez que suele decepcionarme de esta manera. Pero ya no pienso perdonarla una vez más.

Lola agachó la cabeza; Francisco hablaba con mucha decisión, era irrevocable; ya no volvería a restaurar a María en su puesto. Solo que la muchacha recordó cuando ellos hicieron algo parecido. María los perdonó a ambos, porque todavía seguían siendo significativos en su vida.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando. —Francisco se paró delante de ella; obligando a que le viese los ojos. —Pero fue solo una jugada; algo que ninguno de los dos pudo controlar, quizás fue obra de la suerte el hecho de que tú me dieses un hijo y no María.

—Pero ella nos perdonó; a mí, que era su amiga, y a ti; el hombre que ella amaba en ese principio.

—Quizás solo nos engañamos; una vez ella me dijo a la cara; que consideraba nuestro matrimonio un error. Pues bien; hoy le doy justa razón. Cada vez que miró nuestro contrato matrimonial me doy cuenta de que peor error no hubiésemos podido cometer. Nosotros no nacimos para estar juntos.

Lola parpadeó varias veces otras veces; Francisco hubiese hablado de María con amor y devoción; hoy lo hacía con cierta pizca de rencor en sus palabras; prácticamente cambiaba más día con día. Todos al parecer estaban experimentando ese cambio, inclusive ella que jamás llegó a pensar que le sucedería.

—Todos estamos cambiando; puedo sentirlo, y no me gusta. —Lola quería permanecer tranquila mientras hablaba; o al menos dar la ilusión de la tranquilidad, no fue hasta que sintió la mano helada y suave de Francisco sobre las suyas, para darse cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo en el que juntó esas palabras; había estado retorciendo sus manos. —Me asusta, me hace pensar que soy maligna.

—No te asustes; solo tómale como venga, conforme se vaya presentando la situación utilízalo para sentirte fuerte.

— ¿Así te sentías tú? ¿Sientes que de repente tienes todo en tu mano, para derrocar a alguien, pero te da miedo usar esa fuerza, porque crees que se revertirá en contra tuya dañando a quienes amas?

Francisco asintió; sin dejar de mantener esa encantadora sonrisa en sus labios, frescos.

—En efecto; y ahora mírame; trato de usar ese pequeño poder que te has dado cuenta que tengo, soy rey nada más y nada menos que de Francia; una de las naciones más poderosas. Estoy dispuesto a estar a la altura de mi puesto dependiendo únicamente de mí. Quiero ser un rey amado por mi pueblo; y temido por mis nobles, para lograrlo hago cuanto se me pone en el camino.

—Como por ejemplo, nombrarme marquesa, amenazarme con nombrar a mi hijo duque de Orleans, para poner en jaque a los de Guisa.

Francisco abrió los ojos como platos; eso era otra de las características que hacían encantadora a lady Lola: ya que jamás había conocido una mujer como ella. Con su carácter directo y su casi ingenua franqueza, podía admirarla sin cansarse; darse de topes contra la pared; por no haberle pedido que se casaran al segundo día en que engendraron a Johnny ¡Cuánto sufrimiento, cuánto dolor se habría ahorrado, tan solo si se hubiese casado con esa encantadora criatura de ojos celestes! Pero por ese entonces; Lola servía a María de Escocia con devoción, casi de fiel cristiana. Hubiese sido imposible entonces, arrastrarla hasta un altar de iglesia de pueblo; cuando la noche anterior, ella misma pidió ser arrastrada a la cama que el entonces desposeído delfín tenía en aquella taberna.

Ella lo miró con fijeza y se sonrojó; no podía adivinar lo que él estaba pensando en esos instantes; en los que sus orbes claras se paseaban por su figura, bastante mejorada después del embarazo. Era claro lo que pretendía, más Lola se preguntaba sí misma que tan beneficioso sería el hacer de una vez; verdaderos los rumores que a juicio de los cortesanos corrían como reguero de pólvora por la corte, ¿Qué tan peligroso sería convertirse de verdad; en la amante de Francisco? Solo para garantizar todavía más su seguridad y la de su hijo.

Pues bien sabía Dios todopoderoso; que si una vez Lola rechazó inminentemente ese título de puta real, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo de mil amores con tal de verse protegida por la corona francesa una vez más.

—¿Entonces mi señora? —Insistió Francisco; poniéndosele enfrente, acorralándola junto al ventanal. — ¿Qué escoges? ¿La corona francesa, o la escocesa?

Lola le miró fijamente; al tiempo que una tenue carcajada salía de sus labios.

—Es algo confuso sire, más no del todo complicado; si una se pusiera a repasar, todo lo que pesa el guardar lealtad a la corona escocesa, se encontraría con que siempre sale digamos contra producente.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿y por qué?

Lola estaba decidida; iría al grano de una vez.

—Kenna, ¿Qué hizo María cuando Enrique en su grado más alto de locura decidió casarla con su bastardo; cuando todo lo que Kenna quería; era casarse con alguien de alcurnia y no un pobre diablo conformista?

—Perdóname. —Francisco saltó para defender a su medio hermano, visiblemente ofendido. —Pero Bash no es ningún idiota conformista; quizás le falte algo de ambición, dentro de lo que cabe es el mejor hermano que podría tener.

—Lo sé. —Lola rió. —A lo que me refiero; es que Sebastian no tiene fortuna, se conforma con su libertad. Que para él lo es prácticamente todo. Volviendo a lo de Kenna; mientras ella suplicaba por no ser casada con Sebastian, ¿Qué hizo María? Solo mirar, y reprobar, ¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer; cuando su matrimonio y su futuro estaban tan bien organizados? ¿Qué le podría importar el destino de las damas que le acompañaron desde Escocia, cuando ella ya no tenía nada que temer; pues ya había conseguido casarse con el Delfín de Francia? Después; está Greer; compartió el exilio de la corte con su marido, más no la prisión; lo que es una bendición de Dios; María no fue capaz de mover un solo dedo por ayudar a la amiga; que siempre ha estado allí para ella. Y justo en el momento, en que Greer necesitaba de la ayuda de su señora, ¿Qué hace ella? Dejar que la despidan de la corte; quitándole así la única garantía de seguridad que podía otorgarle el ser una de las damas de compañía de María. Es aquí cuando te preguntas, ¿De qué me ha servido toda esa lealtad? Tristemente caes en la descripción que no sirve de nada, cuando tu reina solo piensa en sí misma.

—¿Estamos en la misma sintonía entonces?

Lola echó sus brazos al cuello de Francisco, dejando que este la basara con un arrebatador beso que hubiese sido capaz de dejarla sin aire; desde ese momento, la dama tenía noción perfecta de que Isabella Golferi dejaba de ser oficialmente la amante del rey y que ese puesto era de ella. Solo que no quería que se supiese; dentro de dos meses sería la señora de Condé y debía guardar al menos las apariencias de un matrimonio respetable, así que debían buscar entre las damas de la corte, un conejillo de indias. Que sirviese para dar falsa apariencia a la situación. Nadie en la corte debía saber, que la prometida de Luis de Condé, era la amante regia de Francisco II.

—Espera. —Lola se quito de encima a Francisco, quien empezaba a deslizar sus besos por su cuello, no podían ser un par de amantes incáutenoslos. —Primero lo primero, necesitamos un lugar lejos de la corte para nuestros idilios.

—Tienes razón,. pero ya habrá tiempo para pensar.

Francisco quiso volver a besarla, pero ella se le resistió, no podía creer lo brutos que se volvían los hombres; cuando los enceguecían la pasión y la lujuria.

—Ya lo he hecho yo por ti.

Francisco frunció el ceño.

—Se trata de una cabañita que esta como a unos cien metros del castillo, podríamos reunirnos allí, tres días a la semana y disfrutar de unas cuantas horas de amor, solo tú, yo y claro, alguien más.

A pesar de que la situación le encantaba sobre manera, al rey de Francia no le quedaba otra más que poner atención y ayudar a Lola a pensar un poco, había que encontrar esa mujer, ¿Pero quién?

Podría echar mano del escuadrón volante de su madre, pero no, esas eran demasiado listas, temía que un solo movimiento en falso y se encontrara en manos de las pequeñas víboras que rodeaban a la gran serpiente que era su madre. De eso plenamente ya estaba harto.

—¿Que tal el escuadrón volante de tu madre?

—Ni hablar. —Respondió el rey de Francia rápidamente. —Mi madre al enterarse, de lo nuestro inmediatamente pretendería sacar tajada, es lo que menos necesitamos, entre menos estorbos mejor ¡Necesito una quimera que sea callada!

—¿Que odie a María, o que no la odie?

Francisco se dio la media vuelta, el brillo que instantáneamente adquirían los ojos de Lola era incomparable.

—¿Tienes alguien en mente?

—Pregúntale a Bessie Burson, ha esperado demasiado tiempo su oportunidad para humillar a María: Creo que esta sería su oportunidad de oro; para poder hacerlo. La pobre ha perdido mucho comparado con lo que puede hacer.

Francisco empero no estaba seguro, era una desconocida para él, solo la tenía en la corte por ser enviada de Elizabeth y claro para seguir molestando a María mas de lo que ya lo hacia la mera presencia de Elizabeth Burson; mas allá de eso, el rey de Francia podría decir de ella que era un personaje obscuro, de no ser porque llevaba ordenes directas de su majestad Elizabeth I para confabular una alianza productiva para Inglaterra y Francia. De que era bella, el rey no tenia duda alguna, pero no era su tipo de mujer. Esa prometía ser mucho más astuta que su madre y María juntas, ¿Como confiarle algo tan peligroso, a alguien así? esa era su pregunta.

—¿Estás segura que ella es de fiar? La he visto un par de veces, merodear por aquí y por allá con Antonio de Borbón, dime ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien así?

Era la única manera fiable que Lola conocía, tenía que ser persistente y persuadir a Francis, de que Bessie Burson era la candidata perfecta para el puesto.

—No olvides, que su hermano, estuvo a punto de ser rey consorte de Inglaterra; es normal que Antonio de Borbón quiera explicaciones, a cerca del cambio tan repentino de su majestad la reina.

—No me convence, cada que la miro, siento escalofríos.

—Tonterías.

—¡Que no son tonterías Lola! Esa mujer me causa...algo, no se no lo puedo describir. Cuando estoy cerca de ella, notaras que siempre procuro alejarme.

—En efecto, pero no todas somos ni tu madre ni María.

—No, son peores.

—Desconfiaras siempre del tu sexo opuesto, yo soy una de ellas.

Francisco lleno de complacencia, tomo las manos de Lola entre las suyas.

—Pero eres distinta, estas hecha de un material más fuerte, si tan solo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ser una reina ¡Que reina serias!

—No lo soy. —Respondió Lola orgullosa. —No lo soy, una reina mi señor no puede ser libre, una mujer como yo. aunque sin reino tiene todo lo que una reina podría desear hasta el día de su muerte: libertad. Yo soy libre.

—En efecto, bien; ¿Tienes mejor conocida a esa Elizabeth Burson que yo?

—Sí.

—Pregúntale si quiere ayudarnos, claro recibiría su recompensa por quedarse callada.

Lola hizo una elegante reverencia antes de retirarse, desde ese momento empezaba a dejar de ser una pieza en el tablero de María, para empezar a jugar con las piezas de ajedrez en su propio tablero. Eso era una parte importante de lo que buscaba de allí en adelante. La vida hizo de ella lo contrario a lo que hubiese querido ser, pues bien, así seria, tomaría las cosas como viniesen sin importar cuánto hubiese tenido que pagar por ellas. Estaba decidida, ya no habría marcha atrás. Abandonaba por interés propio el bando de María Estuardo, desertaba de servir lealmente a su reina para traicionarla en la menor oportunidad en búsqueda de sus propios intereses.

Así era la vida en la corte.

Así funcionaban las cosas en la vida real.

[...]

La noche tendía su manto sobre Europa, las luces en el castillo empezaban a apagarse en partes, en algunas aun estaban antorchas encendidas, en el salón de trono se celebraba un baile, mientras que en el pequeño salón de trono dispuesto para María de Escocia se respiraba un ambiente de intranquilidad, la reina era incapaz de mantenerse sentada en su trono, labrado con madera de ébano y adornado con piedras preciosas, ese día decidió llevar sobre su cabeza la corona de Escocia; por una justa razón: demostrar que no era débil, podría estar debilitada en Francia, pero en Escocia seguía siendo María Regina así seguiría siendo siempre. Ella era una reina, una reina ungida por dios, nada ni nade sería capaz de quitarle ese título.

—Debes mantenerte serena. —Siguió Kenna, quien siempre estaba a su lado. —No le demuestres a ella que tienes miedo.

—¿A caso parezco temerosa? Dímelo tu.

—Pareces tranquila, dicen que esa mujer tiene el don de poner de malas, y es ahí cuando ella gana.

—Espero que a Elizabeth no la haya puesto de malas.

—Son un par de brujas, seguramente se debieron entender demasiado bien entre ellas.

—Mi señora, lady Fleetwood solicita audiencia con su majestad.

la reina de Escocia se aferro al trono con tal fuerza, que no le importo el marcar los nudillos de sus dedos, la entrada de Elizabeth Burson fue marcada con dos trompetazos, seguidos de muestras de respeto muto.

—María Estuardo. —Elizabeth se postro ante María, sin hacer la debida reverencia. Levanto su hermosa cabeza altaneramente y miro a la aterrada reina a los ojos, deshaciéndose en una sonrisa irónica. —¿De qué te sirve aferrarte a ese trono, cuando probablemente estas a punto de perderlo, a mano de tus propios súbditos escoceses?

—Mis súbditos aman a su reina.

Una mueca burlona se asomo al rostro de la joven duquesa haciendo que la reina empezase a perder los estribos pero una mano de Kenna colocada con suavidad sobre su hombro sirvió para calmarla, para recordarle que era una reina; ante todo, debía mantener el autocontrol de sí misma aunque le costase mil años hacerlo. respiró hondo. Era agotador fingir alegría ante las personas que más querían hundirla, pero tenía que hacer un máximo esfuerzo por conseguirlo, en Escocia los rumores acerca de que Elizabeth era la siguiente en el trono la llenaban de pavor, ¿Que mas podría pasarle? perdía el trono de Francia, perdía a Luis, no estaba dispuesta a perder Escocia, Escocia era suyo por nacimiento, porque su padre antes que ella fue el rey de los escoceses desde que nació hasta que murió, no sería ella la que llenara de fango ahora el nombre de su familia paterna, con sus tonterías, con sus sentimentalismos. Para Escocia quería ser una reina en toda regla. Ese era uno de los momentos oportunos para demostrarlo.

Escucharía a Elizabeth pues para eso llego a Francia, solo que no sabía cómo saldría ella misma, después de escuchar a la emisaria de su prima Elizabeth.

—Sabia que eras ilusa su majestad, pero no sabía que fueras estúpida; la reina madre tiene razón, sin el apoyo de tu esposo no eres más que una sanguijuela a la que hay que aplastar antes que siga infectando a los otros, ya infectaste a Francia, ¿Pretendes, infectar también Escocia?

María se puso Lívida, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Elizabeth ya estaba detrás de su trono, con sus manos heladas sobre sus cabellos ligeramente peinados.

—No te fies de nadie mi señora, yo también soy escocesa, soy súbdita de los Estuardo y estoy en Francia por motivos de fuerza mayor, digamos que quiero un ligero...no ligero no, pesado ajuste de cuentas contigo mi señora, tu responderás, por las agresiones de tu madre para con mi familia y mi gente.

—Si mi madre, actúo como actúo fue porque...

—¿Tu se lo mandaste? Puedo querer creerlo María, pero viéndote aquí, con tu reputación hecha añicos básicamente, entonces caigo en que todo ha sido obra de María de Guisa, y no tuya. Pero aun así, no me voy a detener, eres tan culpable de la muerte de gente inocente, tanto como ella.

—¿Gente inocente?

María, se estremecía de pies a cabeza, ¿cuántos horrores mas habría hecho su madre en nombre suyo? Fue definitivamente un error, ponerla en la regencia, pero sin duda alguna seria muchísimo mejor que poner a su medio hermano

—Mhm mi señora. por negarse a humillar el culo con los mal logrados Estuardo. Por preferir, servir a señores más aptos como lo eran los hombres de mi familia. E inclusive por pertenecer a la nueva fe.

—Eso les sucede a quienes reniegan de la verdadera religión.

—Me doy cuenta claramente de que quien verdaderamente gobierna en Escocia; es tu madre, no tú, tú solo eres ese medio por el que ella obtiene su poder, los escoceses están enardecidos, la vieja bruja esa confía más en sus consejeros franceses que en los propios escoceses, he escuchado acerca de algunas revueltas, quieren ponerme a mí en el trono de los Estuardo, a mí, la heredera de la sangre Wallace, tú no eres el verdadero peligro María; el verdadero peligro es tu madre cuando ella muera. Escocia se irá abajo, porque su reina no sabrá como gobernarla por sí misma. Podrás demostrarte fuerte, reconócelo mi señora, tiemblas de miedo cuando te imaginas sola, en tu castillo de Stirling; ¿Crees que podrás hacer frente a tus problemas una vez sin la ayuda de Francia?

María se retorció en el trono, hubiese querido contestarle algo, ella que siempre tenía el don de la palabra se estaba quedando muy callada últimamente, hasta pareciera que ese don también la abandonaba. Como todo lo demás. Se daba cuenta de que esa Elizabeth no era un simple dolor de cabeza, como su madre la describió, seguramente María de Guisa lo hizo así con la intención de no causarle más problemas. Empero la reina de Escocia hubiese deseado que María fuera sincera con ella por una sola vez. Elizabeth Burson era una víbora mucho más venenosa que Catalina de Medici y Elizabeth Tudor juntas, no podría contra todo eso. Cada vez sentía que sus fuerzas para luchar se menguaban más y más.

Las dos Elizabeth, Burson y Tudor representaban un peligro latente para le reina, la primera, por el poder en Escocia, la segunda por la corona, no sabía que era peor. María se sentía cada vez más acorralada ya no sabía qué hacer; siempre encontraba una manera de solucionar sus problemas por muy apretados que estos estuviesen, pero esta vez; las cosas eran distintas.


	11. Avaras

Avara

Lady Burson desapareció tan rápido como entró a la sala de trono de María; simplemente se encontraba con una chiquilla que no era más que el títere de su familia o de Francia, cuando una vez reinó el rey Enrique; la buena noticia para ella; es que María de Escocia, ya no contaba con más aliados, por lo que derrotarla sería tarea fácil si empleaba sus cartas con maestría, si jugaba su juego sabiamente, solo necesitaba una sola oportunidad para acercarse al rey Francisco, tuvo que ser difícil para la bella dama después de semejante reunión volver a sus aposentos sin sentir su corazón galoparle dentro del pecho, por unos momentos, la muchacha se detenía de cuando en cuando para tomar el aire, hasta que logró llegar a sus aposentos; allí cerró la puerta, y caminó derecho a la cama donde sin lugar a dudas se tumbó hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no era por querer llorar sino por la emoción que le daba el descubrir que María ni si quiera era rival de temer.

Después de que entrara ella; entró su primo Thomas, mucho más ansioso que ella por saber el resultado de tal reunión entre la reina María y su prima.

— ¿Y bien? Es María de Escocia, un peligro para tus planes, o un estorbo.

—Un estorbo prácticamente. —Respondió ella sin gana, y sin despegar los ojos de la almohada, aún no se sacaba de la mente, el rostro espantado de María antes de irse. La situación de la reina de Escocia actualmente; era la de un conejillo blanco corriendo velozmente por la pradera, mientras intentaba escapar de las garras de sus depredadores, dentro de campo abierto. —Es más; creo que ni si quiera llega a eso, su condición de reina le exige dignidad; apuesto a que si fuese otro tipo de mujer, no sé que sería de ella. Es apenas una niña pretendiendo jugar el juego de la política, juego que a sabiendas, le sale terriblemente mal cuando no está respaldada por Francia. Si tú hubieses visto lo que yo vi; inclusive hubieses sentido lástima por esa criatura, a pesar de que su madre hacia mí no la tuvo. EN ese momento no pude hacer nada más que aumentar sus miedos y sus dudas echando veneno a mis palabras.

Thomas evaluaba todas y cada una de esas palabras, en resumen para él: María Estuardo no era más que esa moneda de cambio que usaba su madre, para obtener aliados y así un ejército poderoso para proteger la familia real escocesa, a costillas de otras naciones, en ese caso tocaba el turno de Francia. Por la corte circulaban ya los rumores de que el rey Francisco a escondidas de los familiares de la reina; estaba empezando una demanda de divorcio, en la cual solo tenía como prueba las cartas que María escribió a su amante, e inclusive se rumoreaba que la bula papal que dictaba acto de formal divorcio; llegaba ya a Francia en manos del cardenal Giovanni de Medici. Una vez divorciada y repudiada María Estuardo ya no sería de ninguna utilidad para los de Guisa en Francia y sería mandada; por lo tanto de vuelta a Escocia, para lidiar con su prima la maligna Elizabeth Tudor. Y su prima tendría el camino libre para seducir al rey.

—Entonces, ¿A que esperarse Elizabeth? Actúa; válete de ese miedo y úsale a tu favor. Conquista al rey.

—No, no puedo; alguien más se me ha adelantado en el camino, es algo con lo que yo no contaba, sin embargo. Me hizo una proposición bastante jugosa; digamos que por el momento no es nada, pero por algo se tiene que empezar,.

Thomas bufó; no había viajado desde Inglaterra a Francia solo por ver a su prima en papeles menores, dentro de la corte francesa. Para Elizabeth, Thomas quería grandes cosas, y quería justo que la corona ceñida sobre sus rulos negros, fuese una de esas grandes cosas.

— ¿Qué te han ofrecido?

—El rey tiene otra amante, no quiere que en la corte se sepa quién es, así que la amante en persona del rey ha acudido a mí para pedirme que; sirve digamos que…de tapadera, pretenden ocultar el romance debido a que ella está prometida a un gran señor, que en este momento se encuentra recluido en La Bastilla.

— ¿Te refieres a…?

—Mhm, Lady Lola Sinclair, por supuesto; esa mujer ha sabido jugar sus cartas, primero viene a Francia como dama de compañía de María, luego tras una noche de pasión le da al rey su único hijo varón hasta el momento y ahora, que ha conseguido casarse con Lord de Condé se convierte en la amante del monarca, ¿Qué te parece?

—Demonio de mujer.

—Prefiero empezar así; últimamente el mismo Francisco me esquiva, me evade por alguna razón que yo no entiendo. Y sabes, no vayas a reírte, pero eso me fastidia.

Thomas miró incrédulamente a su prima; por lo general la mayoría de las mujeres se molestaban cuando el hombre que ansiaban no se ponía a sus pies, en el instante en que ellas lo deseaban; sin embargo, fue incapaz de creer que su propia prima; educada para nunca sentir ese tipo de desilusiones tontas, fuese una de ellas. Teniendo en cuenta el tipo de mujer que en vida fue Roberta de la Quadra, era difícil ver a su única hija en ese papel de muchacha con la vanidad herida.

— ¡Te dije que no me mirases así! ¿Cuántos hombres han caído a mis pies, Thomas? ¡¿Cuántos?! El medio hermano de María en Escocia, el duque de Norfolk le pidió a Elizabeth mi mano, antes de partir y ahora me topo con que para el rey de los franceses soy demasiado poca cosa.

—Es porque seguramente es un joven prevenido; decían que estaba perdidamente enamorado de María cuando se casó, y desde antes de casarse; dejó que ella hiciese lo que quisiera con su persona. Inclusive, llegó a desafiar a su propia madre; ahora supongo, debe ser un joven cauteloso; siempre alerta, cuando se topa con mujercitas como tú.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca de desprecio; pudiese ser que así fuese su situación al principio, pero mejoraría ya estaba convencida de eso.

—He de ganármelo, más difíciles han caído a mis pies, mira Norfolk, mira Antonio de Borbón, aunque es un coqueto de primera categoría sé muy bien cuando sus miradas traspasan los límites de la coquetería para ceder paso a los de la lujuria.

—Además; se dice que su majestad ya tiene en sus manos la bula papal donde la conceden el divorcio. En pocas horas, la reina de Escocia tendrá que abandonar Francia.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida, aquella noticia le tomaba por asalto.

— ¿Qué?

—Así, es al parecer Francisco ha obrado cautelosamente; sabe que los de Guisa son una familia muy unida, y entre más unida más peligrosa. Así que prefirió hacerlo todo en silencio; dejar a su joven esposa en manos de los leones

—Como solíamos ser nosotros. —Recordó Elizabeth melancólica. — ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, debes pensar en que Francia no es Escocia; Escocia está gobernada por highlands, Francia no; es un contexto diferente.

—Ya lo veo; en Escocia estaba acostumbrada a pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas, ahora me topo conque en Francia, hay cientos como yo.

—Pero tú no solo eres poderosa en Escocia. —Thomas le hablaba al oído; a Elizabeth ese gesto le pareció el siseo de una serpiente. —Tienes poder en Inglaterra, y en España por parte de la familia de tu madre.

Elizabeth cuando le convenía hacía oídos sordos a las palabras necias de su primo, pero cuando las consideraba de cuidado, siempre fingía poner atención de hecho se las metía cuidadosamente una tras otra, tratando de no olvidarlas. Thomas era un hombre ambicioso y avaro; trataría de hacerse de poder a través de ella. Justo lo que su lista prima quería evitar, María dependía de mucha gente, ella no pensaba caer en el mismo historial de manipulación por el poder, su juego era suyo y solamente ella lo jugaría. No permitiría que nunca, nadie moviese piezas por ella, pues al hacerlo se convertiría en el juguete de esa persona.

Su victoria tendría que pertenecer a ella en su totalidad; no le daría a nadie la dicha de disfrutarla si quiera un poco. Lady Lola por el momento era quien se encontraba en la cúspide y consideraba primordial rebajarse un poquito ante ella. Era una mujer inteligente, mucho más que su propia reina, una muchacha cabal que era ante todo sincera. Digna de admirar, llevaba dentro de sí una fuerza tremenda; capaz de arrasar inclusive con el propio rey de Francia, empero como todas en la corte, trataban de cuidarse de la reina madre con quien no estaba en buenas relaciones.

Dejó pues que Thomas siguiese hablando largo y tendido sobre lo muy conveniente que sería echarse a Lady Lola al saco; después encontrarían una manera de apartarla del camino y seguir ellos con el suyo.

Elizabeth por su parte; no respondió absolutamente nada, se dedicó a observar la neblina que crecía afuera, y se levantaba poco a poco así como se levantaba el polvo de su cama; cuando llegaba a sacudirla levemente con sus manos pálidas.

Se puso a pensar en el vestido que usaría esa noche, su majestad y Lady Lola se verían en la cabaña; y ella por su parte, debía lucir espectacularmente bella claro, si quería ir seduciendo al soberano a su manera. Pensaba en un vestido que recién acaban de mandarle de París; era una preciosura en colores gris y azul mar, harían ver sus ojos de un azul brillante, quizás esa fuese la elección correcta si le agregaba un collar de zafiros y pendientes de perlas a juego, estaría bellísima. Al menos, mantenía sus esperanzas firmemente puestas en que Francisco voltease a verla si quiera.

[…]

El rey estaba en su galería privada, con vistas a la capilla, oyendo maitines, mientras se enfocaba en una pequeña charla con su primo Médici, Giovanni, próximo candidato de la familia a aspirar el trono de San Pedro en el Vaticano; miraba el joven rey satisfactoriamente un documento, este contenía el sello papal. En pocas palabras era la bula que le liberaba de María Estuardo, y así de sus deberes para con la empobrecida Escocia.

Esa acta de divorcio; significaba que su libertad le era enteramente devuelta; podía ser libre completamente, sin creces, el quitarse de encima a María significaba deshacerse de un peso muerto que a ser verdad; luego de descubrir su infidelidad; no tenía porque seguir llevando sobre sus espaldas, mientras ella trataba de seguir sus romances con Condé, a pesar de estar este comprometido con Lola. Esas noticias las llevaba el carcelero en persona; quien tenía órdenes estrictas de llevar a oídos del rey todo lo extraño que sus ojos viesen sobre las visitas del príncipe. Claro, a pesar de las visitas semanales de Lola; estaban las de otra dama, nunca mostraba el rostro, pero andaba con un porte digno, siempre recta, con la cabeza erguida, los pies pareciera que no estaban hechos para caminar por el piso lodoso de La Bastilla; ya que estos se movían sobre el piso con una ligereza extraordinaria según describió el carcelero de Luis de Condé.

La misa terminó y Francisco seguido de su madre y Lola salieron de la capilla real acompañados del cardenal de Medici. Francisco solo los acompañó hasta el comedor; allí se separó de ellos y solo él y Lola siguieron hasta sus aposentos privados; allí Francisco extendió una mano para darle el pase libre; Lola entró decididamente a la estancia, observándolo todo como si fuese la primera vez que le era permitido entrar a las habitaciones de Francisco, luego se quedó sentada en medio de la cama; mientras dejaba que el rey recorriera con sus orbes azules; lo bien que le sentaba ese vestido nuevo en colores crema y rosado; completamente hecho con la más fina seda italiana. En pocas palabras, era un vestido digno de una reina, las joyas que usaba para acompañarlo, un collar y pendientes de perlas; combinaban a la perfección con los tonos pastel del vestido haciendo que su cara fuese más sonrosada y su piel tan suave más blanca.

—Debo reconocer que a pesar de no haber confiado mucho en los colores del diseñador; sin embargo debo reconocer que te sienta como anillo al dedo. —Dijo Francisco con los ojos obscurecidos completamente bajo las alas del demonio de la lujuria; la apariencia de Lola era francamente deleitable.

Lola lo miraba apacible, se sentía atraída; Francisco le gustaba pero no lo amaba, le sucedía lo mismo con Sthepen e inclusive con Luis de Condé, todos eran guapos; todos eran un tanto fascinantes unos más que los otros, sin embargo; la joven Lola pronto aprendió a verlos como un medio para escalar, en ese momento quien más le servía era el joven rey, después el maduro Luis; y por último estaba Sthepen, con su voz aterciopelada y seductora, con esas manos grandes y firmes capaces de sostenerla. Sin embargo; a la única que hasta el momento tenía permitido sostener era a Catalina de Médici, su amante luego de que Francisco lo hubiese desposeído de todos sus bienes, bueno de la mayoría al menos.

Pero seguía estando siempre Luis, Luis con sus ojos negros, Luis con su hermosa piel morena , haciéndole resaltar aunque sea un poco entre los demás, Luis con esa mirada profunda. Ella debía hacer algo para mitigar sus sentimientos; cada vez que pensaba en Luis; lo hacía de una manera similar a cuando pensaba en Colin, y no le gustaba, significaba ser tonta, enamorarse de un imposible; querer engañarse a sí misma con algo que nunca podría ser. Luis estaba loco por María y María por él esa era la realidad, era momento de poner los pies en la tierra y seguir luchando por labrarse un futuro dentro de la corte francesa, estaba comenzando; tenía un buen inicio; así que debía seguir trabajando en ello.

—He tomado la decisión de desayunar contigo en el jardín.

— ¿Y tu madre, tú tío?

—Que esperen, un rey no tiene porque obedecer a un simple súbdito; además para eso está mi madre; ven. Es por aquí.

Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado para una romántica ocasión, una mesa puesta en un campo lleno de cerezos, que inundaban el aire con su particular aroma delicioso; solamente dos mayordomos, ah y un par de violines para acompañar el desayuno con una buena música, ligera, pero sensual; así lo había pedido el rey Francisco desde que amaneció aquella mañana, con ganas de desposar a la difícil Lola. A fin de cuentas, era un hombre divorciado; un rey que debía buscar una esposa adecuada para sí y la tenía en frente de sus narices; con su ternura, con su carácter, con su genio, así era ella. Eso es lo que le hacía parecer perfecta candidata a sus ojos. Además era dama de María; suponía que debió haber aprendido de los errores de su señora, para no cometerlos ella.

—Muy bonito Francisco, pero, ¿A que debo el honor, de tan sutil sorpresa?

Mientras Lola esperaba pacientemente cualquier respuesta; que saliese de labios de Francisco, este simplemente enroscó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada; esa mujer siempre terminaba dándole una sorpresa tras otra.

— ¿Todavía estás segura de querer casarte con Luis de Condé?

La cuestionante de Francisco provocó cierto revoltijo en las tripas de Lola; francamente ya no sabía ella misma ni qué quería; estaba obteniendo demasiado últimamente pero de todos modos; no podía confiarse de su buena suerte, esta según decían era vulnerable, voluble, no sabía a que hora le volvería la espalda. Ni el lugar.

— ¿Tienes a alguien mejor para mi, en todo caso? —Cuestionó ella llevándose una uva verde a la boca.

—Yo.

Lola abrió los ojos, de no haber sido por que tragó rápidamente la uva se habría atragantado con esta; Francisco tenía unas cuantas horas divorciado y pensaba en ella para reina, no, a duras penas tenía que soportar el ser la madre del hijo del rey, lo que significaba un tercer lugar junto a Catalina y María; ahora que el estaba divorciada secretamente, ocupaba el segundo, y después ocuparía el primero si no se daba prisa para pensar en algún plan que pudiese salvarla de ser reina, que en definitiva no era lo que ella quería para sí. No era propio de ella pasarse el día recibiendo embajadores, mostrándose toda sonrisas, haciendo caravanas, no quería pasarse todos los días en compañía de Catalina de Medici, todo ello con solo pensarlo la llenaba de estrés.

— ¿Qué me dices, te has quedado de piedra?

—La verdad, me ha caído tu petición como balde de agua helada

Francisco se encogió de hombros; para él, sería lo más normal, podrían ser una familia real a fin de cuentas; y John podría llegar a rey.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás rechazando mon amour?

—Si, y en definitiva; no lo quiero, John siempre será tu hijo; no quiero que sea delfín.

—Pues sería una tragedia para el país.

Lola sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Es en serio Francisco; búscate una reina más capaz que la que tenías antes; pero no pienses más en mí; yo no sirvo para reinar, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Tus propias ambiciones, ¿No quieres ver a nuestro hijo como rey de Francia algún día? Mira a Elizabeth, la prima de María.

—Ella era hija legítima. —Repuso Lola molesta, no se podría quitar a Francisco de encima durante un largo, largo tiempo. —Hija de Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena. Una Tudor por excelencia.

—Bueno, mi hijo es un Valois, necesito casarme contigo para poder asegurar mi propia dinastía.

Francisco cogió el brazo de lola; al principio, solo lo cogió pero después comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, para él era casi vital el casarse con ella; si pudo darle un hijo a la primera, entonces podrían venir más herederos.

— ¡Ay, suéltame!

—Perdona. —Francisco le soltó el brazo; un tanto consternado, nunca solía actuar así con ella; solo que en esos momentos se sentía sumamente alterado. —Nunca fue mi intención hacerte ningún daño.

Lola se quedó quieta, pero sin dejar de mirar a Francisco; quien tuvo que esconder un poco la cara; al instante de sentir, como se ponía de colores bajo la mirada de aquellos inteligentes ojos azules.

—Sigo firme en mi decisión de casarme con Condé.

—Me he divorciado de María, ¿Aún podría haber peligro?

Lola sintió que era su oportunidad; quizá, para dar paso rápido a la situación, María ya estaba de nuevo soltera; tal vez en un descuido de ambos, pudiese sacar a Luis de La Bastilla, correr con él a la primer iglesia que se encontraran abierta, jurar los votos del sagrado matrimonio, y una vez convertidos en marido y mujer, podrían reclamar Francia para sí mismos.

—Nadie mejor que yo, Kenna y Greer para conocer a María; ella es muy terca, quizás pueda dolerle el hecho de que está divorciada, repudiada, sentirá entonces coraje, es una persona engañosa y peligrosa; cómo pudiste darte cuenta, un día hace una cosa, pero al siguiente, como pinten las aguas dice otra. Es mejor dar prisa al matrimonio con Luis; aleja a María de Francia, mándala a Escocia nuevamente. Si la dejas aquí; o la envías con los De Guisa; estarías cometiendo un grave error.

Francisco jamás pensó en el peligro que se le vendría encima; una vez divorciado; una mujer despechada era capaz de todo; con María ya había tenido más que suficiente y Lola tenía razón, cuanto antes se enterara de lo del divorcio; mucho mejor para él principalmente que tendría motivos de sobra para regresarla a Escocia.

En cuanto a los De Guisa; bueno, no serían tema de conversación por mucho tiempo; Francisco, principalmente Francisco de Guisa y Carlos de Lorena le estaban dando algunos problemas, poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un par de piedras atoradas en el zapato, piedras grandes y filosas que molestaban demasiado al andar. Ellos eran demasiado peligrosos para las reformas religiosas que planeaba para Francia, así que de una vez, habría que menguarles la fuerza. Había que enseñarles que en Francia, únicamente mandaba un Valois, y ese Valois era él.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Cuestionó Lola interesada.

—Decirle. —Francisco la miraba preocupado. —Pienso decirle de una vez.

—Ten cuidado con los De Guisa, no sabes cómo podrán tomárselo.

—No te preocupes; esta segunda oportunidad de vida que tengo, no pienso desperdiciarla, quiero actuar como un rey en mi sitio lo haría, magno y malévolo al mismo tiempo; no se puede ser siempre bueno, María me traicionó una vez al momento en que quiso cambiar la dinastía; volvió a hacerlo, casi le puso en charola de plata el trono a mi mayor enemigo, eso no se lo puedo perdonar.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Qué crees que soy, un rey o un títere de los De Guisa?

—Francisco, tampoco te precipites, si haces lo que creo, que quieres hacer; tienes que estar completamente seguro. Esa familia es demasiado querida en parís y…

—He estado hablando con Antonio de Borbón, y con algunas familias protestantes, de hecho; me he rodeado por completo de protestantes. Creo que me ha funcionado, como yo esperaba; hoy justo antes de misa, tuve que recibir una visita desesperada de Carlos de Lorena; según él quieren lo mejor para Francia, pero quieren lo mejor para ellos.

—Estás siendo demasiado engañoso, Francisco cuídate; jugar con un bando y después con otro, firmar un veredicto que condena las prácticas de la religión reformada en Francia; después querer destruirlo, tu hermana está casada con el rey de España por dios. A Felipe no le va a gustar-

—Felipe no es lo que me importa en este momento, además; supe que Isabel ni si quiera ha podido darle un heredero varón.

—Pero es una alianza, dos países católicos, tres cuando tenías a Escocia, tu madre, ella está demasiado bien ligada con el Vaticano.

—Sabe que debe quedarse quieta; si no quiere ver lejos de la corte a su adorado Enriquito.

—¿Enrique?

—Es su hijo favorito; pretende elevarlo al torno al coste que sea, pero eso si yo lo permito; es más; no creo que un príncipe de la iglesia pueda acceder a un trono terrenal, estando más cerca el de San Pedro.

Lola miró a Francisco con el entrecejo fruncido; de verdad que estaba demostrando tener una fuerza de la que nadie sospechó jamás; ni si quiera ella. Ahora era un líder de cuidado, alguien a quien temer, pero también a quien odiar debido al mismo temor. Francisco estaba convirtiéndose o mejor dicho se había convertido ya en la versión masculina de su propia progenitora.

Lo cual no sabía si era mejor o peor; dado en algunos casos, podría resultar ventajoso. El temor obligaba a pensar lo que se iría a hacer más de dos veces.

—¿En serio crees que funcione? —Inquirió ella acercándose un poco más, casi insinuándose.

Francisco asintió; le tomó por la cintura al tiempo que besaba sus labios.

—Tiene qué; Enrique es la forma más segura de mantener a mi madre con las manos atadas, y desatadas solo a mi merced, para controlar a Catalina de Médicis es necesario encontrar un blanco débil; y el flanco débil de mi madre es su amor desmesurado por Enrique.

— ¿Por qué no encerrarlo en una mazmorra de La Bastilla; como hizo Ricardo III con los hijos varones de su hermano?

—Eso sería muy cruel; además quiero a mi madre como aliada; no como enemiga conspirando a mis espaldas. Por el momento; deshacerme de Carlos es mi principal tarea, después seguirá Hércules, y por ultimo Enrique. Esa será la pieza fuerte en mi tablero. Ya estoy cansado de hablar sobre conspiraciones, quiero caminar un rato, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas?

[…]

La situación de su hija en Francia era delicada; según las cartas de su hermano Francisco duque de Guisa; ¿Qué pudo haber salido tan mal; cuando en un principio; todo marchaba a la perfección? Mientras hiba en el carruaje pesado y pasado de moda; María de Guisa no dejaba de repetir en su mente esa misma pregunta, su hija siempre dio señales de ser una joven sensata, consciente de su condición real y sobre todo orgullosa de ella. Entonces ¿Qué le sucedió? Estaba bien. María fue víctima de un acto que podría mermar a cualquier mujer; una violación no era cualquier cosa; era algo que ni si quiera ella misma podría imaginarse. No podía decir que comprendía el dolor de su hija, porque no estaba en sus zapatos. A María de Guisa solo le importaba una sola cuestión: Que su hija, diese herederos Valois, y por supuesto Estuardo también. Pero sobre todo Escocia necesitaba creer que su reina era inocente de las acusaciones que se le amputaban.

Desde la huída de Elizabeth Burson, los escoceses protestantes empezaban a calmar por ella como reina de Escocia; y no solo ellos, los más importantes lores católicos estaban a la espera del derrumbe de la reina Estuardo; para poner a esa chiquilla del demonio en el trono de su hija, pero aún podían mediarlos, todavía era tiempo para una reconciliación entre el rey Francisco quien según decían las cartas de Kenna, (la única amiga que María tenía en la corte por el momento) que el rey ya había pedido el divorcio a causa de la supuesta infidelidad de María con el príncipe de Condé.

Otra situación que alarmaba a la regente de Escocia era el que Lola fuese la querida no oficial; pero si en secreto de Francisco, le preocupaba que la susodicha pudiese engendrar más bastardos que fuesen reconocidos. Mientras que su propia hija, la legítima reina ante dios; no era ni si quiera capaz de compartir la misma cama con su marido. Últimamente el rey de Francia caía bajo las tentaciones de la lujuria, se decía inclusive que su otra amante, Madeimoselle Golferi ya estaba encinta de un bastardo y que también Francisco planeaba reconocerlo.

Ello sería humillante no solo para María sino para ella; María de Guisa soñó siempre con un futuro glorioso para su hija; siempre ambicionó para su única heredera las coronas no solo de Francia y Escocia, sino la de Inglaterra también de ese modo; su hija, María sería la reina de casi media Europa. Pero al parecer esos sueños se desaparecerían apenas cumpliese Francisco su amenaza de repudiar a María.

El carruaje entró en Fontainebleau; y María de Guisa se apeó de él con rapidez y ligereza se hizo hacia atrás la larga cola del abrigo que le impedía avanzar rápido y ligeramente. Entrando oficialmente en las estancias del palacio fue anunciada con la formalidad debida.

Entró a la sala de torno donde encontró a Catalina de Médicis sentada en el lugar que correspondía a su hija por dignidad y matrimonio. Se hizo el silencio entre los consejeros reunidos en el instante, la reina madre y la regente de Escocia. EN otro tiempo; quienes estuviesen en la habitación donde ella entraba se habrían humillado a sus pies. Empero; ahora solo mantuvieron las cabezas rectas y una mirada de asco en todos esos 24 ojos fue dirigida a ella; a María de Guisa madre de la reina de Escocia.

Obviamente no hiba a perder el auto control; esas miradas indicaban ya que las cosas para Escocia en Francia ya no serían iguales.

—Veo que la corte francesa; ya no tiene buenos modales. —Sentenció María de Guisa tratando de romper el hielo.

Catalina con un movimiento de su mano blanca y suave hizo retirar a los lores de los que se hacía acompañar. Deseaba quedarse a solas con esa mujer; con la madre culpable de haber parido a la arpía que aún vivía dentro de su mismo techo.

—Los franceses, somos educados con quienes nos son fieles; a quienes nos traicionan, solemos mirar con rencor. Solemos morder la mano, a quien nos la ha mordido, ¿Entiendes?

Catalina mantenía en sus ojos una mirada fría, de odio hacia la madre de su todavía nuera, pero se sentía satisfecha al ver a la orgullosa María retroceder ante su mirada inquisidora.

—No creo que me hija sea culpable de todo lo que se le acusa; más bien creo…

—Lee todas estas cartas, tu hija es una mujer apasionada y muy fervorosa amante cuando se trata de estar enamorada; no cabe la menor duda de que olvidó muy pronto que fue mancillada por un hombre que bien pudo dejarla encinta, procreando en su vientre al heredero de Escocia.

La risa de Catalina de Médicis hizo hervir la furia dentro de la madre de María Estuardo; ¿Cómo podía esa malévola mujer tener tan poca piedad, y reírse de algo así? Sin embargo presa del miedo a descubrir que todas aquellas acusaciones fueran ciertas; la mujer tomó le fajo de cartas, rodeadas de una cinta negra, que le ofrecía Catalina.

—¿A caso no piensa su majestad; disponer una habitación para mí?

—Por última vez; te concederé las mejores habitaciones de este palacio, goza de nuestro favor María de Guisa, porque será la última vez que tú pises Fontainebleau, y que la zorra que has parido sea llamada Reina de Francia, como dio a demostrar es un titulo que no merece. Francia necesita una reina más digna; no una reina imbécil e indiscreta. Tampoco debes olvidar, que mi hijo fue casado a deseo de Diana con tu hija; yo no tuve nada que ver en ello si vienes a solicitar mi apoyo desde este momento te digo que mi decisión última es no. No deseo seguir viendo a María Estuardo en mi reino; ahora como has solicitado; ve a descansar, lee las cartas descubre de una vez la clase de hija que has parido.

María de Guisa a fuerza de valor tragó la rabia del momento. No era la primera vez que esa maldita italiana la humillaba pero era preciso callar; callar era de sabios en momentos como ese, en los que la cuerda parecía estar inclinándose más a favor de ella que al de su propia hija.

Tal como ordenó la reina madre, María se dispuso a seguir al mayordomo que la escoltaría a sus habitaciones; la mano en la que llevaba las cartas, que supuestamente María escribió a Condé mientras duró su supuesto romance le temblaba de arriba abajo, el sentido común le decía que leyera; pero la intuición le ordenaba dejar todo como estaba. No quería llevarse una mala sorpresa, pero al ver la situación. Tendría que ser fuerte para tolerar la impresión que fuese a llevarse.


	12. Sueños de una noche de pasion

Sueños de una noche de pasión.

Lady Lola se vestía con ayuda de una de sus nuevas damas; sí, definitivamente tener poder era una sensación agradable; algo que se degustaba poco a poco como si fuese un buen postre y en cuanto terminaba, sabía que podía darse el lujo de pedir más. Porque siempre habría un chef dispuesto a prepararlo. Sin duda la caída de María, le produjo grandes beneficios, pero también dolores de cabeza. Para ello ya tendría tiempo más delante. De momento; se probaba uno de sus nuevos y preciosos vestidos; Era blanco, con toques dorados, consistía en una blusa de mangas largas, y medio cuello, la falda, tenía el mismo color blanco que la blusa, y una pequeña franja de dorado; que hacía resaltar los dibujos hechos a mano de la blusa y parte de la falda. Lola tenía que cuidarlo; sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría una mujer más inteligente que ella; para robar la atención de Francisco, aunque bien sabían todos. Inclusive la mismísima María, que ella nunca tendría fecha de caducidad en la corte; su pequeño John era su llave de paso; su comodín de entrada.

Solo tenía que mirar el ejemplo de Diana de Poitiers; ella se salvó teniendo un hijo bastardo; que fue el favorito de Enrique. Ella tenía un hijo varón, con el que Francisco pasaba la mayoria del tiempo; le colmaba de regalos, la madre estaba segura de que habría que parar eso. Antes de que su hijo creciera engreído y vanidoso. Como pavo real. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando paso a una celosamente hermosa Lady Burson, llevaba un vestido azul mar, con un juego de zafiros a juego, esa noche sus ojos lucía bellísimamente azules. Y sobre su cabeza reposaba una pequeña tiara de diamantes. Dejando ver su nobleza adquirida con el tiempo; y la que tenía recientemente.

—Buenas noches mi lady.

Ambas damas se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza; símbolo del respeto que empezaban a mostrarse mutuamente.

—Solo quería decirle Lady Burson, que el carruaje de su majestad; ya partió.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, entonces; ella debía ir en el siguiente, tomando el mismo sendero. El que conducía al poblado que se encontraba a poca distancia del castillo. Mientras que probablemente, lady Lola fuera a caballo, tomando el sendero sur.

—Será preciso que usted; parta en el acto. La corte comienza a creer, y es pertinente seguir alimentando esas creencias.

— ¿No sería más ventajoso para usted; deshacerse del matrimonio con Condé, y liarse al rey?

Lola sonrió abiertamente, mostrando unos dientes perfectamente cuidados.

—No; no es lo que yo quiero.

— ¿Le interesa Luis de Condé de otra forma entonces? ¿Quizás, atracción física?

—Luis es un hombre atractivo en exceso; pero debo saber qué es mío y qué no. Luis no es mío. Así que debo mantener mis ojos alejados de su dirección. No quiero que me pase lo que a la reina madre con su esposo. No quiero arrastrarme por migajas de amor.

—Es muy orgullosa mi lady. Pero sabe lo que es más conveniente; conozco cierto tipo de métodos, que bien podrían poner el corazón, los ojos y la mente del príncipe a sus pies. Sin temor de que los vuelva a seres indeseados.

Lola, la observó detenidamente. Era una mujer que no se andaba con rodeos para nada; María a veces titubeaba al hablar.

— ¿Brujería?

Elizabeth asintió.

—Está penada por la iglesia.

— ¿Cuántas mujeres; en momentos de desespero; no han acudido con una bruja; para hacer volver a sus maridos al redil?

—Son hombres no vacas.

—Sin embargo; así se les maneja. Como meros animales en celo. Puedes hacer lo mismo con Condé, manejarlo a tu antojo.

—Manejarlo a mi antojo. —Repitió Lola; cuidadosamente aquellas palabras. —Lo pensaré; de momento será mejor que te vayas adelantando. Es preciso que más de uno vea; en que dirección se va tu carruaje.

[…]

Elizabeth con una inclinación de cabeza; saludó antes de salir; cuando doblaba los pasillos; se encontró con cierta persona que jamás imaginó. La misma madre de María; una mujer completamente acabada, más pálida de lo normal y profundamente ¿Angustiada?

María de Guisa se irguió frente a la mujer; por la que temía que el torno de su hija fuese arrebatado. Burson hizo otro tanto. La miró fijamente, hasta hacerla incomodar.

—Buenas noches, madame de Guisa.

María no respondió; no era muy usual en ella; ni en los de su familia. Responder amenamente a sus enemigos. Aún cuando estos les mostrasen sus mejores sonrisas, siempre significaban algo. O bien querían ver su lado débil; o bien, querían traicionarles por la espalda. Esa niña era muy hábil para intentar hacer lo segundo. María estaba segura de que su presencia en Francia no era precisamente con el fin de pasarla bien en la corte de Catalina de Medicis; donde su hija tenía de enemiga a nadie más y nadie menos que a la propia reina madre. Y según escuchaba las malas lenguas; al rey mismo.

—¿Lo disfrutas cierto? —María se aproximó amenazante a Elizabeth; esta ni se inmutó. Los Estuardo, ya no eran motivo para temer; en Escocia, ni en Francia los de Guisa. —La caída de mi hija. La reclamación de los propios escoceses para que tú reines en Escocia, la atención de Francisco hacia ti. Pero no sé; algo hay de trampa en todo esto; sales de las habitaciones de Lola; Lola últimamente tiene más poder del que debería tener, todo esto muy extraño.

Elizabeth sentía su corazón latir muy a prisa; una mujer muy perceptiva era esta María de Guisa, tan perceptiva como peligrosa para todos. Convencida estaba de que lo mejor para el futuro de esta mujer; era ya no seguir existiendo, tanto como su hija. Elizabeth no dejó que sus emociones la descubriesen, siguió implacable. Provocándola y riéndose de la desgracia de la mujer; que le hizo huir de Escocia y de su hogar como una vulgar ladrona. Su venganza, se empezaba a realizar; las maldiciones conjuradas por esa joven bruja; empezaban a surtir su efecto.

—Son imaginaciones suyas, madame.

—No, no lo creo; si fueses realmente la amante del rey; tendrías que dejarte ver de día y de noche de su brazo, no únicamente de noche.

—Así lo quiere Francisco.

—¿Porqué lo hace? No creo que por respeto a mi hija.

Una risa floja; salió de la frágil garganta de Elizabeth; María de Guisa sintió ganas atormentadoras de ahorcarla. Quería ver con sus propios ojos; como se hiba desapareciendo el brillo en los ojos de aquella fulana.

—¿Respeto? —Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos. —No, no lo creo madame. Más bien; creo que está esperando el momento; no sé, Francisco últimamente es demasiado prudente con sus actos. Madame. —Elizabeth hizo una reverencia, consciente de que quizás; esa era la última que le hacía. —Que pase buenas noches, en tanto su cuerpo marchito se las permita.

Elizabeth se alejó cantando una de las canciones; que los Escoceses de la frontera; componían en son de burla para los Estuardo. Y María de Guisa tuvo que aferrar bien sus zapatillas de dormir al piso; para no ir tras ella y estampar su cabeza, tantas veces fuese posible en una de las silenciosas paredes del castillo, debía serenarse. Esa Burson demostró ser una víbora de colmillos bien afilados. No había modo de deshacerse de ella; así como también de esa zorra de Lola.

La mujer se alejó silenciosamente intentando reprimir los dolores que comenzaban a aquejarla. Era menester hablar con su hija, era necesario hacer entrar a esa tonta en razón. Condé no convenía; pero Francisco representaba hasta el momento; la única alianza factible que Escocia tenía. No permitiría que el país de su hija se sumiera en el caos. No mientras todavía María siguiese siendo esposa del rey. O al menos; ella creyese que todavía María era reina consorte de Francia.

[…]

Elizabeth se bajó del carruaje cubriéndose el rostro con un velo; el cochero le ayudó a bajar, una vez abajo. El conductor se llevó el carruaje a los establos. En tanto el cochero se metía en las concinas donde esperaría las órdenes de su señora para volver al castillo.

Elizabeth antes de entrar respiró varias veces. Antes de entrar a la cabaña. Se asomó por la hendija de una ventana, el rey se entretenía leyendo en tanto un cálido fuego lo calentaba desde la chimenea hasta la silla donde su majestad estaba sentado. El rey pasó la hoja concentrado totalmente en su lectura. Por un instante. Francisco apartó el libro de su vista. Elizabeth vio claramente como el rey apretaba los puños contra su propia piel durante unos segundos, enfadado el rey de Francia decidió caminar un rato por la sala moviendo ligeramente el cuello de un lado a otro. Finalmente paró su caminata deteniéndose frente la chimenea apoyando los brazos en el soporte de esta.

Bessie le vio quedarse quieto por unos instantes. Con la mirada verde bien clavada sobre las ardientes llamaradas dentro de la chimenea. Con una mirada minuciosa a través de su escondite. La dama escocesa pudo ver bien el cuerpo del rey; bien formado para tener escasos 15 años. Era bello. Un monarca joven con demasiados problemas sobre sus jóvenes hombros. Razón tuvo cuando despojó a su bella esposa del trono. Para volver a dárselo a su madre. Una mujer demasiado versada ya en artes de gobernar. De cuya madre; el hijo aprendía el oficio. Francisco aprendió durante esos meses; que confiar ciegamente en su mujer no siempre acarreaba buenas consecuencias.

Decidida la guapa mujercita se adentró en la cabaña alisándose la falda del vestido como si de una joven nerviosa se tratara. Francisco que permanecía con la cabeza baja la alzó inmediatamente, creyendo que se trataba de su favorita en turno. Lola. Sin embargo se llevó una fuerte decepción al descubrir a Elizabeth Burson.

Se deslumbró por lo bien que ese vestido azul le sentaba, sus ojos desprendían un brillo extraño y excitante a la vez. Su boca, sensualmente cubierta en un ligero tono carmín hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca. Francisco tragó dificultosamente saliva. Era menester no volver a permitirse perder la cabeza por ninguna.

Le saludó fríamente con un ademán de cabeza, a lo que ella respondió con una reverencia.

— ¿Y Lady Lola? —Cuestionó tajantemente.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que era difícil la tarea de seducirlo y encantarlo. Pero lo lograría. De momento solo tenía que conformarse con ser la tapadera de los romances entre Lady Lola y el rey.

—Ya viene en camino majestad. Consideró prudente que yo me adelantase. Para ella es importante seguir propagando los rumores de nuestro supuesto amorío.

Francisco asintió dándole la espalda de nuevo, ver a esa mujer a los ojos le provocaba cierto calor en el cuerpo que no sabía bien a bien cómo explicarse. Era una hembra deliciosa sin duda alguna, pero a él en lo personal hacia que se le pusieran los vellos de punta.

Estar en su presencia lo intimidaba, lo enfurecía no sabía que demonios le sucedía, pero siempre terminaba actuando no como un rey, sino como un torpe niño que no encuentra su lugar. Sin decirle nada tomo una botella del mejor escocés. Subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Elizabeth se quedo sola en la sala. Viéndole subir sin apenas dirigirle la mirada con aquella botella de licor en la mano derecha y un par de vasos en la izquierda.

Elizabeth se quedo en la sala con un nudo en la garganta, apretando los dientes para no dejar salir las lágrimas de humillación que le escocían los ojos. En tanto Francisco ya más seguro se encerró en la habitación; pegando su cuerpo a la puerta. Sin quitarse a la Burson de la cabeza. Sin duda alguna Elizabeth Burson había nacido para las fantasías de los hombres. Le gustaba más de lo que le había gustado mujer alguna. Más de lo que la propia Lola le gustaba. Pero eso no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se viera. No estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error que cometió con María; cuando hizo visibles sus sentimientos respecto a al reina de los escoceses. Y esta en cambio. Se permitió jugar con ellos. Usándolos a su propio antojo, pisoteándolos cuando se le dio la gana

Pero más le gustaba su situación favorecedora con la reina Elizabeth de Inglaterra, su madre ya le había advertido sobre ella. Una de las jóvenes más ricas de Escocia. Con una fortuna arrebatada debido a la tiranía que la regencia de María de Guisa ostentaba en su propio país.

Trató de disipar los recuerdos de Elizabeth de su mente. Se empezó a quitar la chaqueta y a desalojarse la camisa de lino. Tendiéndose en la cama boca arriba tratando de pensar solamente en el infinito placer que obtendría de esa noche. Tanto su padre como su abuelo probaron de la fuente del amor con diversas mujeres, era su turno de probar que él era también demasiado bueno en cuanto a conocer las artes del amor y por supuesto. Al igual que su abuelo y padre, dominarlas.

[…]

La yegua de Lola relinchó apneas su jinete la ató las riendas en uno de los barrotes de las ventanas. Acto seguido un lacayo acudía para llevársela a las caballerizas. La muchacha en tanto se daba prisa para entrar en la casa. John se negaba a dormir mientras estuviese en los brazos de su regordeta niñera. Por lo que hubo que echar mano de la madre, para que pudiera hacer dormir al niño real luego de darle una segunda porción de leche y le tarareaba una canción de cuna.

Finalmente John terminó quedándose dormido. Lola no supo si fue por haber saciado el hambre o por quedar rendido por el sueño sin embargo. Lo logró. Depositó con ternura a su hijo nuevamente en su cuna y salió del castillo a toda prisa.

Al llegar su primera acción consistiría en dejar su capa de terciopelo en cualquier lugar; de no haber visto a Elizabeth Burson echa un ovillo en uno de los sillones. Lola la cubrió con su propia capa. La pobre se quedó profundamente dormida. Lo cual pensaba la dama era mucho mejor que quedarse despierta; mientras escuchaba los gritos de la lujuria emanar de la habitación donde dormiría con Francisco.

Subió las escaleras. Con pasos lentos. No tenía demasiadas ganas, pero el trato prácticamente era ese: yacer con el rey, y cuando este hubiese saciado su pasión, entonces podría permitirse sacar a Luis de La Bastilla y casarse con el Príncipe de Condé. Esas eran las intenciones de Lola.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación; Francisco se dejó ir a ella como un torbellino. Lola abrió los ojos, pero poco después se fue dejando llevar por la pasión del hombre que la acompañaba. Podía justificarse a sí misma alegando que tenía buen tiempo sin sostener ninguna relación carnal. Desde la muerte de su esposo.

La boca de Francisco sabía a licor, mismo aroma que la embargó a ella en cuestión de segundos. Olvidándose completamente de todo inclusive de Luis; Lola se dejó llevar, con sus manos cogió la cabeza de Francisco enredando sus blanquecinos dedos en esa dorada cabellera, tan suave y sedosa.

Francisco tenía las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros y el comienzo del cuello de Lola, de forma que pudo tirar ligeramente de ella para hacer que se levantara. Lola no estaba muy segura de cómo había ocurrido todo, no recordaba haberse movido, pero de pronto se encontró en las rodillas de él, el pecho unido al torso de él, besándolo con el mismo fervor. Mientras él le acariciaba la parte superior de los brazos, ella se aferraba a su camisa, sujetándose y tirando de él para pegarse más. Sus pechos estaban aplastados totalmente contra el torso de él, pero aun así pudo notar cómo se le erizaban los pezones. Se le formó una sensación de fuego en la parte inferior del vientre, y el corazón empezó a latirle con tanta fuerza que le atronaban los oídos.

Con sus ágiles manos Francisco desató como pudo el corsé dejando libres los pechos a través del camisón. Seguían besándose, con los cuerpos pegados todo lo humanamente posible sin desprenderse completamente de la ropa, pero así y todo ella tiró de la nuca de él para profundizar más aún en el beso.

Francisco dejó escapar un gemido al tiempo que deslizaba las manos sobre sus senos y ahuecaba las palmas contra ellos, valorando su plenitud y su peso antes de empezar a acariciarle los pezones con los pulgares. Fue un leve roce, pero profundamente erótico, más aún porque fue como si le estuviera acariciando los pezones directamente por lo fino que era el tejido de su camisón y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, iluminada tan sólo por los rayos de la luna, que se colaban a través de las cortinas diáfanas de las ventanas francesas. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, pero cuando Francisco la depositó sobre el colchón y se apartó un poco para sacarse la camisa. Y las botas, comenzó desatar los nudos de su pantalón pero las manos de Lola frías y suaves se lo impidieron.

Lola , que no quería ser un mero espectador, se puso de rodillas y empezó a quitarse las sandalias, que tiró fuera de la cama. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón queriendo explorar un poco más el cuerpo de su amante. Francisco fue quien impuso las trabas. Con un movimiento rápido de muñeca logró desatar los cordones que unían sus pantalones. Lola notó que se le aceleraba el pulso y se le secaba la boca, cuando centró la mirada en la zona que quedaba entre sus muslos. Fue como si no hubiese estado una vez con Francisco, de hecho se habría olvidado por completo de lo que pasó entre ellos en Paris; de no ser porque John, su pequeño Johnny era el recordatorio constante de ese error que ambos cometieron.

Solo esperaba que de esa noche no resultaran más errores. Porque entonces si se encontraría perdida. A no ser que también sostuviera relaciones con Luis antes del matrimonio.

Como no sabía qué decir o hacer decidió quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que Francisco diera el primer paso.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. De una sola zancada se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras la comía a besos.

Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y allí donde Lola notaba que su piel entraba en contacto con la de él, sentía como si la quemaran.

En vez de estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos, Francisco tomó de nuevo sus pechos en las palmas de las manos y jugueteó un poco con los pezones duros. Pero sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Ella gimió en su boca y se pegó más a él, acariciando cada centímetro de carne dura y caliente a su alcance: los brazos, la espalda, y los sensibles costados.

Entonces fue él quien dejó escapar un entrecortado gemido de deseo, cuando Lola le pasó las yemas de los dedos por el fibroso trasero y después continuó ascendiendo por la base de la espina dorsal con la punta de las uñas.

Lola casi sonrió. Percibía la desesperación que iba creciendo dentro de él, por la forma en que le apretó más los pechos y profundizó el beso, al tiempo que se pegaba más a ella, totalmente excitado.

Sin previo aviso, desenroscó las piernas de Lola de debajo de ella y la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama. Acto seguido se puso encima, cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo, mientras perfilaba con los labios el contorno de las mejillas, los párpados, la mandíbula y detrás de las orejas.

Al mismo tiempo, le fue quitando las medias, deslizándolas lentamente por los muslos y las pantorrillas hasta llegar a los pies. y Lola levantó un poco las caderas para que le fuera más fácil, hasta que por fin quedó totalmente desnuda, y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Francisco en los lugares más oportunos. Francisco posó la boca en la garganta de Lola y empezó a lamerla y a chuparla y a gemir, provocándole escalofríos de placer que la sacudieron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, al tiempo que la atraía hacia él sujetándola por las nalgas, haciendo que Lola se encendiera al sentir su erección y todo su cuerpo se derritiera de deseo.

—Eres perfecta. —Articuló Francisco comiéndosela con la mirada, mientras sus dedos descansaban en el hueco que existía en medio de sus pechos. —Sigo pensando que serías la reina ideal.

Lola dejó escapar una risilla.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa ese puesto. Pero hay otras a quienes sí. —Comentó Lola pensando de repente en Elizabeth Burson; quien con todos sus buenos contactos políticos podría traer buena fortuna a Francia.

—Olvídate de Condé. —Francisco era terco, más terco que las mismas mulas. —Conviértete en mi esposa; hagamos de John el Delfín de Francia.

Lola le tomó la cara con ambas manos; obligándole a verla fijamente. Ya le hizo la oferta una vez, y la negó. Cada vez que le hiciera la misma oferta, la negaría porque no estaba hecha para el puesto de reina. No lo quería.

—Ya te he dicho que no, Francisco; esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Si quieres tómalo, divirtámonos un rato. Pero si sigues; entonces quítate de encima y permite que me vista para volver al castillo.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Francisco levantó la cabeza y la miró. Se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente y entonces se apartó y la miró con expresión seria. Si tan solo sofocar la pasión que los consumía era todo lo que podía obtener de Lola. Entonces lo tomaría, en tanto ocupaba a su madre de buscarle una nueva reina entre las princesitas europeas. Mientras él hacía el amor con la prometida del Príncipe de Condé, así como Luis mismo hizo lo suyo con su propia ex esposa.

—Dime que me deseas —exigió.

—Te deseo —susurró, ella abrazándolo con brazos y piernas para que no pudiera separarse de ella—. Hazme el amor, Francisco.

Le sostuvo la mirada un segundo y volvió a besarla, con tanto ardor esta vez que Lola se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, pero lo besó con idéntico entusiasmo.

Francisco le acarició los costados y los muslos, por dentro y por fuera.

En su ir y venir, rozó con los nudillos el triángulo de rizos alojado entre sus piernas y empezó a explorarlo. La acarició, incitándola, y un gemido brotó de sus labios cuando notó que ya estaba mojada.

Lola se retorció debajo de él, mientras éste hundía dos dedos en la húmeda cavidad. Jadeaba y le costaba respirar más cada vez, mientras él exploraba en busca del diminuto botón de placer oculto entre sus pliegues íntimos. Entonces presionó y Lola explotó. Experimentó un orgasmo avasallador que la inundó de calor.

Se encontró con la sonrisa satisfecha de Francisco; en tanto ella solo respiraba entrecortadamente. Debía disfrutar todo lo que pudiera antes de atarse con Luis. Pues estaba segura de que Condé; solo la tocaría para consumar el matrimonio y después se olvidaría de su esposa alojándola en algún rincón de su casa. Mientras Lola veía pasar sus mejores años en medio de una gran cama completamente fría, y sin nadie que la ayudara a calentarla.

Empezó a acariciarla de nuevo con manos hábiles sin dejar un solo milímetro de piel insatisfecho.

La punta de su erección presionó ligeramente en la entrada vaginal, y Lola abrió las piernas, invitándolo a entrar. Él entró poco a poco, llenándola con su miembro duro y cálido. Cuanto más profundizaba, más potente era la reacción de ella. El deleite que vibraba en ella la hizo olvidar cualquier sensación incómoda. El cuerpo de Lola ya se había acostumbrado al tamaño y a la invasión de Francisco. Tenía los músculos relajados y sentía el calor y la suavidad propios de la excitación.

Francisco apretó la mandíbula y se concentró en respirar. Las sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su sistema estaban alerta como resultado del ansia desmedida, el deseo y la desesperación que sentía.

—¿No puedes moverte más rápido? —lo instó ella entre jadeos finalmente, arqueando la espalda y clavándole las uñas en la carne humedecida por el sudor.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes? —replicó él, incrédulo y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Sólo preguntaba —dijo ella, arqueando los labios ligeramente—. Me tratas como si fuera de cristal y te aseguro que no lo soy. En una ocasión tuve oportunidad de demostrártelo, ¿O a caso ya no recuerdas?

Ella se irguió lo justo para darle un rápido y apasionado beso.

Le chupó entonces el pezón henchido y le satisfizo comprobar el escalofrío que recorrió el esbelto cuerpo de Lola. Siguió lamiendo y sorbiendo un poco más.

Lola a comenzó a estremecerse en sus brazos, tironeándole del pelo y susurrando su nombre, y él aprovechó para deslizar sobre la sedosa superficie de la cama el cuerpo ávido de Lola. Entonces la sujetó por las caderas y giró llevándola consigo, hasta quedar él tumbado de espaldas y ella encima.

—Dicen que una mujer conoce mejor que nadie su propio placer. Muéstrame lo que quieres.

Lola se quedó mirándolo. El corazón le latía con fuerza, mientras pasaba de la sorpresa ante el súbito cambio de postura, a la sensación de poder que desprendía la sensual declaración de Francisco. Su voz grave y susurrante la recorrió por dentro, poniéndole la piel de gallina, y acto seguido afianzó las caderas mientras ella se colocaba a horcajadas.

Con los dedos bien separados, apoyó las palmas en el torso desnudo y se inclinó hacia delante. El pelo se le desparramó por encima de los hombros, haciéndole cosquillas con las puntas. Vio cómo vibraban los impresionantes músculos pectorales y sintió que Francisco se henchía dentro de ella.

Conteniendo la sonrisa, Lola le recorrió la línea de la mandíbula con los labios.

—Es muy agradable esta postura —murmuró, depositando un reguero de besos hasta llegar a la oreja—. Tenerte debajo de mí, indefenso.

Francisco flexionó los dedos para asirla con más fuerza.

—Sólo espero poder resistir tu tortura.

—Yo también.

Lola le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y tiró suavemente de él, al tiempo que se elevaba sobre las rodillas, sólo unos centímetros, y después se dejaba caer —¿Sabes lo que quiero de verdad? —preguntó, removiéndole el cabello rubio con su aliento.

—¿Qué? —replicó él con voz estrangulada, mientras trataba de no rendirse a sus instintos más básicos.

—Quiero que me toques. Por todas partes. Adoro sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo.

Dicho y hecho, Francisco comenzó a explorar. Le agarró las nalgas con las palmas de las manos y se las apretó ligeramente antes de ascender por su torso hasta los pechos. Empezó a atormentarla frotándole nuevamente los pezones y con un gemido, Lola se inclinó y lo besó.

Sensaciones de inmenso placer la invadían, elevándole la presión arterial y tensando sus músculos internos como las cuerdas de un violín bien afinado. Empezó a moverse llevada por el instinto, como si su cuerpo supiera perfectamente lo que quería. Sus caderas se mecían hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo se deslizara arriba y abajo por el miembro erguido. Francisco la llenaba por completo, presionando profundamente y fomentando una placentera fricción con los pliegues hinchados de ella. El placer se fue concentrando dentro de Francisco, desde los labios hasta el vértice que se formaba entre sus muslos, intensificándose a medida que aumentaban la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Sintiéndose como si fuera a explotar, Lola irguió el cuerpo y quedó sentada sobre él, inspirando profundamente. Cerró los ojos y le clavó las uñas en el torso.

Debajo de ella, Francisco parecía invadido por la misma necesidad frenética de empujar y hundirse en ella para alcanzar el orgasmo. Así, levantó las caderas para recibir cada embestida, hundiéndose profundamente cada vez que ella dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre él. Hasta que la tensión que se había ido concentrando dentro de ella se desbordó. La sujetó con más fuerza y dejó escapar un gemido gutural al alcanzar finalmente el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Lola se estremeció con el clímax, experimentó una fuerte sacudida que le llegó hasta el alma y acto seguido se derrumbó, exhausta y saciada, sobre él. Francisco le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. En aquella postura podía oír el latido firme de su corazón.

Lo último que pensó antes de que la venciera el sueño, fue que se alegraba de haber esperado tanto tiempo para estar con un hombre, y de que ese hombre hubiera sido Francisco de nueva cuenta. Debía reconocerlo; quizás comenzó mal su reinado. Pero en la cama era verdaderamente un rey. El mejor de todos los hombres que hasta el momento se atrevía a probar.


	13. Escocia para Elizabeth

Escocia para Elizabeth

cuando Lola despertó; se encontró en una gran cama completamente sola. Por un momento creyó que Francisco se fue desde más temprano en compañía de Elizabeth; empero disipó esa idea apenas le vio entrar con una charola cargada de frutas y una jarra de vino.

—Buenos días. —Saludó el satisfecho amante, plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios. — ¿Cómo dormiste?

Lola se estiró en la cama. Y sin importarle que Francisco la viera desnuda se levantó en busca de su camisón.

—Como un bebé. Esos ejercicios normalmente suelen dejarme exhausta.

Francisco le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Después ambos se sentaron en frente de la pequeña mesita. Lola se llenó una fina copa de cristal con vino, mientras masticaba un dátil observó a Francisco. Estaba más pensativo que antes. Algo le preocupaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Francisco dejó de mirar por la ventana, para verla a ella.

—Mi madre; me aconseja casarme con Elizabeth Tudor.

Lola puso una expresión sarcástica en su cara.

—Esa mujer te lleva diez años. Ella tiene 25 y tú apenas 15.

—Si, mi madre no piensa igual. Para ella nada tiene que ver la edad. Cuando está en juego la paz de Francia. Si aliarme con Inglaterra es el modo de conseguirlo, entonces cree que sería lo más conveniente.

— ¿Y María? ¿Se te olvidó que aun no le dices, que ya está repudiada?\

Francisco cruelmente, hizo un ademán con la mano, María ya no merecía ni una sola atención de su parte.

—Eso es lo de menos. Podría forzarla a tomar el hábito.

—Como se nota que no has aprendido a conocerla.

Francisco terminó de darse la media vuelta. Tomándola por los brazos.

—Precisamente, porque la conozco; quiero forzarla a tomar el velo. Si no; hay otra opción.

— ¿Cuál?

—No creo que sea necesario decírtelo mi lady.

Lola tragó en seco. ¿Matar a María en un cadalso? Como Enrique VIII con dos de sus esposas Francisco estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de su primera mujer; acusándola de infidelidad y traición a la corona. Cargos demasiado peligrosos para una mujer en la situación de María. Si Francisco mataba a María; dejaba a Escocia sin una reina, y la regente entonces perdería su poder.

Al trono ascendería sin lugar a dudas Elizabeth Burson. Ahora que lo pensaba. Lola recordó que la mayor parte de la herencia de Lady Burson se encontraba en poder de los ingleses. Si Francisco quisiera asesinar a María, y reclamar el trono de Escocia para Lady Burson. Entonces pudiera ser que los ingleses le devolviesen la mayor parte de sus bienes como la dote que podría proporcionar la muchacha, a la corona francesa. Además de que era duquesa de uno de los puertos comerciantes más importantes de toda Inglaterra. Elizabeth era sin duda alguna una muy buena oferta que Francisco. Sería tonto si tratara de declinar.

— ¿En que piensas? —inquirió Francisco.

—No has pensado en que tienes ante tus ojos a la candidata perfecta.

— ¿Qué dices?

Para Francisco la única candidata viable; seria ella. No por su buena fortuna, muchas veces contaba más la fertilidad que el dinero cuando se trataba de realeza.

—Elizabeth Burson, si como pienso planeas matar a María; los escoceses no querrán al Conde de Murray, como rey. E inclusive los McDuff; querrán coronar antes a Elizabeth reina única de Escocia; antes que ver como el cardenal corona a otro Estuardo.

Francisco meditó por unos segundos; si podría que la Burson fuera una candidata posible; la más fuerte. NI si quiera una princesita italiana de las que su madre tanto patrocinaba sería más rica que esa joven, misteriosa.

—Probablemente tengas razón, pero Escocia siempre será un país pobre. Tenga la familia real que tenga.

Lola negó con la cabeza, el tesoro real de los Estuardo era fuerte; porque Francia lo respaldaba. Pero el de los Burson era incontable. La cantidad de minas de oro y plata que se encontraban en la frontera era inexacta lo que haría de Elizabeth una reina poderosa, pudiente. Inclusive temía que Felipe de España se atreviese a poner una de sus manos sobre los rizados cabellos obscuros de Elizabeth.

—Comparando la fortuna de los Burson con la de Los Estuardo no lo sería nunca más. Elizabeth sería la reina que los escoceses necesitamos. Una reina fuerte, apta. Y sobre todo con ideales liberales. Necesitamos paz, paz entre católicos y protestantes, no podemos lidiar con guerras en el corazón de Escocia debido a la religión y en las fronteras con Inglaterra debido a la sucesión. Escocia necesita una candidata al trono que no tenga, ningún nexo con la corona inglesa, en cuanto a sucesión concierne.

Francisco se quedó pensativo. Mucha razón tenía Lola en todo lo que le decía. Sin duda que era una mujer de armas tomar, quizás el tener que defenderse sola de sus enemigos la hizo la mujer que actualmente era.

— ¿Estás sugiriéndome que me case con Burson?

Lola ladeó la cabeza.

—Sugiriéndote digamos que no; solo estoy pidiendo que la conozcas un poco más. Sé que le tienes un poco de aberración. Pero estoy segura de que con el buen trato poco a poco irás volviendo a tener la capacidad de confiar nuevamente en las mujeres. Como ella.

— ¿Cómo ella? —Francisco se echó a reír. —Si solo es una amiga favorita de Elizabeth Tudor.

—Ella puede comprar la corona de Escocia si se lo propone. Además. Elizabeth con tal de acabar a María; es capaz de mandar hombres ingleses a Escocia para defender su petición. Y Elizabeth sería capaz de pagar los gastos de semejante ejército, ¿No me has entendido todavía?

Francisco lo pensaba mucho mejor; si era posible llegar a Elizabeth Burson de algún modo. Entonces se daría a la tarea de investigar más a fondo a su futura esposa, reina de Francia y pronto de Escocia. Le convenía hacerla reina de Escocia pero con un contrato; más rígido que el que su padre le firmó a María de Guisa, cuando entre él y Diana de Poitiers lo comprometieron con María.

—¿Y bien? —Cuestionó Lola triunfante; al ver que había logrado su objetivo. — ¿Qué has pensado?

Francisco no hablaría de buenas a primeras. Primero lo primero; cerciorarse del tipo de familia que tendría su futura cónyuge.

—De momento; mis pensamientos a mi me conciernen querida. De momento déjame decirte; que te has ganado el derecho para sacar de prisión a tu prometido.

[…]

Luis se despertó de golpe por los escandalosos ruidos en su puerta. Llevaba casi cinco meses encerrado en La Bastilla. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado al trato rudo y sin educación del guardia de celda. Pero era imposible, cada que quería hacerse a la idea. Simplemente descubría que cualquier ser humano en ese tipo de condiciones, sería capaz de respingar.

Por la puerta se dejó ver su hermano. Que como siempre que le visitaba le llevaba una canasta con postres. Cosa que el prisionero no dejaba de agradecer nunca.

—Hermano. —Saludó Antonio nada más le dio un afectuoso abrazo. —Esta es sin duda la mejor noticia que puedo traerte.

El rostro de Luis se ensombreció por unos instantes. De momento pensó que lo liberaron de Lola. Del compromiso forzoso o más bien a ese plazo del tiempo gustoso que lo ataba a ella. Antonio comprendió la mirada triste de su hermano menor por lo que afectuosamente le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

—De eso aún no puedo salvarte; es capricho de Francisco que tú te cases con su puta en turno.

— ¿Su que? —Inquirió Luis mudo de la impresión.

—A todo mundo le han hecho creer que está metiéndose con Elizabeth Burson. Pero sé de buena fuente, que la amante del rey es tu futura mujer. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Que bajo nos ha obligado a caer, un mozo que apenas cumple los 16 años!

—Simplemente despertó del sueño en el que se sumergió.

Después de todo Luis comprendía; suficiente pago sería para Francisco el hecho de que su esposa se hubiese acostado con él antes de haber consumado ambos su matrimonio.

—¿Qué noticias hay de la corte?

—SI con noticias de la corte te refieres a tu ex amante, te diré que tu esposo la tiene sometida a las peores vejaciones, Francisco sin lugar a dudas ha cambiado. Cambiado muchísimo ahora es la víbora ponzoñosa que tiene por madre y no su mujer quien lo aconseja. No sabemos qué hacer, por un lado; nuestro rey se ha mostrado simpatizante con la causa de los protestantes, pero por el otro sabemos que siempre habrá alguien detrás que le aconseje. Somos una turba peligrosa hermano, demasiado estorbosa para un rey católico, y todavía más cuando este rey está emparentado con el rey de España. En cuanto a María Estuardo; bueno, se rumorea que el rey tiene encinta a su querida anterior; todo mundo supone que reconocerá al bastardo, pues según dicen ha comprado el arzobispado de Champagne para el hijo que ha de darle Isabella Golferi, o si es niña, la hará abadesa de algún convento de alta categoría. Como comprenderás, tu muy querida María no es persona grata en la corte francesa, mucho menos en la cama de su marido en estos días.

Luis lo sentía demasiado por ella. Todavía quedaban dentro de él algunos escombros de lo que un día fue la pasión abrazadora que lo incito a meterse dentro de su cama. Sin embargo convencido; estaba de que había que hacer hasta lo imposible por lograr que estas fueran apagadas, fue un verdadero milagro seguir con vida. Francisco le daba una segunda oportunidad si se casaba con Lola y olvidaba a María, pues bien, eso se forzaría a hacer; aunque el corazón le doliera.

Antonio como hermano mayor que era, comprendía muy bien a su hermano, pues él por el deber y claro, por seguir manteniéndose firme como rey de Navarra tuvo que renunciar a muchas y muy bellas mujeres, con tal de mantener contenta a su esposa Juana. Por ello se acercó a Luis abrazándole con fingida comprensión.

—Tendrás que olvidarte de ella si quieres tener larga vida hermano. Dentro de poco Quizás María Estuardo no sea más que una reina repudiada. O bien asesinada.

Luis ni siquiera podía tolerar semejante idea

—¡¿Qué!?

—Vamos; desde que la otra Elizabeth llegó; no se habla de otra cosa en la corte, más que del despido de la reina de Escocia de Francia, es más han llegado rumores de revueltas en su propio país. Las noticias de su infidelidad durante estos últimos meses. La han dejado digamos que en una muy, pero muy mala situación.

Luis no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Si tan solo no se hubiese atrevido a poner sus ojos en ella. Quizás sería otra su suerte.

—No te culpes. Ella sabía perfectamente que se estaba quemando las manos. Ella sabía que no podría sobrevivir a otro hombre que no fuese su marido. Francisco fue demasiado bueno con ella. Creo que solo está recibiendo lo que ella dio a cambio.

—Pero estaba tan vulnerable en esa época. —Luis recordaba con ternura, la devastación que veía en ella, la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. —Solo quise acercarme para ofrecerle mi ayuda….ayuda que después.

Antonio completó cruelmente la frase:

—Se fue convirtiendo en pasión clandestina, que mira como te tiene aquí. En fin deja lo pasado en el pasado. Allí es dónde pertenece. Tú dedícate al presente.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Replicó Luis escandalizado ante la poca humanidad de Antonio.

Era una vida la que podía estar en juego, la vida de María ni más ni menos. Y todo lo que Antonio era capaz de decir para tranquilizarlo era que la olvidara, ¿Cómo podría dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que por su causa fue María asesinada? ¿Cómo no podría sentir el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, al saber que María era tratada con indignidad, dentro de la corte de su esposo? No podía, no quería pensar, sin embargo era inevitable.

En tanto Luis se mostraba abatido y consumido por los remordimientos; el cruel y libertino Antonio, disponía de todo cuanto tenía por hacer que su hermano recobrarse los ánimos. María ya estaba fuera del alcance de Luis, así que ¿Qué mas le daba?

—Ella es su esposa; Su país depende cien por ciento de lo que Francia diga; ahora su madre María de Guisa está en la corte tratando de arreglar sus desparpajos; a ti no te queda más remedio que casarte con la dama de compañía que ha sido ascendida hasta el rango de marquesa.

— ¿ Y qué dice su madre? Es simplemente ilógico que Catalina permita todo esto.

Quiso saber Luis, todo le resultaba tan extraño, Lola era inesperadamente miembro de la realeza, el hijo de ambos se convertía en duque de Valentinois, y Catalina de Médicis no hacía nada por evitarlo.

— ¿Tú que crees que diga? Por mucho que urda intrigas; ninguna le funciona bien. Su hijo ya la conoce, y que no te sorprenda que prefiera ver a tu mujer en el salón de trono parada a su lado. Es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Ultimamente Lola es más hábil de lo que nos hemos imaginado.

Luis simplemente le restó importancia ¿A él que le importaba eso?; lo único que realmente quería era salir libre de La Bastilla; volver a ver las calles de París, Volver a ver el sol, no solo ver los rayos que entraban escurridizamente por las rendijas de su celda.

¿Qué podría importarle a él el hecho de que Lola fungiese de consejera real, en lugar de la reina madre? Quizás era el justo pago que debía hacer a Francisco por su libertad.

En ese momento la puerta de su celda volvía a abrirse para dejar paso a Lola; que en manos llevaba un papel completamente enrollado y sujetado con una cinta color púrpura.

Lola le tendió el documento; cuando los ojos de Luis se posaron sobre las letras de tal dictado. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza; al fin, al fin llegaba lo que tantas veces soñó: Su libertad. De nueva cuenta a ser un hombre libre, de nueva cuenta a volver a sentir el aire sobre su rostro. Finalmente podría despejar sus pies del inmundo polvo de La Bastilla, y alejar sus fosas nasales; del constante olor a podrido. Que muchas veces llegó a revolverle el estómago.

—Esta es sin duda alguna la mejor noticia que podrían traerme ambos.

Lola esbozó una sonrisa amplia. Pobre Luis; no sabía, ni por asomo que el hecho de que él fuese libre. Condenaba a morir a otra persona. A la reina que estaba causándole más de un dolor de cabeza a su joven marido.

—En efecto; Luis. —Lola se aproximó a su futuro marido, colocándose justamente a su lado. —Eres un hombre libre; pero no disfrutarás de tus propiedades. Hasta que ambos estemos casados.

—Las demás propiedades no me interesan mucho. —Señaló Luis con la voz enronquecida por la emoción que lo embargaba. —Lo único con lo que siempre he soñado desde el momento. Que me hicieron pisar estos pisos de piedra es esto. —Estrechó el papel, arrugándolo tenuemente. —Mi libertad, mi absoluta y completa libertad.

—Vivirás en una casa que he dispuesto en el campo; la he comprado a un conde, al menos te servirá de descanso; aunque —Continuó Lola, mientras unos mozos, entraban para sacar las pocas pertenencias que el Príncipe de Condé tuvo permitidas durante su encarcelamiento. —la estará vigilada constantemente, pero supongo que eso es mejor que esta prisión, ¿No crees?

Luis estrechó en un arrebato de felicidad a su futura cónyuge entre sus brazos, e inclusive se permitió besarla embargado por la emoción del momento; más de lo que permitía el decoro. Lola simplemente se dejó hacer por su futuro esposo, mientras de Antonio de Borbón recibía una mirada de agradecimiento.

En ese instante Lola pudo comprobar que el recuerdo de María en Luis era escaso. Así que, ¿Qué le impedía a Francisco encerrar a su mujer; en esa misma celda? Si el que hubiese sido el amante más ardoroso de María Estuardo se olvidaba de ella. Por la libertad, cuyo precio sería la muerte de la mujer que una vez lo amó. Entonces todo estaba completa y disponiblemente a su favor. Lola no temería nunca más a María, con su muerte; se acabaría el miedo de una nueva infidelidad que pudiera costarle a ella más de lo que podría llegar a pensar.

Sin duda alguna, ver muerta a la que una vez fue su amiga. Sería para ella un alivio bastante grande, aportaría la paz que perdió desde que se dio cuenta de que esperaba un bastardo del rey.

[…]

Concentrada en la tediosa labor de la aguja Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en una mesita del jardín del amplio castillo. Era agradable de cuando en cuando tomar el frescor de la tarde; sin tener que quedarse abandonada en sus habitaciones.

Le llegaban casi todas las semanas las noticias más escalofriantes de Escocia: los escoceses la querían a ella en el torno. Nunca se había imaginado ella sentada en el trono de los Estuardo, es más no lo quería. Lo único que quería era recuperar las tierras que perdió cuando sus hermanos murieron; que la corona de Escocia le devolviera lo perdido; sería ganar demasiado. Pero Escocia estaba en manos de María de Guisa, y por ello necesitaba todavía un personaje más ilustre; de más poder para que pudiera luchar por su causa; ese personaje era el hombre en el que puso los ojos desde que llegó a Francia; Francisco se mostraba renuente, simplemente se negaba a hacerle cualquier tipo de cortejo. Es más, cuando la miraba rápidamente rehuía de ella, como si le tuviera miedo.

Dentro de esas efímeras miradas; había algo que la joven no ignoraba; quizás se decía era objeto de su desesperación por ver que el hombre que quería para ella no cedía. Pero de cuando en cuando. Notaba algo de esa lujuria fresca que emanaba de los hombres como ese. Que estaban acostumbrados a tomar con una seductora sonrisa; lo que querían.

Su primo Thomas la incitaba para que siguiera dando pasos y ganarse la confianza del rey. Pero por más que tomara distintos caminos para llegar a él, simplemente era el rey mismo quien se encargaba de cerrárselos todos. Demostrando que ya no era el mismo romántico; que cuentan fue en antaño.

Tuvo que abandonar inmediatamente la labor de la aguja; pues sintió que en medio de su pecho algo ardía, se sacó el hermoso collar con el escudo de familia, solo para descubrir que este estaba tan caliente, como si en lugar de estar dentro de sus corpiño, hubiese estado durante minutos en medio de unas brasas llameantes.

Ardía como el mismísimo diablo, Elizabeth no comprendía la razón del porqué. Trató de tranquilizarse, paseó por sus habitaciones aún con el collar bien apretado en su mano derecha, tratando de recordar que significaba el que ardiera de esa manera hasta que lo logró: Cuando era niña, su madre le dio ese collar, diciéndole que no era una prenda cualquiera, era un amuleto; uno que le avisaría cuando otros estuviesen a punto de usarla para cualquier fin, ese amuleto la protegería de cualquier mal. Pero también podía arder cuando su momento de brillar se encontrara cerca.

En ese instante ardía, le quemaba la piel de la mano; empero el ardor no dejaba ni un segundo, llena de desespero, acudió al primer espejo que tuvo cerca, quedándose meramente atónita ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban: no quemaduras, no callos. Su piel estaba tan tersa y blanca como siempre, con la única diferencia de sentirla arder.

Poco a poco conforme ella fue calmándose, se calmó también el ardor; solo que apenas hubo dejado el collar sobre el alhajero, la impresión se apoderó de ella. Sobre la palma de su mano derecha, estaban dibujadas nada menos que tres coronas al rojo vivo, era como si el mismo amuleto la hubiese herrado, tres coronas bien delineadas, la de en medio más grande y vistosa que las otras dos.

La puerta de sus habitaciones se abrió paso dejando ver a la reina madre; caminando hacia ella con una gran sonrisa pintada sobre los labios. Solo que esta fue borrada, apenas advirtió la palidez en el rostro de la joven.

—Elizabeth. —Catalina le ayudó a sentarse; en tanto, ordenaba a sus damas de compañía que abrieran las ventanas, seguramente Lady Burson necesitaba aire. — ¿Qué ocurre?

Empero, Elizabeth seguía con la vista fija en Catalina, con los ojos sin expresión y las hornillas de la nariz ligeramente abiertas; como toda una hechicera, tenía visiones, la suya era de las más terribles: guerra, sangre, la cabeza de una mujer en sus pies, un trono y una corona pendientes en el aire, esperando a ser atrapados.

Elizabeth volvió a la realidad cogiendo desesperadamente aire por la boca, Catalina se apresuró a darle auxilio mientras una de las damas de la reina, le colocaba trapos de agua en la frente.

—¿Ya podrás decirme que demonios te ha pocurrido?

Elizabeth temblaba de pies a cabeza, de pronto, sintió como todo us calor corporal la abandonaba, dejando paso a un frío intenso, del cual no era capaz de coger calor, ni si quiera con dos gruesas mantas sobre su frágil cuerpo.

—Acabo de tener una visión.

— ¿Visión? —Repitió Catalina, ella creía firmemente en ese tipo de cosas. — ¿Qué fue lo que has visto exactamente?

Elizabeth tomó la taza de té humeante y caliente que una sirvienta le pasaba, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, todo fueron imágenes nítidas, borrosas, y sin sentido pasando rápidamente por su mente, por lo que no le permitieron ver con claridad.

—No sé, solo sentí desesperación por despertar, ¿No dije nada? ¿No balbuceé nada?

Catalina y sus damas negaron con la cabeza. Pero Catalina estaba inquieta, más inquieta que la misma Elizabeth, por lo que creyó prudente, que esa misma noche ambas fuesen a ver a un par de amigos que tenía en París; se trataba de los hermanos Rugeri, que a falta de Michel de Nostradamus; también eran diestros en el arte de la videncia.


	14. Dios Salve a la reina

Dios salve a la reina

El carruaje salió de Fontainebleau con Elizabeth Burson y Catalina de Médicis dentro; su dirección: París, Elizabeth no pudo estar en paz todo el día debido a la visión. No era algo que le ocurriera muy seguido; de hecho, era la primera vez que le sucedía. Su madre algo le mencionó a cerca de ello. Le dijo que algún día las visiones vendrían a ella, así como ella las tenía continuamente. Pero lo que Elizabeth nunca escuchó mencionar a su madre; fue que dolieran tanto.

Aun recordaba esa sensación de quemazón por todo su cuerpo, fue como si estuviese en medio de grandes llamas que la consumían pedazo a pedazo. Ahora su cuerpo mantenía su temperatura corporal normal. Sin embargo, la joven sentía todavía escalofríos.

Catalina sentía curiosidad por ese tipo de temas; es decir, simplemente le resultaba excitante saber que como Michel de Nostradamus existiesen personas con el don de saber que iría a suceder después; no importaba la longitud del tiempo.

— ¿Que se siente? —Preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, por encontrarse en semejante situación.

Elizabeth; volteó de pronto observándola, con sus ojos bien puestos sobre ella. Empero la reina madre de Francia guardó la mejor compostura; esperando respuesta. La joven simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es como si estuviera en medio de una hoguera.

—No me refiero a la sensación. —Explicó Catalina. —Me refiero a, que se siente saber, que puedes ver, lo que otros simplemente no podemos.

Elizabeth ante eso parpadeó varias veces, para Catalina podría ser una bendición pero para ella no. Todo lo que vio, todas las atrocidades que se abrieron ante ella como una nube llena de agua que crecía más y más; fue simplemente aterrador.

—Es horrendo; ves lo que pasará, sabes cómo será. Sabes que gente inocente sufrirá las consecuencias por los daños de otros y no puedes hacer nada por detenerlo, sabes que tienes un don, lo único que te inquieta es saber si es bendito o maldito.

Catalina arqueó las cejas, Nostradamus; mencionó alguna vez, algo similar a las palabras de Elizabeth, solo que, si ella hubiese tenido el don de ver, lo infeliz que sería a lado del rey de Francia; habría luchado con todas sus fuerzas por detener tan cruel destino. Y ser feliz a lado del que hubiese sido el primer amor de su vida: Hipólito de Médici.

El carruaje se detuvo justo en frente de una droguería junto al puente, que daba dirección al Sena. Descendieron en silencio la reina madre y la joven dama, ambas cubiertas en sendas capas de terciopelo, una negra, la otra roja.

La mujer entrada en años, fue quien diese los primeros pasos para adentrarse de lleno en el lugar, al momento de poner un pie dentro de esta estancia. Elizabeth sintió que los vellos se le ponían de punta y la piel se le ponía de gallina bajo la ropa.

Un hombre gordo, de ojos muy expresivos fue quien les dio a ambas la bienvenida, no sin antes hacer una respetuosa reverencia; para la reina madre. A Bessie simplemente le besó la mano, lo que ocasionó en la joven sensación de asco.

—Siempre, es un placer volver a ver, a tan muy grande señora de Francia; en esta droguería madame.

Alabó Cosmo Ruggeri, invitando a ambas damas a tomar asiento.

— ¿En que, puede este humilde sirviente, ayudar a su majestad y a usted, mi bella dama?

Elizabeth se quitó la capucha de su cabeza, dejando ver, una carita sin empolvar, aunque cubierta de ojeras, se irguió en su asiento con la majestad de una reina, si en su principio tuvo miedo de ese hombre de mirada tan expresiva. Podía sentirse en ese momento plena y en confianza.

—Desciendo de un clan hechiceras nórdicas; desde los cinco años me dijeron que algún día tendría visiones. Pero nunca las había tenido

—Entiendo. —Cosme Ruggieri, asintió, mientras consultaba con la carta astral y el tarot.

—hasta hoy.

Cosme dejó de anotar en su libretita, centrando sus pequeños ojos de gallina en Bessie, le tomó la mano por unos instantes, examinándola lenta y tortuosamente. Al notar que el viejo vidente, no soltaba su mano. Elizabeth comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. El cuerpo el sudaba bajo aquel pesado vestido de seda italiana, las manos le temblaban completamente y pronto comenzó a temblarle también en cuerpo completo.

De nueva cuenta volvían a ella los mismos horrores de la tarde, pero esta vez no solo podía ver lo que acontecería, sino que escuchaba.

Estridente era el grito que se escuchaba únicamente en su cabeza, los alaridos de la batalla, las agonías de los derrotados, pero en medio del campo de batalla se encontraba una mujer, con un vestido rojo, rojo como el carmesí de la sangre, al momento de brotar, nuevamente la corona, se encontraba rodando por los campos hasta llegar a sus pies.

Cuando finalmente, otras manos femeninas, cubiertas de anillos, la levantan del suelo ofreciéndosela, como producto de su victoria.

Elizabeth comienza a gritar, pero antes de permitir que el pánico cundiera en la habitación. Cosme Ruggieri, ha sido más precavido, se ha levantado de un salto de sus silla,. y ha encaminado a Elizabeth hasta un pequeño pensadero, donde mientras Elizabeth se encuentra en medio del trance, el viejo astrologo aprovecha para sangrarla.

Apenas la sangre se vierte sobre el pensadero. Comienzan a formarse algunas figuras, que son demasiado visibles a la vista: las mismas tres coronas, son las que Cosme Ruggieri ve en su pensadero.

Elizabeth parece calmarse, poco a poco, su respiración es mas compasada nuevamente, en tanto Ruggieri se ha detenido frente a ella dándole una copa, con un liquido rojo dentro de ella.

—Beba esto madeimoselle, le servirá para tranquilizarla.

Elizabeth cogió la copa, llevándosela con las manos todavía temblorosas a los labios.

—¿Y bien? —Cosme Ruggieri, esperaba información.

—¿Y bien que, Monsieur?

—¿Ha vuelto a ver los mismos pasajes, o han cambiado?

Elizabeth trago saliva.

—Han cambiado, repentinamente, han cambiado, primero eran imágenes nebulosas, ahora pude ver todo perfectamente, y no solo verlo escucharlo.

Cosme asintió con la cabeza, era extraño, muy extraño. En tanto Catalina se mantenía callada, sin embargo la reina madre se tragaba cada palabra que salía de los labios tanto de Bessie como de su perfumista.

—Necesito información fresca, madeimoselle.

—Me encontraba en un campo, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo, sobre el vestido una armadura, con dos escudos entrelazados, pude reconocerlos perfectamente: el escudo de mi familia, y el de la casa real de Francia, vi hombres matándose en medio del fervor de la batalla, y el cuerpo de una mujer, joven tendido boca abajo, lo más probable era que estuviese muerta.

—¿Algo más?

Elizabeth asintió.

—Una corona, una corona rodar entre la hierba. Se detuvo ante mis pies.

—¿Usted la cogía, o alguien más se la daba?

—Me la daban.

—Hombre o mujer.

—Vi las manos de una mujer, muy blancas, y llenas de anillos.

Cosme se quedo callado por un momento, todo eso le resultaba muy obvio. La corona que rodaba era la de Escocia, por lo que pudo ver, esa muchacha también tenía derecho al trono Escocés, la reina María estaba en decadencia tanto en Francia como en Escocia, y se rumoreaba que los mismos escoceses pedían en el trono a la descendiente de William Wallace.

—Lo vi en su mano, pero quise cerciorarme y checar por un lado mas...convincente, mientras usted tenía su especie de trance, aproveche y drene un poco de su sangre, me salió prácticamente lo mismo, tres coronas, un matrimonio y una reina en desgracia incapaz de levantarse nuevamente. Usted es parte de los enemigos que le merman en fuerza, ella solo le pondrá las cosas fáciles pero dentro de su misma debilidad, presentara batalla. De igual modo la perderá, en su destino esta perder todo lo que ella ama, madeimoselle ¿Sabe de quién estoy hablando verdad?

Elizabeth no era tonta, una parte era que no comprendiera sus visiones, pero otra muy distinta, seria no saber interpretar lo que maestre Ruggieri estaba explicándole.

—De María, reina de los escoceses.

Maestre Ruggieri asintió, sonriendo amablemente.

—Sus enemigos. —Elizabeth se acercó más al escritorio. —Están derrotándola verdad.

—Son demasiados; ella sabe que no puede al mismo tiempo con todos, menos dando por hecho que ha adquirido otros dos más.

Elizabeth arqueó una ceja. Catalina pensó que era su momento para intervenir.

—Lola, ha dimitido del bando de su reina, se ha pasado al nuestro; y mi hijo Francisco está haciendo planes para deshacerse de ella en la menor oportunidad. Es tu mayor chance para que tengas mas actuación dentro de esta obra.

Elizabeth esbozó una media sonrisa, todo funcionaba, tal y como ella quería.

—Entonces, Escocia se quedará sin reina.

—Pero madeimoselle tendrá otra mejor, mucho mejor.

Elizabeth empezaba a saborear el futuro que se le venía enfrente; todo quedaba completamente claro ante sus ojos, cuando María cayera, ella ascendería. Su destino era ceñirse la corona de Escocia, pero también quería al de Francia, sería una reina muy ambiciosa. Pero sabía que con los volubles ingleses no siempre podía contarse. A no ser que lavara bien el cerebro de Elizabeth Tudor para hacerla frenar sus ataques contra Escocia.

Pero bien, pensándolo bien, ¿Qué derechos podría tener ella sobre la corona inglesa? Muy que apenas, podía pretender la de Escocia. Lo que todos necesitaban era la muerte inmediata de María Estuardo, y por lo visto ya se veía cerca. Su luz se extinguiría con la premura que dura un amanecer. María ya no era más que un lucero de luz opaca, en tanto ella era una estrella de luz incandescente.

Solo había un problema: Felipe de España, era el monarca más fuerte de Europa, así como también el más católico seguro no dejaría que una protestante como ella se hiciese con Escocia, no mientras la reina ungida ante dios, viviera.

Pero todos sus miedos se vieron pronto sin justificación, su tía Sabina de la Quadra, tenía demasiada influencia sobre Felipe, quizás pudiera ser de buena ayuda, y mantuviera al prudente monarca dentro de su órbita, mientras Francia, ella e Inglaterra se dedicaban a despedazar a María de Escocia.

—Ha decidido ya madeimoselle. —Ruggieri continuaba con sus ojos bien puestos sobre ella; ya captaba la ambición que brillaba sobre ellos.

—Sí. —Respondió Elizabeth con total vehemencia. —Solo diré una cosa, o habré de reinar o de morir, pero no me iré de aquí sin haber hecho que los Estuardo me paguen cada humillación que tuve que sufrir, si sigo con vida; fue porque la noche en que mi hermano, la única persona que quedaba para protegerme de su furia murió dejándome sola. Pero lo comprendo ahora, cada miembro de mi familia, dio algo más que sangre y partes del cuerpo por Escocia, me toca a mí, honrar cada sacrificio que mis antepasados hicieron por mí. Sí ciñéndome la corona sobre la cabeza, es el mejor modo que puedo encontrar para honrarles. Entonces que así sea. Desde este momento, sé cual es mi destino. Sé cual es mi papel dentro de Escocia, y no será un papel secundario. Yo siento que mi destino es reinar, y no lo dejaré ir. Además, la mayoría de los lords, que una vez apoyaron el reinado de María, ahora me piden a mí a gritos en el trono, tengo todas las de ganar; solo necesito los aliados adecuados.

—Este es tu grito de guerra querida mía. —Catalina le tomó las manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas. —Para que hagas historia, Fancia siempre apoyará a Escocia, en tanto no vuelva a recibir traiciones por su parte.

Elizabeth ladeó la cabeza en señal de consentimiento. En ese momento la ayuda de Francia sería un poco vital, ya con el pasar del tiempo. Ella misma se las arreglaría para que su victoria fuese puramente escocesa.


	15. Ya es muy tarde

Marie de Guise estaba demasiado nerviosa; todo ese fajo de cartas que leyó en una sola noche, eran la prueba de la culpabilidad de su hija, razón tuvo esa aborrecible Catalina de Médicis cuando se burló de ella al momento de entregárselas; María, su hija, la hija que sentó en el trono de Escocia resultó ser una amante, verdaderamente ardorosa. Muy entregada a la hora de amar. Pero el fatal error de María fue no haber amado a su marido. Sino al hombre que significaba un peligro para la corona de su esposo. Y tal vez, Luis de Condé, podría ser la muerte de su hija.

El solo imaginarse a su María; de tan solo quince años siendo enjuiciada por el parlamento francés y llevada a una muerte vergonzosa, llenaba a la regente de Escocia de un miedo muy grande como para poder disimularlo. Pues ante todo, María de Guisa era una madre, su hija nació de sus entrañas y simplemente no estaba preparada para verla morir. Cosa que soñaba muy seguido.

Por ello, debían poner ambas manos en el asunto. Entre ella y María debían procurar que la atención de Francisco fuese nuevamente para su hija, y para nadie más, así como era en antaño. Esa misma noche, la madre y la hija se reunieron en uno de los pasadizos que conectaba las habitaciones de María con las suyas, últimamente sentía los ojos de todos sobre ellas, mirándolas con sospecha, y otras tantas veces con desprecio absoluto.

María llegó al punto de reunión tratando de mitigar los dolores que le embargaban el cuerpo, gracias a esos malditos dolores que la encadenaban, no podía obrar como era debido, temía dejar todo en manos de esa terca, cabeza hueca que era su hija, temía que la tozudez de su hija María echara nuevamente todo a perder.

—¿Ocurre algo madre? —Cuestionó María, al ver a su madre tan pálida, aunque a veces reprobaba su comportamiento y sus actos al momento de la regencia, no olvidaba el hecho de que ambas fuesen madre e hija, le preocupaba ver a su madre tan pálida por los dolores, y tan preocupada por las penas que ella misma alimentaba.

—No es nada. —La regente compuso su postura inmediatamente, obligando a su pálido rostro, a tomar color de nuevo. —Te cité, porque he visto con mis propios ojos, lo peligrosa que es aquí tu situación.

—Sigo siendo la esposa de Francisco. —Respondió la reina de Escocia, vehementemente, con alto cinismo. —Y lo seré hasta que Dios me mande a su lado.

María de Guisa enfureció a tal extremo, que hizo, lo impensable: pegarle a su hija, le propinó una bofetada tal, que hizo sangrar el labio inferior, María por su parte. Solo atinó a levantarse del piso asustada y temblorosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Empero, como reina que era, luchaba por guardar estas en su lugar.

—Esas palabras, estúpida, son las que podrían llevarte al patíbulo. Recuerda que Francisco, es quien sustenta tu corona en Escocia; los escoceses…

—Piden a Elizabeth Burson en mi trono, lo sé. Pero no pasará, por más débil que mi situación sea, no permitiré que esa se siente en el trono de nuestra familia madre.

—No sabes, cuánto me gusta escucharte hablar así; sin embargo. Todo depende ahora de la voluntad de Francia, Felipe de España, reniega del matrimonio de su cuñado contigo, tu cuñada Isabel, no se cansa de decir a los cuatro vientos; que eres Lucifer en persona, el papa, el papa está avergonzado de ti; solo por el hecho de ser católica sigue apoyándote, tus lores, la mayoría comienzan a desertar de tu bando y tengo la noción de que ya no te quedan más amigas que Kenna y Greer, pues la otra, simplemente te ha vuelto a dar con un puñal en las espalda.

María arrugó el entrecejo, las palabras de su madre no hacían otra cosa que avivar sus temores. En contra de todas sus amenazas, Lola seguía firmen en su decisión de contraer nupcias con Luis; no le importaba el hecho de que la hubiese amenazado retirándole la amistad de ambas. Al contrario, la bribona se rió en su propia cara.

En cuanto a Elizabeth Burson, ella decía una cosa; pero por dentro estaba congelada de miedo. Demasiado fuerte era la popularidad de Elizabeth tanto en Escocia, como en Inglaterra además en Francia, el mismo Francisco ya caía bajo sus redes.

Todo se le hiba desesperadamente de las manos, todo cuanto una vez tuvo le volvía la espalda; sus súbditos, sus aliados, todos estaban en su contra, a ella no le quedaba nada más que la ayuda de Dios. Esa no podría quitársela nadie. A no ser; que él también decidiera abandonarla, por haber faltado al sagrado mandamiento del matrimonio.

—¿Qué hago madre? —Susurró María a punto de sollozar. —Por amor a Dios, dime que puedo hacer.

María de Guisa puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, que no pudo soportar más y rompió en llanto; sollozaba tan apasionadamente, que inclusive la madre sintió miedo por ella.

—Solo te queda una cosa por hacer; es fácil, si usas todo tu buen arsenal.

—¿Perdona?

—Vuelve a Francisco de nuevo a ti.

—No puedo, su presencia me da asco, no lo amo.

—Pues aunque no lo ames. —La madre zarandeó violentamente a la hija. —Él es la única oportunidad que tienes, para que recuperes tu poder en Escocia, si Francisco vuelve a ti, entonces tus súbditos escoceses y franceses dejarán de referirse a ti como ''la guapa puta''. Tú diste por Condé hasta la reputación, ¿Y que ha dado él por ti? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué es lo que te ha dado, sino traición?! Si, si aunque me mires de esa manera, él te traicionó; va a casarse con Lola. Fue Lola quien lo acabó de sacar de La Bastilla esta tarde, para casarse con él.

María no escuchaba las palabras desesperadas de su madre, salvo las últimas. Condé. Luis el gran amor de su vida libre; libre al fin todo por mediación de Lola. Entonces la reina de Escocia llegaba a la conclusión de que Lola pudo haber convencido a Condé bajo manipulaciones para que se casara con ella.

Todo cobraba sentido para María, el alejamiento de Luis hacia ella, solo era producto de las manipulaciones de Lola.

¿Pero que podía hacer ella, para salvar a Luis de las garras de Lola? ¿Que podía hacer si se encontraba entre la espada y la pared? Pero últimamente, inclusive su deber; lo empezaba a dejar de lado. Si tan solo no hubiese nacido reina, si tan solo hubiese tenido la fortuna de ser una mujer como Lola, como Greer, como Kenna. Libre para amar a quien se le antojase.

Pero no, la corona le ataba las manos, le amordazaba los pies, le cerraba los labios y tapaba los ojos, la vendieron desde niña a Francia para que se casara con Francisco, si al principio sintió amor por el rey. Mas cuando se entero del desliz cometido con una de sus amigas, Lola, María misma sentía que ese amor fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en cenizas. Francisco solo representaba para ella la única chance de poder conservar Escocia en nombre de los Estuardo.

Al parecer, no tendría ni si quiera eso por parte de su marido, quien día a día luchaba por humillarla cada vez mas. El embarazo de Isabella Golferi fue la gota que derramaba el vaso, fuere niño o niña Francisco estaba dispuesto a reconocer al bastardo. Su alcoba ya no la visitaba, a ella, a ella la veía con asco, desprecio y rencor, un rencor muy vivo, para ser pasado por alto.

Pero María también se daba cuenta de una cuestión, una que saltaba muy a la vista siempre y cuando una pusiera mas atención a las cosas cotidianas que solían pasar dentro de la corte: Parecía que entre Lola y Francisco las miradas eran un tanto mas...comprometedoras. Tanto él como ella eran incapaces de callar para sí mismos sus bajas lujurias, todos los días, la reina era obligada a ver como su todavía marido y su ex dama de compañía, se veían indiscretamente, lanzándose miradas, de repente se daban rozones, rozones demasiado altaneros según las percepciones de la misma María.

Mientras ella caía en cuanto agracia y poder en la buena gratitud de su esposo, su nueva enemiga, Lola ascendía, últimamente había sido hecha marquesa de Bauchamps, ahora Francisco le daba al bastardo que engendraron juntos el pueblo que pertenecía a la familia de Luis por parte de su madre: Conti sur selles, nombrándole marques, y a su maldita madre. le daba nuevos nombramientos y riquezas: vizcondesa de Maremme, y condesa de Turenne. Todo la hacía amasar un poder considerable ante el que ella tenía, la hacía competir junto con ella y con esa aborrecible Elizabeth Burson.

Si fuera más cobarde, si su madre no la impulsara a seguir en la lucha eterna que significaba el poder, entonces no tendría más empachos al verse rodeada de enemigos, en arrogar la corona al viento y huir lo mas a prisa que sus pies le permitiesen. Pero su madre siempre estaba allí, recordándole en persona o en cartas, lo que era, y para lo que había nacido: nació reina, y su tarea en esta vida era reinar, no importaban las consecuencias, solo se necesitaba valor y hechos.

Empero, en medio de toda su terquedad, la reina de los escoceses estaba dispuesta a prestar atención a los últimos consejos de su madre, por Escocia, no por ella, seria por lo que la reina haría a un lado todo el desprecio que sentía por Francisco. Intentaría que él la amase de nuevo, así tuviera que humillarse hasta lamer el piso que su esposo pisara. Haría ello e inclusive mas, pues estaba decidida a proteger y defender su trono a capa y espada.

[...]

 **Ya es muy tarde,**

 **ya es, muy tarde, para remediar, todo lo que ha, pasado  
ya es, muy tarde, para revivir, nuestro viejo, querer.**

Francisco leía atentamente algunos documentos que eran meramente sentencias de muerte, eran casos bizarros, salvo uno que llamo bastante su atención, un lord, que mato casi a una veintena de hombres al no encontrar rastros de los atacantes de su mujer.

Un caso demasiado similar al suyo, el también mato, el estuvo a punto de dar la corona y la vida misma por aliviar el dolor de María, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo poco que podía valerle el hecho, de querer hacer hasta lo impensable, por una mujer tan voluble como ella.

¿Por qué no escucho a su madre, cuando le rogaba que tuviese cuidado? ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando, su padre al momento de formalizar, una alianza, que lejos de traerle un bien a Francia; estaba trayéndole males?

Él ya estaba divorciado, solo faltaba darle a María la noticia, pero había que esperar. Aun no era el momento apropiado, la verdad, tenía miedo de que precisamente a él se le saliese de la boca. Decir semejante noticia, sería ponerla en alerta, que buscara alianzas mejores y más poderosas era lo que menos quería el rey de los franceses, por ello era conveniente mantenerla siempre bajo su mirada, menester era estar al tanto de lo que hacía y no hacia. Para él poder seguir trazando sus planes respecto a Escocia.

Su ayuda de cámara, anuncio la visita de la reina María, Francisco por su parte, seguía renuente a seguir viéndola, al menos en privado. Pero antes de que él mismo diese respuesta alguna, ella misma se adentro en sus estancias, él mismo debía admitirlo; se veía despampanantemente bella, con un vestido rojo, con escote cuadrado con gemas alrededor del mismo y mangas voladas; que cubrían sus manos blanquecinas y suaves. Sobre la cabeza descansaba una tiara dorada con figuras de flores, no llevaba joyas ni maquillaje. Se veía simple pero bella, muy bella.

Pero Francisco ya se la sabia, no volvería a caer. Solo la recibiría y fingiría tal y como ella fingió cuando él era un imbécil enamorado; sin darse cuenta de que en realidad. Era un cornudo real.

—Francisco. —Él, levanto la mirada, en sus ojos ella vio ansiedad, lo que la motivo a seguir con su mentira. —Me parece, que entre nosotros queda todavía, mucho de qué hablar.

Francisco dejo en paz la pluma y los pergaminos, los hizo a un lado. invitándole a tomar asiento, no antes que él se sirviese una copa de champagne. Pues sin duda iría a necesitarla.

Su esposo no hablo para nada, simplemente dejó que ella continuase con su eterna perorata, a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar en medio de la desesperación.

 **Preferible, para ti, que olvides, el pasado  
ya es, muy tarde, si tratas de volver, eso no puede ser **

—Se, que últimamente hemos tenido más de un dilema, pero estoy segura de que un podemos seguir adelante. Francisco. —Al momento de creer que ganaba terreno, María se atrevió a querer tocar la mano de su esposo, solo que este, la cerro fuertemente, en tanto a ella le tembló ligeramente el labio inferior. —Debemos darnos una segunda oportunidad, yo te amo, se que juntos somos más fuertes que separados, por favor. Solo trata de olvidar lo que nos ha sucedido.

Francisco esbozo una sonrisa cargada de ironía, sonrisa que a su vez; sirvió para que a María se le congelara la sangre en las venas.

—No sé. —Francisco se puso de pie, con el rabillo del ojo, observo como María lo seguía, hasta el ventanal; donde él estaba de pie, ¡Qué fácil sería, tirar a la reina de los escoceses por la ventana, y después hacer correr la noticia de un suicidio por amor! —Nos hemos hecho demasiado daño, como para poder olvidarlo en cuestión de unos días.

 **En muchas, ocasiones, te busque, y a tus plantas  
de rodillas, imploré **

María se sintió, alentada para seguir.

—Puedo esperar, por ti esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, no por que no tenga a donde ir, o porque esté desprotegida al salir de Francia; Francisco por favor, tu eres lo único más importante que tengo.

—¿Así que, me pides olvidar que estuviste a punto de irte con tu amante a Escocia, con tropas de Francia?

—Francisco...

—¿También quiere su gracia, que olvide las veces, en que demostré mi amor. Sin importar nada, ni si quiera la vida de mi propia madre?

—Por favor, solo una oportunidad mas, demostrémonos que...

—¡No!

María parpadeó varias veces, si bien antes había estado tranquilo, de la nada Francisco parecía alterado, como un perro rabioso a punto de atacarla. considero necesario alejarse de él unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Que creíste? Pensabas que era lo suficientemente imbécil, que lograrías embaucarme de nuevo en tu maldita maraña de mentiras y traiciones, que podrías jugar otra vez con la amistad de Francia. Mientras te revuelcas con tu amante en mi propio palacio, ¡Zorra!

María, cambió de repente su semblante tranquilo, en uno lleno de furia, ¿Ella una zorra? ¿Isabella Golferi, Elizabeth Burson y Lola Sinclair que eran? ¿Santas o vírgenes?

—¿Y que a cerca de Lola? —Pregunto, alzando la voz, la reina de Escocia. —¿Qué hay del niño que ambos tuvieron, sin importarles yo para nada?

—¿Qué hay de tu malograda boda con mi medio hermano mi reina?

Francisco se acercaba a ella amenazante; María en su interior, estaba regresando las imágenes de los meses pasados, justo hasta el momento; en que estaba urdiendo intrigas para que Enrique cambiara la dinastía, en favor de Sebastian.

—Lo mío con Lola, se dio después de eso, y créeme, cuando te digo me arrepiento que todo quedara como un error de una noche, ahora es cuando me doy topes en la cabeza. Fui tan idiota, tan estúpido que no me di cuenta. De que quizás, ella hubiese sido la cúspide de lo que yo buscaba como felicidad.

—¡Ya cállate! —Se exaspero María, que inclusive le dolía reconocer, que Lola hubiese sido una reina menos inestable que ella misma. Le dolía reconocer que Lola era también más madura, y más valiente, mientras ella titubeaba, Lola en medio de su temor era capaz de actuar y busca soluciones, en tanto ella se quedaba estancada.

—Si tan solo hubiese sido sincera, conmigo como cuando me dijiste que ya no creías en nosotros, quizás, hoy no te odiaría tanto.

María se quedo callada, definitivamente, el odio de Francisco salía hasta por las miradas que le echaba a ella.

—Durante mucho tiempo me humille ante ti, me arrastre por una mirada, por una sonrisa, mientras mi reina era incapaz de mirarme a mí, pero le abrías las piernas a mi enemigo, al pretendiente numero uno de mi corona, mientras yo dejaba Francia desvalida para defender mi corona, enviando tropas y más tropas a Escocia, tú me traicionabas, no me hubiese importado que me pusieses los cuernos con Bash, a él lo habría quitado de en medio fácilmente, pero con _Condé_ , el jefe del movimiento protestante en Francia. ¡Vamos, María! ¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido otro amante mejor y menos peligroso? o Bien, podemos refutar esta teoría, quizás, querías verme muerto. Solo muerto, podrían entre tú y tu amante encabezar el golpe de estado que derrocaría a mi familia y pondría a tu adorado Luis en el trono, contigo como reina consorte. Habrías tenido, estúpida tu final feliz.

En tanto Francisco se reía de ella, desquiciadamente. María temblaba completamente, ¿Hubiese sido capaz, en realidad de cometer tal acto? Ni ella misma lo dudaba, últimamente, había estado tan cambiada, había actuado tan inconscientemente, que solo tal vez. Las palabras que Francisco le escupía a la cara, hubiesen podido hacerse realidad.

Esa reunión fue un fracaso, solo le sirvió para demostrar que las cosas entre Francisco y ella ya no tendrían remedio, que bastaría un plumazo dado por Francisco y Escocia podría caer bajo Francia e Inglaterra, sus partidarios no podrían lidiar con dos frentes todo por su culpa.

Estaba perdiéndolo todo, pero no podía defenderse como era preciso. Francisco la mantenía cautiva, en Francia, la vigilaba constantemente. Mas, ello no le impediría, seguir intrigando, ya Francisco estaba lejos de su alcance, solo le faltaba luchar por lo que tenía más cerca: Escocia.

 **YA NO, INSISTAS, EN REUNIR, TU VIDA, CON LA MÍA**

 **YA ES, MUY TARDE, SI TRATAS DE VOLVER**

 **RESÍGNATE, A PERDER**

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, aqui esta la direccion del video de la cancion,m que a nivel personal, me parecio amena para el capitulo:

watch?v=K6dTJXPwPkw


	16. Inicios de la revolucion

El polvorín de Escocia

María de Guisa quería creer que las cosas entre su hija y Francisco irían para bien, pues desde que su María abandonaba sus estancias para ir a las de su esposo, pasaban casi cuarenta y cinco minutos. Era mucha la espera y la angustia para poder darse el lujo de seguir esperando, la situación de su hija en Francia ya no estaba para más esperas, sino para muchas soluciones.

Pero sus esperanzas se derrumbaron al ver entrar a María tan pálida y asustada, caminando a toda prisa hacia una jarra de agua, lo que llamo especialmente la atención de la madre, fue el hecho de que María desesperadamente; tomara la jarra para beber de ella. Entonces pudo comprender la regente de Escocia, que no salieron las cosas como ella las imaginó desde un principio.

La madre junto con la hija, debían hacer algo más ingenioso, que por lo menos evitara el hecho de que María fuese repudiada públicamente; si eso sucedía, la situación de su hija en Escocia se agravaría; definitivamente María de Guisa ya no quería que más lores se pasaran al lado de Isabel Burson.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

María dejó un momento de llorar, trataba de calmarse, paro nada mas recordar la rabia que leía en los ojos de Francisco volvía a alterarse, ¡Que distintas habrían sido las cosas, si ella no lo hubiese engañado! Al menos, si hubiese podido resistirse un poco más ante Luis de Condé, podría seguir disfrutando de la buena valía del rey de Francia, y no se sentiría tan asustada.

Otro hecho que María no comprendía bien a bien, últimamente estaba viéndose mas asustadiza, mas escurridiza que nunca. La asustaban las amenazas de Francisco, le asustaba el avance de Lola y el de Isabel Burson al poder, le asustaba el hecho de que tanto su madre como su familia Los de Guisa le insistiesen en reconciliarse con su esposo. Todo ello la estresaba, y el estrés se convertía en un pánico que la hacia despertar en las penumbras de la noche.

Se sentía completamente sola y abandonada, con mucha gente alrededor de ella, criticándola, mirándola calculadoramente; Su único delito fue amar, amar a quien no debía; pero podían quedarse todos tranquilos, porque estaba pagando caro su error. Francia estaba haciendo que llorara lágrimas de sangre noche, tras noche.

—No va a perdonarme. —Murmureo María, sentándose a lado de su perro, quien como el único compañero firme que tenia, se animó a lamerle la mano. —Él puede tener un hijo con una de mis mejores amigas, yo puedo ser la madrina de bautizo de ese niño; y sin embargo no soy capaz de encontrar la felicidad fuera de los muros de este maldito castillo.

—Es el destino de una reina, ¿Qué esperabas? Que Francisco se quedara tranquilo, observando como su esposa se acuesta con el líder de los protestantes, mientras el te ayuda a mantener tu trono en Escocia, dejando a Francia sin tropas para defenderla.

María se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Que más debía tener prevalencia para ella.

—Lo hecho está hecho madre, solo me queda lidiar con als consecuencias, Catalina de Medicis estuvo a punto de ser asesinada casi por mi culpa, creo que Dios me castiga de este modo para que vea lo mucho que la hice sufrir en meses pasados. Creo que asi debo sufrir yo.

—No hables asi. —Le recriminó su madre, visiblemente alarmada, Catalina tenia espías vigilando por doquiera, e inclusive podrían estar oyendo a través de los pasadizos del castillo. —Recuerda que para tus enemigos, tu vulnerabilidad es su mayor provecho. Me marche de Escocia, dejando tu parlamento atestado de seguidores para Isabel Burson, solo te quedan un puñado de católicos fieles, debes mantenerte firme por ellos.

— ¡Bah! —Se burlo María. — ¿Qué mas me da? Prácticamente me lo han quitado todo, mi dignidad la noche que me atacaron, el amor, el día en que Francisco ato a Luis con Lola, solo tengo Escocia entre mis manos y una forzada reclamación al torno ingles, que ya nadie apoya. Todos me abandonan, pronto no me quedara nada por que luchar y entonces, entonces podré decir que soy libre de toda carga.

— ¡Mira que eres una hija cruel y desagradecida! —Se exalto María de Guisa. —Todo cuanto he hecho por ti, las alianzas que he hecho pedazos para que seas reina de Francia, ¡No valen nada a tu juicio nublado! ¿Hasta qué punto has dejado que ese hombre nuble tu juicio? ¡Abre los ojos de una vez! Condé solo te uso para sus propios fines, jamás te amo, ni una cuarta parte de lo que tú le amas a él. Te traicionó dos veces, la primera comprometiéndose con tu prima, tu enemiga a muerte, la segunda al aceptar convertirse en el perro faldero de Lola y de Francisco, ¿Es que no entiendes? A Luis de Condé solo le interesa su propia integridad, salvar su vida; tu dejaste de importarle en el momento en que tu esposo le hizo pisar La Bastilla.

María no dijo nada, parecía no escuchar las insistencias desesperadas que su madre dejaba salir de su boca, María de Guisa por su parte empezaba a temer que su hija estuviese perdiendo el juicio poco a poco. Sabia de mujeres que después de perder a un amor bastante arraigado en su corazón, la desesperación por no tenerle les volvía locas. Pero María no podía darse el lujo de volverse loca. Ella tenía un país por el que luchar, una corona que defender, un trono que preservar.

De nada serviría argumentar con ella, podría mandar que le dieran una buena azotina, y nada haría que María cambiara de parecer, Francisco ya no era nada en la vida de su hija; en cambio su lugar de esposo estaba ocupado por ese odiado príncipe de Condé. Por él era que María estaba dejándose arrastrar por el fango. Pues para María, Luis de Condé; no era el enemigo numero uno en la lista de Francisco, sino el sentido de su existencia misma.

—Veo, hija mía que no habrás de cambiar de parecer, ¿Cómo procederás?

María estaba en ese instante admirando su belleza en el reflejo que el espejo le lanzaba, era demasiado hermosa para pasar desapercibida, hasta por ella misma.

Si Francia ya no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, entonces tendría que encontrar otras alianzas, quizás el rumor de su mal comportamiento en Francia, todavía no se hiciese publico en otras partes, por ejemplo Suecia, Hungría o los mismísimos Estados Italianos, allí podría encontrar otra alianza que le sirviera para solventar las exigencias militares que Escocia era incapaz de permitirse, por estar dividida en una guerra de religiones.

—No se que tan lejos haya llegado el rumor, pero lo único que se que debemos encontrar otras alianzas fuera de Francia.

María de Guisa se puso lívida. Si Francisco se daba cuenta, entonces ¡Dios del cielo! No quería imaginar la situación en la que se meterían. Podrían acusarlas a ambas de traición.

—No te angusties madre. —Siguió María, retocándose el cabello, con la mayor tranquilidad, como si lo que estuviese proponiendo no fuera una barbaridad. —Una reina debe hacer, todo cuanto este en su mano; mis súbditos en Escocia me necesitan, y yo los necesito a ellos para preservar mi poder.

— ¿Entonces?

—Diles a mis tíos, que hemos de actuar según nuestras necesidades, si Francia ya no nos ayuda. Entonces menester es que busquemos nosotros otras alianzas.

—P…Pero.

—Es muy necesario correr el riesgo madre, quien sabe—María se encogió de hombros. —Quizás, pudiera encontrar una alianza mejor. Una que sea capaz de sostener mi trono en Escocia.

A María de Guisa no le gustaba del todo la idea, que era recién concebida en la mente de su hija, empero; no dejaba de parecerle jugosa. Es decir, Francisco ya dejaba de interesarse en María poco a poco, con el tiempo quizás podría encarcelarla y enjuiciarla por cualquier motivo, pero, si María era mas rápida que sus enemigos y actuaba con cautela y viveza, pudiese ser que. Escarbando silenciosamente entre las cortes más famosas de Europa, pudiera encontrar una alianza que sirviera lo suficiente, para mantenerla como reina de los escoceses.

Ella misma escribiría carta a sus hermanos, redactándoles la buena nueva, solo le restaba rogar al altísimo que no las abandonara. Que por lo menos, les diera algo de luz en el camino; dado a que caminaban en medio de las penumbras.

[…]

En Escocia las circunstancias no eran tan fáciles, si al momento de partir María de Guisa a Francia, dejo un parlamento con una minoría de seguidores para su hija, si regresara de Francia, se encontraría con que en lugar del puñado de lores que dejó, ahora eran unos cuantos, quienes apoyaban el reinado de María Estuardo.

El encargado de la regencia, en ausencia de la madre, era el medio hermano de María: Jacobo Estuardo, Conde de Murray, a quien la cabeza le atestaba terribles dolores, mientras escuchaba las quejas de lord Cunninham. A cerca de las revueltas que los ingleses provocaban en sus tierras; el saldo de la ultima revuelta, fue de al menos 20 heridos, 5 muertos y todas sus parcelas destruidas, asi como los corrales en que los animales de granja descansaban completamente destrozados.

—Debemos hallar una manera de parar estos ataques, desde la partida de los franceses, se nos ha dejado a merced de Inglaterra y su reina bastarda, esta visto que madame de Guisa no ha logrado nada en beneficio nuestro, quizás será mejor que empecemos todos a reconsiderar nuestras lealtades.

Los lores que se encontraban reunidos en la cámara, comenzaron a murmurar, entre ellos, el nombre que estaba últimamente de moda en el parlamento era el de Elizabeth Burson, aunque la fortaleza de su familia, junto con todo lo que quedaba allí, hubiese sido quemado por ordenes de María de Guisa, los lores no dejaban de recordar que la descendiente de Wallace tenia mas derechos al trono que una simple Estuardo. Que plena consciencia de su rol en Escocia la tenía, sin embargo no era capaz de comprender a su gente y sus necesidades.

Lo que los escoceses querían con urgencia, era una reina que gobernara por y para ellos, una reina que los salvara del puño de hierro con que eran golpeados constantemente por las hordas inglesas. Necesitaban una reina que garantizara la paz y la prosperidad para Escocia, simplemente. Llegaban a la conclusión de que María no era esa reina tan anhelada.

—También hay que recordar caballeros. —El conde de Murray se aceleró, a callar los murmullos. —Que María Estuardo es la reina que ha sido ungida por Dios, para gobernarnos, y si Dios lo desea, entonces nuestra reina gobernará Inglaterra bajo su buen beneplácito.

— ¡A costa de miles de vidas milord Murray! —Otra voz, una mas fuerte y estridente, pero también cargada de juventud. A Jacobo se le heló la sangre en las venas, cuando escuchó al joven hijo de lord McRuari, un Bursonista al igual que su padre. —Todo mundo aquí sabe bien que la reina es incapaz de sostener su reinado, únicamente valiéndose de los escoceses que dice gobernar, siempre ha requerido de la ayuda de Francia para lograrlo. María Estuardo no es escocesa, siempre ha sido una francesita vestida a la ultima moda, mientras en Escocia nos atacan los ingleses, ella baila voltas y se acuesta como una ramera barata con el príncipe de Condé; sin importarle si pone en peligro no solo su vida, sino también la integridad de su reino, ¡¿Esta es mi lord; la reina a la que nos exiges guardar lealtad!? ¿Debemos permanecer leales, a una extranjera que nos ha gobernado desde que nació? Por eso, por encima de su autoridad, me permito al igual que lord Cunninham exhortar a todos los caballeros aquí presentes; a que piensen en lo mejor para nosotros, lo mejor para nuestra Escocia. María Estuardo nos ha adormecido con la ilusión de gobernar Inglaterra y Escocia al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué hemos ganado en lugar de eso? Que la reina Isabel se enerve lanzando su furia contra nosotros, súbditos que no tenemos culpa de las acciones de nuestra reina. Pero en cambio; tenemos otra solución a la vista.

Otra vez los murmullos, solo que más fuertes, Murray alzó la vista hacia donde se encontraba lord Mauled, el senescal del castillo Burson; pudo notar que el viejo infame se reía de él en su parlamento, en su cara. Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la pugna entre los simpatizantes de Elizabeth Burson, Murray abandonó la sesión; a toda prisa. Sin importarle que apenas saliera de la cámara, los lores arrancaran de la pared el retrato de cuerpo completo de María Estuardo, lanzándolo por las ventanas. Mientras que en la calle, una multitud enardecida esperaba a que el retrato tocara el piso, para prenderle fuego; junto a una muñeca de trapo que representaba la figura de la reina ausente.

[…]

Jugando cartas en los aposentos de la reina madre se encuentran Catalina de Medicis y Elizabeth Burson, se encuentran tranquilas mientras un par de criadas les sirven té y panecillos. Esta vez, Elizabeth deja caer su tercia de reyes, contra el par de ases que tiene Catalina con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

—Todo el rato has estado feliz. —Observa Catalina, dando un par de sorbitos a su taza.

Elizabeth en cambio asiente, desde que se levantó, la invadió una extraña alegría, que inclusive le ha dado ganas de hacer mas cosas, se ha sentido tan enérgica que no encuentra manera de agotar tan extraña fuente de energía.

—Te parecerá ridículo. —Habla Elizabeth en tanto vuelve a barajar las cartas. —Pero me siento muy alegre esta mañana, como si estuviera sucediendo algo que puede traerme favores muy gratos en el transcurso de esta semana, o quizás dentro de un mes. Ya sabes cuan tediosos son los mensajes que llegan del mar.

— ¿Estas segura que es un mensaje, que viene viajando en barco? —Puntualiza Catalina, recogiendo sus cartas y acomodándolas, para ver si esta vez, logra una mejor partida.

—Cien por ciento. —Responde Elizabeth.

— ¿Y no te has seguido viendo con mi hijo?

Elizabeth bufa al oír mencionar a Francisco, es un hombre difícil, pero Elizabeth a veces, lo encuentra tedioso. Preguntándose a veces, como logra Lola controlarlo.

—Sigue rehuyéndome; no se porque le causo tanta desconfianza.

—Es normal. —Catalina dibujo una media sonrisa. —Su desconfianza en las mujeres, se formuló desde lo que sucedió con María, solo confía en Lola, porque ha sido la única amiga que ha tenido desde entonces.

—Podría confiar en mí también.

—Lo se, lo se, pero debes entender que Francisco necesita tiempo. Tiempo para asimilar que está tardándose. Quizás, podamos acelerar un poco mas el tiempo, para que ya no te resulte tan larga tu espera.

Elizabeth arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Acelerar?

—Me refiero a un baile, desde hace mucho tiempo no tenemos un buen baile en la corte, los cortesanos andan por los pasillos. Cabizbajos, necesitan una buena diversión; que les haga olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido con la casa reinante.

— ¿Crees que olvidan con tan solo, divertirse en una fiesta?

—Puede que no, además, dicen que en el intento se encuentra la razón, nada perdemos con tratar.

Elizabeth parecía mas animada, el único baile en la corte al que asistió, fue al que se hizo en honor a su llegada. Y eso que ya transcurrían varios meses.

—Que no se te olvide mencionar, también; que te urge alejar a Francisco de la influencia de Lola.

—Claro que no. —Articuló Catalina, a quien Lola le era de especial ayuda. —Es mil veces mejor Lola, que esa loba de María Estuardo.

— ¿Solo porque te dio un nieto varón?

Catalina negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se divertía al ver los celos que atravesaban la mirada de la escocesa.

—Por que sabe como defenderse de sus enemigos en el acto; eso es admirable, actuar mientras estas asustada, idear estrategias, mientras sientes que el miedo te invade el cuerpo.

—Es verdad, mucho valor el de Lola; pero a veces, ese valor se vuelve un peligro.

—Lola nunca será peligrosa, para ti, no tiene por qué serlo. Si se levantó contra su señora. Era porque dependía de ello la vida de su hijo. María y Condé representaban un peligro clave para la supervivencia del pequeño Jean. Lola y Francisco solo hicieron lo que necesitaban hacer, uno atoo a María Estuardo de pies y manos, la otra simplemente obró como consideró que era justo y necesario.

Elizabeth estaba comprendida. Ahora entendía, porque la indiferencia de Lola hacia su prometido.

— ¿Por eso aceptó comprometerse, con Luis de Condé? Por preservar la cabeza de su hijo sobre sus hombros.

—Una madre es capaz de todo por sus hijos inclusive yo, estuve bien dispuesta a morir siendo inocente…bueno quizás no del todo, pero Francisco estaba en peligro, supongo que ahora que ha desechado a María no lo estará nunca más.

Elizabeth escuchaba atenta, decían que meses atrás se encontraba en la corte el gran vidente, Michel de Nostradamus. La joven se preguntaba si él habría visto la muerte de Francisco, pero ¿Habría cambiado ahora que Francisco ya no amaba a María?

[…]

Los días en esa encantadora casa campestre le estaban cayendo de maravilla. Nada de prisiones, nada de guardias, nada de carceleros. Libre…a medias pero libre, asi se sentía Luis de Conde, ahora que se encontraba en su nuevo domicilio, y tendido completamente desnudo junto con su prometida.

Quien resulto ser una muchacha que sabia perfectamente como hacer feliz a un hombre cuando se encontraban en medio de la pasión.

— ¿Podrías volver a besarme por favor?

Luis de Condé se sentía extraño, al ser él quien pidiera un beso, normalmente eran ellas quienes se lo pedían a base de deseo. No él como tal. Pero, ¿Cómo resistirse a alguien que era fuego como Lola? En su vida pasaron muchas mujeres, tiernas, apasionadas, unas tímidas como María, en cambio Lola, Lola tenia todo lo que ellas le daban, pero el encanto que no poseía ninguna, quizás, de eso se valía para enloquecer a hombres como el propio rey y como él mismo, y ¿Por qué no? inclusive podía apostar que Narcisse también estaba como loco por ella, solo que su situación le impedía acercarse como era debido.

Lola obedeció. Y se encontró con la boca de Luis a centímetros de la de ella. Y entonces, sin que su cerebro pudiera procesar nada más, Se encontraba besándolo. Luis descubrió que los labios de Lola eran como terciopelo, mientras su lengua dibujaba la línea de su boca. Después se adentró en ella.

Luis obviamente que tenia experiencia con besos, pero no con besos como los que le estaba dando esa muchacha. Nunca antes el solo contacto con unos labios había detenido su corazón. A pesar de la suavidad de Lola, lo estaba devorando, acariciándole la boca por dentro, jugando magistralmente con sus labios.

Cuando por fin lo soltó, a causa de reclamar un poco de aire, Luis dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, desde que salió de prisión, lo único que pensó era en compartir cama con alguien. Y quien mejor que con ella.

— ¿Pensarías muy mal de mí si te digo que me gustaría volver a hacer eso? —preguntó ella; reconocía para sus dentros; que Luis era un hombre por demás experimentado, un hombre que sabía como complacer a una mujer entre las sábanas.

Luis le acarició levemente la mejilla. En tanto ella nunca había sentido aquella sensación de deseo antes, de envolverse alrededor de otro ser humano. O de tenerlo envolviéndola.

—Después de que me vuelvas a besar, ¿crees que tendrás ganas de hacerme el amor otra vez?

El deseo golpeó a Luis quitándole la respiración. No recordaba ninguna oportunidad en que hubiera estado tan excitado como aquélla. Pero, no obstante, sentía un deseo extraño de proteger a Lola; más de lo que quiso proteger a María.

Notó que Lola respiraba agitadamente. Vio que su pecho se henchía llenando sus senos. Un hermoso par de botones sonrosados, al igual que las rosas, cuando se encontraban en botón.

Ella no podía respirar. Nunca había visto a alguien tan apuesto como Luis; tenía un pecho musculoso y moreno, cubierto por algo de vello, pero no importaba. Sus caderas eran estrechas, sus muslos anchos y fuertes. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era aquel bulto rozando en medio de sus piernas.

A Lola, ya no le impresionaba saber que ella había causado aquella reacción. Que estaba excitado y que no tuviera vergüenza de mostrárselo. Notó que Luis se quedaba sin aliento. Luego lo vio acercarse a ella. Le rozó los senos con su torso, sintió su pecho viril en las puntas de los pezones. Luis se apretó contra ella.

—Si sigues haciendo esto, cariño, no aguantaré mucho.

—De eso se trata precisamente. —Lola jugueteó con su labio inferior, dándole un leve mordisquito. —Me gusta verte ansioso, clamando siempre por más. Como bien puedes ver, estoy dispuesta a ser todo en una sola: amiga, amante, esposa. Quiero que conmigo te sientas cómodo, fuera de peligro. Puedo darte lo mismo que te dieron las otras; con la única diferencia, que solamente conmigo encontrarás en placer que no podrías hallar aunque saltaras de brazos en brazos y de cama en cama.

El ambiente era explosivo. Lola extendió y contrajo los dedos sobre el pecho de Luis y de pronto, éste gimió.

— ¡Maldición! —Murmuró Luis espesamente, volviendo a apoyarla sobre la cama -— ¡Contigo tengo menos control que un adolescente!

Luis se estremeció contra ella, pecho contra senos, muslo contra muslo, en una incontrolable explosión de excitación. De pronto, se alzó sobre ella y le abrió las piernas de golpe, se introdujo nuevamente dentro de Lola, haciéndola doblegarse ante su propia voluntad ``quien pone las reglas ahora`` fue todo lo que pensó, mientras, embestía una y otra vez, hasta dejarla con las piernas bien enroscadas alrededor de sus caderas.

Con un ronco gemido de placer, Luis se inclinó sobre sus senos desnudos, acariciándolos, tocándola por todo el cuerpo. Lola cerró los ojos, arqueó su esbelta garganta y se perdió en un mundo de sensaciones más poderosas y primitivas que nada que hubiera experimentado nunca.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda, deseando tocarlo en todas partes a la vez, ardiendo por explorar su cuerpo con tanta intimidad como él estaba explorando el suyo

—Eres mía... —murmuró Luis-— De ahora en adelante eres mía.

Acarició uno de sus senos con la lengua; primero un pezón, luego el otro.

Ella se estremeció, se arqueó de placer, alzando los senos. Él le pasó la lengua por la areola y luego succionó un pezón.

Ella estaba abrumada por las sensaciones. Las terminaciones nerviosas de sus pechos enviaban señales a todo su cuerpo. Apretó las manos en un puño, agarrando la colcha de satén.

Repitió la operación en el otro pecho hasta volverla loca. Y luego se deslizó hacia sus costillas y su vientre.

Le lamió el ombligo, jugando con él como si fuera un gatito, provocándole sensaciones de placer en aquella piel tan sensible. Luego se quedó allí un segundo, y siguió su exploración hacia más abajo.

Luis deslizó la punta de los dedos por la cara interna de sus muslos antes de abrir más sus piernas

Ella gimió de sorpresa y subió las caderas.

Mientras su boca y su lengua la adoraban, Luis deslizó un dedo en su estrecho pasaje. Lola gimió y sintió que se tensaba alrededor de él inconscientemente. Alzó su pelvis hacia el placer. Luis deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de ella, y empezó a empujar, mientras su lengua jugaba con el capullo de su femineidad, donde se concentraban todas sus sensaciones.

La agarró por debajo de las rodillas y levantó sus piernas hasta que ella envolvió su cintura con ellas. Ella sintió su erección en la abertura de su femineidad. Y entonces él se adentró en su interior, empujando. Su presión estiraba su estrecha cavidad. Lola se sentía plena, por primera vez en la vida, teniendo dentro aquella parte íntima de Luis.

— ¿Ahora estás mejor? —preguntó él.

—Sí.

¿Cómo no lo iba a estar si él era tan suave con ella? ¿Cómo no iba a estar mejor, si Luis de Condé era todo lo que a ciegas estuvo buscando durante tanto tiempo?

Entonces sintió la urgencia de moverse, de que él se moviera dentro de ella, y aplacar el terrible deseo que palpitaba en su bajo vientre.

Deslizó los dedos por la espalda de Luis y levantó más las piernas. Cruzó los tobillos, encerrándolo más tensamente en su cavidad.

Con un gemido, Luis se irguió sobre sus antebrazos y empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, causando una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Ella se sintió húmeda y caliente a medida que él aumentaba su ritmo, y se encontró balanceando sus caderas, tratando de encajar cada empuje. Hundió la cara en el colchón mientras Luis besaba su oreja, el latido de su cuello, la punta de sus pechos. Su respiración era tan agitada como el latido de su corazón, y oyó sus maullidos de placer.

Con una mano, él jugó con el pezón que se había endurecido, con la otra mano se deslizó hasta el húmedo calor de sus pliegues femeninos, para acariciar el pequeño brote en su centro. Entonces, Lola sintió una sensación de placer casi insoportable. Abrió la boca y gritó el nombre de Luis una y otra vez.

Luis continuó empujando, subiendo sus caderas para encontrar el punto de placer que latía dentro de ella, hasta que él también se puso rígido, y dejó escapar un gemido en voz alta.

Poco a poco el latido de su corazón se fue haciendo más lento, hasta hacerse normal. El pesado cuerpo de Luis descansaba encima de ella, apretándola contra el colchón, pero a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir sus brazos y sus piernas entrelazados a los suyos, su pecho respirando contra ella, la mejilla áspera contra su cara cuando se giró para mirarla.

—Ha sido increíble —dijo Luis —. Definitivamente hay que volver a repetirlo, claro que cuando haya menos prisa y mas tiempo.

Lola sonrió abiertamente, con esas tres veces en las que se permitió un poco d placer extra, bien podría darse el lujo de volver a palacio. Echaba de menos a su hijo, no le gustaba estar separada de su Jean por tanto tiempo. Aunque fuese una semana. El tiempo pasaba tan lento, que parecía un mes.

—Creo que puedo volver dentro de unos cuantos días. No creo que a Francisco le agrade la tarea de cuidar él solo de un bebe.

Luis arrugó el entrecejo, pero bueno. Estaba consciente de que Francisco seria parte de su vida, una vez desposara a Lola.

—Podrías traerlo la próxima vez.

Lola levanto la cabeza, ¿A caso escuchaba bien? ¿Luis le pedía que llevara el niño con ellos?

— ¿Estas seguro?

Luis jugó con uno de sus rizos.

— ¿Por qué no? Cuando estemos casados, pasará a ser mi hijo; quiero conocerlo. Es apenas un niño de pañales, asi que puedo enseñarle yo también algunas cosas.

A Lola le agradaba la idea: su Jean tendría un padre que le enseñara como se gobernaba un país, claro sin tener en mente la idea de hacerlo rey; y el otro le enseñaría a defenderse, a actuar con sigilo, a dar pasos certeros y precisos. Al parecer las cosas no resultaban como ella las imaginaba, a pesar de su comportamiento durante los últimos meses; parecía que Dios estaba descuidando sus actos, para centrarse en los otros; asi que mientras estaba a la espera de su castigo divino, Lady Lola era libre de dar rienda suelta a sus antojos.


	17. Ecos de guerra

Ecos de guerra

Apenas terminó de leer la misiva de su hermana, María de Guisa el cardenal de Lorena, sentía aire en los oídos, ¿Cómo era posible, que a la idiota de su sobrina se le ocurriese semejante barbaridad? Tenía miedo, era la primera vez, que el poderoso De Guisa sentía que su apellido, estaba mermándose, ese hijo de Enrique II al fin sacaba las malditas garras, al fin estaba defendiéndose como correspondía defenderse a un rey.

Era esa serpiente de su madre quien le abrió el pensamiento para que descubriera la infidelidad entre su sobrina y Luis de Condé, para que todos ellos Los De Guisa, cayeran del pedestal en donde se encontraban. A base de intrigas, Francisco se las arreglo para que París les aborreciera, cuando antes esa misma gente les gritaba a cada que salían a las calles: `` ¡Viva! ¡Viva!`` ya les gritaban `` ¡Barrabas!`` Todo les cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo gracias al grandísimo error de su sobrina María, y claro ellos llegaron a pensar que tenían a Francisco en sus manos, creyeron que ya Francia entera estaba en su poder.

Nunca pensaron que cuando Francisco abriera los ojos, que cuando se quitara la venda de manipulación que María había puesto sobre él usando solamente sus encantos, ellos también rodarían como rodó su sobrina sobre el fango.

Ahora vivían con el temor constante de que un guardia de palacio se apareciera en su casa, con una orden de encarcelamiento por parte del rey, se cuidaban de los pocos amigos que llegaban a su casa, pues temían que fueran espías del rey de Francia, que iban en búsqueda de información para venderla al soberano a buen precio. Los de Guisa siempre habían sido participes de las conversaciones placenteras, ahora casi no abrían la lengua, pues temían que algo pudiese indebido salir de su boca.

Esa misiva de su hermana fue lo que terminó de enervar al regordete cardenal, quien encontró con que desquitar su furia lanzando todo lo que se encontraba en el escritorio por los aires. Era culpa de María, su sobrina la situación por la que todos pasaban, ¿Cómo tenia el descaro de escribir una misiva, en la que les pedía que en secreto, le ayudasen a establecer una nueva a lianza en territorio francés, en la cueva de la bestia? En su tiempo, ellos hicieron lo suyo, cuando aseguraron su porvenir, concretando el matrimonio entre ella y el joven rey Francisco. Más no era culpa de ellos el hecho de que esta sobrina suya hubiese preferido levantarse las enaguas y abrirse de piernas con el Príncipe de Condé, y después que viniese a ellos rogando que la ayudasen.

Definitivamente no lo harían, dejarían esta vez que su sobrina se rascara la picazón de la espalda como el Señor le diese a entender, si sola se metía en el lio en que estaba, sola habría de salir. Ellos mismos le pedían a gritos que se reconciliara con su majestad el rey, pero su sobrina era tan orgullosa y obstinada como ellos mismos eran. Prefería llorar a un hombre que prácticamente la tenia en el peor de los abandonos, cuando en otro tiempo juró y perjuró amarla. Claro mientras le fue de utilidad profesarle tal amor. Ahora que saliera del atolladero como pudiera, ellos no pensaban ni querrían meter las manos al fuego para terminar quemándose por completo, justo como ella se estaba quemando.

Para Claudio de Guisa, preferible era quedarse viendo el transcurso de los acontecimientos desde una cerca lejana; desde ese punto de reunión, le seria posible sacar una que otra opinión a cerca de cuanto acontecía, dentro de la cerca.

Claudio, le prendió fuego a aquella carta junto con otros documentos. Mientras la carta que tan desesperadamente fue escrita por puño y letra de su propia hermana, ardía vio como se restaba de su espalda un problema menos. Pues al dejar solas a María y a su hija se metía en menos problemas, al mismo tiempo que dejarían de cuchichear sobre ellos en la corte, ¿Por qué no? tal vez, solo tal vez Francisco viese de una vez por todas que ellos ya no estaban dispuestos a meterse en su gobierno si él a cambio les dejaba en paz.

Justo en ese momento llamaban a la puerta, era Francisco su hermano, a quien su previsora hermana mandó citar en uno de los pasadizos secretos de Fointanbleau; para rogarle que les ayudara a enlazar nuevas alianzas para que su hija pudiera defender la corona que le legara el padre. Y salvarla de las huestes que se tenían preparadas para Elizabeth Burson.

— ¿Supongo mi querido hermano, que nuestra hermana también acudió a ti?

Francisco de Guisa sonrió descaradamente, ¿Qué más le daba a él, que su sobrina estuviera en aprietos en Escocia? ¡Como si el hecho de que María fuera la reina de un país de salvajes, a ellos les conviniese! Si María estaba metida en problemas porque quería.

Francisco era del pensamiento de su hermano Claudio, hicieron lo que estuvo al alcance de sus manos. Para salvar lo poco que quedaba de la relación de María y Francisco; pero fue la propia María quien con sus visitas al prisionero mas importante de Francia echara todos sus esfuerzos a perder.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

Francisco fue a servirse una copa del mejor vino tinto que tenían, luego de ver como el licor se meneaba tranquilamente dentro del cristal, tuvo el empacho de responder.

—Lo que era evidente, le dije que aunque quería ayudar a nuestra bella sobrina, no podíamos ni tu ni yo en estos momentos, le mencioné por lo que estábamos pasando con Francisco; le dije que si aceptábamos ese plan descarriado por parte de María lo mas probable sería que al momento de descubrir que intentábamos hacer un matrimonio nuevo para nuestra sobrina: en lugar de boda, tendríamos un hacha sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Muy prudente.

—Como era de esperar, nuestra hermana insistió, nos recordó que gracias al matrimonio de su hija con el rey, nos hicimos con el poder.

—Como si eso nos sirviera de mucho, en estos momentos de mayor aflicción para toda nuestra familia. —Comentó Claudio, tratando de contenerse para no perder los estribos. —Nada mas pensar que estamos asi, por causa de nuestra sobrina, me hierve la sangre. Y bien, ¿Qué mas sandeces te dijo María?

—Nada importante, rogo, suplicó, se humilló y lloró pero tuvo siempre de mi parte el mismo resultado: no estamos en situación para embarcarnos en peligrosas empresas, no cuando tenemos la corona pisándonos los talones. Mas aun cuando es nuestro mismísimo rey quien quiere fungir como nuestro verdugo en estos tiempos.

Francisco le dio un trago a su copa, quedándose pensativo, pobre esa sobrina suya de verdad que su vida era la de una mártir, primero le atacaban a los pocos meses de ascender al trono, en segunda cometía el terrible error de enamorarse del líder protestante en Francia, en tercera; su marido la despreciaba como no la había despreciado jamás y en cuarta. Bueno una de sus amigas se quedaba embarazada del rey mismo, solo que haciendo el cuento mas trágico daba a luz a un varón. Cosa que María fue incapaz de hacer, tras un aborto involuntario.

— ¿En que piensas hermano mío? —Claudio se giró hacia Francisco, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Nada, solo pensaba en lo bien que nos hubiese ido a todos, si el hijo que le parió Lady Lola al rey hubiese sido de María. ¿Tan solo lo imaginas Francisco? La gloria para nosotros hubiese sido inmensa. Y nuestra sobrina hubiese podido asegurar el trono de su padre.

Claudio prefería no ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, pues tales pensamientos le llenaban de melancolía, el cardenal de Lorena pensaba que era mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Dios mediante, se impediría que esa arpía protestante de Elizabeth Burson lograse arrebatarle el trono a su sobrina. El cardenal estaba seguro de que Dios no podía ser tan caprichoso, como para permitir que una simple hereje ocupara un trono que en otros días hubiese sido Católico, pero entonces, afloro una idea en la cabeza de Claudio.

Felipe de España era el rey mas poderoso de Europa, además que el principal monarca católico del continente, ¿Qué tal si pedían auxilio al monarca para ayudar a su sobrina? Claro, harían todo bajo el agua. Ellos tenían contactos especiales en la corte española, el principal valedor de la familia de Guisa en España, era el excelentísimo Duque de Alba, católico fanático que al igual que ellos. Deseaba ver a Europa desinfectada de la ola protestante.

Quizás él duque pudiese convencer al rey de España de enviar unas cuantas tropas a Escocia, en lo que su sobrina podía reclutar hombres y armas propias para defenderse a si misma y a su causa. Mas callaría para si mismo sus pensamientos, temía decírselos a Francisco pues de los dos era el mas convencido de que los acontecimientos para su sobrina; ya no tenían arreglo.

Empero, para el cardenal un rayo de esperanza le animaba el corazón, si María lograse recuperar su posición en un país tan rebelde, podrían mejorar las actuales circunstancias con el rey de Francia. De ello no tenía ni una sola duda.

{…}

María de Escocia esperaba angustiada a su madre, sentía un vuelco en el corazón cada que la puerta de sus habitaciones se abría, la última vez, fue un guardia que le llevaba noticias de Escocia, las mas alarmantes sin duda alguna: Cada vez mas hombres se sumaban a los ejércitos que los traidores lores protestantes, preparaban para el golpe de estado.

Se daba cuenta de lo terrible que era su situación, no podía seguir dándose el lujo de verse debilitada ante sus enemigos. Debía actuar de manera rápida, clara y precisa. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo estando rodeada de enemigos? Las únicas amigas que podían llevarle mensajes eran Kenna y Greer, solo hasta hacia unas semanas, Greer le mandó una carta notificándole que había guardias del castillo vigilando todo el tiempo su taberna, para rematar. Esta noche tras noche se encontraba llena de simpatizantes de Elizabeth Burson.

Estaba completamente atada de pies y manos. Mientras siguiese en suelo francés no podía defenderse como era debido en una reina. Le daba rabia saber que en tanto ella se quedaba en Francia, sus enemigos avanzaban a una velocidad terrible, cuando mucho desconcertante.

Su medio hermano el conde de Murray también estaba reuniendo un ejército no tan grande. Pero al menos por cartas de James sabia que eran hombres que todavía defendían la causa de los Estuardo en Escocia. Al menos eso era algo de lo que María de mala gana agradecía a su hermano. Aunque bueno, no era tonta la reina comprendía que si su poder en Escocia se mermaba, entonces el del ambicioso conde de Murray también se desvanecería junto con el de ella.

La enésima vez que María saltó de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta, se encontró con la visita de lord Bothwell. Uno de los pocos lords que aun le reconocían como reina de Escocia. El hombre de cabellos rubios hizo una profunda reverencia que dejaba ver el respeto que sentía hacia su gloriosa majestad. María por su parte, extendió el bracito derecho encubierto por una manga de satén en color vino, para permitir que el hombre besara el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

—Si yo mi señora, fuese el rey de Francia, me daría vergüenza relegarla hasta donde él mismo ha hecho.

María dibujo una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, era uno de esos hombres que mediante halagos falsos quería obtener favores por parte de su soberana. Pero por el momento era menester fingir que se dejaba impresionar. Sabia de buena fuente que Bothwell era capaz de reunir hombres, armas y provisiones en un santiamén.

—Sin embargo, ni usted es el rey, ni yo estoy para quejarme mi lord, dígame ¿Tan terrible esta la situación en Escocia?

—Mi señora, esto parece obra de Lucifer, esa bruja protestante cada vez atrae mas hombres hacia sus filas. Dicen que están entrenando un ejercito lo suficientemente grande, como para dar el primer ataque, dicen que podrían tomar Edimburgo misma si se lo propusiesen sus generales.

María se sintió escandalizada, era peor de lo que ella esperaba. Madre santísima de Dios, ¿Cómo podría ella: una reina indefensa y sola frenar tal maldad?

— ¿No hay rumores a cerca de el numero de hombres que posee?

María vio real preocupación en el rostro del pendenciero Bothwell, fuera maldita su suerte.

—Se dice que son mas de doce mil lanzas; entrenándose en las tierras bajas de Lord McRruari mi señora, pero se dice que en la frontera de Escocia con Fleetwood, están entrenándose otros veinte mil, varios de ellos ingleses leales a ella, la otra mitad son escoceses hartos del poderío francés al que los ha sometido la ultima alianza que su madre proclamó.

— ¿Nosotros con cuanto contamos?

Bothwell agachó la cabeza, la suma de sus hombres con la de los otros pocos lores católicos era cuando mucho vergonzosa. Sin la ayuda de Francia. El trono de los Estuardo estaba a la deriva. Pero al parecer eso ya no le importaba al rey Francisco. Solo vivía para nombrar a su hijo bastardo duque de Anguleme, lo cual le daba derechos al trono en caso de fallecer sus hermanos y morir él mismo sin descendencia alguna.

— ¿Bothwell? —Insistió María, era mejor prepararse de una vez para lo que se avecinaba, a seguir viviendo en un cuento de fantasías. Enterada por completo de cuanto sucedía en Escocia, seria capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría.

—No contamos ni si quiera con diez mil mi señora, como bien puede mi reina notar. Somos pocos los que seguimos siendo leales a su majestad y a la iglesia de Roma. Pero si algo he de jurar, es que aun siendo tan pocos, soy capaz de firmar pacto con el diablo, juro ante dios y ante mi reina que seria capaz de derribar a cuanto maldito hereje se me pusiera en frente. Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a capitular mis armas para esa bruja de Elizabeth Burson.

María sonrió, esta vez sin fingir, aquellas acaloradas palabras le enfundaban los ánimos que necesitaba para seguir en pie de guerra. Otra vez se enfrentaría a Francisco, nuevamente se humillaría ante un esposo que públicamente la despreciaba. Necesitaba tropas y esas tropas solo podía dárselas Francia. Dado a que por el momento, no tenía a quien mas pedir ayuda.

{…}

Lola recibió la visita de la mucama desde temprano. Según decían, a la reina de Escocia recibió visitas de sus mas importantes lords. Para saber de que se hablaba durante esas sesiones. Se estaban filtrando espías en la servidumbre de la reina María, ellos mientras hacían sus labores debían prestar muy buenos oídos a todo lo que escucharan y durante sus ratos libres, irían a donde Lady Lola y el rey de Francia para soltarlo todo.

—Mi señora. —La muchacha realizó una profunda reverencia.

Lola dejó de escribir cartas, cualquier información que le llevaran a cerca de los actos de María bien valían la pena ser escuchados. No en balde metieron espías dentro de la propia servidumbre de la reina de Escocia, querían que sus pasos estuviesen bien vigilados a toda hora del día, y la encargada de llevar el registro diario de las actividades de su majestad escocesa era precisamente Lady Lola; la que antes fuese amiga de la reina, ahora buscaba la destrucción de la misma llevando diarios de cuanto le relataban sus sirvientes.

—Escucho con atención. —Lola extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole asiento a la sirvienta delante de ella. —Pero anda, siéntate. No pensaras platicarme lo que sepas de pie.

La muchacha miró hacia todas direcciones, los guardias que se encontraban dentro de la habitación de un movimiento se dieron la media vuelta quedando con la cara a la pared. Ella se sintió un poco mas satisfecha.

—No seas torpe, ellos no dirán nada de lo que salga de tu boca, saben que no pueden soltar la lengua a la ligera, la información que me traes esta clasificada como secreta y confidencial.

La sirvienta tragó seco, sabía que estaba a punto de cometer un pecado. Pero tenia dos niños que alimentar, su esposo murió luchando por la reina escocesa, y ella debía sacar mas dinero para cuidar a la familia que le quedaba, por lo que haciendo a un lado sus lamentos de consciencia. Empezó a hablar:

—La reina desde en la mañana ha recibido visitas. La más importante fue la de un tal Lord Bothwell. Duraron platicando a cerca del estado de Escocia, él le mencionó algo a cerca de las tropas que se preparan para Lady Burson.

Lola frunció el ceño, todo salía como lo estaban esperando. Estando más acorralada de lo normal. María bien podría ser capaz de cometer idiotez tras idiotez. De momento el plan estaba funcionando; solo que no debían confiarse, con María nunca se sabía cuando iría a poner manos en el asunto. Por lo que mejor era permanecer siempre alertas, atentos a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos para saber cual seria el de todos ellos.

—Así, que esta preocupada, y bien, ¿Qué mas escuchaste?

—La reina le dijo a Lord Bothwell que había que negociar con los rebeldes, su majestad piensa que si negocia con ellos. Es posible parar el golpe de estado.

Lola empezaba a preocuparse. Con un gesto despectivo despidió a la muchacha, no sin antes pagarle con un saquito de monedas de oro que serviría para alimentar a su pequeña familia por lo menos, durante casi un año.

Si María negociaba, entonces estarían todos en un serio aprieto. Los rebeldes protestantes en Escocia lo que querían era la libertad para poder profesar su fe sin tenerle miedo a la inquisición, al papa y a España. Si María prometía todo aquello, a cambio de fidelidad a la corona todos cederían, y los planes que con tanto esfuerzo estaban trazando ella, como Elizabeth, Francisco, Catalina e Isabel Tudor se vendrían abajo. Lo que menos convendría a Francia e Inglaterra era una Escocia libre de guerra civil. No les agradaba la idea de ver a los escoceses unidos nuevamente bajo la corona de los Estuardo.

Fue por ello, que decidió salir de sus habitaciones e ir a donde Francisco, antes de hacerlo, tomo tinta y papel para escribir una carta codificada a John Knox el principal enemigo de María en Escocia, para advertirle de las intenciones de la todavía reina. Era preciso que los protestantes se mantuviesen firmes. Que no creyesen del todo las palabras de una reina cristiana que no tardaría mucho en mostrar su verdadera faceta.

{…}

A Francisco la astucia de María cada vez lo tenia mas aturdido, le llamaba la atención el hecho de saber que aun cuando se encontraba en serias dificultades para actuar, era capaz de saber moverse dentro del terreno escabroso donde estaba sometida.

A eso si le sumaba una carta llegada de España, en la que se dictaba que el rey Felipe estaba dispuesto a ayudar en buen grado a la reina María de Escocia de las pretensiones de la hereje Elizabeth Burson. Por otro lado, Felipe insistía en que tanto Francisco como María renovasen su relación marital, recordaba el rey de España al joven rey de Francia, que lo que Dios unía en el cielo, no tenía el hombre derecho alguno de destruirlo en la tierra.

Esto último hizo que Francisco se atascara de risa; si tan solo supiera Felipe que desde hacía unos meses, ya nada lo unía con María y que si seguía fingiendo, era solo para mantenerla controlada. Además de que así respondía a sus intereses.

En tanto, esperó a que Lola terminara su perorata, el tema era de preocuparse, pues María estaba yendo con todo. Si quería negociar con los rebeldes; era porque lo único que deseaba era quebrantar de una vez; las discordias entre católicos y protestantes en Escocia.

Mandó llamar a uno de sus guardias, el hombre se presentó ante él haciendo una profunda reverencia y esperó a que su señor hablase:

—Iras a Paris y preguntarás, a todo el que se te ponga en frente por Edward Bothwell, una vez que hayas dado con él, me lo traerás aquí, en calidad de preso. Toma unos cuantos hombres y vete, recuerda, si no regresas con lo que te he pedido; No te convendría regresar, porque una de dos, estaré enojado como para dejarte ir, o estaré furioso, para cortarte la cabeza por tu ineptitud.

El guardia comprendió bien a bien la advertencia de su amo: no errores; pues bien no los tendría. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación real para dejar nuevamente solos a Francisco, Lola y a Elizabeth esta ultima temblaba de rabia de pies a cabeza, a punto de que inclusive le rechinaran los dientes por el efecto que la noticia le produjo.

—No, mi señora, no es el momento para hacer pataletas, es momento para ver de qué manera. Podemos frenar el avance español en Escocia, sin que las huestes de su lado sufran bajas.

Francisco esbozó una sonrisa de burla tras sus provocadoras palabras para tranquilizar a la mujer, en tanto Elizabeth no pudo más. Se acercó al ventanal rompiendo el vidrio con su propio puño. Creyendo que era lo único que podía hacer para mitigar su rabia. Se sentía como si fuese un volcán a punto de hacer erupción; la sensación de quemazón en el pecho no la abandonaba ni un instante.

— ¿Crees que esa es la mejor amanera de drenar las tropas de Felipe? —La arremetió Lola, tratando de contenerla, Francisco simplemente dejó que fuesen las damas quienes calmaran los nervios. —Mientras tú estas aquí haciendo berrinches, María gana tiempo para mejorar su situación en Escocia, y si es posible; con ayuda de Felipe podría volver a valerse de Francia. ¡Piensa en ello!

Elizabeth como pudo se zafó de Lola, no estaba para que le sermonearan después de que Francisco, hubiese leído aquella carta en voz alta. Si Felipe atacaba Escocia, entonces todos sus sueños se vendrían abajo. Quería ser optimista, quería pensar que sus huestes derribarían las hordas de Felipe, pero era mejor no engañarse. SI por algo España era conocida por toda Europa era por dos cosas: numero uno: su incontenible poderío en el nuevo mundo, numero dos: su invencible armada.

La escocesa tenía miedo de que Felipe entrara con mucho ánimo en el asunto de Escocia; lo que menos quería era terminar con la cabeza en una pica. Pero tampoco quería abandonar sus deseos por sentarse en el trono escocés, algo la impulsaba a seguir adelante, era más fuerte que ella y estaba segura que no la dejaría ceder hasta haber logrado su cometido.

Haría cuanto estuviese en su mano por detener el avance católico sobre los protestantes, sí; era hora de usar todos aquellos dones que la madre naturaleza depósito sobre ella. Si Dios quiso que ella misma fuese descendiente de las Duridas, entonces haría que todos los eventos transcurriesen en su favor. Escocia era un puñado de montañas y mar abierto. Quizás ello también podría obrar a su favor, si podía hacer que los españoles y sus propios ejércitos armaran su primera batalla en campo abierto en las montañas empinadas de Ben Nevis, Un sitio rocoso si bien nevado todo el tiempo, característico por ser un lugar de eterna neblina. Y temperaturas bajas que podían llegar a calar los huesos si no se llevaban los pertrechos necesarios.

Los escoceses eran hábiles combatientes en terrenos escabrosos como aquellos. Sin embargo dudaba mucho que los españoles tuvieran suerte de llegar a la planicie a través de las montañas. No si sus hombres salían de ellas.

Su padre, cuando ella era niña combatió contra los ejércitos de James IV en ese lugar obteniendo una gran victoria, él sabía perfectamente cómo manejar las montañas en favor de sus tropas y en perjuicio para sus enemigos, Pues bien ella haría exactamente lo mismo. Allí empezaría a defender sus derechos por la corona de Escocia, allí se daría a conocer que tan buena estratega seria.


	18. Ecos de guerra II

Ecos de guerra II

Los escoceses nada sabían de los últimos movimientos de su reina en Francia, por lo que confiados, seguían aceptando a todo aquel escocés que estuviese dispuesto a cambiar el rumbo y la historia del país, y por supuesto. A quienes quisieran quitar a la Estuardo del trono, para poner a Elizabeth Burson; una candidata lo suficientemente fuerte, para garantizar en Escocia la libertad de creencias religiosas.

Ahora que el protestantismo estaba haciéndose popular en varios nobles escoceses, estos estaban fortaleciéndose cada vez más. Romper con la iglesia de Roma sería lo mejor para Escocia según ellos, y aquello solo podrían lograrlo si coronaban a una dama protestante como su reina absoluta. En las montañas de Escocia, John Knox recibía carta de la corte francesa, para el jefe protestante en Escocia le figuraba extraño que el joven rey francés estuviera apoyando secretamente las pretensiones de Elizabeth Burson, claro estaba que María ya no convenía a los intereses de su país, María era una reina que constantemente en demandaba día a día soldados franceses, y no solo de soldados sino de dinero. Era lógico que el monarca terminara hartándose. En medio del hastío decidió que Elizabeth era mejor partido para Francia que María. Pues la heredera Burson era la dueña prácticamente de todo el norte de Escocia, en donde las minas de oro y diamantes eran rebosantes, y en donde los cultivos de trigo, avena y cereales eran abundantes. Todo aquello pertenecía a Elizabeth Burson, la mujer a la que los líderes de la religión protestante querían hacer subir al trono del país.

El líder del movimiento protestante escoces, abrió la carta con rapidez, se trataba de una misiva de Lady Lola. La dama no era protestante, pero apoyaba la causa mandando más dinero del que podrían necesitar. Las palabras escritas en el papel, llenaron de pesadumbre el corazón del protestante. La reina pretendía dar tolerancia a quienes se acercaban a la fe reformada, Lady Lola en su misiva insistía en que él debía mantener a los escoceses con los corazones hinchados por la llamarada del golpe de estado, pues según ella, conocía la naturaleza vil y traicionera de María, un día podía jurar que toleraría la fe protestante en Escocia, que acogería a sus súbditos escoceses bajo su buen resguardo, pero al siguiente, mandaría a que la inquisición persiguiera a todos aquellos que buscasen la luz de la Reforma, cuando sentían que la iglesia católica los llevaba a las penumbras.

Knox entonces sintió preocupación; luego la preocupación cedió paso al coraje; no debía permitir ni por un segundo que los escoceses creyeran en las palabras de María Estuardo, una reina Católica, casada con un monarca católico demasiado voluble según sus propias creencias. Era necesario hablar con el general de los ejercicios de Lady Burson, lord Mauled.

Aunque sus relaciones con el hombre de mayor confianza de lady Burson no eran del todo buenas, el hombre sabía que por el bien de las ambiciones de cuantos querían a Burson sentada en el torno lo mejor sería dejar las diferencias a un lado al menos por un tiempo. Debían mantenerse firmes y evitar a toda costa las discordias pues si ellos empezaban a distanciarse los demás también lo harían al acto.

Empero, no hubo necesidad de que el activista protestante se acercara a Lord Mauled, dado a que el mismo Mauled ya se encaminaba hasta donde él.

—¿Malas noticias?

Knox le entrego la carta de Lady Lola, era mejor que el veterano de guerra viese la misiva por sus propios ojos, y sacara sus propias conclusiones respecto al problema que se les venía encima.

—Sera mejor que lea esto excelencia, creo que no le gustaran las nuevas que nos llegan desde Francia.

Mauled cogió la carta con gesto de preocupación, mientras leía línea tras línea se sintió desfallecer. Con España estorbando en el asunto sería más difícil para ellos ganar la contienda.

— ¿Qué haremos? —Le pregunto Knox sondando preocupado. —Bien sabe su excelencia que solos no podríamos contra el ejército más poderoso de Europa, si Felipe de España mete sus narices en un asunto puramente escoces.

—Eso si lo usamos a nuestro favor, nos ayudaría a mermar la fama de la reina María. —Contesto Mauled tajantemente, Knox le miro de reojo con cierto resentimiento. —Aunque supongo que también habrá que solicitar la ayuda de los principales gobernantes protestantes, Suecia, Navarra, Inglaterra, Holanda, quien sea pero que vengan en nuestro auxilio. No permitiré que un asqueroso español venga a pisotear nuestro orgullo. Antes prefiero entregar mi alma a Satán, que ver como los católicos nos ganan la contienda otra vez.

Knox asintió, el tampoco deseaba vivir para ver como María Estuardo volvía triunfante a su trono y ellos tenían un hacha sobre sus cabezas. Era mejor pedir ayuda a otros gobernantes protestantes como ellos. ¿Y por qué no? Inclusive el mismísimo rey de Francia podía ayudar esta vez con la causa católica. Si como murmuraban las malas voces que llegaban de Francia a Escocia, Francisco pretendía tomar a Elizabeth como reina consorte una vez que se hubiese deshecho de la Estuardo. Entonces bien podría mostrar a los escoceses protestantes su buena voluntad enviándoles tropas y suministros.

Aunque claro, el hombre reconocía que hacer un acto de tal magnitud supondría un nuevo conflicto entre España y Francia. Hecho que no convenía al rey de los franceses.

— ¿Avisamos a Lady Elizabeth?

Mauled negó con la cabeza no regresaría a Elizabeth de nuevo a Escocia solamente para verla caer bajo su estandarte, cuando la mandara regresar, seria para coronarla reina suprema de Escocia. Para que ella viera consolidado el triunfo de los protestantes sobre los católicos en tierra Escocesa.

—No. —Repuso firmemente el hombre. —Ella debe quedarse segura bajo el resguardo de un rey tolerante en Francia, nosotros mismos hemos de rascarnos con nuestras propias uñas, fuimos nosotros quienes empezamos este tumulto. Y entre usted y yo lo solucionaremos.

— ¿Cómo?

—Iremos los dos a las distintas cortes protestantes, pediremos soldados, dinero lo que sea que nos ayude a seguir luchando por nuestra causa. Quedarnos aquí mientras España invade sería una locura que no debemos permitirnos, Nosotros somos los cabecillas de este movimiento, así que hemos de salvar el pellejo antes que el enemigo de con nosotros.

Knox asintió pensativo, a pesar de sus malos tratos con Mauled reconocía que el hombre era sabio al sugerir que ambos debían marchar de Escocia ahora que era tiempo, pues una vez que los españoles pisaran tierra escocesa sería difícil escapar de la venganza de aquellos, que decían defender la fe verdadera.

[…]

Elizabeth se encontraba quieta, mirando hacia el horizonte de manera anhelante e impasible. Echaba mucho de menos su tierra natal, si los franceses eran divertidos pero sus fiestas elegantes en nada tenían comparación con un buen festejo a la luz de las estrellas en Escocia, bien podía sustituir los delicados laudes por una estruendosa gaita escocesa, no obstante debía abstenerse de tener aquellas ideas de volver furtivamente a su país. Por el momento Francia, Inglaterra y podía que inclusive Suecia estuviesen de acuerdo con sus pretensiones a la corona de Escocia, mejor era para ella quedarse en donde estaba. De la misma manera en que los protestantes eran los principales enemigos de María, sus principales enemigos eran los católicos que apoyaban a la reina y ahora Felipe de España se sumaba a lo que él llamaba ´´la cruzada escocesa´´.

Francisco comenzaba a acercarse más a ella. No lo hacía de la manera en que a la orgullosa Bessie le hubiese gustado, ya que Francisco estaba consciente de lo mucho que podría aportar ella a Francia con una Escocia puramente protestante dado a que el rey también tenía sus problemas internos en el país.

El protestante más peligroso para Francisco era sin duda alguna un tal Collingy. Ella comprendía muy bien las ventajas que el matrimonio entre un rey católico y una aspirante a reina protestante podría acarrear a su país. Aunque de algún modo solo callarían las bocas protestantes, pues las católicas seguirían en pugna.

Una mano puesta sobre su hombro derecho la sacó de sus cavilaciones, miro de reojo, reconociendo al instante al bastardo recientemente legitimado, Sebastian; era su nombre y muy guapo era de físico.

—Siento haberla asustado señora. —Sebastian esbozo una sonrisa bonachona, situándose junto a ella.

—No fue susto, la culpa fue mía por mirar hacia mi hogar, y no fijarme quien pisa de tras de mí.

Sebastian miró detenidamente a aquella que pretendía hacerse coronar a base de fuerza si era necesario reina de Escocia, muy bella que era, inclusive podría derrotar a la misma María Estuardo aunque tenía el alma tan negra y perversa como cualquiera que ansiara el poder.

—Siempre piensas que van a atacarte. —Sebastian la encaró.

Bessie dejó escapar una risita, a Sebastian simplemente le figuro encantadora aquella muchacha que muchos tildaban de ´´demonio del medio día´´ aunque no sabía quién era más demonio del medio día, si ella o María Estuardo quien con tan solo unos cuantos meses en Francia causaba más tumultos que cualquier reina consorte.

—Ahora más que nunca, no solo soy un estorbo para María, recientemente he descubierto que soy un peligro para Felipe de España. Según algunos espías de Francisco en Madrid, el rey me llama ´´ramera hereje´´. ¿Cómo crees que estamos yo y mis nervios luego de todo esto?

Sebastian simplemente opto por admirar a Elizabeth, de la misma manera en que en su tiempo admiro a María Estuardo. Solo que a diferencia de María, Elizabeth estaba convencida realmente de ser una escocesa, en tanto María, cada vez más se convencida de que en lugar de ser escocesa era francesa. Dos tipos diferentes de reinas, una amaba demasiado a su país de origen si aceptaba la corona era únicamente por que deseaba el bien de Escocia, empero María quería la corona porque de ese modo podía pretender la corona inglesa.

—No era de esperarse una intromisión de un monarca papista, en ayuda de otro. En vista de que Francia ha dejado completamente desvalida la Escocia de María Estuardo. Además, la familia de María tiene buenas conexiones con la corte española los De Guisa no se iban a dejar vencer así de fácil.

Sebastian estaba consciente de que al menos Elizabeth era capaz de pensar en ello. A Felipe de España le estaba dando miedo el poder que el protestantismo estaba tomando en Europa, si el protestantismo ganaba países, como lo estaba haciendo con Suecia, Holanda, Francia y últimamente en Escocia e Inglaterra entonces la comunidad católica en Europa sería una minoría comparada con la anti papista, inclusive él mismo perdería poder lo cual no era conveniente siendo el monarca más poderoso de Europa, no le agradaba la idea de ver como Europa se llenaba de herejes día con día.

Lo único que le quedaba al monarca español era hacer un encuentro con los pocos países católicos que quedaban, llevando la santa inquisición de la mano, solo de esa manera era capaz de obstruir el peligroso poder que estaba tomando la religión protestante.

—Pero si eres lista. —Continuo Sebastian. —Podrás darte cuenta de que si María acepta de buena gana la ayuda española, sus lores católicos se sentirán ofendidos, tengo entendido que los escoceses son gente demasiado sentida, se ofenden con la menor insignificancia María ya los ofendió una vez sentando en su parlamento lores franceses antes que a los escoceses, si ella da ese golpe de nueva cuenta en el orgullo de sus seguidores. Entonces tu nombre seguiría teniendo popularidad; serias mayormente aclamada en Escocia cuando eso pasara, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Elizabeth se alejó un poco de Sebastian, por un lado él tenía razón si María aceptaba la ayuda que le daba España los escoceses se sentirían ofendidos en su orgullo propio. Ella mejor que nadie conocía los hombres de su tierra natal sabía que eran de temperamento difícil, muy dados a la discusión pero cuando se trataba de lealtad eran leales hasta la muerte. SI María llegaba a ofenderles de esa manera entonces sería una de las acciones más estúpidas que cometiera. Sin embargo poniéndose en los zapatos de la reina, se daba cuenta de que tendría que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio para seguir manteniendo su corona si ella se encontrara en lugar de María estaba dispuesta a aliarse con el diablo mismo para lograr preservar su poder.

Pero afortunadamente estaba del otro lado de la línea, era ella quien daba los golpes y no quien los recibía. De algún modo sentía que los motivos que la llevaron a hacer el penoso viaje desde Inglaterra hasta Francia estaban cumpliéndose. María Estuardo estaba pagando con creces todas las humillaciones que su madre le infligió a su familia, a ella misma, no se le olvidaba aquel descarado ofrecimiento de matrimonio que María de Guisa hiciera en nombre de su sobrina para que se casara con el bastardo del rey. Ella quería gobernar, no ser la esposa de un bastardo que siempre estaría a la sombra de la corona.

—Sé que eres buen amigo de María. —Elizabeth quiso probar la lealtad del ex bastardo. — ¿Qué opinión tienes de todo esto? Inclusive me enteré de que estuviste a punto de casarte con ella, tiempo atrás.

Sebastian se quedó completamente mudo. Quería hacerse una idea de todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor; el cambio en la personalidad de Francisco, la caída inminente de María de la gracia real de su hermano, el rompimiento de Francia con Escocia a causa de un infantil adulterio. Quería pensar pero todo era tan confuso que se le figuraba difícil, inclusive encontraba todos los sucesos un poco estresantes como para estudiarlos a fondo y comprenderlos.

Pero aun en medio de su propia confusión podía llegar a la siguiente teoría, María sufrió bastante, podía deducir que encontró en Luis de Conde una cura para aliviar todo su sufrimiento sin llegar a pensar que un día, el hombre en el que quiso encontrar un poco del amor que perdió. Se encontraría un día en medio de todos sus torturadores.

—soy de los que prefieren comprender, antes de juzgar. Todo mundo empezando por Francisco señalan a María con el dedo sin pensar, que ella únicamente buscaba desesperadamente amor, un amor que perdió en el camino y simplemente quiso volver a encontrar metiéndose en el momento y con el hombre equivocados, pero ¿Quién puede realmente mandar en el corazón de una mujer que ha sido victimizada de la manera más horrenda?

Elizabeth sintió pena en ese mismo instante por María, si, Catalina se encargó de contarle con lujo de detalles la violación que sufrió, la misma que por aras del destino fue el detonante para que María poco a poco se fuera alejando del lecho conyugal hasta hacerse a la búsqueda de un amante. Amante que a su vez, era un peligro para su esposo debido a que era quien empezaba a hacer estallar el polvorín de la guerra civil en Francia.

Pero aun así, a la intrigante escocesa le convenía pensar de la siguiente manera: gracias a ese divino atropello era que el rey Francisco la tenía en serias consideraciones. A ella le convenía principalmente ese distanciamiento que hizo que terminase en divorcio un matrimonio que meramente convenía a muy pocos, a ella no le importaba en absoluto el chasco que María se llevaría al enterarse que ya no era ni si quiera la esposa del rey. Es más, quería estar presente cuando ese momento llegase. Sería la culminación de su venganza, podría darse entonces por bien servida.

Pues Elizabeth sabía que Francisco solo estaba esperando un desliz más para quitarse a María de encima, pero no sin antes echarla ante el parlamento francés, esos hombres serían los que decidieran el destino de la reina. Francisco desde hacía tiempo acariciaba la idea de cortarle la cabeza, pero sabía que debía tener un motivo más fuerte que un par de cuernos en la cabeza, cuernos que últimamente gustaba de ponerle a María a diestra y siniestra. En tanto por lo que ella podía ver, a él le divertía verla humillada, rebajada, dolida.

Quizás, seria porque así se sintió él, a juicio de Elizabeth Francisco solo estaba cobrándole traición por traición, le pagaba a su traicionera esposa corazón por corazón. Era la manera perfecta de vengarse de la mujer a la cual le entregó todo sin reservas y en cambio recibió solamente traiciones. Lo cual para ella era, una venganza justa. Solo que pensaba también que si Francisco en lugar de evadirla decidiera visitarla una noche de tantas, bien podrían entre los dos idear una y mil maneras para terminar con María de una vez por todas, ¿Qué habría de importarles a ellos España o el papa?

Para quienes estaban dentro del circulo de intrigantes María solo era una piedra que cada vez calaba más y más dentro de sus zapatos, una piedra latosa y molesta que debía ser echada de escena inmediatamente antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cansado del silencio, Sebastian decidió seguir platicando con esa muchacha, con el poco tiempo que platico con ella le figuro simpática y hasta honesta, era una mujer valerosa por lo poco que podía ver.

— ¿Hacia dónde estabas mirando?

Elizabeth sonrió de medio lado, entre feliz y melancólica.

A mi hogar.

Sebastian agacho la cabeza, le resulto duro recordar que él también habría de dejar de ver aquellos paisajes que tanto le gustaban cuando de niño, y seguían gustándole ahora que ya era un hombre. Le dolía pensar que se había convertido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un peón más dentro del tablero de ajedrez de su propio hermano.

Observemos juntos entonces, no serás la única que está separada de la tierra que ama, dentro de poco yo también me veré fuera de todo esto que tanto quiero.

—Es una oportunidad, mírale como eso y no como una carga, al fin puedes dejar de estar a la sombra de tus hermanos.

Sebastian sonrió con sorna, ¿A caso era tan tonta para no entender, lo que realmente significaba todo aquello?

— ¿Convirtiéndome en el títere del mayor de ellos?

Elizabeth se removió inquieta en su lugar, se le olvidaba que Francisco era cruel, que no le importaba usar a cualquiera que estuviese a su alcance para lograr sus fines. Era un rey que seguía como un instructivo de cocina lo establecido por Maquiavelo.

En tanto Sebastian alzó una ceja, ojala Francisco nunca le hubiese legitimado, él hubiese querido vivir siendo un bastardo el resto de su vida con tal de no ser sacrificado en el altar de la política, ahora era Duque de Anoju, su matrimonio con Kenna estaba cancelado, Francisco alegó que su padre Enrique estaba loco de remante cuando se produjo la boda, por lo cual debía quedar tal enlace roto sin reservas. Ahora para hacer más grande su desgracia se decidía que sería él y no Carlos quien fuese a Inglaterra para desposar a Elizabeth Tudor.

No era que fuese un cobarde, simplemente le daba miedo dejar su país católico para ir a gobernar en calidad de consorte un país lleno de anti papistas. No sería bien visto por los ingleses el hecho de tener un rey extranjero y encima católico. Pero bueno, lo comprendía. Francisco quería apretarle el cuello a María quería que se sumiera todavía más en medio de su miseria al ver que Escocia era despreciada por Francia en favor de Inglaterra, ¿Y por qué no? En favor de Elizabeth Burson también.

A él solo le iba a restar pedirle fuerzas a Dios para que no lo abandonara en su tarea, que para ser exacto fue recomendada básicamente a la fuerza.

[…]

Claudia entro a sus habitaciones hecha una furia, no podía creerlo, ¡la enviarían a Suecia! Iban a usarla como moneda de cambio, para que de ese modo cesaran las contiendas entre católicos y protestantes en Francia. A ella poco le importaba eso, lo único que quería era casarse, no por el interés político de su país sino por amor.

Como todas las personas ella quería amor en su vida, quería saber lo que era amar y ser amada ante todas las cosas inclusive ante Dios. Francisco estaba cometiendo un atropello con su persona lo que no le perdonaría nunca. Ella por otra parte era una princesa puramente católica no quería casarse con un sucio hereje como era Erico de Suecia.

Lo peor del asunto era que a regañadientes, su madre estaba de acuerdo con aquel enlace que a Roma no le sentaría bien, Claudia tenía consciencia de que Francia siempre fue y sería un país absolutamente católico, pero ello a su irreconocible hermano no le importaba, para Francisco lo importante era hacer alianzas con otros países europeos protestantes, pues los católicos simplemente agravarían la situación por la que el país pasaba actualmente.

Era por ello que estaban echando mano de ella, pero simplemente no quería. Claudia no era Sebastian, ella era una princesa ¡una maldita princesa de sangre real por Dios! Y estaban dándole el trato que se le dio a Bash horas antes que a ella, inclusive a Margarita la habían comprometido con el hijo de Juana D´Albert, la reina de Navarra para afianzar más los lazos de Francia con la pequeña nación que gobernaba su tía a lado de Antonio de Borbón.

De tras de ella llegaba Francisco, igual o peor de furioso que ella, al verle Claudia quiso cerrar las puertas de sus habitaciones en su cara, Francisco se lo impidió abriéndolas de par en par con una sola patada.

— ¡¿Quién te has creído?! —Claudia exploto presa de la furia, a la vez que del pánico, con solo mirar la cara de Francisco quería echarse a correr, solo que ya era demasiado tarde. —Primero me comprometes en contra de mi voluntad y ahora interrumpes la tranquilidad de mis…

— ¡Cállate ya de una vez por todas y atiende! —Francisco la tomo del brazo, haciéndola sentar en la orilla de la cama. —¡Volverás al despacho real y te disculparas con el enviado del embajador de Suecia ya mismo!

Como Claudia fuere tan terca como su hermano, permaneció impasible en su sitio, en tanto los nervios de Francisco cada vez estaban alterándose e hizo lo que jamás se creyó capaz de hacer: atestó un duro golpe contra la mejilla blanca de Claudia provocando que esta cayera de bruces al suelo.

Claudia por instinto se llevó una mano a la mejilla, para descubrir que el labio inferior le sangraba y el cuerpo entero le temblaba de miedo Francisco ignorante de las sensaciones de su hermana bruscamente la puso en pie, obligándola a mirarle.

—Escúchame bien, eres una princesa, y como tal te casaras con quien tu hermano ordene.

—Una vez dijiste que….

Francisco quería a su hermana, también quería que en Francia no hubiera guerra civil como en Escocia sin embargo no podía tenerse todo en la vida, por lo que era necesario sacrificar algunas cosas, así que prefería sacrificar a Claudia antes que a Francia.

—No me encontraba en el aprieto en que estoy ahora, comprende no es por mí por lo que estoy haciendo esto contigo, o con Sebastian o con Margarita, es por Francia es por la seguridad del país si sigo aferrándome a ideas que en dan problemas, prefiero desecharlas y buscar otros horizontes.

Todo aquel comentario paso desapercibido parcialmente para Claudia, ¿Qué le importaba a ella los problemas de Francia, cuando lo que en juego estaba era su amor propio? A la princesa únicamente le importaba el hecho de que un día Francisco le prometió que podría escoger ella misma a su esposo, no más.

Encarando a su hermano, tomó el valor para decirlo en su cara no dejaría que la usaran como moneda de cambio para conseguir paz en Francia.

—No quiero, no lo haré.

Francisco por su parte trato de dominarse, sin importar cuán difícil fuere, no quería volver a dañar a Claudia o por lo menos no lo haría él, lo haría su madre. Salió disparado de la habitación de su hermana dejándola con un leve temblor en la carne, para regresar acto seguido acompañado de su madre. La pobre princesa se puso blanca al ver que en su mano izquierda Catalina llevaba un látigo.

Claudia se obligó a tragar grueso, por mucho que le pegaran, por mucho que el dolor le causara estragos no se iba a permitir ser vendida ella era una princesa de la casa real francesa, no una prostituta, ni una vaca, ni un mueble que se vendida al mejor postor a cambio de un buen pago.

Bien, pues estaba dispuesta a recibir cuantos golpes se les diese en gana. Francisco salió de la habitación dejándola sola con su madre. Catalina lo dudó un momento. Pero tomó la decisión: era lo mejor para Francia, gracias a esos matrimonios con monarcas protestantes el país ganaría un poco de estabilidad, se debilitarían los sueños de los arribistas protestantes que pretendían tomar el poder en sus manos.

Solo faltaba dominar a las princesitas tercas y orgullosas como su hija Claudia, lo cual no tardaría mucho en hacer. Claudia se tragó el dolor, soportó los golpes con la valentía propia de un solado pues no estaba haciendo otra cosa que luchar por no ser vendida como si fuese un objeto que se vendía y compraba al mejor postor.

[…]

Lola se encontraba en las habitaciones de Bessie, entre sus pálidas manos se encontraba una carta puño y letra del joven Lord McRuari; líneas que expresaban preocupación pero también alegría de saber que en Escocia ya casi no quedaba gente que apoyara el reinado de María Estuardo. En las montañas de Ben Nevis se encontraban más de 30 mil almas, era impresionante para la misma Elizabeth lo mucho que su influencia estaba pesando en Escocia.

—Cómo puedes ver son buenas y malas noticias. —Sentenció Lola una vez que Elizabeth dejó la carta sobre el escritorio de madera de ébano. — ¿Aunque supongo que lo que no te deja dormir es el hecho de que Felipe haya metido sus manos en un asunto que no le corresponde, no es así?

Elizabeth suspiró desganadamente, en efecto si algo la preocupaba era España, porque si España se metía en el asunto también lo haría Roma si no era que estaba sambutiendo espías en la corte de Francia de una vez. Simplemente no le daría el gusto ni a María, ni a España ni siquiera a Roma de verla derrotada ella seria coronada reina porque así lo había visto, estaba en su futuro ella lo vio y el astrologo de la reina Catalina también. Lucharía por alcanzar lo que fuere de su sino sin importarle las consecuencias aunque parecía tener la sensación de que a pesar de todas las presentes dificultades siempre había un rayo de esperanza que le hacía pensar en el brillo de la victoria.

Quizás también era hora de empezar a usar sus artes, las mujeres como ella siempre tenían escondido un as bajo la manga era hora de saber cómo usarlo su madre dejó una centena de diarios con hechizos en lenguas Celtas. Elizabeth sonrió maléficamente de solo pensarlo, ella descendiente de las Duridas. Se divertía con solo pensarlo. Solo que le daba miedo nunca tuvo noción de todo lo que podía hacer hasta hacia unos cuantos días que experimentó aquella extraña quemazón por todo el cuerpo.

Era consciente de que si se iniciaba podía detener el avance de los ejércitos de Felipe sobre Escocia, podía destruir una por una las esperanzas de María, podía finalmente reírse de ella en su cara una vez que hubiese logrado coronarse reina consorte de Francia y absoluta de Escocia.

Aunque también recordaba vagamente a Lady Lola una mujer que a la larga bien sabía que le habría de servir mejor a ella que a su anterior señora. La muchacha demostró tener una voraz apreciación por las amistades ventajosas, ahora se encontraban ambas sentadas en la misma mesa, esperando a cualquier oportunidad para realizar los planes que cada una tejía en secreto. Reconocía en Lola un valor que ya quisiera ella misma tener, sabía a ciencia cierta que con esa muchacha no existían los rodeos ni las temeridades, Lola era de acción rápida por lo que su amistad definitivamente habría que cuidarla como se cuidaba un numeroso lote de oro.

—Tierra llamando a Elizabeth. —Lola logro que Elizabeth volviera de sus cavilaciones a la vida real. — ¿Te has quedado repentinamente en el país de Lejos-Lejos o solo ha sido figuración mía?

Elizabeth se divirtió de buena gana con aquella chanza, mostro una sonrisa dejando ver unos dientes perfectamente blancos, mientras Lola pasaba por un lado de ella.

—Si estas preocupada por pensar si Francia te abandonara estas equivocada, el más interesado en ti es precisamente Francisco. Primero que nada es menester deshacernos del gran estorbo llamado María, con ella viva sería un fatal error que él se casara contigo a escondidas. Por lo que habrás de esperar.

—Tengo meses esperando, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto o no. A veces siento que no tiene caso seguir quedándome en una corte donde la gente me mira con el rabillo del ojo.

Lola simplemente parecía relajada, inclusive mas que ella.

—Necesitaras más paciencia con Francisco, recuerda que una vez se permitió amar con locura traiciono y fue traicionado a su vez.

Elizabeth por tanto sentía curiosidad; la sorprendía la doble moral con la que su enemiga Estuardo era capaz de manejarse para salirse con la suya.

— ¿Pero por qué usas el término ´´traición´´? Es decir, ella lo traiciono mucho antes al proponer que la corona pasara a nadie más y nadie menos que al bastardo.

—Ella pensaba que podría salvarle de su destino. —Lola sirvió dos tazas de té. — Francisco estaba vilmente condenado a morir si se casaba. María no quería eso por lo que se le hizo fácil ir hasta donde el rey Enrique y sugerirle un cambio en la sucesión, lo demás, sucedió en París. Gracias a que tuve que ir personalmente a rescatar a mi hermano mayor de un posible secuestro debido a un gran endeudamiento con una casa de apuestas.

— ¿Allí estaba él, supongo?

Nada más con ver la cara de soñadora que en ese momento tenía Elizabeth, Lola dejó escapar una tenue carcajada; nunca pues a su manera cínica pararía de recordarse a sí misma que gracias a aquella noche pudo saber, que si quería podía aspirar a más, mucho más de lo que otros eran capaces de darle. Por ejemplo; María solo le podía ofrecer un matrimonio con cualquier noble blandengue, pero ahora era una de las mujeres con mejor posición en la corte y próxima a hacer la futura princesa de Conde.

—En efecto, me salvó de pasar una desagradable noche con el prestamista, pero yo fui la que se aventuró a pasar la noche con el príncipe caído.

En cambio Elizabeth era incapaz de imaginarse tal escena, es decir Lola era en aquellos tiempos una de las amigas más fieles de la reina, ¿Cómo entonces, pudo permitirse caer bajo el encanto de un hombre como Francisco, a sabiendas de que era estrictamente prohibido para ella? Aunque bueno solo tenía que permitirse recordar a su madre; que con las ganas de ser la reina de Escocia se había quedado.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Lola arqueó una ceja.

—Con confianza; hazla.

Elizabeth tomó aire, quizás Lola se reiría con ganas de ella, empero le tenía muy sin cuidado.

— ¿Cómo es Francisco en la intimidad?

A Lola aquella cuestiónate la tomó deliberadamente por sorpresa; ¡Quien lo iba a imaginar! Aquella mujer en apariencia orgullosa y altanera preguntando a una segunda como era el hombre con el que a ciencia cierta podría casarse en la intimidad.

Se quedó por un momento callada, tratando de escoger las palabras con la mejor precisión posible, aunque minutos después prefiriera descartar todas las posibles respuestas pensadas.

—Es tierno, romántico, un poco salvaje a veces ¿Pero qué más da?

Elizabeth por su parte no se sentía un tanto satisfecha, si habría de compartir cama e intimidad con aquel muchacho quería saber de pe a pa como era exactamente, es decir quería estar preparada. Aunque como doncella que era a sus 18 probablemente sería un tanto incómodo para ella el hecho de que un muchacho de 15 años con demasiada experiencia para su gusto tuviera que iniciarla en el placer de una manera no muy amena.

— ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Elizabeth abrió los ojos completamente boquiabierta, Lola era demasiado perspicaz era capaz de adivinar con el solo hecho de hacer hablar a las personas; lo que le hacía preguntarse a diario hasta donde podría considerarla una amiga, y cuando podría empezar a verla como enemiga.

—No te entiendo. —Elizabeth súbitamente le dio la espalda, no le gustaba cuando Lola la veía de una manera tan insistidora, la ponía nerviosa.

—Me entiendes. —Lola le salió al paso. —No hace falta ser adivina para pensar que de alguna manera eres virgen, como a todas las vírgenes les da miedo la llegada de ese momento pero descuida. Tienes que ganarte a Francisco como ella se lo ganó.

Para Lola era fácil decirlo, lo difícil para ella era llevarlo a la práctica, Bessie seguía considerando a Francisco como un joven difícil, únicamente se le acercaba para aumentar más los rumores acerca del supuesto amorío que sostenían entre ambos.

— ¿Cómo enamorarlo si únicamente se me acerca por fracciones de minutos? Parece que me tiene miedo.

—Pues deberás cambiar de táctica; recuerda que hay hombres difíciles pero no imposibles Francisco mismo es uno de ellos. Solo esta lastimado en su amor propio. Nunca pensó que su reina le fuese a hacer una jugada de aquellas.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer respecto a María? ¿Va a asesinarla él mismo, o dejara que sean otros quienes hagan el trabajo sucio por él?

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

Elizabeth comprendió, los planes de Francisco eran los siguientes: Despachar de nueva cuenta a María rumbo a Escocia, entonces allí dejaría que fueran los mismos escoceses lo que la hicieran pedazos, en tanto ella se quedaba bajo buen resguardo en Francia a la espera de ser la siguiente reina consorte.

—Has comprendido por lo que bien puedo ver. —Lola dejó su taza de té sobre una repisa de madera. —Entonces será mejor que me vaya, tengo asuntos pendientes Catalina está hecha un desastre con el baile de hoy. Quiere que la ayude con los comensales.

Lola se despido de Elizabeth dándole un par de besos en cada mejilla, acto seguido salió de la habitación tan sigilosamente como había llegado. En tanto Elizabeth se quedaba nuevamente sola con sus cavilaciones sobre Felipe, el Papa, María, y Francisco. Sobre todo era Francisco quien más dominación tenía sobre su mente.

Hecho que le hacía preguntarse muy a diario, si no habría sucumbido ante lo que las demás personas solían llamar ´´enamoramiento´´. Y en caso de que así fuere, la muchacha no pudo más que sentir pena por ella misma dado a que el hombre del que estaba enamorada simplemente, hacia como que ella no existía.


	19. Confesiones I

Esa noche, más que ninguna otra Francisco se encontraba de los nervios, ¿Como no estarlo? pues meramente rompería con España y con el mismo Papa si le era posible, esa noche se festejarían los compromisos de su hermano bastardo con la reina de Inglaterra y el de su hermana Claudia con el rey de Suecia, ambas naciones protestantes por ende muy alejadas de lo que los franceses esperaban de los miembros de su casa real, empero las alianzas resultaban muy productivas para el avaricioso rey Francisco quien ya se tallaba las manos nada mas de imaginarse, que el heredero de la casa Tudor pudiese ser un Valois.

Con ayuda de un paje se terminaba de poner las ornamentas que acompañarían el rico traje color azul de terciopelo adornado con bordes escarlatas y botones grises, el anillo real brillaba de mas en la mano derecha y la corona adornada con las más bonitas piedras preciosas le pesaba como no le había pesado antes.

Su madre hizo su súbita aparición sin importarle un comino que el guardia le dijera que el rey no quería mas visita que la de su ayuda de cámara. A Catalina de Medici eso le importaba un comino, el rey era su hijo, eso era todo cuanto podía importar.

Francisco con un ademan despidió a su sirviente quedándose a solas con su mare quien no le miraba buena gana.

— ¿Estarás contento? —Francisco notaba que su madre estaba alterada, más que en cualquier otra ocasión. — en tu afán e mezclar tu sangre con la de esos herejes, romperás con Roma. Corres el riego de ser excomulgado.

Francisco pensaba en todo eso, sin embargo siempre se consolaba pensando que todo cuanto hacía, acarrearía únicamente bien a Francia. Esas uniones con países protestantes podrían defenderle de un posible ataque español. Que era lo que el rey de los franceses más temía.

Se giró hacia su madre quien lucía una expresión iracunda. Se notaba a legua que no le gustaba ser excluida de los asuntos de estado en los que tanto le gustaba meter las narices muy a diario. Pero a Francisco poco le importaba; su principal meta era salvar Francia de la guerra civil. Quería detener a toda costa el poderío que los protestantes estaban obteniendo dentro de territorio francés. Además estaba también presente su afán por demostrar que al igual que Isabel de Inglaterra él podía ser un rey tolerante con aquellos que renegaran de la fe católica.

Francisco estaba consciente que aquellos matrimonios que organizaba para sus hermanos no serían suficientes, necesitaba definitivamente él mismo casarse con una protestante solo de esa única manera podría lograr atraer hacia su órbita la completa simpatía del pueblo francés.

—Sé que tú no estas para nada contenta. —Francisco miró a su madre despectivamente. —Es más, ya no me importa solo quiero evitar que Francia caiga en la ruina; mira Escocia, completamente dividida. En dos bandos. No quiero que eso pase aquí y punto es mi principal interés evitar que Francia pase por lo mismo que Escocia aquí no podemos permitirnos tener competencia para el trono. Dicen que hay que estar bien tanto con Dios como con el diablo, en este caso los protestantes son el diablo por lo tanto hay que estar en paz con ellos. Con independencia de lo que otros. —Francisco enfocó sus fríos ojos azules en su madre, con especial interés. — opinen

Catalina exasperada, no encontraba la manera de hacer entender a Francisco. Aún estaban todavía a tiempo para hacerle cambiar de opinión no podía darle esperanzas a los protestantes de Francia, como rey católico era su deber extinguirlos destruirlos de una vez y para siempre, en el pensamiento de Catalina de Medici Francisco debía seguir totalmente la tarea de su padre: Extinguir cualquier esperanza para los protestantes en Francia.

—Tu deber como rey católico es…

—Mi deber como rey esta con mi pueblo, no con Roma, ni con España ni con la maldita Escocia.

Catalina arqueó una ceja, al menos no sería deber de Francisco simpatizar con la Escocia de la católica María, pero si simpatizaría con la Escocia de la protestante Elizabeth.

—Entiendo tu preocupación madre. —Francisco tomó a Catalina por los hombros, sin esperar a que lo comprendiera, de hecho no le interesaba si le comprendía o no. —Pero es menester que yo haga a un lado mis creencias, por anteponer a mis intereses las creencias católicas son justo lo que tiene a Francia en el filo de la navaja, he entendido que hay que tratar de compensar a ambos bandos.

— ¡Pero no casando a tus hermanos con reyes herejes únicamente! —Se exasperó Catalina, a veces deseaba que la muy tonta de María no hubiese engañado a Francisco, pero otras le daba a Dios gracias porque al fin se veía libre de esa pesadez que estaba mermando Francia tanto militar como políticamente. — Cuando menos, trata de emparejar a una de tus hermanas con algún católico.

Francisco solo tuvo a bien reír, ¿A caso no estaba su hermana Isabel casada con el rey de España precisamente?

—Ya tenemos a nuestra Isabel bien casada con España madre, deja que yo haga mis labores.

Catalina no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ni un solo desplante más, de aquel a quien comenzaba a considerar desde ya como un chiquillo malcriado, atesto contra su propio hijo una sonora bofetada que a Francisco le pareció más bien un acto de desesperación. Bien sabía que su madre era una mujer controladora, una mujer que por encima de cualquier cosa lo que más amaría siempre era el poder y odiaba el hecho de estar siempre a la sombra de los demás. Primero a la sombra de María Estuardo, después a la de él mismo.

— ¡No es suficiente! — Gritó Catalina desbordando histeria en su mirada. —Debes hacer más, mucho más. Estarás empujando a Francia directamente a la guerra contra España como sigas así. A Felipe tus decisiones no le gustan, entiende de una vez que estas metiéndote con el monarca más poderoso de Europa.

Francisco comprendía a su madre tenía plena consciencia de lo que sus acciones podrían acarrear en su futuro; sin embargo primero estaba Francia y Francia necesitaba paz, esa paz podría tenerla solamente si su rey desechaba todas sus ideas para coger otras, aunque esas otras fueran las ideas equivocadas según su señora madre.

—Es una decisión tomada. —Francisco hablo fuertemente, para que a Catalina le quedara claro que él era el rey de Francia, que ya no era ningún pelele que se dejara manipular por ella o por una cara bonita y que si una vez osaba desafiarle, bueno en Eduardo Alejandro o como su madre le llamaba a su hermano menor, Enrique, desquitaría su furia sin importar que llevaran la misma sangre. Catalina debía aprender lecciones pues a esas alturas Francisco ya estaba demasiado endurecido con todos como para frenarse por su propia madre— Y que te quede claro, una sola traición más. Te juro que Enrique pagará las consecuencias de tus actos, madre. No estoy dispuesto a tolerar una sola traición más bajo mi techo. Yo bajaré al salón del trono, te espero allá y quiero que ante los embajadores de Navarra, Suecia e Inglaterra seas tan encantadora como eres con el embajador Español, ¿Queda claro?

Una vez que Francisco hubo abandonado la habitación Catalina sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas, ¿Cómo osaba ese niño pretensioso que osaba llamarse rey, hablarle de esa manera? Pero se notaba que estaba demasiado influenciado por sí mismo. Hubo un tiempo en el que quiso echarle la culpa a Lola de las acciones de su hijo, empero se llevó un terrible chasco al pensar que Francisco actuaba con cautela sin necesitar de consejeros.

La situación con su hijo comenzaba a salirse de control, debía encontrar una manera rápida para hacer que Francisco cambiara de ideas las cartas secretas entre ella y España se hacían cada vez más constantes y los españoles siempre tenían un motivo cada vez mayor para presionarla; la pobre Catalina simplemente se encontraba de sumida en un estado de tal abatimiento que simplemente le daba miedo pensar, en lo que sucedería si no llegaba a controlar los pasos de Francisco como España le ordenaba.

[…]

María se terminaba de poner el disfraz que le fue entregado aquella tarde, se veía bellísima con aquella corona de plata puesta sobre los cabellos obscuros, el vestido naranja y dorado le hacia resaltar hermosamente su grácil figura, las joyas prestadas brillaban con mayor fuerza sobre sus dedos en fin. María estaba convencida de que solo con esa imagen de ella misma sería capaz nuevamente de atraer a Francisco. O si no, de eclipsar a los embajadores que se encontraran presentes.

Su madre se acercó a ella mirándole tiernamente, María de Guisa le puso en el cuello un collar de diamantes, para hacerlo lucir bello y gracioso.

—Tu esposo sería un idiota si después de esta noche, no vuelve a ti mi niña.

María tuvo que esforzarse por sonreír, para sus dentro ella misma dudaba mucho que el plan de su madre y Kenna diese resultados Francisco estaba cada vez más y más lejano; recuperarlo ya era prácticamente una tarea imposible.

— ¿Sabes el motivo de la fiesta? —Le preguntó a su madre tratando de cambiar el tema.

—No, lo poco que he investigado es que el rey quiere diversión; supongo que la perra Burson le enfada, esta es tu oportunidad María, aprovéchala bien.

Maria asintió como si fuese un muñeco de cuerdas manipulable, a partir de la negativa por parte de sus tipos, su madre volvía a la contienda: la apremiaba para que siguiera tratando de volver a seducir a Francisco, según ella un rey debía estar dentro de su cama no fuera de ella.

— ¿Crees que ella se encuentra allí? —María por un lado sentía miedo, una corazonada le dictaba no asistir pero ante insistencias de su madre y del propio Francisco era que estaba vistiéndose para el famoso baile.

—Seguramente. —Habló despectivamente María de Guisa. —Pero no dejes que te moleste por ningún motivo, tu principal objetivo es centrarte en tu esposo, lograr que nuevamente pose sobre ti sus miradas. Conozco a los hombres como Francisco, tu propio padre era así; cuándo e aburría de mi buscaba la compañía de otras mujerzuelas pero siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo volver a mi lado. Eso mismo debes hacer tú.

María sentía que iba a explotar, lo que menos quería era que todos vieran en ella un peón que podían mover a su antojo cada que les fuese conveniente.

—No sé si sea posible volver a atraparlo, últimamente ha estado tan lejos de mí que el hecho de pensar en ello me parece difícil las cosas entre Francisco y yo no son lo que fueron antes.

El comentario pesimista de María logró que Kenna y María de Guisa se dirigieran miradas preocupantes; Kenna puso su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de María.

—Como dice tu madre, María, si Francisco esta noche no te ve ni si quería por error, entonces no sé cómo califica la belleza.

—Hay que ser conscientes él me odia porque destroce su corazón. O al menos eso es lo que él cree.

Kenna arrugó el entrecejo, en todo caso ellos se destrozaron el corazón entre ambos aunque reconocía que María le jugó chueco dos veces a Francisco. Para Kenna cometer errores era de humanos y los reyes no eran otra cosa más que eso.

Aunque le preocupaba otra cosa ella prefirió guardarse para sí misma la pena de saber que su matrimonio con Bash ya estaba nulo; consideraba una crueldad por parte de Francisco el que hubiese invitado a María a la fiesta, allí su pobre señora se daría cuenta del verdadero objetivo por el que su presencia era tan insistentemente requerida.

Una situación verdaderamente humillante a decir verdad. Al menos ella daba gracias a Dios por no estar presente.

[…]

— ¿Nerviosa? —La voz siseante de Stephen Narcisse muy cerca de su oído derecho, hizo que Catalina pegara un brinco.

Narcisse llegó precisamente en el momento en que ella por detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo azul, observaba con ojos chispeantes de furia como Lola y Elizabeth otorgaban honores a los embajadores herejes.

—Nerviosa no, ¡Furiosa! No sé como podré parar todo el tumulto que está causando Francisco.

—Si tan solo no te dejaras presionar por España nada de esto estaría ocurriéndote, te prevengo que ya me han devuelto mis tierras y títulos debido a los servicios prestados. Eso quiere decir, que ya no estaré mas a tu servicio.

Catalina con ojos completamente abiertos observó el rostro alegre y feliz del intrigante Narcisse. Aunque también pudo notar que en medio de aquella felicidad había algo de tristeza; aquella tristeza tenían nombre justamente era: Lady Lola.

Así que a su manera, astuta, hábil e imparcial la reina madre encontró una manera sádica al mismo tiempo favorita de aguarle la felicidad del momento.

—Por muy poderoso que vuelvas a ser, te recuerdo que todo tu dinero, toda tu fortuna se queda en anda con ver que lo que más avaricias se quedara en manos de otro y no en las tuyas, ¿Por qué supongo, que ese fue el trato no? Mi hijo te devolvía tus bienes gracias a la lealtad de los meses pasados. Sin tu conveniente colaboración habría sido simplemente difícil que Francisco hubiese podido separarse de María, pero tú seguirás sin tener a tu adorada Lola.

Stephen dibujó una línea tensa en sus finos labios; en tanto Catalina se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber dado justo en donde más dolía a aquel hombre vil y despreciable.

—Probablemente yo no pueda tener a Lola entre mis brazos, ¿Para qué negarlo? Me duele admitirlo, pero debe ser más doloroso mi reina, saber que siempre has sido un cero a la izquierda, primero para tu esposo, segundo para tu hijo debe ser bastante doloroso saber que nadie toma en cuenta tus venenosos consejos.

A pesar de que el comentario fue mordazmente inteligente; Catalina no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar, por el momento nada de furias infantiles, nada de rabietas. Dejaría que la situación siguiese su curso normal después ya encontraría una manera para vengarse.

Mientras había que mantenerse quieta, Catalina debía enroscarse como las víboras y esperar el momento debido para enseñar los colmillos quizás su hijo estaba fuera de los alcances de su venganza pero Narcisse era un noble y como tal; todos los nobles tenían su momento de auge y su momento de partida. Ella se encargaría de encontrarle a ese Judas un castigo ejemplar.

Por el momento mejor era callarse.

Pensándolo así la reina madre se dio la media vuelta dejando a Narcisse con un palmo de narices, a fin de cuentas. No era más que un resentido.

Antes de que ella cruzara el umbral de la puerta, Stephen tenía algo más que decir:

—Por iniciativa mía, he interceptado cada una de tus cartas, estás jugando un juego peligroso deberías saberlo; si tu hijo alguna vez llegara a leerlas; no vacilaría en ponerte una mano encima.

Catalina se quedó helada, petrificada de horror una sola de aquellas cartas en manos de Francisco significaría su ruina.

—No te preocupes. —Catalina se las arreglaba para que su voz no sonaba tan temblorosa. —Se cómo arreglármelas yo sola. Siempre ha sido así. Quédate tranquilo, aún falta mucho para que me veas caer bajo el peso de mis acciones.

Sin decir más, se alejó de aquella estancia dando grandes pasos no estaba para fiestas aquella noche después de semejante declaración lo que necesitaba era dormir para pensar con la cabeza fría.

[…]

Si parecía casualidad el hecho de que María se topase a Francisco completamente a solas en uno de los pasillos del castillo fue un completo milagro; aprovechando que el rey se encontraba con los ojos fijos sobre el ventanal la reina se acercó sigilosamente a el que aun creía era su esposo. Todavía se le hacía difícil el hecho de que Francisco ya no quisiera absolutamente nada de ella.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?

María se sintió un poco dolida ante el modo crudo en que él le habló. De todas maneras no pensaba dárselo a notar; él por sí mismo debía entender que otra persona en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo que ella.

—Parece ser que has cambiado los papeles, antes era yo quien no podía estar cerca de ti, creo que ahora eres tú el que no soporta mi presencia a tu lado.

Francisco prefirió ignorar aquel comentario en efecto hubo un tiempo en el que cada vez que él se acercaba a María, ella simplemente huía de sus miradas era la mejor manera que pudo encontrar para echarle la culpa de lo que le pasó, sin importar que él hubiese sido del todo inocente. Bueno, si algo reconocía era que de no haber firmado tal veredicto María no hubiese sido atacada. Ni lo habría odiado como lo odio en aquel tiempo.

—Es muy tarde para hablar de eso, tengo otros compromisos en puerta.

Francisco hubiese querido largarse de su presencia, verla era como si estuviera viendo estrellas ya no quería sentir lo mismo: una parte de él, (su orgullo herido) la odiaba pero la otra, aun clamaba por ella; necesitaba estar completamente endurecido contra ella para no sentir remordimientos cuando fuese a echarla a los lobos sin piedad alguna.

No contaba con que ella era más persistente que cualquier peste que azotara Francia, María le tomó temerosamente de la mano obligándole a medio detener sus pasos. El rey se volvió para verla jamás le vio tan triste, tan derrotada, tan dolida consigo misma.

Aquella imagen de María le regocijó y al mismo tiempo le quebró el corazón; al ver esa triste imagen de mujer derrotada marcaba el buen resultado que todas sus acciones estaban logrando sobre el pobre espíritu resquebrajado de su joven ex esposa.

— ¿Hasta cuándo?

Preguntó ella con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. Francisco le veía fijamente sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, a esas alturas ya no podía permitirse estrecharla entre sus brazos; si accedía a perdonarle una vez más se estaba arriesgando a una nueva traición. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Eso debiste haber pensado tú, cuando eras feliz.

—Fue un error, Conde fue un error.

Francisco negó con la cabeza, e hizo por apartar las manos de María de su rostro, ya no quería más de sus caricias.

— ¿A caso no lo entiendes todavía? Tu amante fue mi peor enemigo en ese tiempo; estuvo a punto de encabezar el golpe de estado que pudo haberme derribado.

María ya no pudo más, se dejó caer de rodillas ante Francisco con la esperanza de que aquel acto de desesperación lograra ablandar un poco su corazón.

— ¡Yo no lo sabía! —Francisco trató de separarla de él, pero era inútil, María se aferraba a sus manos, como una niña que no quiere ser encerrada en un calabozo y en su afán de no ser encerrada se aferra a cualquier cosa que le salga al paso. —Yo solo quería curar mi corazón. Por favor compréndeme lo he perdido casi todo, no dejes que te pierda a ti por favor, por favor Francisco salva lo poco que queda de nosotros, déjame salvarlo contigo.

Francisco podía notar la sinceridad de sus palabras; palabras que a la altura de las circunstancias no valían ya de nada, él sus planes ya los tenia trazados; María no tenía cabida alguna en ellos.

A lo lejos alcanzó a ver tres figuras femeninas observando con ojos dilatados tal escena, su madre, Lola, y Elizabeth se encontraban a escasos metros de él y María observando todo mudas de la impresión: Catalina con las manos en la boca, Lola se encontraba tensa y Elizabeth bueno Francisco comprendía que para ella el peligro era aún mayor.

Desvió sus ojos de María para ponerlos en la bella Elizabeth Burson, de verdad que esa noche estaba más bella de lo que él podía recordar; aprovechando que María no podía verlo, una sonrisa medio lasciva curvó sus labios.

Sin embargo para poder tener un buen comienzo con Elizabeth necesitaba un fin con María, el fin ya lo tenía solo le faltaba al dura despedida.

—Es suficiente. —Francisco grotescamente levantó a María del suelo. —Si hubieses pensado antes de meterte en la cama de Conde, tal vez no estarías en la situación en la que te encuentras. Me has traicionado varias veces; para mí es imposible perdonarte una vez más. Ve al salón es necesario que estés presente, es necesario que sepas la razón por la que me he dado el gusto de tirar todo por la borda así nada más.

Sin decir más palabra, Francisco se alejó de ella dejándola completamente sola abandonada a su merced; junto con él se alejaron rápidamente Catalina y Elizabeth. En tanto Lola decidía quedarse la mujer más poderosa de la corte se acercó unos centímetros a la que en otro tiempo fue su mejor amiga intentó darle apoyo para que se levantara. Apoyo que a su vez María rehusó con total vehemencia.

—Orgullo es todo cuanto te queda, la pregunta es, ¿De qué te ha servido?

María terminó de enjugarse las lágrimas, que sabían a derrota y a humillación terminó por fin encarando a aquella que le quitaba lo único a lo que se aferró durante tantos meses. La reina de Escocia comprendía que para sus enemigos ella ya la veían derrotada, lo que ellos no sabían era que aún era blanco de muchas ambiciones por ejemplo el Duque de Norfolk en Inglaterra estaba al tanto de su situación en Francia, ya comenzaban a llegar cartas procedentes de su Excelencia incitándola a divorciarse de Francisco y casarse con él en secreto.

—Te equivocas, todavía no estoy vencida, me encuentro acorralada si pero vencida nunca.

Lola dejó que sus orbes azules desprendieran un raro resplandor; ese resplandor podría decirse que era algo llamado ´´lástima´´ eso es lo que podía permitirse sentir por María, simplemente lástima.

— ¿Siempre has pensado que podrías ganar en todo verdad? Me pregunto, cuales fueron tus pensamientos mientras jugabas a dos bandos, por un lado protegías tu reino con la corona de Francia bien puesta sobre la cabeza, por el otro puedo deducir que protegiste tu corazón en los brazos de Luis. Ay María. —Lola suspiro pausada y largamente nada más recordar los meses, en que fue la cómplice incondicional de su ex mejor amiga. — Nunca pensaste que Francisco seria otro ¿verdad?; Esto es lo que pasa cuando en más de una ocasión juegas con los sentimientos de alguien. Dime, ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara; luego de enterarse de que querías llevarte tropas de Francia, pero no solo eso querías llevarte a tu amante a Escocia? Fuiste tonta María; tu que siempre ideaste una y mil maneras de intrigar contra Catalina, mírate ahora casi ahorcada por tus enemigos; obligada a permanecer en una corte donde todo mundo te ve como una peste, alejada del país que deberías haber gobernado. Pudiste haber tenido tres reinos bajo tu mando y no tienes nada una reina no puede darse el lujo de querer pensar como mujer, las reinas nacen para encadenarse a su deber. Ese fue tu mayor error buscar amor cuando a ti te estuvo incondicionalmente vedado naciste para ser vendida como un inmueble más a cambio de una valiosa alianza, y la desperdiciaste ¡Que tontas fuimos Kenna, Greer y Yo al intentar pensar lo contrario! Gracias a eso Escocia sufre la ira de Francia ¡Por ti! Están pagando tus súbditos la infidelidad cometida meses atrás.

Si, quizás Lola tuviese razón eso era lo que a María le daba más rabia pensar y sin embargo…estaba ya tan cansada de pensar estaba agotada por la furia, por la desesperación de querer hacer muchas cosas y no poder hacer nada, porque otra cuestión en la que forzosamente se veía obligada en darle la razón a Lola: Era una prisionera en la corte de Francisco II.

Pero la razón más acertada, la que más aborrecía la reina de Escocia era la de haber nacido para ser vendida, eso fue lo que su madre hizo con los franceses: comercio con ella, con su cuerpo, con su dignidad. Lo más fatal de todo le negó la posibilidad de crecer en Escocia y esas eran las consecuencias de los actos de su madre.

Siempre creció siendo más francesa que escocesa, lo que estaba valiéndole en la actualidad que más del cincuenta por ciento de sus lores se proclamaran a favor de una usurpadora que no se tentaría el corazón para arrebatarle; lo que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecía.

A pesar de todo María debía permitirse el tener confianza en la victoria, los españoles deberían estar arribando ya en costas escocesas con el único fin de ayudarle a preservar su trono además Bothwell y sus aliados estaban también con ella; a sus oídos llegaron rumores de que no había gentes más valientes, honorables y dispuestas que ellos. Además Bothwell tenía capacidad para atraer a las personas a su órbita, con los españoles y el ejercito que Bothwell estaba reuniendo para defender su causa, a la reina no le quedaba de otra más que rezar por que Dios escuchara sus oraciones y vengara su causa

[…]

Con el baile de máscaras en su apogeo, las parejas danzando con una alegría de lo más normal Francisco y Elizabeth se encontraban entre ellos danzando con una voraz alegría como si no hubiesen danzado nunca antes. Francisco se unía a las risas de los otros así como Elizabeth ambos regodeándose en el dolor ajeno, en el de María Estuardo.

En tanto ellos bailaban los presentes se dedicaban a observar unos con parsimonia y otros los más fanáticos con malos ojos, no era bien visto por ellos el hecho de que su rey se inmiscuyera seriamente con una hereje protestante. Aunque bueno también habían renegado de María de Escocia y aunque, no querían a Elizabeth a ella la consideraban mejor oferta que una Estuardo empobrecida.

La pieza de baile terminó y Francisco se llevó a Elizabeth a un rincón apartado de los demás era conveniente para el rey de Francia que el embajador de España lo viese muy junto con la protestante.

— ¿A que debo estas atenciones de su parte majestad? —Elizabeth tomo la copa de vino que Francisco le ofrecía.

Francisco no dijo nada, se dedicó a retirarle de la frente un rebelde mechón de cabello y acto seguido le abrazo; pegándola demasiado a él para Elizabeth aquello fue completamente una sorpresa sin embargo no pudo ignorar el brinco que dio su corazón al encontrarse tan cerca de aquel muchacho que despedía un aroma a menta.

—Es demasiado importante que la gente nos vea juntos más a menudo, solo de esa manera podrán tragarse el cuento de que somos amantes y dejaran de lado las sospechas acerca de Lady Lola.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, el solo escuchar el nombre de Lola hizo que los vellos se le erizaran; sentía de alguna manera celos de ella. Pero a Francisco aquel hecho tampoco se le escapaba, Elizabeth se sentía atraída eso desde hacía mucho lo adivinaba y él también se sentía conectado de alguna manera; lo que buscaba era una segunda reina para Francia y justamente aquella Burson era lo que convenía a los franceses.

—No hay por qué estar celosa. —Francisco acariciaba ligeramente el rostro de Elizabeth sabiendo que con cada caricia, la muchacha se ponía a temblar. —Muy pronto Lola va a salir de nuestro teatro, y tú te quedaras completamente sola, sin embargo todavía la necesitamos. Hay que recordar que cuando quiere mi lady puede ser más leal que cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra.

—Tan leal como lo fue con su reina María. —Elizabeth arqueo una ceja, sabiendo que con aquella confesión tomaba a Francisco totalmente por sorpresa.

—Lola tuvo sus motivos; ella no habría traicionado a María si no le hubiese convenido hacerlo además he de decir que fui prácticamente yo quien la orillo a cometer traición para con su reina.

— ¿Tu?

—EN el momento en que el propuse casarse con Luis de Borbón, para debilitar el poder que su familia estaba tomando entre los protestantes.

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio un tiempo considerable, en fracción de segundos meditó lo dura que fue a veces con Lola en sus pensamientos, sin embargo nada le quitaba el poco miedo que podía tenerle a esa muchacha que si bien mucho estaba haciendo por ella a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios, Lola era católica absolutamente católica y estaba haciendo a un lado sus ideas, para hacer que ella fuese coronada reina. Lo cual en contra de ella misma, provocaba que su afecto hacia Lola creciera mucho más en medida en que el mismo Thomas le advertía que tuviese cuidado con ella.

—Sí, lo sé, sin embargo no paro de pensar a cerca de ella; a veces son cosas buenas, y otras tantas…

Elizabeth se encontraba de espaldas a Francisco empero fue este quien dé un giro le obligo a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien; Lola simplemente sirve a sus intereses pero no solo a ellos, es una escocesa en toda medida, como toda buena patriota quiere lo mejor para Escocia y casualmente para ti se ha dado cuenta de que María no es lo mejor para Escocia. Tienes suerte de que considere ayudarte a pesar de estar actuando en contra de los ideales con los que ha crecido.

Elizabeth no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, Francisco quería meterle a Lola por los huesos si le era posible, pero hasta no encontrar una razón lo suficientemente fuerte entonces no confiaría ciegamente en aquella, encantadora escocesa de ojos azul cielo

—Ella es católica; una católica apoyando las pretensiones de una protestante; ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta?

—Fue ella la que escribió cartas a la mayoría de los lores de María, para invitarlos a pasarse a tu bando, fue prácticamente Lola la que termino de convencer a los McRuari, sabes tan bien como ella que esa familia no se deja convencer fácilmente y sin embargo fue aquella, de quien más sospechas la que uso sus artes para atraerlos a tu bando, ¿Te parece suficiente? Necesitas simpatizantes para tu causa Elizabeth Burson, ¿O qué? ¿A caso has creído que se han unido a ti solamente porque les conmovió tu historia de represión?, por favor madame. María Estuardo podrá tener sangre de un Bruce en las venas, sin embargo la tuya es la de un libertador; Lola ha usado ese motivo para convencer a los lores escoceses católicos y protestantes, a su manera Lola ha conseguido que tengas de tu parte a la mayor porción de las familias de más poder de Escocia. ¿Y así le pagas? ¿Desconfiando de ella?

Elizabeth se quedó de una sola pieza, ¿O sea que a Lola le debía todo cuanto tenía en esos momentos? ¿¡Todo aquello salía de la cabeza de Lady Lola!? Con mayor razón debía pensar que esa mujer era de cuidado, sobre todo de temer. Muy probado dejaba que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no descansaba hasta conseguirlo. Así pues ella tendría que andarse con mucho tiento, habría que halagarla por un lado y vigilar cada uno de sus pasos por el otro, sin embargo debería de allí en adelante moverse con cuidado; pues por lo que veía Francisco estaba bien dispuesto a meter las manos al fuego por ella.

No sabía Elizabeth que le dolía más si el hecho de saber que su popularidad crecía con ayuda de Lola, o que a Francisco aquella muchacha todavía le llamaba mucho la atención más que ella inclusive. Entonces quiso hacer una prueba, se atrevió a ir mas allá de donde debía quedarse.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ofrecerle la corona consorte de Francia a ella?

Francisco esbozó una media sonrisa, lo intentó varias veces y falló en todas. Lola no era de las que se encadenaban al deber de una corona. Lola nació para ser un animal libre que corría por la vida sin ataduras ni deberes.

—En varias ocasiones cuando supe que tenía un heredero al alcance de mi mano, no dude en ofrecerle que se casara conmigo. Pero aún era leal a su reina, inclusive se lo pedí cuando su lealtad se encontraba ya entre dos bandos; obtuve la misma respuesta un no, un rotundo y doloroso no por parte de ella. Lástima habría sido una reina excelente.

Al escuchar las hirientes palabras que salían de la boca de un amante despreciado, Elizabeth creyó que las alas del corazón se le caían a pedazos. Estaba completamente asegurada que Francisco por ella no llegaría a sentir ni la cuarta parte de lo que ella estaba sintiendo por él, le dolía saber que para el joven rey francés, ella no era más que la opción más viable para conseguir la paz en territorio francés. Y sin embargo algo le decía que guardara esperanzas que Francisco en el fondo no era más que un niño asustadizo ante la perspectiva; de volver a entregar su corazón a otra mujer. Solo era cuestión de que el así lo quisiese, y ella acudiría a su lado solicita y de buena gana para curar su herido corazón.

[…]

Luis le pasó su abrigo al mozo que se encontraba cerca, el muchacho agachó la cabeza mientras cogía la delicada prenda de piel que le tendía el príncipe, en tanto Luis devoraba el pasillo con sus ávidos ojos obscuros en espera de ver a una damita de piel albina, cabellos rizados y obscuros, labios gruesos y rosados y ojos azul cielo.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios apenas la vio avanzar por el pasillo dando pequeños pasos, pues de la mano izquierda llevaba a un niño de unos escasos diez meses que apenas podía andar. Luis supuso que ese era el hijo de Francisco, pues bien tenía mucho de la familia del padre empezando por el claro de sus cabellos.

—Este es mi hijo. —Lola elevó al crio justo a la altura del rostro de Luis. —Jean Philippe, hasta el momento mi verdadera riqueza y más preciado tesoro.

Lola pegó su nariz con la del pequeño, hecho que hizo al infante reír y alzar las manos hacia el rostro de su joven madre pues; mucho le llamaba la atención la máscara adornada con plumas blancas y doradas que llevaba puesta.

—Por lo que se ve es todo un bribón este crio. —Luis le arrebató el niño a Lola para cargarle por unos momentos, Jean simplemente se dejó hacer en tanto sus ojos claros veían con demasiada atención a aquel extraño que se dedicaba a hacerle raros mohines con afán de arrancarle una risa. —Aunque también creo que sabe cuál es su condición, hijo del rey de Francia ni más ni menos.

Lola se quedó con la sonrisa congelada, hijo del rey; claro un hijo bastardo que gracias a Dios jamás tendría derecho a la corona…o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba por el momento. Acarició con amor maternal la melena rubia de su hijito en su rostro se dejaba notar la preocupación y el miedo de que le dijesen que su hijo heredaría algún día la corona de Francia.

Además no le gustaba para nada el amor excesivo que Catalina le tomo de un día para otro a su nieto bastardo, últimamente insistía en que el niño fuese llevado a sus habitaciones para quedarse con él durante horas y horas, gesto que le preocupaba lejos de halagarla. Meses de vivir dentro de la corte le enseñaron a identificar los movimientos de cada quien, se fijó desde un principio en los de Catalina; así que no era de esperar que la joven madre tuviera miedo de que la mujer a quien todos llamaban en secreto _madame le serpente_ estuviera urdiendo intrigas para que su hijo tuviera derechos sobre la corona.

Era por ello que debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra una mujer hartamente experimentada en el arte de la intriga, debía proteger a su hijo de sus ambiciones, empero Lola sabía que sola no podría luchar; en un principio creyó contar con la ayuda de Francisco, sin embargo conforme se fueron dando los acontecimientos: los constantes nombramientos con que su padre prodigaba el niño le daban derecho a pensar de otra manera.

Por eso también quería casarse cuanto antes, con Luis de su lado ya tenía un aliado más para luchar contra sus enemigos.

—Tranquila. —Luis le dio un cálido beso en la frente. —No voy a dejarte sola con la carga, se lo que significa este niño para muchos; se perfectamente cuán grande es el temor que sientes cada vez que el niño asciende un escalón más, pero entre tú y yo hemos de impedirlo, tu deber y el mío es proteger al niño de aquellos que pretendan hacerle subir al torno o nombrarlo pretendiente. Sabotearemos entre los dos cualquier plan que Catalina tenga respecto a él esta criatura no se sentará en el trono, puedo asegurártelo.

Lola cerró los ojos fuertemente, dejando que Luis la abrazara de una manera reconfortadora, aquel abrazo la hizo sentirse tan protegida que inclusive pensó que a lado de Condé no volvería a temerle a Catalina de Medici nunca más. 


	20. ¡Sorpresa!

¡Sorpresa!

Observar a la que fue en su día, la mejor amiga que pudo tener, mientras era abrazada por el hombre que realmente amaba resultaba doloroso, María trató con todas sus fuerzas de ahogar el sollozo que se atoraba en su garganta; pero fue inútil las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al igual que el agua salía de una cascada.

Durante meses conservó la esperanza de volver a los brazos de Condé, había soñado infinidad de veces con irse a Escocia llevándose a Luis con ella para ser allá rey y reina, lo habría abandonado todo, solo que a veces se le olvidaban ciertas cuestiones, la primera era que desde hacía tiempo estaba enterada del compromiso entre Lola y Luis, la segunda era que durante la última visita que le hizo a Luis en su celda mal oliente de La Bastilla este tuvo a bien terminar la relación que le había metido en esa celda. Que de no ser porque a Francisco le convenía, hubiese terminado con su vida de buena gana.

María comprendía todo aquello, mas no por entenderlo dejaba de doler menos, tuvo la sensación de conocer lo que era el significado de la palabra ´´amor´´ los pocos meses que duro su relación clandestina con Luis, él la curó del dolor de los meses pasados; él le hizo creer que en verdad era fuerte que no necesitaba de nadie para sentirse segura de sí misma; él estuvo con ella durante los momentos más difíciles cuando empezó a reinar, cuando no tuvo en quien sostenerse, Luis la sostuvo.

Ahora simplemente se encontraba sola, precisamente sola, abandonada, desesperada para colmo desilusionada.

A regañadientes mientras se abrazaba las rodillas recordaba un que otro de los regaños de su madre, recordaba cuando le decía una y otra vez que Luis de Condé no era para ella, que terminaría traicionándola al igual que todo mundo lo hacía últimamente, dicho y hecho, fue verdad, fue verdad desde un principio solo que ella no lo quiso ver.

Escuchó de tras suyo una carcajada burlesca, cruel, fría una mano se posó sobre su hombro apretándolo tan fuerte como le permitían sus fuerzas, Narcisse siguió a la reina de Escocia desde el momento en que salió del salón de baile por órdenes de Francisco, pareciera que aquella noche seria la cúspide de su venganza contra la esposa que una vez amo y vaya que estaban saliéndole las cosas de maravilla al joven rey.

—Aún sigo siendo tu reina, te guste o no está en mi poder mandarte matar como hace unos meses maté a tu hijo, ¿O acaso ya lo has olvidado Stephen?

Stephen Narcisse maldijo una vez más a aquella pequeña sabandija que por el hecho de llevar una corona se creyó con derecho de asesinar a su único heredero, jamás se lo perdonaría por ello trabajaba en conjunto con los que querían destruirla daba la divina casualidad, de que el rey Francisco era el pionero de todos los enemigos de María Estuardo en Francia. Claro siempre secundado por Catalina de Medici, quien más que ninguna otra cosa, siempre deseó ver a la reina Estuardo restregándose de dolor en el fango.

— ¿Reina? —La simple cuestionante fue lanzada con el acostumbrado veneno, al que ya estaba acostumbrada. — ¿Reina de qué? ¿De las putas? ¿O de las fracasadas?

María no estaba dispuesta a soportar un solo insulto más, se puso de pie igual que si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte, una de sus manos viajaba a toda velocidad al rostro de Stephen pero antes de que esta llegara fue atrapada con la misma velocidad con que ella lanzo la suya, el dolor pronto comenzó a hacer de las suyas, las muñeca derecha le hormigueaba terriblemente. Narcisse sabía perfectamente que era de cobarde lastimar a una mujer; sin embargo la que tenía en frente no era cualquier mujer, era precisamente la asesina de su hijo.

—Ya no tienes quien te respalde, María Estuardo. —Narcisse acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo de María. —Estas sola y derrotada, te queda el apoyo del papa pero es igual a que no tuvieras nada.

—Tengo a España de mi parte, tengo a Felipe y al Duque de Norfolk, pellos están dispuestos a ponerme en el trono de Inglaterra.

Narcisse volvió a reírse esta vez más estrepitosamente, no cabía duda de que aquella chica en desgracia era una divertida bufona.

— ¿Sabes cuánto les está costando a tus súbditos la supuesta salvación que les proporcionan las tropas de Felipe, niña tonta?

María dejo de forcejear con Narcisse, ese hombre del demonio cada que abría la boca solo soltaba veneno, veneno del más potente pero esta vez lo que le traía era por así suponerlo la segunda sorpresa no grata de la noche.

—Felipe me proporciono sus tropas incondicionalmente, a cambio de que yo…

—Sí, sí, si se me las condiciones, yo mismo estuve allí el día en que el Duque de Saboya se presentó majaderamente ante la reina madre a darle la noticia, por supuesto Elizabeth Burson montó en cólera y juró por Lucifer, Belcebú y Satanás que haría pagar a Felipe tal osadía. Sin embargo tras las buenas intenciones de Felipe, solo yo sé que hay ciertos negocios ocultos de tras de esa ayuda.

— ¿Qué negocios?

— ¿Segura que quieres saber mi reina? —Narcisse se recargo en un muro, la palidez que nublo el bellísimo rostro de la reina de Escocia lo hacía tan, pero tan feliz que francamente le resultaba imposible no seguirse riendo de ella.

—Te lo ordeno, suelta todo el veneno que quieras escupir víbora. Aprovecha que esta vez me interesa lo que vaya a salir de esa lengua viperina que tienes.

Narcisse captó enseguida su desesperación, a pesar del odio que albergaba contra la reina era incapaz de ser insensible del todo, últimamente a María todo le salía mal; Si le pedía ayuda a Francisco, este se reía de ella, si acudía a España, en Escocia no se lo tomaban a bien, estaba sola, abandonada a su suerte lo que era aún muchísimo peor.

—Tu hermano ha triplicado los impuestos, al parecer Felipe no está muy convencido de querer prestar sus vasto ejercito gratuitamente, quiere que saque oro hasta por debajo de las piedras para cubrir los honorarios de los soldados españoles que luchan en nombre de su rey, por mantenerte a ti, una débil reina católica en su puesto. Es obvio tanto él como el papa no quieren más gobernantes protestantes sentados en tronos, les asusta la fuerza que ha tomado el protestantismo, quieren apaciguarla a como dé lugar. Oh por si fuera poco, tus tíos De Guisa estaban desesperados, en Francia perdieron el favor tanto del rey como de la plebe; así que necesitaron de la ayuda de Felipe para demostrar que todavía siguen siendo buenos católicos.

¡Tonta!, Tonta, Tonta mil veces tonta por pensar que Felipe le ayudaría de buena manera sin imaginarse que había más de un interés oculto de por medio: El de Felipe de España era evitar que la religión protestante se siguiera esparciendo pro el continente, el de sus Tíos era precisamente volver a la gloria salvando el trono de su sobrina en Escocia, si en Francia habían perdido completamente el favor, entonces aún les quedaba Escocia para volver a ser poderosos si su sobrina favorita recuperaba el trono y el favor de sus súbditos seguramente estaban seguros de que no olvidaría que fue gracias a ellos, y les recompensaría haciéndoles poderosos precisamente allí, en Escocia.

— ¿Qué pasa mi reina? —Narcisse acarició una de las mejillas pálidas de María, ella esquivó el contacto completamente asqueada. — Sabias que la noticia caería como un balde de agua fría, yo quise evitarte la preocupación.

—Tu lengua es ponzoñosa.

[...]

Con sus últimas palabras María se dio la media vuelta proponiéndose alejarse lo más rápidamente; las lágrimas estaban cosiéndole los ojos, ahora sí que estaba a un paso del precipicio a nada de perder todo, esta vez de verdad todo.

Nerviosa como estaba no supo si regresar al salón del trono donde se festejaba la fiesta o ir a sus habitaciones para escribir cartas como loca a todos los pocos lores que aún seguían manteniéndose fieles a su causa en Escocia. Mientras caminaba se dio a la tarea de pensar en algún hombre poderoso, lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder mandar un buen número de hombres a Escocia, que pudieran defender su reinado en lo que ella podía idear un escape de Francia en donde prácticamente la tenían prisionera.

De pronto se paró en seco, antes de llegar a sus habitaciones María se acordó del único hombre que hasta la fecha se dedicaba casi todos los meses a bombardearla con cartas codificadas con mensajes de apoyo en caso de que ella decidiera escapar de Francia, se trataba del Duque de Norflok el único partidario suyo en Inglaterra que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su ascenso al trono inglés, que según sus cartas debió de haber heredado tras la inmediatamente de su muy católica majestad María I y no esa bastarda de Isabel Tudor.

María inmediatamente se dejó ir a sus habitaciones, una vez dentro empezó a escribir una carta en código con un mensaje para su excelencia el Duque de Norfolk; en la cual le exponía su penosa situación actual en Escocia y por caridad cristiana le suplicaba que le ayudase a recuperar el trono que por derecho le respondía el cual, por alevosía y ventaja una hereje quería arrebatarle. Le prometía que a cambio de tales servicios, una vez que volviese a estar instalada seguramente en su trono de Escocia solicitaría el divorcio del francés al papa para casarse con él para reclamar a continuación el de Inglaterra.

Una vez terminada la misiva María mando llamar a su guardia, era de los pocos hombres fieles que quedaban de su guardia real Timotty acudió presuroso al llamado de su real señora prestando una reverencia al llegar a la presencia de su reina.

—Mi reina.

María estaba parada en el umbral de su ventana, contemplaba las antorchas encendidas a lo largo del camino que llevaba a la entrada del castillo.

—En el escritorio deje una carta que debes dejar en la dirección que esta anotada detrás del sobra, una vez que llegues al lugar que te he indicado pregunta por Lady Mallory; inmediatamente te llevaran ante la dama, una vez en su presencia le darás la carta y saldrás de su casa tan rápido como has entrado, no dejes que nadie te vea si puedes sal por la puerta del patio de armas esa siempre esta desprovista de guardias.

El guardia no necesitó de mayores palabras tomó la misiva y salió tan rápido como una sombra, en tanto María se quedó en sus habitaciones en la soledad de estas se puso a cavilar sobre lo dura que era su vida en aquellas circunstancias, con la típica melancolía que suelen acompañar a quien evoca recuerdos del pasado recordaba los días de felicidad en los que era la esposa bien amada y bien tratada de Francisco, cuando se casó con él pensaba que sería el día más feliz de su vida sin saber que sus desatinos estaban por comenzar a partir de ese día. Pensaba en lo difícil que habían sido los primeros meses de matrimonio con amargura recordó aquella vez que la encerró en una mazmorra impidiéndole viajar a Escocia; cuando sabía que estaba a punto de iniciar una revuelta con sus nobles, su real esposo prefirió olvidar que ella también tenía sus propios deberes para con su pueblo.

Y después pensó en Escocia, pero ¿Qué era en realidad Escocia para María Estuardo? Escocia para ella era un pueblo al que jamás le permitieron conocer ni amar, un pueblo al que reinaba pero nunca gobernaba. Y ella para ellos era la reina ausente a la que ya no debían estar rindiendo pleitesía, ¿Para qué? Si toda su vida vivió como una damita francesa vestida a la última moda. Para los Escocieses María estaba consciente de que no era una de ellos, de que era una extraña entre los de su propia tierra, María tampoco se sentía escocesa, sentía que toda su vida había sido una francesa educada para casarse con el delfín de Francia llegado el momento. Sin embargo de poco le había servido.

Parecía que en su vida no estaba el derecho a ser feliz, cuando por fin pensaba que había logrado alcanzar la cúspide de la felicidad aparecía alguna maldición dispuesta a arrebatarle la poca alegría que tenía, un ejemplo de ello era la visión de aquella noche tan dolorosa, pero al mismo tiempo tan libertante. Con Luis arrojándose a los brazos livianos de Lola ella tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar seriamente en encontrar una alianza más fiable para ella y los de su casa, María necesitaba quien respaldara su reinado en Escocia hasta el momento el único lazo posible que pudiera estrechar seria la unión de la casa Estuardo con la casa Howard, solo de esa manera María podría acceder a su más preciada ambición: El trono inglés.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero sus enemigos no le dejaban mayor alternativa al; estar intrigando en Francia contra su prima Isabel también intrigaba por así decirlo contra Francisco, quien de sospechar que estaba en conexiones con los ingleses mientras que él trataba de vender a Sebastian como un semental de buen porte a su prima podría suponerle inmediatamente una ejecución con un probable juicio parodiado en donde seguramente el juez seria Lord Narcisse quien hasta el momento ascendía al título de conde.

Echo que ponía a la reina de Escocia sumamente nerviosa; careciendo de amigos y estando rodeada por enemigos tenía miedo hasta de respirar; al mismo tiempo sabía también que una reina no era fácil de vencer así que por seguir preservando su corona mientras tuviera halito de vida lo haría, por vida de Cristo que seguiría luchando contra la bola de nieve que de repente se había vuelto contra ella.

Kenna arribo a sus habitaciones con las manos puestas sobre el regazo y una carta más procedente de Inglaterra, María tomo la misiva con las manos temblorosas poco le falto para no caer desmayada, las noticias que llevaba aquella condenada nota eran de las más escalofriantes: En Edimburgo había estallado hacia tres semanas una rebelión que termino por enfrentar a las pocas tropas escocesas y españolas leales a los Estuardo contra las de la usurpadora Elizabeth Burson, Lord Baleish escribía según el con ´´profundo pesar´´ que las tropas de la Burson cada vez ascendían en número, mientras que las propias descendían la rebelión termino por echar a su hermano James de la ciudad, James tuvo que huir hacia Inglaterra donde actualmente era prisionero de lord Robert Cecil, el consejero principal de su prima Isabel y mientras tanto en Edimburgo los lores que apoyaban completamente a la hereje habían hecho coronar a un retrato de la dama como Elizabeth I, mientras que a ella la destituían de su cargo en una asamblea general convocada por el hijo de lord McLaggen y secundada por lord Salsisbury. Bajo las acusaciones de Traidora y poco fiable.

Lord Baleish terminaba por afirmar que estaba reclutando más hombres para defender la causa de los Estuardo pero no eran suficientes las manos con las que contaba hasta el momento, al igual que su madre la incitaba a ponerse nuevamente en buenos términos con su esposo ya que de no hacerlo su trono en Escocia estaría completamente perdido.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —Kenna al ver la cara pálida de su reina se apuró a servir un poco de vino.

María por su parte era incapaz de hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y en la lengua era prácticamente incapaz de pensar nada, las ultimas noticias no eran nada favorables para ella sin embargo lo eran para esa puta de Elizabeth Burson; ¿Qué iba a hacer? Esa era la pregunta que se haría a partir de esa noche, sus súbditos rebeldes y desleales encabezaron por su propia mano un golpe de estado que como la Peste iba infectando cada región de Escocia, primero fue la frontera al norte, después se fueron sumando las casas poderosas del país, hasta reducir sus apoyos a cenizas prácticamente.

John Knox debía estar dando saltos de alegría al fin se consolidaba lo que fue en un día su sueño más alto: ver desaparecer el catolicismo en Escocia, sin embargo la pregunta era la siguiente ¿Seria Elizabeth Burson capaz de controlar a un hombre como ese? ¿Podría hacer una chica de 18 años, lo que su madre una mujer más experimentada en cuanto a política nunca logro hacer?

— ¿María? —Kenna puso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su reina, al sentir el contacto María sintió la necesidad de atender a ese pequeño gesto de amistad.

—Ya no me queda nada Kenna, lo he perdido todo a Francisco, a Luis, a Escocia y a Francia prácticamente he quedado relegada de ser reina de dos naciones a ser una do nadie que puede ser pisoteada por quien se le ocurra.

—María, por Dios dime que ha ocurrido.

Kenna se sentó a su lado tratando de abrazarla en tanto su reina esquivaba la muestra de afecto que trataba de darle la única amiga que tenía para consolarse en aquel momento tan tortuoso para ella.

—Ha habido un golpe de Estado en Escocia—María que estaba de espaldas a Kenna se giró para que pudiera ver como las lágrimas mojaban una vez más su hermoso rostro. — Estoy completamente derrotada, no me queda ya nada.

Kenna se negaba a creerlo, ¿Cómo podía ser?, Entonces ¿Para qué demonios se suponía que estaban las tropas que el rey de España mando hacia unos meses? Las únicas noticias que podía saber respecto al estado actual de los acontecimientos eran las que María de Guisa se dignaba a decirle, pues de su familia no sabía nada prácticamente desde hacía un par de meses decidieron repudiarla en cuanto supieron que era la amante del padre de Francisco, para ellos fue vergonzoso saber que para poder liberarse de ella el rey de Francia decidió casarla con el hijo bastardo habido de sus relaciones extramaritales con Diana de Poitiers, muchísimo peor fue saber que ya estaba repudiada dado a que el bastardo ya era un Valois legitimo con todas sus reglas en vísperas de casarse con Isabel Tudor.

Así pues Kenna estaba como María desprovista de noticias, las cuales ella solo se encargaba de llevar en sobres sellados con sellos de casas importantes que a partir de aquel golpe de estado; eran familias venidas a menos después de haber sido durante el reinado de los Estuardo las más poderosas de Escocia.

La noticia a ella también le había caído como balde de agua helada, no es que tuviera demasiada consideración para con su familia; pero la muchacha sinceramente se negaba a creer que la nueva reina en este caso Elizabeth Burson tuviera para con los miembros de su familia las mismas condescendencias que tuvieron con los Estuardo, le preocupaba el hecho de saber que probablemente su padre estuviera a punto de embarcarse rumbo a Francia dispuesto a jugar fidelidad a la reina usurpadora para poder preservar sus tierras por supuesto también el poder que ellas le proporcionaban a la familia , lo que de ocurrir de esa manera terminaría apartándola más de ellos.

—Aun tienes súbditos que son leales a tu familia María, puedes apelar a ellos para que…

— ¡Ellos han huido! — María estallo fuera de sí lanzando un florero por los aires, Kenna por su parte simplemente se abrazó a sí misma, finalmente la maldición que perseguía a María desde que nació la había alcanzado a ella también, todo por querer mantenerse fiel a su reina. — se han llevado sus pertenencias antes de que los simpatizantes de Elizabeth Burson les hubiesen acorralado; les combino mejor abandonar el barco que seguir dentro de él, estoy sola. ¡Sola!

—Estas equivocada, todavía te quedan simpatizantes, el papa podría darte auxilio, el duque de Norfolk está más que dispuesto a casarse contigo.

— ¿Quién me lo asegura eh?

Kenna trato de encontrar rápido la respuesta.

—Su misma ambición, sabe que tú tienes descendencia directa al trono de Inglaterra porque eres sobrina de Enrique VII, estas tu por delante de él en cuanto a la sucesión, podrían casarse y bueno el podría ejercer de consorte mientras que tu…

—No seas ilusa, lo que Norfolk quiere es reinar a través de mí, como ha sucedido todo este tiempo con mi madre, en cuanto vea que yo ya no le sirvo de nada me mandara aniquilar, justo como planea borrar del mapa a mi prima, ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para no ver lo que ese, y todos los que han dicho apoyarme esconden?

Kenna estaba a punto de darse por vencida, pero recordó las últimas palabras que había escuchado decir a Francisco mientras se escondía detrás de un cortinal para espiar mejor; pudiera ser que la noticia fuera un golpe duro para María, sin embargo la dama de compañía pensaba que sería mejor si se enteraba por boca de los pocos que todavía seguían estando con ella sin importar lo que pasara.

—María, creo que hay algo que deberías saber.

María se volvió hacia Kenna con la mirada completamente angustiada, cualquier cosa que fuese a decir que lo dijera de una vez, a fin de cuentas las peores noticias ya las había recibido todas en una sola noche.

—Esta noche me entere de algo que puede ayudarte a moverte con mayor facilidad.

— ¿Y?

—Escuche a Francisco platicar con Elizabeth Burson; después de la cuadrilla de bailes que hubo mientras tu saliste de la sala de trono, ella le decía que no podía esperar más, que partiría a Escocia en cuestión de una semana o dos. No quería que los escoceses sintieran que ella era otra María Estuardo, Francisco la tranquilizó diciéndole que dentro de poco haría público que estabas completamente repudiada y entonces podrían casarse y partir juntos a Escocia como rey y reina.

María entonces ya no supo que hacer, si reír o llorar tales eran las noticias que en lugar de proporcionarle motivos para sentirse dolida consigo misma se sentía aliviada, primero se alejaba Luis de ella y ahora Francisco pues bien, ¡Tanto mejor! Ella podría maquinar desde esa noche en adelante cómo hacer para escapar de Francia y reunirse con el Duque de Norfolk en Inglaterra sin que nadie supiera de su estadía en el país de su prima.

Trataría de casarse en secreto con el Duque y cuando el momento fuera el adecuado entonces estaría lista para recuperar lo suyo y de paso adueñarse de Inglaterra.

[...]

Los nervios de saber que esa sería su primera noche con Francisco la hacían ponerse helada, mientras las doncellas la bañaban con esencias de lavanda y yerbabuena para relajar los nervios.

— ¿Cómo es? — Pregunto de repente Elizabeth antes de que Gabrielle le metiera una bata de seda trasparente encima.

— ¿Cómo es que, mi señora? —La doncella hablaba sin descuidar el aseo de su señora.

—Yacer con un hombre.

La joven soltó una pequeña risilla que le envolvió por completo los oídos, a pesar de tener catorce años no era ya para nada doncella algún que otro Lord se encargó de mostrarle los placeres que se ocultaban tras las sabanas del lecho, y prácticamente era algo que le encantaba probar de cuando en cuando le permitía ganar más dinero del que pagaban a la servidumbre del castillo, con lo que podía permitirse unos pocos lujos.

—Cuándo el rey entre dentro de mi señora, mi señora sentirá que tiene dentro de ella la llave del paraíso.

Elizabeth se dio la media vuelta para que la doncella le lavara la parte frontal del cuerpo, Gabrielle empezó frotando con un trapo el delicado cuello de cisne de su señora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es el modo en que afloraran los sentidos de mi señora, sentirá que no hay nada más bonito que sentir la vara de un hombre entrando y saliendo de ella.

— ¿Es bonito para ti ser penetrada como una yegua en celo?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros, poco le importaba lo único que realmente importaba era lo que le pagaban por abrir las piernas tantas veces fuera necesario.

—Siempre y cuando sea de buen tamaño, hay lores que alardean mucho y al último una es la que tiene que estimularlos.

—Es suficiente, retírense ambas, yo me encargare de Lady Burson.

Lola con un ademan de mano exigió a las doncellas que se retiraran una vez a solas Lola roció un poco de agua de aroma a Elizabeth al tiempo que le servía una copa de vino y le echaba dentro unas pocas de hierbas, la tendió a Elizabeth, quien en lugar de tomarla simplemente la olisqueo.

— ¿Para qué me pueden servir?

—Te sentirás relajada, casi podrás flotar en el aire y no te darás cuenta cuando Francisco te desflore.

—Se supone que quiero sentir cuando eso pase. —Elizabeth camino hacia una planta y vertió allí el contenido de la copa. — ¿Ya está listo Francisco?

Lola arqueo una ceja, cuanto le divertía aquello sin embargo debía comportarse con suma diligencia estaba ante una nueva reina que no tardaría en viajar a su reino para ser coronada.

—Por supuesto, esta tan ansioso como tu; te espera en sus aposentos.

Lola abrió la puerta para darle el paso primero a ella. Elizabeth trago saliva, emprendió valerosamente el camino que separaba las habitaciones de Francisco de las suyas. En el momento en que llego un guardia se encargó de abrirle la puerta.

Dentro la habitación estaba toda iluminada con velas, el rey se encontraba sentado en una gran cama cubierta por un pabellón de oro y cortinas con los colores de la familia Valois.

Francisco dejo a un lado su copa de vino para acercarse a su prometida el vestía únicamente unos calzones de cuero negros, le tomo la mano para ayudarla a sentarse en un pequeño banco de madera con sillón de terciopelo color rojo.

— ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? ¿Agua? ¿Vino? O simplemente nada.

—Agua está bien.

Francisco sirvió un par de copas, vino para él y el agua que ella pidió.

—Al fin parece que las cosas siguen el curso deseado. —Comenzo ella después de beberse su copa a sorbitos pequeños. —Tengo todo lo que he querido.

Francisco le bajo la copa de las manos, no, con Maria uno nunca sabia.

—Nunca digas que ya tienes las cosas seguras si tu enemigo número uno es María Estuardo, Elizabeth; esa mujer siempre se mueve por mas cercada que pueda estar.

—Pero es el momento de tomar lo que me han otorgado; ¿Por qué no viajar mañana mismo a Escocia?

—Tus nobles necesitaran tiempo para instalar el nuevo gobierno y la religión, yo por mi parte necesito informar a los míos que me he aliado con una reina protestante. Lo que no va a hacerle ninguna gracia especialmente a mi señora madre, a ella es a la primera persona que tengo que aprender a controlar.

Elizabeth se removía un poco incomoda, ella jamás habría pensado siquiera que un hijo pensara en controlar a su propia madre, Francisco por su parte la miro con gesto divertido.

—No tuviste una madre como la mía seguramente; pero cuando estés más familiarizada con Catalina de Medici seguramente querrás mantenerla lejos del escenario de la política.

Elizabeth no dijo nada, solo consiguió asentir como si fuera un muñeco de cuerdas. Ya tenía demasiada experiencia con las burlas de aquel muchachito con cabellos de oro como para permitir que siguiese atormentándola.

Un criado interrumpió el silencio incomodo que reinaba en la habitación del rey llevando una charola con agua tibia para que su majestad se lavara la cara, mientras Francisco se tallaba la cara, se echaba agua en los brazos y el torso Elizabeth prefirió mirar hacia la ventana; los nervios volvían a aparecer repentinamente haciéndola sentirse una muchachita tonta a la vez que estúpida.

—Bien. —Francisco se acercó a ella por atrás, empezando a masajear ligeramente sus hombros al tiempo que metía sus manos por debajo del camisón de seda permitiéndose explorar campos más íntimos. —Creo que ya va siendo hora de que empecemos a hacer hijos mi lady.

Sin más preámbulos la tomo delicadamente del cuello haciendo que poco a poco el cuerpo de Elizabeth se fuera hacia atrás, una vez acomodada la muchacha sobre el colchón se acomodó el propio rey de Francia en medio de sus piernas las cuales separo a base de besos y caricias.

Mientras cruzaban sus miradas, el aire vibró de cruda pasión. Cuando ella se inclinó para posar un ardiente beso en su pecho, Francisco profirió un ronco y estremecido gemido. A modo de respuesta, Elizabeth le dedicó su suave y seductora sonrisa.

Francisco se inclinó sobre ella y le baso la línea de la mandíbula, el vulnerable hueco de su garganta, su esternón, buscando la carne que ocultaba su martilleante corazón.

—Te prometo que no va a doler, tratare de ser tan tierno como me sea posible.

Susurro contra sus labios al tiempo que volvía a tomarlos presa de los suyos, Francisco fue levantando poco a poco el camisón de la mujer hasta dejarlo justo por encima de la cintura, sus manos fueron trazando poco a poco un sendero de caricias que recorrían las piernas, y los muslos internos y externos hasta llegar a esa zona en donde las mujeres tenían el punto cúspide que les regalaba el placer.

Comenzó a frotar con el dedo índice aquel dulce botoncito rosado que se ocultaba entre los pliegues de su feminidad en pequeños círculos, después de atrás hacia adelante; los gemidos de Elizabeth fueron música para sus oídos, el estimulante perfecto para que el siguiera adelante con sus caricias tan placenteras y tortuosas al mismo tiempo.

Incapaz de hablar Elizabeth prefirió enterrarle las uñas en la espaldas dejando de tras de ellas sendas marcas color carmesí que al mismo tiempo; servían para que él hiciera más intensas las caricias. Justo en ese momento Francisco se encontraba explorándola no con los dedos, sino con la lengua la joven descubrió entonces un placer digno de los mismos Dioses.

Ni si quiera sintió cuando llego al primer orgasmo de la noche, solo sabía que cada vez enterraba más profundamente las uñas en la espalda de Francisco.

Cuando termino con ella Francisco volvió a incorporarse, se desato el nudo que le impedía liberar su miembro viril que ya se notaba más que vivo entre la piel que le ocultaba.

Al mostrarlo finalmente Elizabeth casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva, siendo virgen e inexperta como era estaba segura que aquel dardo dentro de ella iba a ser más que molesto.

—Relájate —murmuró, pero la estridencia de su voz expresaba satisfacción.

Sus ojos ardían mientras sus manos iban hacia sus caderas y la levantaban, centrándola sobre la cumbre de su falo para hacerla descender luego.

Su entrada fue infinitamente lenta y cuidadosa; el cuerpo de Elizabeth estaba resbaladizo de necesidad femenina. Pero, aun así, la invasión fue abrumadora. Se quedó inmóvil de la impresión.

No se produjo verdadero dolor, pero Elizabeth se sintió dilatada y penetrada casi hasta el límite. Él le besó con sus cálidos labios los aleteantes párpados, las mejillas, los labios; hasta que comenzaron a reducirse sus jadeos.

— ¿Mejor ahora?

—Sí…

Aunque el apagado dolor se había calmado, ella temía moverse a causa del inmenso y latente dardo tan profundamente anclado en su interior. Pero entonces él le asió las caderas y la acercó ligerísimamente a su cuerpo

El chispazo de placer que se encendió en Elizabeth la hizo estremecer. Cuando sintió la dura y masculina carne presionar más profundamente, llenándola, comprendió que su cuerpo había comenzado a aceptar incluso acoger la penetración.

Él desplazó su boca desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la garganta, su desnuda clavícula y más allá. De nuevo volvía a chuparle los senos, esa vez con más fuerza, raspando y lamiendo, provocándole un ardiente y apremiante clamor interno.

Elizabeth, gimoteando, se fundió impotente con él, empujando su temblorosa carne contra su ardorosa boca. Estaba temblando; las sensaciones eran tan vibrantes que creía que podía arder… Luego, él deslizó una vez más sus maravillosas manos entre sus cuerpos y con el pulgar encontró el resbaladizo capullo oculto entre sus pliegues femeninos.

—No… —exclamó ella instintivamente, con voz débil y temblorosa, mientras trataba de retirarse de aquella aterradora intensidad.

—Sí —insistió Francisco sin permitirle escaparse. Con una mano le aferraba la cadera mientras que con los dedos de la otra le acariciaba su centro sexual. Volvió a besarla, sumergiéndole profundamente la lengua en la boca, tal como su desenfrenada erección hacía con su cuerpo.

Oscuras oleadas de placer se sucedían implacablemente, hasta que el dolor fue casi insoportable.

Elizabeth se retorció ante aquella salvaje sensualidad.

Al cabo de un momento, se le escapó un sonido angustiado y de pánico. Clavó los dedos en los duros músculos de los brazos de Francisco mientras se sumía en fuego derretido.

Se aferró a él, temblando de impotencia, y sus gritos conmocionaron la noche mientras proseguía el infierno… tan poderoso, tan devastador, que dejó sus sentidos tambaleándose.

Se desplomó sobre su pecho, aturdida y agotada, mientras en los oídos le resonaban los sonoros latidos de su corazón y él la mecía en sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunto él mientras notaba que la respiración de Elizabeth volvía a ser la misma de antes.

Elizabeth por su parte dejo escapar una risilla traviesa, ahora era cuando le daba la total razón a Gabrielle, tener dentro a un hombre era conocer no el paraíso, sino poder tocar las estrellas con los dedos.

—Bien, increíblemente bien, por el momento me siento cansada.

El también paso su brazo izquierdo para estrecharla contra él, ni si quiera supo por que hizo aquello, simplemente sintió la necesidad. Pensaba que un poco de confianza después del acto no estaría de más.

—Es normal, has hecho mucho ejercicio, si quieres esta noche la pasaremos juntos; a partir de mañana te hare visitas cada tres días.

—Como tú quieras.

Lo último que Francisco escucho antes de dormirse fue la respiración tranquila de Elizabeth mientras ella dormía, instantes después se durmió el también y cosa curiosa; esta vez luego de varios meses pudo soñar tranquilamente sin tener pesadillas con María. En sus sueños solo aparecía esa joven de castaña cabellera y ojos azules montándole tan rápido como se lo permitían sus movimientos.


	21. La partida de Sebastian

La partida de Sebastian

Después de la boda por poderes entre Sebastian de Valois y Lady Arrington la corte se trasladó a Calais para despedir al rey consorte de los ingleses. A pesar del malestar que esas bodas producían a sus cortesanos a su rey poco le importaba si Francia estaba a punto de estallar por causa de las guerras de religión; esperaba en nombre del Todopoderoso que los sacrificios de Sebastian y Claudia fuesen acogidos calorosamente entre sus súbditos protestantes, los cuales le robaban a su soberano más de una noche sin dormir.

También estaba la cuestión de la bonita Elizabeth Burson con quien ya se encontraba en mejores términos; gracias a esa candorosa dama Francis poco a poco iba recuperándose de los traumas que Mary le dejó a su paso. Aun así el rey de los franceses sabía que era menester ir a pasos lentos en la nueva relación que tocaba a su puerta, pues si no quería llevarse un chasco como sucedió con la antecesora de Elizabeth bien podría prevenirse antes de lamentar otro derrumbe amoroso, ya que su pobre corazón no estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo por amor.

La mañana en que Sebastian partiría hacia Inglaterra con una pequeña comitiva de acompañantes Francis le hizo pasar a sus habitaciones era necesario hacer un repaso de lo que se esperaba de él una vez se estableciera en Inglaterra como rey consorte.

Sebastian como siempre acudió solicito a la petición de su hermano, aunque la corte estuviera en féte desde hacía dos días al nuevo miembro de la familia Valois esos festejos le parecían funerales, irse significaba perder todo lo que una vez amó Sebastian amaba Francia, la idea de marcharse lejos de su hogar le parecía terrible pero una vez sacrificado ante el altar de la política era necesario que el esposo de la reina Elizabeth Tudor viajara a su nuevo país para hacer válidos los tratados de Calais firmados hacía dos días entre Francis y la propia Lady Arrington quien actuaba de embajadora personal de la reina Elizabeth; en dicho documento quedaba establecido que las tropas inglesas se retirarían de Francia, así como también se establecía para enojo de los ingleses que la frontera inglesa de Calais sería francesa desde la victoria obtenida por Francis y la familia de Guisa, otra petición más cruel aún era respecto a la reina de Escocia: Mary debía ser puesta en un barco rumbo a Inglaterra a más tardar dos meses Elizabeth Tudor todavía la consideraba demasiado peligrosa por ende era necesario tenerla siempre vigilada, como desde Francia no pudiera hacer mucho por perjudicar a su joven y hermosa prima entonces lo que la reina amada de los ingleses quería era encarcelar a Mary en Inglaterra en el tratado se dictaba que la ex reina de los escoceses sería tratada según el rango que le correspondía, Mary gozaría de alojamientos dignos de su categoría así como de un corto séquito de sirvientes y damas para que fuesen atendidos sus menores caprichos.

A Bash aquello le parecía una pesadilla, una pesadilla que nunca terminaría al parecer sentía remordimientos y culpa hacia la pobre Mary, ya que el príncipe comprendía que con su partida prácticamente estaba haciendo que Mary caminara en directo hacia su cadalso.

Una vez llegó a la oficina de su hermano, Francis despidió a todos los consejeros que le rodeaban en ese momento.

—Has acudido rápido a mi llamado, eso es una buena señal, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Francis caminó hacia una mesita sobre la cual reposaban tres jicarearas con vinos distintos, el rey de Francia escogió la que contenía bourbon en tanto Sebastian permanecía en su sitio que era de tras de la puerta.

—Sabes que siempre acudiré a tus llamados Francis. —Respondió con tono vehemente el hermano mayor del rey.

Francis sonrió ante aquella respuesta, mejor candidato no pudo haber escogido sabía que en la corte inglesa su hermano le sería de más ayuda que en la francesa.

—Sé que te molestan los tratados de Calais, pero sabes que por el bien de Francia estoy dispuesto a pactar con el demonio. Mary no es más que un estorbo para todos en estos momentos. Es menester deshacernos de ella, que sea su prima la reina Elizabeth quien haga con ella lo que mejor le parezca.

Sebastian tomó aire sabía que para Francis lo más importante era Francia como su rey que era trataba por todos los medios de evitar más fricciones tanto con los españoles como con los ingleses. Pero, ¿Disponer de la vida de Mary como si fuese un animal que se compraba y vendía al mejor postor? Eso francamente no podía tolerarlo.

Mary por mucho daño que les hubiese hecho tanto a él mismo como a Francis seguía siendo un ser humano; el rey consorte de Inglaterra estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Francia en todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano, pero también se prometía secretamente ayudar a Mary, de la misma manera en que ella le ayudó a él cuando estuvo en el centro del huracán.

—Te tengo una solución mejor hermano.

Francis dejó escapar una carcajada; Sebastian mismo había sufrido también las manipulaciones de Mary y aun así trataba de ayudarla. Al menos daba gracias a Dios por el hecho de que Sebastian no estuviera ya tan echado a perder como él, esos eran los resultados de ser un hijo de Catalina de Medici.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella Bash, si queremos que entre mi Elizabeth y tu Elizabeth existan lazos de amistad entonces debemos terminar con Mary, sé que la idea te parece abominante, créeme a mí también pero nada se puede hacer ya. En este banquete nupcial tenemos únicamente dos platillos: el primero es sacrificar a Mary, el segundo es fomentar la guerra entre nuestras naciones, dime ahora Bash, ¿Qué plato te agradaría degustar?

Sebastian no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar, Francis tenía razón si quería que entre Francia, Inglaterra y la Escocia que estaba a punto de surgir con el reinado de Elizabeth Burson debían entonces tratar de acabar con Mary de una manera o de otra; el rey comprendía pues que no había mucho que pudiera hacer por ayudar a su amiga.

—Entonces todo está decidido, para que pueda haber amistad entre naciones debe ser a cambio la muerte de Mary.

Francis asintió penosamente, no le gustaba jugar el papel del verdugo pues consideraba que la vida de Mary era de por sí bastante trágica; sin embargo estaba dispuesto a lavarse las manos lo más que pudiera.

—Ten valor Bash. —Francis puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sebastian, este parecía más relajado. —A veces para obtener la paz hacen falta sacrificios crueles.

Al pobre Sebastian no le quedó de otra, había que admitirlo Mary ya no tenía escapatoria…y él tampoco.

— ¿Cuándo partiré entonces? — Preguntó Sebastian resignándose.

—Mañana por la mañana.

Bash asintió antes de partir, miró de soslayo a Francis a pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo con el sorpresivo cambio de su hermano, siempre lo querría, porque a pesar de todo ambos sabían lo que era sufrir de amores, fue Francis precisamente quien sintió más golpes en el corazón que él mismo.

Por su parte Francis; no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera más tierna, no podía despedir fríamente a Bash como se lo aconsejara su señora madre, Bash fue su compañero de juegos, y de juergas, con él compartió los dulces, los regalos, el cariño de su padre y por qué no mencionarlo también el de Mary.

Simplemente casi corrió a dónde Sebastian para fundirse en un sincero abrazo, antes de permitir que Sebastian se fuera a sus habitaciones para hacer las últimas diligencias antes de partir.

[….]

La corte finalmente se reunía poco a poco en el puerto de Calais, aquella mañana su recién nombrado Duque de Angulema partiría hacia un hogar desconocido; Francis y Sebastian estaban encerrados nuevamente en el despacho real; se encontraban nuevamente repasando todo lo que el hermano del rey de Francia, debía tener siempre en mente una vez se hubiese establecido en Inglaterra.

—Bien. —Francis suspiró. —Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas Bash.

Sebastian agachó la cabeza con algo de melancolía amaba demasiado a Francia, sabía que Inglaterra era un país húmedo pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo terminaría enamorándose de su segundo hogar. Solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse; y también para ir conociendo poco a poco a Isabel.

—Francis, antes de irme quisiera darte esto.

Bash, extendió hacia su hermano un sobre aún cubierto con la cera para lacrar que contenía el sello de los Estuardo; Francisco en medio de un bufido tomó el sobre, rompiendo al acto la cera que envolvía la carta escrita por puño y letra de la reina Mary.

Conforme leía párrafo por párrafo estallaba a en sonoras carcajadas; Mary siempre encontraba una y otra manera para sorprenderlo estaba claro que aun estando prisionera. No daría su brazo a torcer.

—Solo te pide una audiencia Francis.

—Y yo he dicho que no; Mary ya no nos conviene; ahora nos conviene Elizabeth, y si queremos a la otra Elizabeth con nosotros, entonces tenemos que quitar a Mary de en medio. Bash, si siegues así en Inglaterra. No alcanzarás a ver Elizabeth preñada con tu semilla, para cuando veas la espada del verdugo blandiéndose en pos de tu cuello. Tienes que dejar de ayudar a Mary; recuerda que de esto depende, que nuestras negociaciones con Elizabeth Tudor sean fructíferas.

Bash asintió. Sin duda alguna que ahora sí esa sería la última vez que tratara de brindar su ayuda a Mary, pues de ahí en adelante ella tendría que valerse por sus propios medios; si es que quería recuperar el trono de Escocia.

—Está bien Francis. —Bash miró hacia la ventana, hacia donde estaba el navío que habría de llevárselo a Inglaterra. —Te prometo que no volveré a intermediar a favor de María Estuardo; voy a extrañarte hermano.

Francis agachó por unos instantes la cabeza. Esa erala despedida, ese día perdería no solo a un hermano, perdía a un confidente, a un amigo. Y todo pro sacrificarlo en el altar de la política era injusto, pero al mismo tiempo necesario.

—Siempre seremos hermanos allá en donde estemos, no importa la distancia, no importa el país; recuerda que estas alianzas son por el bien de Francia; los franceses ahora somos aliados de los ingleses. Ten eso en cuenta.

Bash comprendía al fin que ya no había esperanzas de demorar nada, el fatídico día en que habría de dejar su amada Francia; había llegado sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarse tal perdida, más dolorosa todavía.

—Permíteme darte un consejo más, cuando estés allá, rodeado de gente extraña, recuerda quien eres, de dónde vienes y lo que representas. Quizás de momento te miren con desdén pero con el tiempo les harás entender que allí tú tienes supremacía sobre ellos. Por el amor de Dios gánate a Elizabeth, fascínala, sedúcela, embrújala, enamórala, juega con ella el juego de la política no por ella. Pero sobre todo apártala de aquellos que traten de guiarla por caminos indeseados.

Bash sabía a quién se refería Francis; al amante de la reina Robert Dudley, sí sabía que de él más que nadie tenía que cuidarse.

Aunque lo difícil sería precisamente retirar a Elizabeth de su órbita, ya que según escuchaba a algunos comensales ingleses. Robert tenía muy enajenada a la reina con él.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Lola entraba al despacho en esos momentos; Francis clavó sus orbes en ella con el más obscuro de los deseos mientras la observaba de arriba abajo: lucía exquisitamente bella con aquel vestido en color gris, enriquecido con bordaduras hechas con hilo de oro, tenía corte debajo de los senos, lo que hacía que la falda tuviese un vuelo más amplio y la figura se hiciese más notable. Así como un gran escote en forma de "V", eso le servía para lucir un par de preciosos senos de buena proporción extremadamente blancos.

—Lamento interrumpir. Pero el capitán del barco está anunciando que ya es hora de que Sebastian parta.

Lola hizo reverencia antes de marcharse, en lo que Francis aún seguía con la mirada perdida en ella.

— ¿Ella te gusta? —Sebastian, desde hacía tiempo había querido preguntarle a Francis eso, pero por alguna u otra razón siempre lo olvidaba.

Francis simplemente se encogió de hombros, gustarle era poco esa mujer lo tenía hechizado. Si lo veía bien Elizabeth Burson para él era un premio de consolación por no poder tener a su dulce Lola entre sus brazos. Empero; ponía a Dios como testigo de que día con día luchaba por tratar de amar a Bessie Burson; aunque fuera la mitad de lo que amaba a Lola Fleming.

—No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, si tan solo me hubiesen casado con ella en lugar de con Mary. Mi vida tal vez habría sido más feliz, tendría una mujer encantadora y lo más importante: un heredero para el trono. Pero las cosas no sucedieron así, por el momento tengo a Elizabeth Burson y la esperanza; de que con una reina protestante a mi lado cesen las guerrillas en Francia. En fin, no es la felicidad para algunos reyes Bash, espero que para ti su lo sea.

En un brillante día el año de 1559, Sebastian de Poitiers, ahora de Valois abandonaba Francia para no volver; mientras caminaba de lado de su hermano echó un último vistazo a las montañas, al mar de Francia, los paisajes que alguna vez admiró y amó quedarían atrás para darle la bienvenida a unos totalmente nuevos.

El nuevo príncipe de la casa Valois se prometía que aunque estuviera establecido en aquel país de brumas y neblina que era Inglaterra, al cerrar los ojos siempre vería los paisajes de Francia, vería sus colores, vería sus recuerdos, vería la vida que en ese momento estaba dejando atrás para empezar una nueva.

Antes de subir al barco que lo llevara a su nuevo hogar, Bash decidió volver la vista, quería deleitarse observando por última vez lo que estaba a punto de dejar.

—Adiós Francia. —Susurró interiormente. —Adiós mi hogar querido.

Y sin más el nuevo rey de Inglaterra subió a bordo del barco para emprender el largo y tortuoso viaje a través del mar.

Vestido de Lola:

.


	22. El escape de la reina

El escape de la reina.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que un par de guardias arribaran a su habitación, tomándola presa en nombre de la corona de Francia; ahora era solamente María Estuardo; solo una señora más pues ni si quiera era tratada como reina.

Sus aposentos ya no eran las lujosas y confortables habitaciones que ocupaba en Fointanbleau, fueron abruptamente cambiados por una habitación con paredes desnudas; como único adorno solo tenían un crucifijo, una pintura de la virgen María y un espejo en forma de óvalo pendiendo de la pared.

Lo mismo sucedía con sus ropas, antes eran vestidos ostentosos; hechos con las más finas telas de Francia e Italia, ahora solo vestía un triste hábito en colores rosa pálido y blanco, su cabello se escondía tras la tosca toca del hábito monjil con que se vestía diariamente.

Aún con todo y ello, los aspirantes a defender su causa tanto en Escocia; como en Inglaterra nunca faltaban, casi a diario recibía cartas de hombres ilustres dispuestos a defender su corona. Y a ella como su reina.

Esa misma tarde le fueron entregados dos mensajes escritos en clave: el primero pertenecía a su tío Claudio de Guisa, quien desde su refugio en España, le daba buenas nuevas de que el rey deseaba seguir soportándola con tropas, mientras que la segunda era de su prometido oficial el Duque de Norfolk, él le prestaría el dinero suficiente para hacer que su tío reclutara hombres, y en medida de lo posible hacerlos marchar contra sus descarriados súbditos en Escocia.

Los avances de las tropas protestantes de Elizabeth Burson sobre Escocia eran algo que no dejaba de preocuparla; Escocia estaba completamente invadida por hordas protestantes que apoyaban a la usurpadora, y buena cuenta tenía de que en camino de Francia ya iban varios de sus gentiles hombres, a jurar fidelidad a la Burson, a cambio de que esta accediera a partir hacia Escocia con el fin de coronarse de una vez.

Con todas esas noticias María se encontraba sumida en un mar de desesperación; ése convento que Francisco y Lola convirtieron en su cárcel no hacía otra cosa que retardar sus ansias de entrar rápidamente en acción. SU señora madre quien compartía su presidio con ella le alentaba a seguir teniendo paciencia, pero ella ya no estaba para más paciencia.

Fue paciente durante mucho tiempo esperando, siempre esperando, solo que ya no estaba dispuesta a esperar más.

Esa misma noche habría de escapar.

Para ello había contactado al marido de Greer lord Castelroy, quien acababa de salir de prisión con todos sus títulos y riquezas recuperados, por el simple hecho de haber nacido en el seno de la casa Habsburgo.

Aloysius, estaba al tanto de la desgraciada situación de la reina de Escocia; por lo que estaba dispuesto a rescatar a María por petición de Greer.

Durante su paseo con la reina de Escocia por los jardines del convento, no dejaba de demostrar su nerviosismo; una vez salvó el cuello, cambiando su vida por la cárcel la noche en que atacaron a María cuando era reina de Francia, no sabía que sucedería si el rey Francisco se enteraba de que el autor intelectual de la huida de María Estuardo era él.

La reina le invitó a tomar asiento en una de las bancas de yeso que adornaban los jardines.

—Entonces está todo listo para esta noche Lord Castelroy.

Aloysius carraspeó nerviosamente, si tenía los dos caballos, y los hombres que habrían de escoltar a su majestad; hasta España, y de España a Inglaterra para casarse con el Duque de Norfolk.

—Si majestad. Esta misma noche usted podrá considerarse nuevamente libre.

María esbozó una gran sonrisa, nada le hacía más ilusión que pensar en su libertad; ¡Qué gran sorpresa se llevarían Francisco y su par de amantes cuando supiesen que ya no estaba en su poder! Lo único que le preocupaba era su madre, y por supuesto sus amigas; Greer y Kenna serían las primeras en sufrir la ira de Francisco.

—Cuando yo ya no esté, me gustaría que alguien se encargara de mi madre. No puedo llevarla conmigo porque el deplorable estado de salud que tiene, le impide montar a caballo mucho menos puede viajar en barco, por favor lord Castelroy, haga cuanto sea posible por garantizar su seguridad.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, eran peticiones demasiado peligrosas para alguien que acababa de dejar la cárcel, pero sabía Dios que tampoco podía permitir que una simple arribista reclamara un trono que no le pertenecía. A sus ojos María era la reina legítima, tanto de Escocia como de Inglaterra y estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuese necesario.

—Su majestad puede estar segura de que haré cuanto esté en mis manos, por garantizar el bienestar de Madame de Guisa. De momento nuestra prioridad es que usted llegue sana y salva a Inglaterra.

María se retorció las manos ante la sola mención del país, que supuestamente también debería gobernar; algo le decía que no llegaría a ceñirse nunca la corona inglesa. Al mismo tiempo era su propia ambición la que la empujaba a seguir adelante con tan descabellado proyecto de invasión.

—En cuanto esté en Inglaterra, pediré que mi madre viaje por mar, supongo que usaremos como vía de ruta el canal de la Mancha; ya que es el único camino que puedo encontrar más seguro para ella.

—Comprendo. Pero dados los últimos movimientos del rey de Francia habremos de hacer que su madre se encuentre en un lugar más seguro que en estas paredes, no sé si el rey pueda ser capaz de asesinar a una moribunda pero, lo único que sé es que cuando en la corte se enteren de que su majestad ha escapado. No reaccionarán bien. Tempo sinceramente por mi esposa y Kenna mi reina.

María comprendía los temores de Lord Castelroy; ella misma los sentía pero nada podía hacer en ese aspecto; ¡si tan solo pudiese llevarse a sus amigas con ella! Pero era imposible, Kenna estaba viendo en la misma casa que Greer en París.

—Confiemos en Dios en que a ellas no se les inculpará por mis acciones.

Aloysius suspiró finalmente las cosas estaban hechas, no quedaba de otra que esperar a que todo saliese bien, y con el favor de Dios, María podría poner en su lugar a aquellos que en su día se atrevieron a abofetearla.

[…]

La corte finalmente estaba establecida en palacio, luego de casi un mes de travesía; Francisco estaba ocupándose de sus deberes como siempre y Lola estaba entretenida con los últimos detalles de su boda, secundada por Elizabeth y Catalina.

Mientras la modista trabajaba en el vestuario de la novia, las otras dos se concentraban en un juego de naipes, Catalina llevaba perdidos casi dos mil escudos, en tanto Elizabeth tenía su cantidad de dinero bajo buen recaudo.

—No estás de suerte hoy Madame. —Bromeó alegremente Elizabeth moviendo sus cartas.

Catalina por su parte se daba por vencida, definitivamente estaba travesando una malísima racha. Y ya no quería seguir perdiendo dinero, aunque este fuese destinado a ayudar a los pobres de París.

—Simplemente no estoy concentrada, ¿Cómo vas con mi hijo?

Elizabeth bufó, ojalá pudiera decir que las cosas estaban en mejores términos con Francisco; solo que la realidad era otra, estaba seguro que el mal humor de su regio amante se debía a la cercana boda entre su amada Lola y lord de Condé.

Catalina al ver el aspecto casi derrotado de su futura nuera suspiró.

—Tenle paciencia, Francisco es un poco voluble cuando no está seguro de lo que quiere; el amor por ti le nacerá, ya verás.

Elizabeth sin embargo no lo creía de ese modo. Ella tenía la sensación de que para Francisco; solo representaba la oportunidad de desquitarse del desdén que Lady Lola se atrevía a hacerle.

—Francisco, sabe quién de las dos es la que mejor le conviene. Lola tiene todos sus títulos y su poder gracias a él, pero si quiere que entre Francia e Inglaterra exista paz, primero debe tenerte a ti.

Ella lo sabía de sobra, pero no era de esa manera como quería obtener a Francisco en el fondo estaba celosa cada día de Lola porque ella si había podido obtener de Francisco lo que ella hasta la fecha, no lograba. Se sentía cada vez más desesperada Escocia ya la tenía prácticamente al alcance de la mano lo mismo que el trono consorte de Francia, pero no se conformaba, ella lo quería todo: quería Escocia, a Francia y a Francisco también sin que la odiosa de Lady Lola estuviese en medio toda la vida.

—A veces, para obtener unas cosas, tienes que renunciar a otras; te digo que seas paciente porque si Francisco pudo enamorarse de María, también puede enamorarse de ti de la misma manera, pero si no sucede así entonces mucho me temo que has de conformarte.

— ¿A caso tú te conformaste? —Cuestionó Elizabeth hurañamente.

Catalina asintió con grandísimo pesar, Enrique ya estaba muerto, pero muy frescas en su memoria seguían las humillaciones que ella pasó cuando Diana de Poitiers, era quien gobernaba en el corazón de su esposo.

— ¿Crees acaso que Francisco seguirá con Lola, aun cuando ella esté ya casada con Luis de Condé?

La pregunta era demasiado obvia, Catalina pensaba que si Elizabeth no conseguía dominar sus sentimientos hacia su hijo, sería ella quien saliese perdiendo al final. Ella en su juventud pensaba de la misma manera, y finalmente terminó doblegándose, por supuesto quería tener descendencia; no le dejaría su lugar a Diana así que hizo lo impensable: se humilló ante Diana y de esa manera once años después de haberse casado nacía Francisco.

Ahora, cuando veía a Elizabeth Burson lamentarse de su mala suerte en el amor, pensaba que era mejor para la futura reina de los escoceses doblegarse justo como hizo ella en su día e inclusive María; agachó la cabeza ante la misma mujer que taladraba los nervios de la pobre e inocente Bessie Burson.

Catalina suspiró; sus palabras quizás serían cuchillos para Elizabeth pero era mejor ser sincera, a contar mentiras piadosas.

—Te diré una cosa; nunca pidas más de lo que puedes recibir, o de lo contario serás tú quien se lleve la peor parte; de momento confórmate con saber que tienes a Francisco de la misma manera en que puedes tener a Escocia y Francia todo en un solo paquete. A ti te tocó la mala suerte de conocer a un Francisco distinto del que un día fue, los engaños, las traiciones se encargaron de volverlo taimado, sigiloso, inclusive traicionero. Si él algún día llega a amarte entonces considérate la más dichosa entre las reinas, pero si no, entonces ocúpate de ti tendrás muchas tareas que atender y eso tal vez te sirva de entretenimiento. Pero nunca exijas amor, ni querencia por que eso te hará débil. Solo tienes que recordar la trágica la historia de Juana la loca y Felipe el hermoso. Para que puedas darte una idea clara de lo que te hablo.

Elizabeth parpadeó varias veces, ese era un buen consejo que sin duda alguna estaba dispuesta a seguir, pero mientras; también estaba más que dispuesta a ganarse todo en una sola apuesta.

Antes de poder establecer algún comentario, un guardia anunció a Lady Lola; Elizabeth tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y recibir a la que le arrebataba el amor del hombre que amaba con una gran sonrisa; aunque por dentro quisiese arrancarle esos bonitos ojos azul grisáceo con sus propias uñas.

—Mi reina. —Lola hizo graciosa reverencia, ante ambas mujeres, Catalina arqueó una ceja, Elizabeth apretó los labios en una mueca desdeñosa—Una comitiva de hombres importantes está aguardando por usted en el salón del trono; son hombres poderosos que están dispuestos a entregarle a su majestad la corona de Escocia de una vez por todas.

Elizabeth se quedó boquiabierta; no era la manera en que ella hubiese querido conseguir coronarse, pero en fin. Se levantó del diván en el que estaba sentada alisándose nerviosamente las faldas y salió de las estancias de Catalina de Médicis a toda prisa.

Mientras la veían salir, Catalina dirigió una de sus miradas a Lola esta simplemente se dejó ver.

—Me gustaría pasar la tarde con mi nieto.

Lola se sintió algo escandalizada, pero bueno, tampoco podía decirle que no últimamente la veía muy entusiasmada con su hijo.

—Cuando quieras, dile a su nodriza que lo traiga a tus habitaciones.

—Francisco quiere para él la vida militar, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Lola se encogió de hombros; la vida militar era sin duda mucho mejor que la vida de celibato que le esperaba al feo niño de Isabella Golferi.

—Ser comandante de los ejércitos de Francia es mejor que ser Cardenal de la iglesia si me das a escoger.

Con esas últimas palabras, Lola salió de las habitaciones de Catalina de Médicis, aún tenía muchos asuntos pendientes en cuanto a los preparativos de su boda.

[….]

Elizabeth llegó al Salón del Trono justo a tiempo, el mayordomo la anunció y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la llamó "Reina de Escocia y Francia".

AL momento de irse aproximando a donde Francisco estaba, los lores escoceses que estaban en esa ocasión reunidos; hicieron una reverencia alrededor suyo. Francisco acudió a su encuentro tomándola de la mano; guiándola hacia el trono que le correspondía como reina consorte de Francia.

—Mi Lords. —Habló Elizabeth en cuanto estuvo sentada en su sitio correspondiente. Francisco estaba sentado a su lado. — ¿A que debo este delicioso placer?

El principal causante de la marcha, Gendry McRuari se puso a la cabecera.

—Ante nuestra reina estamos aquellos que únicamente queremos ver a Escocia en paz con Inglaterra, como con Francia. —Dichas estas palabras e, joven posó sus ojos claros sobre Francisco, el francés por su parte cerró sus puños en los soportes del trono. —Venimos a suplicar a su majestad que ya no demore más la coronación, la Estuardo no ha dejado de mover hilos desde Francia; sus familiares de Guisa y el Duque de Norfolk han actuado en favor de ella con ella también está Felipe de España, la hermana del rey Francisco y el Papa. Si su alteza no viaja a Escocia con toda prontitud para ser coronada, ahora que es buen tiempo entonces mucho tememos los caballeros reunidos y yo; que todo cuanto hemos hecho por su majestad será pronto en vano. Escocia necesita ver a su nueva señora coronada; necesita que su señora conviva con ellos, que les demuestre que es igual a ellos.

Elizabeth se removió inquieta en su trono, lo mismo Francisco; para el rey dejar Francia en aquellos momentos resultaba una labor muy peligrosa pero Escocia también estaba en juego. No iba a dejar que María les ganara nuevamente terreno; si habría que viajar inmediatamente a ese país de salvajes, entonces viajarían.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas significativas; hasta que Elizabeth volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Pues si es Escocia quien me demanda en casa, entonces que así sea; me pondré en camino ya que también es mi deseo ver con mis propios ojos el cariño que mis futuros súbditos me tienen.

McRuari estaba más conforme, ya tenían a la reina…solo faltaba el rey.

—Pero, ¿Qué hay de él? Necesita estar casado con usted señora, para que pueda ser coronado rey consorte.

Entonces Elizabeth supo que ello ponía a Francisco en aprietos, y ella vio su oportunidad para amarrarlo a ella de una buena vez.

—Los escoceses, quienes creemos en las viejas costumbres celebramos el handfasting.

Francisco se sorprendió; si pensaba casarse con Elizabeth pero no quería hacerlo de manera tan salvaje.

— ¿Es necesario hacer tal cosa? —Intervino el rey, con ganas de que Elizabeth cambiase de opinión.

Elizabeth por su parte, se divertía al ver la cara de póker que tenía su amado futuro esposo; ahora sí que Francisco estaba en aprietos.

—Me temo que no te queda de otra, con el handfasting celebrado tú podrás ser mi marido y al mismo tiempo podrás ser coronado.

Francisco sin embargo, todavía quería rehuir de semejante unión pagana.

—No se preocupe majestad. —Otro de los acompañantes, lord Blackwood; habló para serenar a Francisco. —Yo mismo me casé mediante el handfasting, le aseguro que una vez que de la unión, se procreen niños, esta se convierte en legal, para proteger los derechos del príncipe o la princesa en cuestión.

Francisco se tuvo que dar por vencido, sus perjuicios eran muy pocos comparados con el gran tamaño de su ambición.

Aunque no amase del todo a Elizabeth, bien dispuesto estaba a sacrificarse, Escocia y el dinero de los Burson bien lo valían.

—Sea entonces, casaré con lady Burson a mediados de semana si así es el deseo de ella. Luego de la boda, podemos pasar la luna de miel en Escocia.

[…]

Caída la noche, María esperaba disfrazada de mozo de cuadras a los hombres que Lord Castelroy, aseguró que le mandaría, desde hacía más de treinta minutos había escapado del convento; usando como vía de escape una de las bardas que se encontraban con menos vigilancia. Lo demás fue fácil, ella consiguió un caballo vendido gracias a un repartidor de leche que pasaba curiosamente por allí le dio más de lo que valía el bruto y se alejó al trote, hasta la casa en la orilla del camino que lord Castelroy indicó como punto de reunión.

Allí llevaba buen rato esperando noticias, y ante la falta de estas tenía miedo de que el esposo de Greer se hubiese echado para atrás.

Sus teorías se vieron reducidas a nada, apenas escuchó el casco de unos caballos, ella se sintió aliviada y salió al encuentro de sus rescatistas.

Cuatro muchachos jóvenes se apearon de sus caballos, afortunadamente para ellos lord Castelroy, dio indicaciones de como habrían de encontrar vestida a la joven reina, los cuatro jóvenes inmediatamente hicieron reverencia ante ella.

—Pronto señora. —Habló uno de ellos, al tiempo que ayudaba a María a subir a su caballo. —No hay tiempo que perder. Mientras más tiempo gastemos, más nos ponemos en peligro de ser vistos.

El corazón de María latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho ¡nuevamente libertad! Al fin, echó una mirada hacia atrás, sin importarle más nada que ella misma, picó espuelas.

Inmediatamente el caballo comenzó a correr al ritmo que le marcaba su jinete alejándose más y más de aquel convento, que durante más de dos semanas sirvió a la todavía reina de Escocia como prisión.


	23. Puñaladas traicioneras

Lord Castleroy esperaba nervioso; en un molino abandonado no muy lejos dela cabaña en donde María se había refugiado días antes. Sería un golpe duro para la reina de Escocia, pero tenía hijas, que dependían de él, cuando su majestad el Rey Francisco dispuso su completa libertad así como la devolución de sus tierras y títulos se olvidó de una cosa: sus niños. Aloysius estaba empeñado en recuperarlos a ellos también así que Francisco encontró en él al perfecto imbécil para manipularle.

Le encargó ofrecerle ayuda a María Estuardo, prisionera en el convento de Santa Serafina ayuda para escapar; Aloysisus hizo lo que le demandaban, hacía una semana que la reina escapaba y él no tenía noticias todavía de sus hijos.

La puerta del molino se abrió dejando paso a una mujer blanca, de cabellos obscuros los cuales caían en rizos suaves sobre sus hombros, ella se acercó a él con una capucha echada sobre la cabeza.

—Lord Castleroy—Habló ella con una voz, muy dulce que sin embargo le advertía un peligro latente cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

Empero el adulado simplemente se limitó a hacer una reverencia, esa dama era una mujer de especial poder en la corte, y gracias a ella fue que el rey se convenció de devolverle la patria protestad de sus hijas.

—Lady Lola, siempre es bueno verla mi señora.

Lola ya no se dejaba embriagar por los comentarios zalameros de los hombrecitos como ése, Castleroy era un hombre desesperado por recuperar a sus hijas, y por hacerlo vendió su alma al mismísimo demonio. Quien en este caso era Francisco.

—Mi lord; vengo a comunicar que su majestad está muy complacido del trabajo tan eficiente que hizo con ese estorbo de María Estuardo; nuestros espías en España nos informan que María está en casa del duque de la Coruña; en cuestión de días ella zarpará hacia Inglaterra para contraer nupcias con el Duque de Norfolk.

Lord Castleroy escuchó consternado aquellas palabras, ¡Pobre muchacha! Todavía, se sentía un Judas Iscariote por haberla entregado a sus captores, sin embargo antes que ser un súbdito leal a su reina, era un padre desesperado por recuperar a sus niños. Ponía a Dios como testigo de que nunca más volvería a dormir tranquilo por las noches después de la barbaridad cometida con esa muchacha, empero era necesario, muy necesario.

—El rey me prometió a mis hijas a cambio de que yo pusiera lejos de Francia a María Estuardo mi señora, he cumplido con mi parte del trato ahora ¡Quiero ver a mis niños, vivos o muertos no me importa!

Lola sonrió con cierto aire de malicia; esa sensación de poder terminó gustándole. Disfrutaba ver como cada persona se arrastraba ante ella, justo como lo estaba haciendo el marido de Greer en esos momentos. Para buena suerte de Castleroy todavía nacían en ella sentimientos de cristiana. Lola se ponía en lugar de lord Castleroy y comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía aquel hombre que solo pedía una cosa a cambio de vender a la reina de su esposa al verdugo: sus hijos.

Hizo chasquear sus dedos, acto seguido entraron algunos hombres sujetando a dos niños y una niña, reconoció inmediatamente a Gemma, a pesar de verse paliducha y desnutrida, Kennet y Keith también estaban en las mismas condiciones ¡Por Dios, no quería ni imaginarse el sufrimiento al que fueron expuestos sus pequeños. Mientras él no pudo cuidarles!

El padre abrió los brazos y los niños sin pensárselo dos veces, corrieron directo a él, Gemma con lágrimas en los ojos, y los niños con caras de alivio.

Aloysius acarició los cabellos grasientos de Gemma, al tiempo que sus hijos mayores se aferraban a sus piernas.

—No sé cómo agradecer a su majestad por…

—Olvídelo Castleroy; recuerde únicamente que la corona es muy vengativa para quienes mal la sirven, pero también sabe ser muy benevolente con aquellos que sirven bien. Cuide a sus niños, y procure alejarse de la influencia de su señora esposa.

Lady Lola se dio media vuelta, salió del lugar acompañada de los hombres que traían a sus hijos, en tanto Aloysius volvió a permitirse un abrazo más de sus hijos. EN todo el tiempo que estuvo en prisión no tuvo más pensamiento que para ellos. Para él era una gran bendición recuperarlos.

No sabía cómo reaccionarían Kenna y Greer cuando se enterasen de que intercambió a sus hijos por la vida de María, tampoco era tema que le preocupase, pues le diría a su mujer que él tenía tres razones más importantes en que pensar.

[…]

En Inglaterra, el rey Sebastian acababa de desembarcar en Flamouth, cuando uno de los espías al servicio de Francia, que estaba allí de descanso le mandó un mensaje. En la misiva se le informaba del escape de la ex reina de Escocia, estaba en España y solo sería cuestión de semanas para que la tuviese en el mismo puerto en donde su majestad el rey se encontraba.

Sebastian inmediatamente se preocupó. Buscó a la enviada de su mujer Lady Arrington y habló con ella del asunto largo y tendido. Tanto lady Arrington como él estaban sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado la señora sugería continuar el viaje ya que estaba temerosa de que la reina de Escocia, buscase al esposo de su reina.

Sin embargo; Sebastian veía una oportunidad que no volvería a presentarse dos veces: María misma estaba poniéndose en manos de su querida prima, así que ¿Por qué no hacer un regalo a su esposa, y tomar prisionera a la ex reina de Francia y Escocia, en nombre de su reina? A fin de cuentas nada habría más feliz a Elizabeth Tudor que el saber, que ya María Estuardo no sería un estorbo.

Así lo comunicó a Lady Arrington, empero la señora estaba demasiado asustada para ponerse a pensar en lo benéfico de su plan. Tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran como el rey esperaba y que María lograra salirse con la suya.

—Es una oportunidad preciosa la que tenemos entre las manos milady, si no se actúa ahora, entonces sí que María se nos va a ir de las manos. Imagine usted lo que dirá mi esposa la reina cuando se entere de que la tuvimos en nuestras narices. Y preferimos dejarla ir.

Lady Arrington le daba la razón al muchacho sin duda alguna que ésa era la oportunidad perfecta para que el gato atrapase al ratón. Pero, recordaba también que el mismo rey de Inglaterra en su tiempo estuvo a punto de casarse con la hermosa prima de su majestad la reina Elizabeth, entonces ¿Cómo podría ella fiarse de ese hombrecito tan guapo y encantador?

De caer Sebastian de Valois nuevamente en las garras de esa arpía de María Estuardo, ella sería quien lidiase con las consecuencias. Definitivamente no querría para nada enfrentar la furia de su reina.

—Comprendo majestad; también tengo entendido que usted mismo estuvo a nada de ser el marido de esa mujer, si mal no me contaron ella misma removió la sucesión del rey Enrique a cambio de que ella reclamara el trono de mi reina.

Golpe bajo, Sebastian no se esperaba una respuesta de semejante calibre.

—Le contaron bien mi lady; yo mismo iba a casarme con María pero a la hora de la hora ella prefirió a mi hermano. El rey Francisco, sin embargo eso fue meses atrás ahora todo lo que nos queda averiguar es ¿Qué haremos cuando ella desembarque aquí? No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados observando como los hombres del Duque de Norfolk la llevan a donde su futuro esposo, debemos actuar mi lady, y debemos hacerlo rápido antes que ella nos gane terreno. Solo imagine usted: El conde de Moray está en poder de los escoceses, María estaría en poder de los ingleses; con un empujoncito más Elizabeth firmaría su sentencia de muerte quitándose de esa manera una gran piedra del zapato.

Buenas ideas eran todas las que tenía en mente el rey, empero de pronto lady Arrington tuvo una fantástica idea:

—No, dejémosla partir. SI Elizabeth la mata quedará como un monstro a los ojos de Europa…

— ¿Es que no ha escuchado lo que le dije? —Intervino Sebastian, de prisa.

—Si dejamos que nuestra reina mate a su católica prima se ganará el odio de los católicos más influyentes del país. Pero si fingimos que nunca supimos que tuvimos a María delante de nuestras narices, entonces podremos salvar su imagen. María es escocesa, fácil. —Lady Arrington se encogió de hombros. —Que la maten los escoceses, ellos son su principal problema, dejemos que navegue hacia su problema. Y entonces; encontrará una muerte certera en su natal Escocia.

Sebastian finalmente comprendió de qué iba lady Arrington; era una mujer inteligente pero sobre todo, calculadora era de esas mujeres que no daban paso en falso.

[…]

Desde hacía cinco semanas el rey de Francia hacía trasladar a los miembros más importantes de su corte a Escocia; de buenas a primeras el país le pareció algo tétrico a Francisco con todos esos bosques, montañas nevadas y lagos. Escocia a ojos de Francisco siempre sería un país de salvajes; con el que le convendría hacer alianzas, para aplacar a los protestantes.

En cambio Elizabeth estaba fascinada de volver a su país natal; lo había echado demasiado de menos y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver simplemente se daba el empacho de disfrutar cada paisaje; con el que se topaba.

Obligando de ese modo a que la marcha se hiciera más eterna para Francisco, quien ya estaba impacientándose por no llegar pronto a su destino.

En uno de esos descansos, aprovechando que Elizabeth hablaba con sus lores. Francisco vio con el rabillo del ojo que Lola se escabullía sola entre los árboles, aburrido de escuchar tanta charla sin sentido decidió abandonar el grupo a sabiendas de que su "querida" Elizabeth no haría nada por detenerlo.

Caminó en pos de Lola hasta que la encontró acariciando el tronco de un arbusto.

—Estás demasiado lejos de tu prometida majestad. —Ironizó Lola.

—Me fastidia. —Fue todo cuanto Francisco pudo decir, sinceramente lejos de amar a Bessie como se prometió un día simplemente, comenzaba a sentir antipatía por su futura cónyuge.

Lola en cambio estaba escandalizada; o mejor dicho estaba encantada de saber que sería una segunda Diane de Poitiers, Elizabeth podría ser la reina de Escocia y Francia, la esposa de Francisco pero si alguien gobernaría al rey de Francia. Ésa sería ella.

Se dio la media vuelta quedando cara a cara con Francisco, quien sin pensárselo dos veces, rodeó su cintura con las manos. Ella quiso retroceder espantada ante la idea de que alguien pudiera verlos.

Solo que Francisco fue quien le puso trabas, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándose las ganas de ella, esa sería la oportunidad de oro; una oportunidad que estaba seguro no volvería a tener en meses.

— ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? —Lola se retorcía, apenas comenzó Francisco a besarle el hueco del cuello.

Francisco para ese tiempo ya estaba demasiado absorto; murmuraba cosas inentendibles contra su piel. Logrando que de ese modo el cuerpo de Lola empezara a vibrar de pasión.

Incapaz de contenerse, Francisco empujó a Lola de espaldas contra el tronco del árbol. Lola por su parte se dejó hacer, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Francisco él por su parte atacaba sus labios con una destreza increíble, mientras Lola lo incitaba a besarla más al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de Francisco.

Pronto Francisco, no solamente estuvo deseoso de besos metió una mano debajo de la falda del vestido permitiéndose explorar nuevamente la piel de Lola. Quien a su vez levantaba la pierna presionando su pubis contra la de Francisco haciéndolo soltar un leven gemido.

—Maldita sea. —Hablaba Francisco entre jadeos. —Sabes cómo hechizarme, quise olvidarte con ella, pero no puedo. Solo tú me gustas, tú eres la única que tiene el poder de volverme loco, juro servirte a ti, solamente a ti.

Lola por su parte, no decía nada, lo dejaba hablar ya que estaba encantada de escuchar aquellas palabras, hubo un momento en que sinceramente pensó que la Burson había logrado eclipsarla, pero ahora que se daba cuenta del gran error en el que estuvo todo ese tiempo, sinceramente se felicitaba.

Mientras Luis, su futuro marido se entretenía con las muchachas que formaban parte del escuadrón volante de Catalina. Ella siempre tendría al rey de Francia para consolarla en sus noches frías y solitarias.

Y lo mejor de todo, sería que cada vez que esas perras engendraran hijos de Luis, ella por su parte se vengaría engendrando hijos del rey de Francia. Hijos que a su vez, Luis tendría que reconocer como suyos.

Francisco se encargó dela pierna que aún estaba en el suelo, dejando a Lola abrazada a su cintura, aprovechó que su amante seguía apoyándose de espaldas contra el árbol para alzar sus manos bajo los glúteos, y luego la dejó caer suavemente; Lola se aferró a la corteza del tronco al momento de sentir aquello que ya deseaba sentir dentro de ella cobrar vida, y todo gracias a ella.

El amante no pudo esperar más, como pudo se las arregló para arrancar la ropa interior que Lola llevaba puesta aquel día, introduciéndose dentro de ella tan fácilmente.

Lo demás vino fácil, el cuerpo de Francisco hizo más presión en el de Lola, y empezó a bombear, primero despacio, después fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

En tanto Francisco se movía Lola sentía que la áspera corteza del árbol le raspaba la espalda, sin embargo no era algo que realmente le importase; últimamente se había convertido en una joven que se dejaba dominar muy seguido por la lujuria y los placeres, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era sentir a Francisco, quería satisfacer si deseo carnal, al igual que él.

De pronto Francisco empujó más fuerte, haciendo que Lola se mordiera el labio por miedo a gritar demasiado fuerte. El éxtasis finalmente los embargaba a los dos bajo una oleada de espasmos. Despacio Francisco fue bajando a Lola hasta lograr que ella tocara tierra firme.

Ambos decidieron tomarse un descanso, se tumbaron sobre el suelo importándoles muy poco el hecho de que sus ropas se fueren a cubrir de tierra.

—No podrás hacer esto toda la vida. —Susurró Lola mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del rey francés.

—Lo haré cuantas veces quiera; Elizabeth no tiene por que ser impedimento, tu marido tampoco.

Lola no estaba de acuerdo, si algo debía cuidar Francisco, era precisamente esa amistad renovada con Escocia.

—Tienes que dominarte un poco; ¿Quieres que se den cuenta los lores de Elizabeth? A duras penas te aceptaron a ti como su rey. No creo que les caiga bien el hecho de saber que tienes una amante.

—Todos los reyes que no son felices con sus esposas, tienen amantes, solo mira el ejemplo de mis padres. Simplemente no pienso ceder. Elizabeth tendrá el dinero pero yo tengo las tropas que hacen falta. —Airado se puso en pie, acomodándose la ropa bajo la atenta mirada de Lola Fleming. —Es más si quiero, puedo abandonar esta farsa y volverme a Francia contigo, lo quieras o no.

Se alejó del lugar cual niño haciendo berrinche por un dulce que no le quieren dar.

Lola le observó alejarse con una expresión divertida en el rostro; definitivamente los hombres se volvían locos, cuando querían algo que bien sabían no podrían tener así tan fácil.


	24. Cuenta regresiva

Cuenta regresiva

La procesión continuó con su camino, Francisco cada vez descubría que lejos de sentir un cuarto de aprecio por Escocia lo único que podía permitirse sentir el rey francés era un odio sin límites, primera porque odiaba el clima de las tierras altas, en ese momento cuando podían adueñarse de Edimburgo y proclamar reina de una maldita vez a Elizabeth tuvieron que hacer una marcha atrás. Debido a que precisamente el problema que todos los simpatizantes de Elizabeth tenían: María ya se había casado con el Duque de Norfolk y justo cuando Elizabeth estuvo a nada de llegar a Edimburgo un mensajero mandado por Thomas O´Hara el primo de Elizabeth les envió un mensaje, en donde se les alertaba del "recibimiento caluroso y afectuoso que tuvo la Estuardo en la capital del país".

Como era de esperarse Elizabeth estaba nerviosa, aunque no lo diera a notar Francisco lo percibía y quién en su sano juicio no iba a estarlo si en las narices mismas tenía el mayor problema.

Se decidió hacer una pequeña parada para que los viajeros tomaran un refrigerio; Elizabeth y Francisco no quisieron absolutamente nada. Era lógico que en esos momentos hasta la comida les cayera mal.

Sebastian desde Inglaterra le enviaba a su hermano los porqués de no apresar a María, le contaba que Elizabeth aún no se quería pone en contacto con él, sinceramente. El rey de Francia tenía miedo de que todos sus planes respecto a Elizabeth Tudor se vinieran abajo por culpa de María Estuardo.

Nunca dudó de las múltiples capacidades de Sebastian; tanta fue su confianza en su medio hermano que inclusive tuvo el atrevimiento de legitimarlo y nómbralo candidato a la mano de Elizabeth Tudor. Lo que nunca pensó fue que su hermano cometería un atropello de esa manera. Se suponía que Francia debía cumplir con Inglaterra lo estipulado en los Tratados de Calais; ¿Es que a su hermano se le habían olvidado las cláusulas?

¿De verdad María sería tan lista, como para evadir a la reina de Inglaterra en su propio reino, y casarse con el hombre que pone en peligro su trono?

Si algo aprendió de María era que con ella jamás había que dormirse en sus laureles. María era una mujer que siempre tendría un as bajo la manga, pero de nada le valía un as, cuando la partida estaba ya completamente equilibrada en favor de otra persona.

Mientras se detenía a observar el paisaje pensó en Elizabeth ella estaba muy callada, a su lado pero callada; al igual que él observaba el paisaje que tenía delante con el rostro compungido por una mueca de desdén.

Francis le cogió la mano, llevándosela a los labios la pretendiente al reino de Escocia giró su cabeza hacia él sonriéndole débilmente.

—Apenas puedo creerlo. —Musitó Elizabeth sentándose en la hierba fresca, con las piernas flexionadas. Francisco hizo lo mismo. —Aunque la odio con todas mis fuerzas por lo que ella y su madre le hicieron a mi gente, he de decir que es una mujer con agallas. Mira que atreverse a escapar de Francia, a refugiarse en España y atravesar Inglaterra para casarse en las narices de Elizabeth con el duque de Norfolk todo por venir a Escocia, habla de ella no como una cobarde, sino como una reina dispuesta a defender su trono, su vida y su reino de una pretendiente?

Francisco asintió.

Él opinaba lo mismo desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

—No te abrumes; da igual la parte protestante de Escocia sigue siendo mayoría en su contra.

—Pero los clanes católicos que la siguen son bastante poderosos, todavía sin la ayuda del ejército español. María tiene un buen número de hombres para hacerme frente dignamente en batalla. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—Pero ella no tiene el favor de Escocia. —Francisco en medio de un arrebato de cariño hacia ella; estrechó sus manos con las suyas. —Tú en cambio si eso debe valer más para ti que cualquier ejército Escocia te ama a ti no a María Estuardo, y para prueba ahí tienes a todos esos hombres que siguen esta procesión rumbo a la frontera con Inglaterra. Bessie, María podrá tener el soporte de los católicos pero tú tienes el soporte de Escocia es mucha la gente que confía en ti. ¡Por todos los santos mujer! ¿Es que no ves cómo te idolatran? María podrá tener a España y Roma de su parte, pero tú tienes a Inglaterra y nos tienes a los franceses, nosotros no solo somos tus aliados Bess, somos tus amigos tómanos ahora.

Elizabeth levantó la cabeza indecisa; las palabras de Francisco actuaban sobre ella como el más dulce de los bálsamos. Sin embargo siempre había un miedo latente dentro de ella.

María.

Norfolk.

España.

Roma.

Cuatro entes muy importantes; que ella no podía permitirse ignorar así como así.

Francisco tenía razón cuando le decía que como reina María ya no era muy querida en Escocia; ella misma pudo verlo pueblo por el que pasaba su comitiva era recibido muy afectuosamente a ella las mujeres procuraban acercársele para que les diera su bendición.

Con ayuda de Dios todo tendría que salir bien, si Dios quería María y su dinastía pronto pertenecerían al pasado. Mientras que ella con ayuda de su esposo comenzaría a construir los cimientos de una nueva Escocia, fuerte y poderosa.

[…]

En Edimburgo María estaba completamente conforme con el recibimiento obtenido por la plebe; su belleza pudo con ellos, aunque no sabía si habían sido pagados poco le importaba. Lo único que realmente ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas era igualar en número a Elizabeth Burson, con el fin de presentarle batalla poco a poco.

Ese día estaba encerrada en su salón del trono, en compañía de su esposo el Duque de Norfolk, su hermano James y un pequeño puñado de larids que todavía seguían siendo leales a ella por conveniencia claro estaba.

—Ya no puedo seguir esperando más lord Dugal, o atacamos ya, o esperamos a que Elizabeth Burson se alíe con Francia e Inglaterra y sea ella quien venga en pos de mi cabeza.

María dio un golpe con el puño cerrado al mapa donde estuviera inclinada hacía unos minutos; estaba desesperada, todo cuanto quería era librarse de Elizabeth pero por más que buscaba no podía encontrar la manera. Era como si su destino ya estuviera escrito, pero no, no les daría el gusto de morir antes de haber presentado una lucha feroz, sangrienta y atroz.

No era ninguna cobarde. Eso ya lo venía demostrando desde Francia, la prueba estaba en que atravesó Inglaterra como si nada con la intención de casarse con Norfolk; aunque por lo que podía prever su esposo no le servía de mucho que digamos.

Su cónyuge inglés únicamente le hacía promesas de dinero y un ejército que se reclutaba poco a poco en Inglaterra, para ponerlo a su entera disposición. Y hasta la fecha no veía nada ni de dinero, ni de armas ni de ejército.

Otro de los jóvenes oficiales que la acompañaban era el guapo Enrique Darnley, el hijo de la intrigante lady Margaret Douglas con quien también se compartía cierto parentesco con los Tudor al ser esta, hija de la hermana de Enrique VIII Margarita Tudor. María volvía de cuando en cuando sus hermosos ojos marrones en dirección a ese joven. Pensando en si ése sería su siguiente esposo, cuando enviudara de Norflok.

Claro a raíz de un desafortunado accidente de caza.

Su matrimonio con el Duque de Norfolk pronto la empezó a hartar, a pesar de que apenas llevaba unos días de casada con Thomas Howard empezaba a ver lo poco que de él podía esperarse. El duque cometió el error de engañarla prometiéndole que encabezaría un golpe de estado en Inglaterra para ponerla en el trono.

Sin embargo, le daba razón a James; cuando él le murmuraba al oído que las intenciones de Norfolk eran muy distintas a las de ella, razones para contraer nupcias con la reina de Escocia fueron varias a juicio de James la más importante de todas era que a través de María. Podía hacerse con las coronas de Escocia y de Inglaterra al mismo tiempo.

La reina empero vacilaba, sabía que su decisión de dar a sus súbditos escoceses un esposo inglés no les gustaba para nada. Había que deshacerse de Norfolk pero también tenía miedo de la venganza que pudiera caer sobre ella.

Tampoco podía dejar que las cosas siguieran con el curso que llevaban si se creía que a esas alturas del juego ella podía ser tan letal como la mismísima Catalina de Medici, entonces debía actuar rápido antes de que fuera Norfolk quien le diera la sorpresa a ella.

James Estuardo, presionaba a su media hermana para que actuara.

Y vaya que lo hacía muy bien.

Norfolk no les convenía en absoluto a los escoceses quien en verdad era conveniente era Lord Darnely. Solo que para meter a Darnley dentro del juego de tronos. Era preciso, sacar a Norfolk cuanto antes.

A los ojos del hermano de la reina, ése extranjero no tenía ningún derecho a ceñirse la corona de rey consorte de Escocia. De eso no tenía ninguna duda, solo que la única capaz de deshacerse de él era su propia hermana.

Últimamente todos los que se pasaron al bando de María debían cuidar muy bien del siguiente paso que fueran a dar, cuando ellos llevaban dados apenas dos. Descubrían que la Burson ya caminaba medio camino.

Por ello debían darse prisa, actuar rápido y sin contratiempos.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos alteza? —Lord Dugal se puso la mano en la cintura, al tiempo que se ajustaba la vaina de la espada. —Con los hombres que tenemos, todavía no nos es posible garantizar una victoria a la causa de su majestad. Sé que el tiempo apremia, pero es necesario aguantar un poco más. Los hombres con los que contamos apenas son suficientes para aguantar un posible si tanto Francia o Inglaterra decidieran entrar en combate.

María se puso las manos en la cabeza, enterrándose las uñas en la piel.

Se sentía atrapada, como era de esperarse pero no perdida. Siempre habría de encontrar una salida para sus problemas por muy graves que estos fueren. SI de algo se valdría siempre para lograr sus objetivos fueren cuales fueren, sería de su belleza.

Sí esta era la mejor aliada que podía tener en momentos pesarosos como ése.

Los ojos de la reina se posaron entonces sobre un castillo que se encontraba en el mapa. Este pertenecía lord Leoch; quien a su vez era uno de los católicos más influyentes en Escocia aunque lo que se decía de lord Leoch no le agradaba en absoluto.

María tenía cierta noción de la soledad del hombre debido a su reciente viudez.

Un hombre solo, era un hombre manipulable.

María también se sentía sola. Aunque no se sentía manipulable, más bien ella pensaba que podría interpretar el papel de la manipuladora.

Con un movimiento de mano despidió a sus lores e inclusive su esposo tuvo que marchar algo iracundo, únicamente se quedó con ella su hermano. La única persona en la que era capaz de confiar en aquel hervidero de traiciones.

—¿Qué más sabemos de Lord Leoch?

James se sintió asqueado, ¿Tanta era la desesperación de María?

—María…creo que estás tomándote todo muy a pecho. A mi parecer. Algo osado si te parece creo que tendrías que pensar muy bien lo que vas a hacer. Leoch no es nada fácil y...

— ¿¡A pecho!? ¡A las afueras de Edimburgo tengo un golpe de estado a las puertas de mi reino, y quieres que me sienta tranquila observando como más y más hombres son atraídos a la causa de Elizabeth! No, estamos solos en esto debemos defendernos con lo que tenemos Leoch es católico, no creo que el guste la idea de tener un monarca protestante como reina.

James tragó saliva, lo que María no sabía era que Leoch podría ser muy católico, pero también se vendía al mejor postor.

—Hermana. Sabes que estoy contigo, cuando te digo que no te precipites es porque los clanes en este momento están disgustados.

María se resistía a pesar de que le daba a James la razón, esos eran los resultados de las políticas de su madre en Escocia. Al dar la preferencia a los franceses, María de Guisa logró que al menos la mayoría de los clanes guardaran cierto resentimiento hacia los Estuardo.

— ¿Tenemos de otra acaso? —María se dejó cae sobre un escalón. —Es mi herencia la que estoy tratando de defender con todas mis fuerzas James. Al menos dime que hay clanes que todavía son capaces de sernos fieles. Dame un rayo de esperanza que me haga pensar que no todo está perdido.

James tragó saliva.

No era que pecara de pesimista pero, sí. Debía reconocerlo, le dolía hacerlo pero estaban perdidos.

La ayuda de los clanes de las tierras bajas era todo cuanto podían alcanzar y ni así lograban igualar en número a las fuerzas que apoyaban el movimiento Bursonista.

—¿Te digo una cosa? —James se sentó junto a ella, poniéndose a juguetear con la sortija que su hermana traía puesta. —No todo está perdido para nosotros.

María levantó la cabeza.

—¿Ah no? ¿Quién sería nuestra salvación?

James sonrió retorcidamente.

—Lord Darnley. Sabe cómo ganarse a la gente; si te casas con él probablemente puedas hacerte de más hombres, amas y dinero.

María tragó en seco.

— ¡Oh James, no puedo hacer eso, sería condenarme!

Aunque lo deseaba, María tenía miedo sinceramente de las consecuencias que el asesinato de Norfolk les pudiera acarrear, no quería enfrentarse a la ira de los vástagos de Thomas.

—Es el único camino viable que nos queda por seguir hermanita; o lo seguimos, o nos perdemos tú tienes la última palabra como siempre.

James se levantó del escalón mientras caminaba; el corazón le palpitaba en medio de las cejas.

[…]

En Francia las circunstancias para Catalina iban más o menos desde la partida de su hijo a Escocia, a su hija Isabel de Valois se le ocurrió hacer una visita a Francia acompañada nada más y nada menos que del Duque de Alba.

Esa tarde mientras eran atendidos por una sirvienta en los jardines de Fontainbleau, la reina madre de Francia observaba atentamente a sus comensales. Isabel estaba insoportable, se decía que su marido Felipe de España estaba tan enamorado de ella que le consentía todos sus caprichos a brevedad, en cuanto a Alba, escuchó rumores de ser el bazo derecho de su majestad el rey.

Catalina hubiese pagado muy bien unos cuantos minutos más de silencio, de no haber sido porque Isabel estaba ansiosa de exponer los porqués de su viaje a la tierra natal.

—Entonces, creo madre, que debes tener una idea del porqué de mi visita a Francia.

Isabel dejó su taza de té en la mesita, colocando sus manos en forma de cruz, de manera elegante sobre su regazo. Catalina en cambio; sintió que se atragantaba con un pedazo de bizcocho. Fue Sthepen quien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudar a que la sensación de ahogo pasara lo más prontamente posible.

—Su majestad la reina madre lo sabe perfectamente. —Narcisse se adelantó a ella. —Pero me temo que eso es únicamente asunto del rey Francisco II.

—Como bien dice usted mi lord. Es un asunto que pertenece a mi hermano. Él es quien reina en Francia y por ende es el jefe de la religión católica en el país. Hasta hacía unos meses estaba casado con una mujer católica, reina de un país católico.

Catalina se miró las manos, estas temblaban, afortunadamente estaba su querido nieto John para tranquilizar los nervios de su abuela. Cuando se carcajeó deliberadamente.

La abuela choca le levantó en brazos al tiempo que; movía acompasadamente sus piernas para hacer que el cuerpecito del infante más poderoso de Francia se riera a voluntad.

— ¿Madre? ¿Has escuchado?

—Por supuesto que he escuchado mi cariño, solo que este niño me colma.

Isabel lo comprendió. Si el bastardo que Lady Lola le dio a su hermano era una distracción. Entonces debía salir de escena.

Levantó una mano y al acto se acercó una de sus damas españolas; con un pañuelo lleno de dulces de los cuales ofreció uno al infante. Jean como era natural en un niño pequeño no pudo resistirse ante la tentativa, de probar una golosina hecha en España así que sin proponérselo traicionó deliberadamente a su queridísima _grandmaman._

Catalina ahora sí estaba preocupada, y no solo ella, podía adivinar que también Stephen se veía inquieto.

—Lo único que te puedo agregar es que tu hermano sabe porque hace las cosas, sí, como tú dices estaba casado con una reina católica, supongo que también sabes que esa reina católica le fue infiel con un protestante.

Isabel se removió incomoda en su asiento.

— Sé que tu esposo sospecha que estamos a favor de los protestantes, pero no es así, lo que más desea tu hermano es que Francia no caiga bajo el fuego de la guerra civil. Eso es todo, es un rey como bien has dicho, y como tal debe procurar bienestar a sus gentes. Nosotros, los franceses no somos lacayos de España y sí, Francisco se casará con Elizabeth Burson en cuanto esta haya derrotado a María Estuardo. Dile eso a Felipe. Y vuélvanse por donde han venido.

Sin mayores preámbulos Catalina se puso en pie cogió a su nieto y se atrevió a abandonar la estancia, dejando atónitos a su hija, al duque de Alba y a Stephen.

Mientras caminaba hecha una furia por los pasillos del palacio, Catalina compendia que en el futuro España sería una piedra en el zapato, era en ese momento donde comenzaba a comprender los últimos actos de Francisco, e inclusive los apoyaba. ¡Que los demonios del infierno se llevaran a Felipe! Francia tenía un verdadero rey que en el futuro sería un dolor de cabeza para el monarca español.


	25. Matrimonio, cuestión de estado

Matrimonio, cuestión de estado

Dentro de sus gruesos muros de piedra, Londres ardía bajo el sol del verano. Hacía semanas que, desde los rincones más distantes de la tierra inglesa, los viajeros atravesaban las puertas de la ciudad. Los nobles llegaban con su séquito, seguidos por mendigos, vagabundos y ladrones que se unían a ellos en el camino. Parecía que todos los habitantes de Inglaterra habían decidido presenciar las bodas entre su reina protestante Elizabeth Tudor y el príncipe católico Sebastian de Valois, la tensión se percibía en todos lados. Había gente de todos los partidos, quienes apoyaban a España estaban descontentos con Fancia, quienes apoyaban a Francia estaban intrigados por saber cómo desempeñaría su papel este rey francés, por último estaban aquellos que pujaban por que su reina se casase con in inglés; los partidarios del duque de Norfolk seguían de luto al enterarse de la boda secreta entre su líder y la bella escocesa María Estuardo. A ellos no les quedaba de otra. Más que ver como un afeminado se sentaba en el trono consorte de Inglaterra y hacía a su reina hijos de sangre mestiza.

Hacia el norte de Londres, se encontraba el palacio en donde se contraerían las nupcias entre Sebastian y Elizabeth, y ese día de verano entró un hombre en la ciudad, cuya aparición llenó de alegría a la mayoría de los ingleses; dentro de poco tiempo Sebastian nunca imaginó que para los ingleses se convertiría en una especie de héroe o ídolo.

Mientras su pequeña comitiva francesa avanzaba por las calles empedradas de Londres, el populacho le expresaba a gritos su devoción; agitaban sus gorras, aplaudían, saltaban, y sollozaban por el hecho de que pronto habría un heredero que les salvaría de la calamidad que representaba María Estuardo para la mayoría protestante del país.

Sebastian por su parte, agradecía los vivas con muchas sonrisas e inclinaciones de cabeza, mientras que su corazón latía de alegría al saber que al menos el pueblo inglés le quería.

— ¡Viva! —Gritaban los ingleses llenos de alegría, cada que la procesión del rey se iba acercando hacia el palacio, donde ponto contraería nupcias. —¡Viva el rey Sebastian! ¡Que Dios guarde al rey Sebastian!

Él aceptaba elegantemente el homenaje. Seguido por su comitiva y por los mendigos que se les habían unido en el camino, entró finalmente al palacio de Greenwich, el lugar donde había nacido su regia consorte.

El rey de Inglaterra quiso detenerse un momento para admirar el panorama, era imposible no sentir nauseas, aunque llevara días preparándose para su prueba de fuego.

A esas alturas Elizabeth debería saber que dejó ir a María Estuardo cuando pudo tenerla entre sus manos para hacerla encerrar, ¿Qué le esperaría una vez dentro? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza una vez que se adentró en el gran patio que adornaba el palacio favorito de Enrique VIII.

[…]

Mientras dejaba que sus damas la arreglaran para recibir a su esposo, la reina Elizabeth de Inglaterra se regocijaba al saber que la elección que hizo, era bien aceptada por su amado pueblo. Desde sus habitaciones se escuchaban los gritos y los vivas. Era allí cuando a la reina se le hacían las sonrisas sin que esta se diera cuenta. Pero una cosa es que la reina; debido a los nervios de convertirse prontamente en una mujer casada no se fijara en sus muecas y otra muy distinta. Era que sus damas no pasaran esos gestos desapercibidos.

Una de ellas era su fiel y amada Kat. Ella la conocía desde que era una niña. Por lo tanto sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su señora. Para Kat. Elizabeth no tenía secreto alguno.

Una nueva sonrisa brilló en los labios de la reina, y entonces las damas aprovecharon para reír en disimuladas carcajadas, en tanto Lord Cecil, a la sazón secretario real y principal culpable de la estadía de Sebastian como rey fruncía el ceño. Nunca entendería, las acciones del sexo opuesto ante las nimiedades más tontas.

— ¡Vamos, vamos señoras! —Apremió el secretario, harto de escuchar tanta risa. —Tan solo es un francés que viene a casar con la reina. Los reyes se casan. Eso es bien sabido.

—Pero no todos los días se casa la reina Elizabeth con alguien guapo y bien parecido, Me han dicho que ese Sebastian de Valois es un adonis en persona. Mi señora, las damas que han estado en la corte francesa, auguran que es mejor que lord Robert Dudley.

La sola mención de ese aborrecible traidor, hizo que Elizabeth apretara con fuerza un collar de perlas, regalo del duque de Northumberland. "Como muestra de la ferviente admiración; que sentía por su amada reina" había dicho el bribón, al momento de mostrarle las joyas semanas antes de su matrimonio.

Kat fue más prevenida, rápidamente las pláticas se desviaron hacia el francés que acababa de arribar a Greenwich.

—Ve a la ventana, Lizzie—ordenó—. Dime, ¿lo ves? Descríbemelo.

Una muchacha llena de encanto se levantó de su butaca y fue hasta la ventana. Elizabeth Rochford no podía cumplir una orden como la que acababa de recibir sin proclamar que era la mujer más hermosa de la corte. Sus largos cabellos rizados estaban magníficamente peinados, y su atuendo era casi tan elaborado como el que usaba su reina, a pesar de que su vestido fuera de color gris perla; era rubia, de ojos azules, y tenía dos o tres años más que Elizabeth ; su marido, un hombre de edad madura, ocupaba el cargo de consejero, y si bien sus obligaciones le dejaban poco tiempo para dedicar a su mujer, había muchos otros dispuestos a reemplazarlo en sus responsabilidades  
conyugales.

—Ya lo veo. —Comentó Lizzie, encantada con los atuendos físicos del consorte, en el patio se le podía ver rodeado de nobles entre los que destacaban los dos hijos mayores del duque de Norfolk, el conde de Sutherland, y otros caballeros. —¡Qué alto es!

—Dicen que es por lo menos una cabeza más alto que los hombres de su comitiva —comentó otra dama Que permanecía atenta a los acontecimientos, al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de enjoyar a la reina con unas sortijas elaboradas con las perlas más finas.

Pero Elizabeth no era paciente, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana, se puso a una distancia prudente y desde allí comenzó a evaluar las gracias que engalanaban a su regio esposo. Guapo, definitivamente si era, tenía los cabellos lacios y castaños, una piel blanca, más no pálida, su andar era orgulloso y el porte gallardo. Los movimientos eran como era de esperarse muy varoniles aunque poco elegantes para haberse criado en la corte francesa toda su vida.

En pocas palabras Elizabeth Tudor, pensaba que quizás sería Sebastian de Valois el culpable de sacarle del corazón a Robert Dudley. Y rogaba a Dios por que así fuera. Ya no quería seguir sufriendo por un mal hombre que apenas tuvo la oportunidad se hartó de ella, y la cambió por Lettice Knollys. De verdad deseaba amar y ser amada. Tan solo ello pedía, con tan solo eso podía conformase.

Como viera a la frívola Elizabeth Rochford, mirar de más a su esposo, la reina consideró necesario volverse hacia ella, y darle un fuerte tirón de oreja. Eso se lo habían enseñado sus anteriores gobernantas, y sabía cuánto dolor causaba. Se alegró al ver que la muy ladina se sobaba la oreja más roja que una grana.

—Lady Rochford. —Elizabeth habló adoptando su papel de esposa celosa, dispuesta a todo con tal de alejar a las advenedizas que en el futuro intentaran acercarse a la cama de su marido. —A partir de este día, quisiera, o no, no quisiera, ordeno, que se mantenga lo más alejada que pueda del rey. Pues no me gustaría que su adorable estatura descendiera unos centímetros gracias al hacha del verdugo. Cecil, damas. Ya es hora de recibir al rey de Inglaterra.

Tocándose apenas la oreja, lady Rochford replicó.

—Pierda cuidado M…mi señora, No dudo que el rey le será tan fiel, como sé que mi reina será con él.

Elizabeth sonrió agradecida, y por lo tanto aliviada. Tomó a la muchacha del brazo invitándole a caminar a su derecha.

[…]

Listo para recibir a Elizabeth como esposa, Sebastian se movía intranquilo en la capilla del palacio. Cuando las trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada de "Su real majestad, Elizabet Tudor, reina de Inglaterra e Irlanda" Sebastian empezó a sudar; sabía que a partir de allí su vida sería otra completamente distinta a la que tuvo cuando, solo era un bastardo despreciado en la corte de su padre el rey Enrique II de Francia.

Elizabeth finalmente apareció ataviada en un hermoso vestido en color granate, la peluca que llevaba en el cabello estaba cubierta de pelas y en el centro un zafiro adornado con pequeños diamantes cubría su frente. La reina avanzaba lentamente acompañada de sus damas y de Lord Cecil.

Cuando estuvo finalmente ante Elizabeth, Cecil fue quien hizo una reverencia ante los dos. Tomó la mano de Elizabeth posándola sobre la de Sebastian.

Los novios se pusieron delante del altar, y escucharon las palabras del sacerdote, al momento de decir "acepto" ninguno de los dos titubeos, pues sabían bien lo que dependía de ese matrimonio hecho por fines políticos. Cuando la ceremonia terminó Sebastian ya era rey, se puso cara a cara a Elizabeth, sin mayo preámbulo, Sebastian tomó a la reina plantándole un feroz beso en los labios, que dejó asombrados a más de un cortesano. En cambio Elizabeth parecía halagada ante aquellas demostraciones que los franceses llamaban "afecto".

[…]

La recepción duraba más de lo debido; mientras la reina bailaba y bebía con sus damas, el rey platicaba con lord Cecil en una esquina del salón en donde se celebraba el banquete de bodas.

—Ya se ha escrito a su majestad el rey Francisco de Francia, todo está hecho mi señor solo falta que usted haga la parte difícil. Ella podrá parecer rebelde pero indomable le aseguro que no es.

Bash le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, al menos saber eso en labios de Cecil ya era un alivio.

—En cuanto a María Estuardo, su majestad no debe preocuparse. La reina fue informada debidamente; por lord Lethington.

—Tengo entendido que ese hombre sirve a los intereses del conde de Murray, ¿Cómo pude ser de confianza alguien que sirve, a quien traiciona a la reina de los escoceses?

Cecil dejó escapar una carcajada.

—María está desesperada. Las nupcias entre usted y su prima la ponen de los nervios y ve lo poco que pudo alcanzar a disfrutar con su boda con el duque de Norfolk, hablando de ello. He de decir, que nos quitó un gran peso de encima, ¿Sabe?

Bash estaba cada vez más intrigado.

—Soy todo oídos milord, no omita nada.

—María comienza a creer que Darnley es más viable que Norfolk.

—Será estúpida si manda asesinar al duque. Sus hijos, se le echarán encima.

—De eso precisamente se trata, si maría por una causa o por otra recurre al asesinato para liberarse de Norfolk. Entonces sus s hijos harán cualquier cosa por vengar al padre.

Bash ya comprendía, todo ello no eran más que tretas bien organizadas por Cecil y su red de espías. Con el único fin de liberar a Elizabeth de futuras molestias. Las primeras eran Norfolk y María Estuardo, las segundas irían viniendo con el tiempo.

—Así que, usted se encargó de limpiar el terreno, ¿No?

Cecil asintió orgulloso de sus proezas.

—En efecto, hice una limpieza general, por así decirlo. De momento estuvo muy bien que su majestad el rey, no hubiese capturado a María cuando fue posible.

— ¿Déjeme adivinar? Quiere dejar que María sea problema de Elizabeth, eso ya es de suponer, pero mientras María se casa con Darnley como se puede suponer. Los hijos de Norfolk clamarán por la cabeza de la asesina de su padre.

—Así es majestad, va usted por muy buen camino muchacho.

—Quiere en pocas palabras que los radicales católicos de Inglaterra se alejen de España y se pasen a Francia.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Eureka! Eso quiero, si el perro sarnoso de Felipe de Habsburgo se queda sin partidarios en Inglaterra; ¿Quién podría apoyar una revuelta en el país? Nuestra venerada reina está casada con un príncipe católico, pronto nos vendrá un heredero que podría casarse con el heredero de las coronas Francesa y Escocesa, ¿Qué más podría pedirse? España está sola. Sola con sus problemas de religión en Holanda, dejemos que los españoles se pudran, mientras nosotros renacemos de las cenizas como los fénix.

[…]

La hora de la diversión ya terminaba; Elizabeth estaba nuevamente en compañía de sus damas; la reina estaba más callada que de costumbre, debían ser los nervios que se producían antes de que el matrimonio se consumase.

Al retirarse sus damas.

Elizabeth se quedó sola, la reina prendió una veladora y se puso de rodillas.

—Señor, sabes que de haber sido por mí este matrimonio no se habría efectuado nunca. Pero lo necesito; Cecil tiene razón si quiero menguar a María más de lo que ya está debo ir tres pasos delante de ella. Por eso me casé con el francés, que es preferible antes que el español porque sé que Sebastian es una persona agradable, o al menos eso me parece. Dios mío, dame fuerza, fuerza para seguir con esta lucha que al parecer es eterna. Y sin embargo debo lidiar día con día. Protégeme de mis enemigos ahora más que nunca señor, escucha mis ruegos. Si vas a tomar en cuenta todo cuanto he hecho entonces mira que lo hago no por mí, sino por ellos, por la gente que desde un principio estuvo conmigo. Por mis súbditos. Protégelos a ellos y protégeme a mí de todos los peligros, así sea.

—Amén.

Elizabeth se sobresaltó. Justo detrás de él estaba Sebastian, vestido únicamente con un camisón de lino que dejaba descubiertas un precioso par de piernas cubiertas de vello.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Quisiera decirte que no, pero sí, lo cual es ridículo dado a que pues…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tenías a Robert Dudley, para que te cantara canciones de cuna precisamente.

La luz de las velas le favorecía pensaba Elizabeth; pero creía que no podría tolerar su cercanía. No quería que la tocaran esas manos toscas; Los cabellos de Sebastian le recordaban de alguna manera los rizos sedosos de Robert, por contraste.

—Ven a la cama.

Sebastian y Elizabeth caminaron hasta la gran cama matrimonial que se exponía en el centro de la habitación, destendieron las mantas metiéndose dentro.

—Bien —comenzó—. El casamiento se ha realizado. Recuerdo que cuando zarpé de Francia para venir a Inglaterra, este día me pareció muy lejano, por lo visto ha llegado más rápido de lo que yo me imaginaba.

—A mí me pareció eterno. —Replicó ella con cierta melancolía. —Siempre quise que se tardara en llegar.

—Supongo que no es fácil, comprender que tienes que compartir lo que tienes no.

—No lo es, pero cuando se tienen demasiados problemas no queda de otra. Francia era mejor que España por muchas razones.

—Además tu pueblo odia a Felipe.

—Y yo también le odio, no por habernos hecho perder Calais, sino por haber hecho sufrir a mi hermana María.

—Pues vaya chasco que se dio cuando se enteró de la boda supongo.

Elizabeth rio divertida, al menos eso la consolaba Felipe estaba atado de pies y manos a Francia, debido al matrimonio con Isabel de Valois. Así que si quería iniciar una guerra no podría porque su esposa era la prueba viviente de una alianza entre los dos países.

— ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?

—Felipe, debió haber echado humos por la nariz cuando se enteró de que lo cambiaba por un muchacho de 21 años.

En ese momento pareció establecerse un cierto entendimiento entre los dos. Elizabeth agradeció el hecho de que fuera así y no de otra manera.

—No parecíais nada melancólica durante el baile esta noche.

Sebastian decidió que era oportuno cambiar de tema, aunque la política era el origen del matrimonio. Más reconfortante era hablar de otras cosas.

—He aprendido a desempeñar los papeles que me asignan. Por cierto, a ti te vi muy entretenido con Cecil. ¿Qué tanto platicaban si se puede saber?

—Hablábamos de asuntos de estado.

—Dejame adivina, María Estuardo era la cereza del pastel.

—Si.

—Estoy acostumbrada. Desde que subí al trono esa arpía no ha hecho otra cosa; que amargarme el reinado.

—Pero te has sabido vengar muy bien.

—Gran consuelo, Elizabeth Burson todavía no toma Escocia.

—Lo hará, estoy seguro.

Las velas se consumían mientras ella murmuraba:

—Creo esposo, que por mi parte estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que desees el resto de la noche.

Sebastian se rio fuertemente, Ella guardó silencio y él se inclinó a besarla.

—Y por mi parte señora, creo que me parece indigno estar en la cama con una mujer sensualmente atractiva y no hacer nada de nada.

Ella se apartó, pero él la tomó en sus brazos.

Susurró:

—Te aseguro mi amor, que a partir de esta noche dejarás de echar de menos a ese Dudley.

Elizabeth Rio.

—Mi señor, entonces será mejor que hagas menos ruido y más nueces.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo XXVI

En Palacio de Holyrood se celebraba una mascarada, en su trono de consorte Norfolk se aburría como ya era su costumbre hacerlo; desde hacía unas cuantas semanas se percataba de que no era bien visto por sus súbditos escoceses, lo que más preocupación causaba al rey; eran los rumores, se decía que María deseaba deshacerse de él en la mayor oportunidad para poder casarse con Darnley. Desde su posición mientas veía a los danzantes centraba sus ojos de halcón en su hermosa y joven esposa, que en ese traje color carne lucía especialmente hermosa, era la atención y el deleite de los caballeros de su corte pero Norfolk sabía a quién quería impresionar esa perra de ojos dulces: a Darnley, quien por si fuera poco ya llevaba siete cuadrillas. ¡Siete ni más ni menos! Vaya descaro considerando que con él únicamente quiso estar cerca para que el chambelán les anunciara cuando iban a entrar al salón.

Thomas sabía que sus días en la corte de María Estuardo estaban contados no cumplió ni cumpliría lo que prometió a esa reina títere, así que bien tenía todo preparado cuando el momento decisivo llegase unas cuantas cartas fueron enviadas a sus hijos cuando empezó a escuchar los rumores. En ellas les daba instrucciones de pasarse del lado de Elizabeth la bastarda que se sentaba en el trono que él hubiera deseado para él. Fue un error gravísimo casarse con la Estuardo, siguiendo sus impulsos en un desesperado intento por arrojar a la Tudor del trono inglés lo malo del asunto fue que no se dio cuenta de que casarse con María cuyo reinado en Escocia estaba casi tocando fin lo ponía más en peligro.

Los escoceses lo despreciaban abiertamente, esa gente era tan salvaje como los nativos de las Américas; sus espaldas le llamaban sassenach que en gaélico significaba extranjero o extraño. Que para él era lo mismo que un insulto. Muy pronto esos escoceses taimados y estúpidos se darían cuenta del gran error que cometerían tras asesinarlo.

Porque sí, Norfolk tenía tropas, tenía dinero, armas y todo lo que María necesitaba para quedar de igual a igual con las tropas de Elizabeth Burson, esas tropas que estaban bajo el mando del conde de Northumberland tenían ciertas instrucciones que al morir él María se daría tope tras tope contra la pared: pues se pasarían al lado de Elizabeth, lucharían por poner en el trono a una hereje. Mientras que la reina legitima aquella que pudo usarlas para ganar un poco más de tiempo en la búsqueda del poder; lo perdería todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y él desde su sitio en el infierno podría verlo todo y reírse pues su venganza estaría por fin realizada.

La sola idea le producía place al Duque de Norfolk, la música inclusive comenzaba a sonar más celestial a sus oídos, encontraba placer en la comida y en la bebida cuando se imaginaba a María llorando por la pérdida de sus posiciones. La muchacha era linda, un ángel en la tierra, desgraciadamente ese ángel no tenía paraíso que ofrecer sino un infierno. Pues eso era para él Escocia, un verdadero infierno verde con un montón de demonios desdeñosos.

Un guarda se postró ante él con un mensaje puesto sobre una chaola plateada, Norfolk lo cogió, con un gesto hizo que el guardia se retirase pronto por donde llegó. Una vez a solas quebró la cera para lacrar que mantenía el papel bien sellado.

Mientras leía una alegría infinita le inundaba el cuerpo, Elizabeth Tudor finalmente contraía nupcias con Francia; hubo un tiempo en que él la hubiera preferido muerta antes que en el trono inglés pero si Elizabeth iba a ser un arma que usaría para tramar su venganza contra la Estuardo era mejor alegrarse por las noticas. Elizabeth casada con Francia representaba más peligro para María y su débil reinado.

Una de las cosas buenas que le llevaba no yacer con María, era que aún no se daban noticias de un heredero a pesar de que ya tuvieran casi dos meses casados. Mientras leía su hijo menor le comentaba que Sebastian, lo premió con el honor de ser caballero de compañía todas las mañanas salía a las once y media de las habitaciones de Elizabeth. Mientras se quedaban fuera esperando a la salida del rey todo lo que se escuchaba dentro eran gemidos. Sin duda alguna el Valois no perdía tiempo, quería que la reina de Inglaterra pronto tuviera el vientre hinchado con su semilla; así que entre más pronto cumpliera con sus labores mejor sería para ellos.

En tanto María se quedaba con las ganas de sentarse en el trono inglés pues habría un heredero Tudor por delante de ella.

Norfolk se puso en pie, anduvo un momento por el salón de baile con la carta todavía dando vueltas entre sus relajadas manos. Se fue abriendo paso poco a poco entre los danzantes, hasta llegar a la mesa de la comida, esa noticia le abrió el apetito, se sirvió una copa de vino, y un plato estaba esperándolo, lo llenó con pollo en salsa de moras, unas cuantas fresas cubiertas de ajonjolí y para rematar, unas uvas verdes adornaban su plato algo lleno, pero considerando su apetito era poca cosa.

La pieza terminó, la reina por su parte ordenó un descanso colgada del brazo de su pretendiente número uno se dirigió hacia la misma mesa en donde Thomas estuviera disfrutando de un exuberante banquete entre risa y risa. Norfolk echó un vistazo a la carta y luego otro a María, estaba seguro que cuando le diera la noticia esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía en su ostro se borraría por completo cediendo paso a la preocupación de siempre.

—Esposo. —María se deshizo unos segundos del brazo de Darnley para coger una copa de vino, luego de dar un sorbo la soberana fijó sus hermosos ojos en el papel que descansaba a un lado de su consorte. — ¿Puedo leer?

—Oh por supuesto María ¡Faltaba más!

Norfolk le tendió el papel, dicho y hecho conforme avanzaba con su lectura el rostro de María que antes luciera radiante y lleno de vida, ya lucía pálido, nuevamente las sombras del miedo la acechaban aun estando ella en una fiesta, ¿Y cómo no iba a sentir miedo si Elizabeth se casaba con el hombre que una vez, fuese su mejor amigo cuando ella reinó en Francia?

Considerar a Bash su enemigo era lo que más le dolía de todo aquel asunto, sin duda alguna Francis no paró hasta verla completamente desmoronada; sus amigas Kenna y Greer perdieron la vida en Francia acusadas de traición y conspiración contra la corona solo por protegerla cuando ella escapó del convento donde Francis la tenía prisionera, y ahora Bash estaba condenado a ser su enemigo por matrimonio con la reina Isabel de Inglaterra.

Lo peor del asunto era que si Elizabeth tenía hijos los pocos partidarios que la seguían inmediatamente volverían a Elizabeth Burson, ella con su ingenio y su don para las palabras se las arregló para atraerlos de nuevo a su órbita con la ilusión de darles tierras y títulos una vez que ella fuera reina de Inglaterra. Si se daban cuenta de esa boda, ¡Dios no quería ni si quiera imaginarlo!

Con sacrificios logró que algunos clanes de fuerza mayor como los Gordon, Hamilton, Arran, Lennox, Crawfod, Lindsay y Argyll se unieran a ella, aprovechando que aquellos clanes escoceses tenían profundo resentimiento contra los ingleses, en su principio apoyaron a la Burson ya que estaban convencidos de que una joven reina en el trono sin sangre que la uniera a la casa reinante de Inglaterra era lo mejor para Escocia, pero luego llegó María, quien con su belleza y astucia logró convencerlos de nuevo y allí estaban; dando su apoyo a su causa que a los ojos de la reina era la verdaderamente justa.

La reina inmediatamente buscó a María Seton una de sus damas de compañía que recientemente, acababa de incluir en su nuevo sequito de damas.

—Mi reina—La mujer hincó la rodilla, poniéndose a prestar atención a las órdenes de su soberana

—Manda llamar al conde de Moray y a Lethington, hay una cuestión de estado urgente que debemos discutir y no hay tiempo que perder, si los clanes se enteran de lo que ha sucedido en Inglaterra podría ser el fin de todas mis esperanzas; respecto a esta maldita guerra civil.

La dama inmediatamente acató la orden, al ver el rostro compungido de su reina desapareció como por arte de magia, y al cabo de unos quince minutos llegaba con los hombres requeridos.

Al cumplir con su mandato, María Seton creyó prudente retirase, pues por lo poco que podía deducir la reina ya no necesitaría de sus servicios, y por lo tanto ella podía volver a divertirse como hiciera antes de ver su diversión interrumpida.

— ¿Por qué la prisa majestad? —la voz de Lethington, sonaba áspera, le costó mucho dejar los aposentos en donde estaba, a punto de hacer el amor con María Fleming, otra de las damas de compañía nuevas de su reina.

—Tienen que leer esto.

María por su parte, le dio la carta a James, con las manos completamente temblorosas. James tomó el documento, leyéndolo en compañía de Lethington se dio cuenta de que todo lo bueno que lograron durante esas semanas, de poco servía con la boda de la prima de su medio hermana, todos los clanes que estaban reunidos esa noche, comiendo y tomando lo que María les ofrecía abandonarían la causa apenas se enterasen.

—¡Maldita mala suerte endiablada! —James arrugó la carta echándola en el primer contendor de desperdicios que encontró. —¿Es que no podemos avanzar un paso sin retroceder tres?

—Eso mismo me digo yo hermano. —María le plantó cara a James. —¿Qué haremos? Con Elizabeth casada todo es más complicado, ellos accedieron a seguirme si…

—No es necesario que me repitas los términos, ya lo sé—Norfolk, aduras penas podía contener una carcajada, aquello le resultaba tan divertido, que con mucho gusto se hubiese reído de María y sus compinches en sus caras— ¡Dios sé que pones pruebas, pero nunca imaginé que estas fueran tan duras!

María estaba ansiosa, a donde quiera que volteara la cabeza, se encontraba con miradas interrogadoras, ¿A caso aquellas serpientes venenosas tendrían ya alguna noción de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pequeño círculo que formaban su hermano, su esposo Lord Darnley, y Lord Lethington? Consciente de que tenía que encontrar una manera de esquivarlas a todas y discutir el problema en privado, fingió un desmayo.

Al momento una multitud se concentró en donde minutos antes se hubiera desmayado la reina; James dio orden a un guardia de llevar a la reina a sus aposentos.

Apenas cruzaron las puertas del salón la música volvió a sonar, y los presentes en vez de bailar hicieron pequeños grupos de amigos en los que claramente se platicaba a cerca de ese desmayo de la reina. Muy sabido era que cuando las mujeres estaban de encargo, uno de los síntomas eran los desmayos, ¿A caso estaría María esperando un hijo de ese inglés?

Pero bueno, dentro de todo no tenía nada de malo, el Sassenach era útil para la mayoría de los presentes. Así que si la reina estaba embarazada, mientras más pronto vencieran las huestes de Elizabeth Burson mejor.


	27. Capítulo XXVII

Capítulo XXVII

Desde su fortaleza Elizabeth Burson y sus partidarios ya sabían las buenas nuevas que se corrían desde Inglaterra; era más fácil para los escoceses de las tierras norteñas enterarse de las noticias que sacudían el suelo inglés dado a lo cercanos que eran en cuanto a frontera. Mientras Gendry McRuari leía la misiva que contenía la noticia de la boda entre Elizabeth Tudor y Sebastian de Valois; la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban llenos de júbilo.

Pero en la mente de Bessie solo cabía pensamiento para una sola pregunta: ¿Cómo se habría tomado María Estuardo, el casamiento de su prima? La bella escocesa se llenaba de alegría nada más imaginarse el estrés que debería estar padeciendo su odiada enemiga en esos instantes, María le quitó numerosos clanes, clanes que bien pudieron haberle otorgado todo cuánto necesitaba para ganar esa guerra civil. Francisco tenía razón cuando le decía que María jamás se quedaba quieta, la muy perra encontró la manera de hacer que los clanes volvieran a su órbita bajo la promesa de tierras y oro ingleses cuando ella fuera reina de Inglaterra.

La pregunta radicaba en lo siguiente, ¿Ya estaban enterados tanto los Gordon, Hamilton, Lennox y Lindsey; del matrimonio real? ¿Qué opiniones tenían? Tras haberse criado toda su vida en Escocia, Bessie tenía buena cuenta de que esos clanes no pensaban en el bienestar de Escocia, solo en el propio. Así que sin duda alguna la ilusión de poseer títulos ingleses les hacía la boca agua, pero ¿Y qué si alguien, por ejemplo ella; hacía que sus espías esparcieran la noticia, pueblo por pueblo, taberna por taberna hasta llegar a Edimburgo? ¿Seguiría igual el apoyo, o sería retirado completamente?

Elizabeth se puso en pie, no aguantaba un minuto más sentada en esa silla; caminó hasta un frutero de donde cogió un pequeño racimo de uvas, mientras masticaba le fueron surgiendo algunas ideas en la cabeza, Esos clanes que María le hizo perder debían volver a ella; pasara lo que pasara.

—¿Cómo procederemos majestad? —McRuari volvió a enrollar el recado, lanzándolo hacia la mesa, en donde pronto cayó en el olvido, junto con los demás documentos que estaban reunidos alrededor.

—¿Qué nos cuentan nuestros espías en la corte de María?

Esta vez no fue McRuari sino John Knox, su mejor espía era su propia esposa, quien cometió el grave pecado de ir a enamorarse de James Estuardo; pero no todo estaba perdido. Él sabía muy bien como engatusar a su joven mujercita para que le mandara todos y cada uno de los secretos de esa indeseable reina Estuardo.

—Nada aún. María ha sido lo suficientemente cauta para ordenar que cada embarque, comerciante o no sea registrado hasta la última bodega con tal de que no se esparza la noticia por Edimburgo, que junto con el puerto de Aberdeen son los únicos leales a su causa.

Bessie caviló, pues bien era hora de que María enfrentara las consecuencias de haber mentido a los clanes más ambiciosos de toda Escocia, esos eran los problemas de creer ciegamente en las palabras de un Hamilton, Lindsey o Lennox, nunca cumplían salvo que primero se les entregase su parte.

Así funcionaban las cosas en un país que era gobernado por Highlanders, que solo querían ver su propio beneficio, era una lástima que María Estuardo fuera tan inocente, y aún no viera la situación con los clanes como realmente era.

Eso podía aprovecharlo ella; María le quitó tropas con la mano en la cintura, pues bien, ella haría otro tanto.

—Enviarán jinetes, quiero que se riegue el rumor por cada villa que esté cercana a Edimburgo, será la misma gente la que lo propague hasta llegar a la ciudad.

—¿Eso es todo?

Knox estaba en shok, el reverendo pensó que llamarían a las armas, que se abriría el infierno en la tierra pero no, no, no, no todo cuanto esa jovencita cabeza hueca ordenaba era regar el rumor. Como si con ello fuera suficiente.

En cambio, Bessie y sus allegados estaban totalmente de acuerdo; las armas tenían que guardarse hasta el final; habría una batalla pero primero debían llevar la situación al límite. Sería insensato gastar lo que nos e tenía en ese momento, Felipe de España las observaba a las tres a María Estuardo, Elizabeth Tudor y Elizabeth Burson, solo estaba esperando un paso en falso por parte de esta última para atacar, aún en la corte de María había gentiles hombres españoles aguardando a por las ordenes de su amo.

—Ir a la guerra en este momento nos costaría más de lo que actualmente tenemos mi buen reverendo. —A pesar de su aversión por Knox, Elizabeth siempre que se dirigía al agrio reverendo siempre trataba de hablar demasiado dulce. —Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el polvorín de Escocia explote, en este instante todo cuanto tenemos que hacer es aprovechar lo que tenemos en nuestro favor, María nos robó tropas que nos eran muy útiles.

Knox sabía que todo aquello era cierto, pero no le gustaba admitirlo.

—¡Bah! —Golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo tintinear las velas. —Tenemos a María Estuardo cercada, ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Francia e Inglaterra son amigas de la Escocia protestante que está a punto de nacer, ataquemos de una vez y terminemos con esta falacia.

McRuari, por su parte estaba empezando a ver que ese obscuro hombrecillo, pronto traería problemas, lo mismo Thomas ´Hara y por supuesto el observador y analítico Mauled; él más que cualquier otro quería regodearse con la sangre vertida de John Knox.

—María sabe usar bien sus artes femeninas. —McRuari, sorprendió a todos, casi nunca hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía sus palabras eran casi siempre la voz de la razón. —Ahora se vale de su papel de mártir, promete, tierras, oro casi promete el paraíso a quien la siga, su belleza, y su amabilidad son sus mejores armas. Por eso hay que estar bien seguros del siguiente paso que vayamos a dar.

Knox estaba que se derretía de rabia, eso le pesaba por confiar en una mujer, si desde un principio esa rata inmunda que era el conde de Murray no le hubiese traicionado todo sería distinto; pero no James prefirió seguir a su medio hermana; quiso seguir siendo el perro faldero de una mujer que de inteligente poco tenía. Y por lo que veía esa muchacha de ojos de color incierto, también iba por el mismo camino.

Las mujeres para Knox no eran aptas para la gobernanza, debido a que en inteligencia eran inferiores al hombre y vaya que quedaba demostrado. Derrotado y humillado por los partidarios de Elizabeth no le quedó de otra que retirarse de aquella sala.

Apenas se hubo retirado, Mauled se dejó caer en su silla.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas soportarlo prima? —Thomas; se llevó las manos a la empuñadura de la espada, estaba más que dispuesto a ser quien le cortara el cogote a ese parlanchín deslenguado; de mil amores.

En cambio Elizabeth todavía no planeaba quitárselo de encima, de momento Knox era un peón más en su tablero de ajedrez, un peón que se movía justo al son que ella quería, aunque el pobre hombrecillo renegara de ello.

—Knox nos sirve. Primo, sé que nunca te gustó, a mí tampoco me gusta pero es necesario que le conservemos.

—Pero…

—Tranquilo, los hombres como John Knox siempre; van de atropello en atropello nada más hay que esperar a que el atropello adecuado aparezca y entonces. —La aspirante a reina arrancó la última uva que le quedaba, apretándola fuertemente en su puño, después mostró lo que quedaba de ella.

McRuari, Thomas y Mauled asintieron con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Elizabeth aprendía rápido el juego de la política.

[…]

En el monasterio de Santa Clementina de Tours Villers; Lola descendió del carruaje, el mozo le ayudó a bajar dándole las rosas que la acompañaron desde que emprendió el viaje, quería ver a las que fueron sus mejores amigas por última vez.

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde la ejecución de Greer y Kenna, Pobres estúpidas que prefirieron morir siendo leales a una reina que nunca volvería a ser lo que antes fue a aceptar lo que estaba por venir; en la entrada del recinto la esperaba la madre superiora. A ella la princesa de Condé le dio un saco de monedas que contenía trescientos francos, la reverenda madre agradeció con toda el alma aquel gesto de alguien que por todos los medios, trataba de comprar el paso de su alma al cielo, aunque bien sabía que de nada le valdría ya todo cuanto hiciese.

Su alma estaba condenada; tan condenada como ella misma.

—Muestreme en donde están las tumbas madre, quisiera orar un poco.

—Entiendo madame, por aquí.

La abadesa le abrió el camino, Lola mientras caminaba recordaba los últimos días en los que hizo todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance para impedir que tanto Kenna como Greer sufrieran la furia de Francisco.

Rogó, imploró inclusive admitió sus errores…pero ninguna quiso escuchar, y esos fueron los resultados.

Ahora las amigas que la acompañaron en su viaje desde Escocia a Francia yacían cada una en una tumba fría, húmeda y llena de gusanos que pronto se comerían hasta el último trozo de carne que quedara de sus bellos cuerpos.

La madre condujo a Lola hasta un par de pequeños montículos de tierra, sobre los cuales solo descansaban un par de cruces talladas en madera y pintadas con pintura blanca; no tenían apellidos únicamente los nombres de pila.

Lola pidió que se le dejara sola, la abadesa le concedió el deseo retirándose dando pasos silencioso, como los de un fantasma.

La princesa de Condé se arrodilló sobre la tierra, colocando sus flores sobre cada una de las tumbas, procuró que las rosas cubrieran hasta el último pedazo de tierra.

—Finalmente están en donde quisieron idiotas. —Lola acarició las cruces de ambas. —Ya no pueden renegar de mi presencia, sus bocas han sido silenciadas gracias a la buena precisión que el verdugo tuvo cuando cortó sus cabezas, ¿Tanto les costó dejar de lado esa estúpida lealtad que terminó dejándolas en donde yacen hoy? Pudieron haber desistido de apoyarla, pero no lo hicieron. Fueron más fuertes sus ilusiones, que su buen juicio. Kenna, tú viniste a la corte francesa con la intención de casarte con un noble rico que te diera vida de reina, mírate ahora cubierta únicamente con un vestido de lana gris y un montón de tierra, piedras y una cruz blanca con tu nombre, Greer, ¿Te acuerdas cuando soñabas con casarte con Leith Bayard? Fuiste tan cobarde que terminaste en la cama de Aloysius Castleroy—Lola suspiró, al tiempo que se limpiaba una lágrima. —Mis buenas amigas, llegamos aquí cargadas de emociones, de sueños, pero nada más llegar todo eso se vio empañado. Esta es la corte del diablo; donde solamente la más lista pudo salvarse de terminar muerta.

—¿Crees que el traicionar a tu reina, hizo que te salvaras de terminar como ellas?

Lola se dio la media vuelta, una media sonrisa surcó sus labios al encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Leith Bayard en persona; el amante de Greer que tras haber sido despechado por esta, se metió en la cama de la princesa Claudia.

—Vaya, vaya es una suerte no.

Leith estaba tenso; apenas podía creer que Lola Fleming tuviera suficiente sangre fría como para postrarse a derramar lágrimas hipócritas sobre las tumbas de las amigas, a quienes ella misma ayudó a morir siendo tan jóvenes.

— ¿Todavía tienes el cinismo de venir a traerles flores, cuando reuniste todas y cada una de las pruebas que fueron suficientes; para que sus cabezas rodaran?

Lola se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la tierra del vestido; era muy bonito para que se estropeara.

—Eran mis amigas.

—Cállate.

—Viajé con ellas, conviví con ellas, conocí de ellas todo cuanto pude y lo usé a mi favor después ¿Qué quieres Leith? Así funcionan las cosas en Francia. Inclusive tú mismo sacrificaste tu corazón; a cambio de ascender, Francisco te devolvió las tierras que te quitó para darle a Narcisse con la condición de que te alejases de Claudia no. Todos hacemos cuanto está a nuestro alcance para sobrevivir Leith, yo hice mi parte y mírame, mírate estamos vivos, damos una cosa a cambio de obtener otra. No se puede tener todo en esta vida; en todo momento siempre llegará un instante que implique sacrificio.

Leith cerró los puños, todavía el recuerdo de su dulce Claudia era algo que le dolía. Pero Catalina de Médicis fue muy clara: Los pinches de cocina no tenían derecho a casarse con una princesa de sangre real, las princesas reales solo se casaban con aquellos que estuvieran a la altura de sus condiciones, así que debía elegir el veneno o alejarse del camino de Claudia.

Y Leith eligió alejarse.

Leith sacrificó sus sentimientos y su amor por Claudia con tal de seguir vivo. Con tal de no probar los venenos que la italiana, estaba bien dispuesta a hacerle probar.

[…]

Para Felipe de España la situación estaba que francamente ardía el rey español estaba demasiado inmiscuido en los asuntos de política francesa, para empezar no estaba nada de acuerdo con la boda entre la reina de Inglaterra y el bastardo de Enrique II, para terminar, ese apoyo que Francisco estaba dando a los protestantes para que profesaran libremente su religión en un país altamente católico tampoco le agradaba al rey más poderoso del mundo. También estaba el caso de Elizabeth Burson y María Estuardo, con una Escocia protestante el declive de la religión católica en Europa sería desastroso, y por si fuera poco daría rienda suelta a sus desobedientes súbditos de Holanda para que siguieran pugnando por su independencia de España.

Por eso y muchas razones mas el rey de España se vio obligado a mandar a su adorada esposa de viaje a su país, estaba seguro que si su querida Isabel le recordaba a Francisco y a su madre los deberes que un rey cristiano tenía para con los suyos, estaría más tranquilo.

Empero según las cartas de su amantísima reina, su hermano Francisco no quería dar el brazo a torcer, estaba empecinado en seguir repudiando a una reina cristiana como lo era María Estuardo para casarse con una impía. Eso no lo podía permitir, Dios le dictaba que no debía permitirlo.

Posando para un retrato que encargó el rey dejó a un lado el libro de oraciones que sostenía, le dolía la espalda de permanecer sentado tanto tiempo y la gota francamente estaba matándolo día con día, claro sin contar las locuras de su único heredero, que después de un viaje a Francia en buen estado regresó un poco trastornado de la cabeza.

Apenas podía creerlo.

Carlos tan lleno de vida.

Carlos tan amado por las mujeres y por su padre.

Carlos que en un afán de ir a Francia para casarse con Claudia de Valois terminó regresando a su país, con un comportamiento extraño.

La locura era rasgo que descendía en su familia, por rama de su tátara abuela materna, doña Isabel de Avís…y al parecer había seguido expandiéndose salteando generaciones, pero siempre allí, a la espera de aparecer en cuanto menos se lo esperara, por ejemplo no asalt bisabuela Isabel de Trasmatara, pero si afectó a su abuela Juana de Aragón, no afectó a su padre pero su hijo ¡Dios bendito su queridísimo hijo; era lo que le quitaba el sueño!

Pensando en sus propias penurias Felipe ordenó un descanso; el duque de Alba, su buen amigo estaba presente, a él le confiaba sus temores y ambiciones, para su buen Duque Felipe era un libro abierto, sin ningún secreto que guardar.

Felipe quiso acercarse a donde estaba el lienzo, le dio el visto bueno sin duda alguna, era uno de los mejores retratos que se hacía.

—¿Qué tal lo ve mi buen duque? —Preguntó el rey a su mejor amigo, en cuanto le tuvo cerca.

El duque de Alba evaluó la pintura, definitivamente lo veía muy decaído según su opinión personal, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para ir a decirle a su soberano que lo veía más viejo y desgastado que de costumbre.

—Muy buena señor, sin duda alguna, los retratos lo favorecen.

Felipe sonrió, había veces en las que prefería que le dijeran la verdad, pero ¿Cómo decirle la verdad al rey de Europa? Ello a veces tenía sus propios beneficios.

—¿Qué buenas nuevas escribe la reina desde la corte de su hermano?

Felipe agachó la cabeza y negó.

Francisco, ese joven rey estaba dándole más de un problema Y ni hablar de la madre, porque esa estaba apoyando con capa y espada a su hijo no permitiría que España metiera sus asuntos en la política francesa, ni por el hecho de que su propia hija mayor, fuera reina de las Españas.

—Mal, Alba, demasiado mal me preocupa sinceramente ese crecimiento de protestantes en suelo francés.

Alba por su parte, quería creer que la situación era algo que todavía podía controlarse.

—El rey es joven majestad; cuando se tienen 16 años y se es monarca, todo con cuanto se sueña es con justicia, pero ya se ha probado más de una vez que el tiempo y la experiencia es lo que curte a los reyes, lo que los hace reyes de verdad y no reyezuelos pendientes de las faldas de sus madres.

Felipe, empero no pensaba de la misma manera.

—No, Francisco va en serio y para prueba la boda entre su hermano bastardo e Isabel de Inglaterra.

—Entonces mi señor quiere decir que, el rey de Francia es un hereje.

—Dios no lo quiera, pero si se casa con una hereje como amenaza; entonces corremos el riesgo de tener más reyes herejes en Europa, ¿Qué hacemos pues con este rey rebelde mi duque de Alba? Sustituirlo por su hermano Carlos, no, descartado.

Alba se rascó la barbilla, en otras ocasiones España y Francia se enfrentaron en el campo de batalla por nimiedades, esta vez podían hacerlo por causas de fuerza mayor.

— ¿Y si interferimos en Francia con una fuerza bélica?

Felipe volteó a ver al duque interesado. Si, al menos ello le haría ver a Francisco que con España no se jugaba. Y si se jugaba, habría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

—¿Me hablas de ir a la guerra con Francia mi amigo? ¿Y qué excusa sería la que presentáramos?

Alba se encogió de hombros y sonrió cínicamente.

—Defender a los católicos franceses.

Felipe soltó un par de carcajada, ¡Vaya pues con su Duque!

—Pues habrá que pensarlo, hay que presentar el caso al consejo—dijo, con un suspiro, el rey. —últimamente Francia anda muy desobediente con Dios y es hora de que la hagan volver a su antiguo redil.

De Alba tomó dos copas, una la ofreció a Felipe y otra se la quedó él, ambos alzaron las copas mientras De Alba pronunciaba el brindis de la ocasión.

—Por una Europa católica.

Felipe se carcajeó, esta vez con fuerza.

—Pues salud, amigo mío, salud.

"La guerra con Francia" pensaba Felipe mientras bebía, no sonaba mal.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

Capítulo XXVIII

La reina de Inglaterra leía los informes que llegaban tanto de España, Holanda, Francia y Escocia en esta última era dónde tenía puestas sus miras. María hacía pequeños avances, pero la reina Isabel y el rey Sebastian se preguntaban cuanto durarían esos avances en realidad. Ellos poco sabían de Escocia, todo lo que tenían en mente era que debían derrocar el reinado de María Estuardo tan pronto como fuese posible, por ello lord Leithington acudía al llamado que su protector Robert Cecil el secretario de su majestad la reina Isabel de Inglaterra le había hecho para que comunicara a los reyes la reacción de esa estúpida. Que se hacía llamar reina de Escocia.

Isabel se mecía hacia delante y atrás con cada palabra, escuchar que su boda había enervado los nervios de la zorra de su prima la ponía tan contenta que el daban ganas de emprender un viaje por Inglaterra. Era preciso que el pueblo inglés conociera a su rey en persona.

Y para ello habría que organizar un viaje; Sebastian sería mostrado al reino como un rey, el compañero de su amada reina y el padre del heredero que en el futuro vendría.

Pero eso sería después, la situación con las pretendientes al trono de Escocia era lo que ponía a Isabel de los nervios.

—Dígame lord Leithigton. —Isabel se puso en pie, con el abanico de plumas blanca y perlas; bien colocado entre la boca y la nariz para que el enviado de Escocia no viera la radiante sonrisa que surcaba aquella mañana su rostro. — ¿No se han dado cuenta los clanes a estas alturas de mi boda?

Sebastian movió la pierna derecha incesantemente, todavía sentado en su trono.

—No mi señora. —El conde hizo una exagerada reverencia. —Aún no se sabe nada con certeza, todo lo que llega a Edmiburgo son rumores, nada más.

Sebastian y Cecil intercambiaron miradas de triunfo, Isabel tuvo ganas de echarse a reír ¡Oh pobre estúpida e ilusa María! Nada cuanto hiciera por evitar que la noticia llegara de lleno a Escocia tendría éxito.

En cuanto a esos rumores ya sabía muy bien de dónde venían de hecho; tenían nombre y apellido: Elizabeth Burson. La muchacha estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, mientras la reina legitima estaba preocupada por mantener su reino a salvo de las buenas nuevas de Inglaterra, la usurpadora hereje hacía todo cuanto estaba en su poder por sabotear aquella protección con la que María Estuardo pretendía dormir a Escocia.

Era inminente la caída, y mientras más se resistiera su prima a aceptarlo más duro sería el golpe.

Ya muchos lores ingleses e inclusive los escoceses que residían en Inglaterra mientras pasaban los disturbios en su propia tierra se preguntaban, ¿Cuánto más tendrían que esperar?

¿Sería cuestión de días o de semanas para que los cañones rugieran en el campo de batalla?

¿O sería solamente intromisión del veneno, lo que pondría a la nueva reina en el trono?

Eso solo Dios lo sabía.

Pero mientras tardaba en resolverlo el todopoderoso Isabel quería estar al tanto de cada acontecimiento que surgiera. Con un gesto de mano despidió a Leithington quien antes de irse, hizo su debida reverencia.

Solos quedaron en el salón del trono Isabel, Sebastian y Cecil los tres cavilando sobre sus respectivas dudas respecto al futuro de Escocia.

—La moneda ya está en el aire. —Cecil cortó el silencio, que empezaba desesperarlo. —Solo falta ver con qué cara cae.

Isabel no tenía la misma perspectiva, desde hacía mucho tiempo que la moneda había sido lanzada y su cara caía de un solo lado: ese lado era el de Elizabeth. María tenía pocas posibilidades de salvar su reinado en Escocia, a veces se ponía en su lugar y se preguntaba qué haría en caso de que su pueblo, su amado pueblo le volteara la espalda. Seguramente se moriría de dolor. Pues Inglaterra era la razón por la que inclusive se animó a compartir el poder que tanto amaba con un extranjero, que si bien le inspiraba confianza. El gran error de su prima fue creer que viviría toda la vida en Francia a pesar de que era reina de un país extranjero siempre se sintió francesa, únicamente usaba Escocia como un balsón más para acceder al trono inglés el cual bien sabía Dios que eso jamás pasaría.

La reina giró su cabeza, a su diestra se encontraba su guapo y francés esposo quien se mantenía con la mirada perdida signo de que también estaba sumido en grandes cavilaciones; lo mismo su secretario. Cecil era partidario de que había que dejar morir a María lo más pronto posible antes de que España volviera a meter sus narices en el asunto escocés.

Empero si de algo estaba consciente la Tudor era de que Felipe no estaba cien por ciento seguro, el rey de las Españas era poderoso sí, su imperio tenía vastos territorios. Que a la vez le proporcionaban un poder inimaginable…pero también muchos dolores de cabeza, que enemigos listos, ella por ejemplo sabían muy bien cómo usar.

Y para prueba, existían dos ejemplos:

El primero eran los piratas ingleses, que mal que bien hacían que el tesoro real fuese enriqueciéndose cada vez más.

En segunda estaba la revuelta en Holanda, los protestantes eran una plaga, muy peligrosa que crecía día con día. E Isabel como buena protestante ayudaba a mantener viva la mecha de la rebelión pasado gastos e inclusive armamento.

Esos eran los problemas del gran y orgulloso Felipe Rey de España, Portugal, Nápoles, Sicilia, Cerdeña, duque de Milán, soberano de los Países Bajos y duque de Borgoña.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que María caiga definitivamente—Sebastian cerró la mano alrededor del soporta brazos de su trono—Nosotros solo tenemos que ver, y escuchar.

—¿Ver y escuchar? —Cecil repitió aquellas dos palabras con sorna. Isabel le dirigió una mirada expectante—Me temo que no su real majestad.

—¿No? —El "No" de Sebastian resonó en el salón del trono donde por fortuna, no había nadie que pudiese captar la furia que yacía escondida en medio de esas dos simples letras.

—No, María es problema tanto de Escocia como de Inglaterra.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Acotó Sebastian. —Pero es un problema que está…

—Dando más de que pensar; la mujer sencillamente se niega a renunciar a la corona. Antes que permitir que se la quiten luchará por ella hasta el final, basta con saber que en Edimburgo no se sabe nada de la boda entre ambos.

Sebastian finalmente se dio por vencido, a veces se preguntaba si aquel hombre no sería el diablo envuelto en piel de hombre. Era demasiado listo, muy observador a menudo solía compararlo con los zorros porque siempre olisqueaba el terreno antes de sumergirse en él.

Ahora comprendía porque Isabel depositaba en un oscuro secretario, tanta confianza. Ese hombre era inteligente, y trabaja por el bien de Inglaterra.

—Entonces en caso de que Inglaterra entrara de lleno en el problema de Escocia, solo sería si España mueve sus orbitas alrededor de María. —Isabel llegaba a una conclusión. —Soy de la opinión de mi esposo Cecil, en caso de que España se quedara resagada en su territorio, únicamente brindando apoyo de lengua Inglaterra se quedará tranquila…

—¡Pero su majestad! —Cecil apenas podía creerlo. —Tenemos la oportunidad perfecta de vengarnos de María Estuardo en las manos, ¿Cuántas veces no nos apretó el cuello desde Francia con sus guarniciones francesas?

—¡Lo sé mejor que nadie! —Isabel sin pensarlo siquiera ya estaba en pie, hecha una furia y miraba a su secretario con ganas de quien quiere arrancar una cabeza. —Pero tampoco pienso ponerme a jugar a Sansón con España. Tiempo al tiempo Cecil verás que tengo razón en las decisiones que tomo. Esta contienda es únicamente de Elizabeth Burson y María Estuardo si las cosas se complica, entonces entraremos nosotros.

—Y Francia. —Terció Sebastian, disfrutando de su triunfo por dentro.

Robert Cecil miró a ambos reyes con los ojos como platos, luego salió de la habitación dando un portazo a la puerta, que hizo a Isabel cerrar los ojos.

La reina volvió a su trono con la mano izquierda en la frente.

A veces le encantaba gobernar, era una tarea para la que se había preparado toda la vida, algo que estuvo esperando desde que tuvo conciencia y ahora que por fin tenía lo que tanto anhelaba descubría que era en ocasiones una cruz que arrastraba acuestas.

—Tienes que ser fuerte Bess, —Sebastian abrazó a su esposa. —Debes ser fuerte por Inglaterra, por ti y por mí.

E Isabel respondió al abrazo; que a fin de cuentas era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Ella se repetía mentalmente esas palabras, debía ser fuerte, por Inglaterra, por su pueblo, por su religión y por su esposo.

—Sí, he sido fuerte desde tiempos atrás, cuando fui Lady y princesa y ahora que soy reina debo ser doblemente fuerte. Ya no es únicamente Inglaterra por lo que debo fortalecerme sino por Francia; la alianza francesa es algo bueno para nosotros.

Isabel se apretó más al cuerpo de Sebastian, éste la recibió con júbilo sincero estrechando todavía más el vínculo que existía entre ellos. Fue sorprendente ver lo bien que se llevaban los dos, se dieron un tiempo para conocerse, para compartir sus gustos y sus temores sus desdichas y sus alegrías y el resultado fue que ambos congeniaron admirablemente bien. De hecho sorprendió a muchos ver lo agradable que era la relación entre ambos cónyuges.

—Debemos seguir trabajando en lo de dar un heredero mi señora. —Bash mordisqueó el cuello de su consorte. —La gente ha empezado a preguntarse, cuando bendeciremos nuestra unión con un niño que termine de cortar las ambiciones de María y sus partidarios.

Isabel no lo pensó dos veces, si con ello podía acabar de ayudar a destruir a María, entonces lo haría de mil amores. Con un ágil brinco se abrazó al cuello de su esposo enredando las piernas en la cintura de Bash. Él la recibió más que gustoso.

Juntos fueron a trompicones hasta el primer escalón que tuvieron enfrente, Sebastian se tiró allí levantando las faldas del vestido de Isabel hasta la cintura de esta.

—Dios sabe que creí que este matrimonio iba a ser de todo menos, confortable Bess. —Murmuró Sebastian mientras una de sus manos se perdía entre los pliegues de sus faldas.

—Si te sirve de consuelo. —Elizabeth enredó los dedos en su cabello, obscuro y sedoso. —Yo también pensé que este matrimonio iba a ser un fiasco. Nunca creí que esta alianza iba a hacer de nosotros un reciproco regalo.

[…]

Lola se despertó, en la cama de Francis a veces encontraba difícil la tarea de satisfacer a dos hombres a la vez: a su esposo y a su amante.

A Luis tenía que darle hijos que fueran de su propia sangre; pero como su flamante marido pasaba más tiempo con sus amantes que con ella. Entonces ese tiempo precioso lo gastaba en manos del bueno de Francis.

Quien a cambio de unos cuantos besos y caricias estaba dispuesto a poner el cielo y las estrellas a sus pies.

Últimamente veía a Francis nervioso, ¿Cómo no estarlo si la perspectiva de una España atacando a Francia podía poner de los nervios a cualquiera? En las mismas estaba Catalina, quien a toda costa trataba de hacerle ver a Francis que necesitaba verse fuerte para que el español no lograra intimidarlo.

Se dio la vuelta, descubriéndose sola, Francis estaba de pie ante la chimenea siempre ardiente, con la vista clavada en las llamas como si tratara de ver algo dentro de ellas.

Algún indicio que le dijera como actuar.

Alguna esperanza que el indicara que todo estaría bien.

Ella se puso en pie enredándose en una sábana, anduvo hacia él, una vez cerca la rodeó el pecho con sus manos, él las tomó depositando sendos besos en ellas.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? —Lola trató de verle el rostro; casi podía jurar que esa noche, al igual que muchas otras, Francis no podía congeniar una noche de sueño.

—No he podido pegar ojo.

Cerró los ojos, la situación estaba tensa desde que Isabel la hermana de Francis se negaba a marchar a España. Hasta estar bien segura de que su hermano; volvería en pos de la religión verdadera. Y renunciaría a casarse con Elizabeth Burson y volvería a los brazos de María Estuardo apenas abriera los ojos.

Pero Lola tenía sus propios secretos, secretos que podían servirle a Francis para poder actuar bajo las sombras mientras perpetuaba un plan que lo ayudara a deshacerse de su estorbosa hermana, y del inútil Felipe.

Sabía desde hacía dos semanas que el líder de la rebelión Holandesa Guillermo de Orange estaba escondido en París, buscaba apoyo de los hugonotes para su causa y fondos para poder viajar a Inglaterra.

Si Francia ayudaba, podía darle más problemas a Felipe de España.

—¿No has tenido acceso a las últimas noticias que corren por París?

Lola se encontraba masajeando su espalda, Francis emitía sonidos de desahogo mientras se abrazaba a la almohada sobre la que mantenía reposada la cabeza.

—Últimamente no tengo tiempo ni para escuchar chismorreos, sobre las últimas noticias de París Lola.

Lola rodó los ojos.

—Se trata de Guillermo de Orange.

La palabra "Orange" provocó que Francisco se levantara de la cama, Lola tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás rápidamente. Se sonrió al ver el brillo que adquirían los ojos de Francis.

— ¿Qué?

—Como lo escuchas, Orange está en París pidiendo apoyo para la causa de los hugonotes holandeses; están hartos de Felipe de España y de la tiranía ejercida por la inquisición. ¿Qué tal si le ayudas un poco?

Francis inmediatamente se incorporó; al final llegaba lo que tanto había clamado al padre celestial pero también sentía algo de miedo, ¿Y si con ello, solo lograba avivar los deseos de Felipe de intervenir, bélicamente en Francia?

No hubo necesidad de que pronunciara ninguna palabra, Lola siempre analítica se le adelantaba.

—Si en los Países Bajos estallan las contiendas; a Felipe no le quedará de otra que desistir de su deseo de intervenir en Francia; no se pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez Francis querido.

Francis estaba excitado ante aquella perspectiva, pero primero que nada debía evitar que se pusiera en contacto con su peor enemigo y uno más de sus dolores de cabeza: Gaspar de Colligny. Quién no se tomaba muy en serio la respuesta que el rey daba a la tolerancia de culto en Francia.

Para Colligny no existía una Francia en donde católicos y protestantes convivieran en armonía el resto de los días. Lo que el general pretendía era que Francia fuera tan protestante como Inglaterra, como estaba a punto de ser Escocia y como estaba a punto de ser Holanda.

Francis se lo pondría difícil, en primera porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un obscuro general pusiera a Francia más al borde de la guerra civil de lo que ya estaba. Y en segunda, porque no lo dejaría llegar hasta Guillermo de Orange, ésa era su esperanza, no dejaría que ningún Colligny se aprovechara de ella para usarla a sus propios fines.

Justo a tiempo entraba un niño, pelirrojo, blanco, con la cara llena de pecas y la ropa malgastada, sucia y maloliente, dirigió sus asustados ojos al par de amantes semidesnudos que se encontraban en la cama. Extendió por fin un sobre lacrado en dirección a Lola ella inmediatamente se puso en pie, fue hasta el niño cogió el sobre, y le dio un saquito con monedas.

—Puedes irte Jean.

—Merci, madame. —El infante hizo reverencia, para terminar fugándose tan rápido como llegó.

Lola se acercó a Francis con una radiante sonrisa; depositó a los ojos del rey el recado que confirmaba la visita de Guillermo de Orange a la corte.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo, para que descubras sus secretos.

[…]

—Su santidad puede recibirlo signore Ridolfi.

El secretario papal se hizo a un lado para dejarle el pase libre al hombre alto que se encaminaba delante de él, una vez que entró al despacho del papa, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Su santidad. —El banquero italiano hizo la debida reverencia, quitándose el gorro dela cabeza, al tiempo que lo blandía con algo de gracia y elegancia.

El santo padre, Pío V, alzó la mano para que el banquero besara como correspondía al anillo papal.

Una vez hecho el protocolo de rigor, cedió la negociación.

—Y bien. —El papa dejó de hacer sus tareas, concentrando su vista en aquel banquero, que podía garantizar el milagro que María de Escocia desesperadamente necesitaba para meter a sus súbditos de vuelta al redil. — ¿Tan malas son las noticias, que se tienen de Escocia?

Ridolfi asintió, la reina María solo era apoyada por unos cuantos lores católicos los demás. Seguían a esa hereje.

— ¿Y que hace Norfolk, el esposo de su católica majestad para que el asunto no se salga de las manos?

El italiano se movió en su asiento incómodamente, no tenía noción de que el Papa estuviera informado de todo, inclusive de que el Duque hasta la fecha no movilizaba a sus tropas para apoyar la petición de su mujer.

—Nada Santo padre.

Pío se puso un dedo sobre la barbilla, si Norfolk que era presuntamente católico no hacía nada por ayudar a su esposa caída en desgracia. Entonces, ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera él?

— ¿Cómo quiere que apoyemos a María? Como bien sabe, Ridolfi; el Vaticano ha estado al tanto de cada uno de sus pasos desde que estaba en Francia.

Ridolfi no supo qué contestar, sabía que la reina de Escocia tenía ya sus antecedentes y que estos en nada podían ayudarla, debido a que no eran demasiado decentes. Aun así era la reina ungida ante Dios, y nada ni nadie podía apartarla de su misión divina en la tierra que era gobernar no solo Escocia, sino Inglaterra.

—Sé que la reina ha cometido atropellos pero…

—Sus atropellos han sido demasiado graves, como para pasarlos por alto signore. Sus acciones en Francia no nos motivan a brindar la ayuda que con todo el corazón y alegría del mundo quisiéramos dar.

Ridolfi se retorció, llegó a el Vaticano con la esperanza de encontrar un aliado en el Papa, ahora resultaba que el Papa estaba renuente a brindar esa ayuda solo por un caso de adulterio que bien, nunca pudo ser probado.

Bien sabido era que los reyes cuando querían deshacerse de sus reinas empleaban; los trucos más sucios para ejemplo estaba Enrique VIII, y Francis II. Solo Dios sabía si la reina en realidad fue una mujer adúltera.

—En realidad no se sabe…

—Francis II para poder divorciarse, empleó las cartas que su mujer le escribió a Condé, ¿Cree signore que no revizamos cada documento que nos llega? Pues lo hicimos, descubrimos para nuestra sorpresa que todo era fidedigno. Ahora, ¿Cómo pretende usted que apoyemos la causa de una mujer de la cual, no se puede fiar?

El hombre, desesperado apretaba los puños en su regazo.

—Inglaterra, deben pensar en Inglaterra.

—Isabel de Inglaterra ya está casada con Sebastian de Valois, no es una unión que agrade al Vaticano pero, al menos está casada con un príncipe católico, creyente en el Dios único y verdadero. Entiandanos signore Ridolfi, si ayudamos a una mujer como María ¿En qué posición nos dejaría ella a nosotros?

— ¿Entonces dejará que esa hereje se haga con el trono de Escocia?

El Santo padre juntó las dos manos.

—Se hará lo que Dios nuestro señor diga.


	29. Capítulo XXIX

Capítulo XXIX

Un par de guardias pusieron frente al rey de Francia un cuerpo amordazado, con la cabeza tapada por un costal; uno de ellos le quitó el costal de la cabeza y la venda que cubría los ojos. Francis por su parte se inclinó para ver a su regio visitante de aquella ilustre tarde. Guillermo de Orange no estaba en su mejor momento, tenía la cara moretonada, el cabello revolcado y la camisa sucia, los pantalones presentaban rasgaduras signos propios de quien fue arrastrado antes de haber sido previamente sometido. El hombre trató de erguirse, o pretendía quedarse hincado ante un asqueroso papista como consideraba a Francisco II de Francia.

En cambio antes de que él mismo hiciera algo, el mismo Francisco fue que se acercó a él y con una pequeña daga cortó las sogas que le ataban las manos. Sorprendido ante el gesto Guillermo solo atinó a mirar de arriba abajo al rey francés que le sonreía de la manera más dulce, así como del mismo modo podía ver que estaba dispuesto a negociar.

—preguntar como fue el viaje desde París hasta el castillo, es inútil, ¿verdad Monsieur?

Guillermo intentó tomar el comentario con la misma diversión que Francisco, el orgullo fue lo que se le impidió.

—He de decir que encontré mejor hospitalidad e el burdel que pertenecía a una tal lady Greer que en la corte francesa, este lugar es pestilente, está infestado de católicos.

Francisco pasó por alto el picante comentario de Guillermo le necesitaba por ello era que soportaba su presencia.

—Pues su visita aquí será indefinida; resulta que Francia quiere dar a sus súbditos un respiro respecto a la cuestión religiosa.

Orange se quedó pasmado; ¿A caso un rey que creía en que el poder de Dios radicaba en un ser corrupto y vil como el Papa de Roma, quería dar a sus súbditos el beneficio de creer en un Dios menos cruel que el de los católicos?

Vaya, eso habría que escucharlo.

—Estoy dispuesto a permitir que mis súbditos escuchen misa así como un oficio protestante; no voy a reparar en creencias solo quiero la paz en mi reino. Además de que me han pasado cierta información.

—¿Qué información? —Quiso saber Orange.

Francisco arqueó una ceja, al fin entraban los dos en razón.

—Supe que iba a reunirse con Gaspar de Colligny; el más peligroso de los líderes protestantes en Francia.

Orange carraspeó; las noticias corrían como pólvora en suelo francés por lo que podía ver.

—Iba a dar apoyo a la rebelión de los Países Bajos contra España.

—Si eso también lo sé, pero yo tengo una mejor oferta.

Guillermo se cruzó los brazos en el pecho tratándose de postores que ofrecieran más estaba dispuesto a hacer tratos, hasta con Lucifer.

— ¿Ha escuchado hablar de Elizabeth Burson, verdad?

—Sí, la aspirante protestante al trono de Escocia, con quien usted piensa contraer nupcias, aun teniendo al rey español como cuñado y según sé también a su hermana en la corte.

Francisco estaba complacido, al menos ya era un alivio para él saber que Orange estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en Europa mientras se dedicaba pincharle las costillas a Felipe desde España.

—Cierto, voy a casarme con la reina de Escocia dentro de poco; sin embargo hay un inconveniente.

Orange no comprendía; el llegó a Francia para solicitar ayuda de Colligny; luego lo secuestraron antes de que pudiera tener lugar la cita que concertó con el general protestante, ahora se encontraba ante el rey francés y él le decía que tenía una mejor opción para él y salía con que había un inconveniente. Comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones, de pronto el miedo de que fueran saliendo guardias reales de las puertas de la sala del trono le invadió.

Francisco desde su trono observaba divertido la escena con una cruel sonrisa formada en los labios.

—¿Qué tipo de inconveniente? Si se puede saber.

—Que necesito que usted deje sus amistades con Colligny, quiero que únicamente negocie conmigo. ¿Queda claro? Una vez casado con Elizabeth Burson; le aseguro que trataré de convencer a la reina para pasar tropas, armamento, municiones, comida y dinero para la causa Holandesa. Tanto usted como yo tenemos un mismo fin.

Sin duda alguna aquella era una buena oferta, un país grande respaldando uno pequeño como Escocia, protestante si pero protegido por matrimonio con uno católico. Nada le convenía más a Guillermo que eso. Sería un duro golpe para el orgullo español y así el protestantismo cobraría un peso serio sobre el catolicismo en Europa.

—Escucho.

Francisco se acomodó en su trono; afortunadamente Elizabeth estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de él. Podía usarla como quisiera, además de que le convendría tener a los Países Bajos como amigos, y no como enemigos.

—Haremos todo lo posible por que usted; sea coronado rey de Holanda, y una vez establecida y completada la independencia de los Países Bajos sobre España, comenzaremos a charlar sobre pláticas matrimoniales que ennoblezcan nuestras casas, ¿Qué le parece Monsieur de Orange? Un trato justo para un hombre justo.

Guillermo empezaba a volar ante la perspectiva de saber que podría convertirse en el primer rey de Holanda, tendría aliados y todos a uno lucharían contra el fastidioso poderío español. Al mismo tiempo que se le enseñaría a Felipe que el hecho de ser el rey más poderoso de Europa no lo hacía Dios en la tierra.

—Acepto.

Francisco aplaudió dos veces, al acto llegaron dos sirvientes que trasportaban una pequeña mesita en cuyo centro se encontraba un pergamino y un par de plumas de cisne recién afiladas.

—Entonces firmemos esta alianza; Monsieur que en el futuro será histórica y por supuesto muy beneficiosa.

Tendió una pluma a Guillermo, el hombre la tomó más que gustosamente. Regocijándose ante la idea de que pronto tendría su anhelada venganza contra el español.

[…]

El jefe del clan Gordon y Hamilton se encontraban bebiendo en una taberna muy conocida de Edimburgo; hacían planes sobre lo que harían una vez que María fuera reina de Inglaterra, a muchos de ellos les fueron arrebatados parientes muy queridos a manos de los ingleses, lo que más clamaban era venganza, y justicia la cual les daría María Estuardo.

En tanto ellos tomaban y jugaban al lugar llegó una comitiva de soldados ingleses, todos ellos tenían en el centro de sus uniformes la Rosa Tudor y el emblema de los Valois, cosa que se les figuró extraña a ambos jefes pues que ellos supieran la reina Elizabeth no estaba casada.

Mientras los ingleses pedían cerveza, pan, uvas verdes y queso; Gerodie Gordon permanecía con la vista fija en los ingleses que se sentaron dos mesas delante de ellos. Eran cuando menos unos treinta hombres; todos parecían saber que eran el centro de la atención; en el extremo del bar también divisó al jefe del clan Mckenzie y a Douglas McDonald ambos miraban igual de intrigados a la comitiva inglesa que no paraba de reír al tiempo que tomaban sus respectivas bebidas.

—¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos hacia donde están Mckenzie y McDonald? —Comentó al oído de Gordon James Hamilton quien comenzaba a tener serias sospechas sobre las palabras de su reina. Aquella cruza de emblemas reales; no le gustaba para nada—Ellos están tan intrigados como nosotros.

La puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando ver a un jinete ataviado elegantemente, su capa era roja con el fondo azul, inmediatamente los ingleses comenzaron a vivearle llamándole "Rey Sebastian". El aludido se quitó su casco; mostrando a su guardia una tenue sonrisa, se acercó a ellos saludándoles uno a uno.

—Deberíamos acercarnos y preguntar. —Opinó Hamilton.-Esto ya me está pareciendo raro; no sé tú pero empiezo a pensar que esa zorra francesa nos vio la cara a todos.

Gordon por su parte quería sacar más información si María Estuardo les mintió a cerca de su prima Elizabeth entonces se aseguraría de que aprendiera a no mentir a su clan, ni a él de una manera muy ejemplar.

Cogió su tarro de cerveza dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de los ingleses y su supuesto rey, Hamilton, Mackenzie y McDonald le siguieron sin quitar las caras de sorpresa. Sebastian y sus hombres se encontraban jugando cartas y apostaban cantidades grandes.

— ¿Tienen sitio para cuatro más?

Cuatro soldados se apearon de sus sillas cediendo voluntariamente sus asientos a los escoceses. Sebasian que se sentaba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa les repartió cinco cartas. Al tiempo que barajaban, Gerodie Mackenzie tuvo que romper el silencio que se instaló en la mesa.

—No es que quiera meter mis narices en donde no me llaman sassenachs; pero escuché que llamaban a ese hombre. —Apuntó con su dedo índice a Sebastian, quien inclinó levemente la cabeza— Rey.

Los ingleses se rieron mientras se veían entre ellos, pareciera que los escoceses les divertían sobre manera pues nada más se topaban con la cara agria de Douglas McDonald las carcajadas eran más fuertes. El único que seguía en silencio era el rey Sebastian de Inglaterra; todo estaba yendo tal y como Cecil y él lo planearon. Era imposible que María hubiera mantenido a su pueblo ajeno a las noticias por más de tres meses. A ese paso, él dejaba a una Isabel preñada en Inglaterra con su semilla mientras que en Escocia los clanes que aún seguían fieles a María solo por la avaricia de tener tierras inglesas, permanecían ignorantes de todo.

Definitivamente María lo sorprendía cuando se trataba de proteger su trono era capaz de pactar con el mismísimo diablo; al tiempo que seguía tomando a Dios de la mano.

—No es mentira que la reina de Inglaterra ha tenido a bien casarse mi señor.

La cara de McDonald fue un poema, estupefacción y asombro fueron las emociones que dibujó, pero en la de Gerodie Gordon; se veía la rabia fue allí cuando Sebastian aún siendo el esposo de Isabel Tudor se permitió sentir lástima por María Estuardo. Sabía que los hombres del clan Gordon eran gentes malas, vengativas; si se les mentía se cobraban esa mentira al doble.

Sabría Dios como se la iban a cobrar a María una vez que la tuvieran cerca.

—¿Con que casada eh? —Hamilton tuvo que repetir la noticia y ver como Sebastian asentía moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.- —¿Y la reina ya está preñada? Después de tanto tiempo supongo que un heredero Tudor viene ya en camino.

En ese momento fue donde Sebastian verdaderamente quiso hacer algo para hacer que su lengua viperina se callara. Al parecer esta tenía movimientos propios.

—En efecto; la reina está preñada; esperamos heredero para el próximo verano si Dios quiere.

Entonces los cuatro escoceses levantaron sus jarras de cerveza; esta vez fue Gerodie Gordon quien se puso en pie de su silla; se dirigió hacia el centro de la taberna en donde la mayoría de los presentes ya le prestaban atención.

Fue un discurso lleno de palabras enredadas, que Sebastian pudo interpretar como una sola cosa: la venganza del clan Gordon por la mentira de la reina. Ella se vengarían de María, su mentira le saldría cara. Solo esperaban que para cuando Gerodie y su clan se vengaran no mataran a John Norfolk; que era su plan principal en medio de ese horrible enredo.

— ¿No deberíamos marchar ya para rescatar a mi padre? —John el hijo mayor del duque de Norfolk se acercó al rey.

—No hay que preocuparse; he mandado soldados a proteger a tu padre, saldrá del castillo vivo eso sí puedo asegurártelo.

— ¿Llegará a la frontera de una sola pieza?

—¿Confías en mi John?

El muchacho presa todavía del pánico ante lo que pudiera suceder en el castillo de María Estuardo asintió, ¿Qué más le quedaba?

[…]

María todavía no se quitaba la bata de lino; su baño aún no estaba listo y en lo que ese llegaba la reina leía con sus damas la biblia; pero ni si quiera la lectura le podía evitar que siguiera pensando, se decía que Luis de Condé su tan amado Luis estaba en Escocia para casarse con Elizabeth Burson por poderes. Luis; Dios si tan solo encontrara la manera de reunirse con él una vez más. ¡Que dichosa sería!

En todo el tiempo que fue reina de Francia encontró mas felicidad entre los brazos clandestinos de Luis que en los de Francisco o en los de Sebastian. Luis para ella representaba todo lo que ella buscó en un hombre; alguien que la protegiera, que diera todo por ella y estuviera dispuesto a todo.

Francisco siempre tuvo a Catalina para aguar sus planes. Eso fue lo que hizo que el rey de los franceses fuera menos digno a los ojos de la reina de Escocia.

Pero entonces tuvo que descubrirse su romance y su poder en Francia cayó poco a poco; Francisco se convirtió en su enemigo, un enemigo que hasta el momento no dejaba de darle mordidas por doquiera, no solo estaba decidido a casarse con Elizabeth Burson para debilitar su reino, sino que al pobre Bash. Lo envió a Inglaterra a casar con su maligna prima quien para colmo de sus males ya estaba embarazada, ¿Cómo podría seguir ocultando todas esas noticias a sus súbditos?

A ese paso ya eran casi tres meses de estar luchando contra los barcos que llegaban día a día al puerto de Edimburgo; en Abberden no se aceptaba ninguna mercancía extranjera. En puertos que seguían siendo leales a ella como Losseimouth, Portree, Dunbar y Ullapool se tomaron medidas muchísimo más drásticas para impedir el paso de noticias inglesas a tierra escocesa: cada tripulante de cada barco tenía que ser puesto bajo las garras de la Santa Inquisición, allí se les torturaba y después se les mataba para que cada noticia se muriera con sus portadores.

Era algo que no la dejaba dormir por las noches, pero que si la levantaba tranquila en las mañanas pues cada día que se levantaba con vida, era un día más que seguía siendo reina de Escocia y esa Elizabeth Burson una aspirante tonta. Que si Dios quería pronto sería aplastada.

La cuestión radicaba en lo siguiente ¿Qué iba a hacer si Francia e Inglaterra se metían en la guerra?

El Vaticano se negaba a apoyar a una reina que tenía cargos de adulterio.

España tenía demasiados problemas en Holanda como para darse el lujo de desperdiciar tropas; que podían usarse para combatir a los herejes holandeses. Así que también quedaban descartados.

Tenía a algunos clanes en su nómina pero su ejército apenas contaba con cinco mil hombres, a este paso Elizabeth tenía ya cerca de 10, 900 hombres; debido a que usaba sus posesiones en Inglaterra, la reciente ayuda de los clanes Sinclair, Cunninham , Leoch y Kerr la ponía nerviosa. Ellos no hicieron otra cosa que aumentar el ejército enemigo.

Día con día la reina de Escocia enviaba cartas a los distintos clanes con la esperanza de que pasada una semana de haberlas enviado, llegaran a la corte mensajeros con respuestas afirmativas: Todo cuanto obtenía eran negativas por parte de los jefes, algunos no querían que sus clanes se metieran en esa guerra civil, otros expresamente decían que no y unos más ponían como condición que declinara de su derecho divino al trono inglés cosa que jamás haría. María consciente quedaba de que mientras siguiera en su terquedad de querer el trono inglés, no tendría el apoyo que necesitaba para sofocar la guerra civil; pero, era su derecho, según su madre, según los De Guisa su familia francesa ya caída en desgracia gracias a Francisco, según el Papa e inclusive el rey Enrique y su amante Diane de Poitiers ella debía gobernar en Inglaterra y en Escocia.

Y por Dios que lo haría.

Los gritos de su doncella de cámara fueron lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos; la puerta de su habitación fue tumbada por un par de hombres entre los que se hallaba Gerodie Gordon; María al captar el odio que había en su mirada supo inmediatamente cuál era la razón de su furia: Se enteró de todo.

Ahora estaba en graves problemas.

La reina trató de no mostrarse asustada; sus damas corrieron en torpel con el fin de protegerla, los hombres que Gordon llevaba consigo. Estaban armados.

Cosa que sus damas no.

Eran cinco mujeres indefensas de cualquier cosa inclusive de guardia; contra más de diez hombres armados. Viéndolas como si fueren un delicioso bocadillo para degustar.

María recordó la noche en que fue atacada en Francia; una cantidad menor de hombres; solo que en esa ocasión ella no estaba sola.

— ¿Qué quiere lord Gordon?

El guapo Gideon, de ojos de miel avanzó hacia ella, le tomó sutilmente la barbilla después olisqueó su fragancia.

—He estado con mujeres de toda clase, desde doncellas, putas, mozas, campesinas, nobles. Pero no con reinas; a veces uno cuando no tiene la compañía necesaria se pone…de ganas.

Gordon avanzaba con ella hacia su cama; la tenía bien sujetada de los brazos, María con su fuerza no podía hacer nada y su guardia estaba de descanso.

— ¡Lord Gordon! La muerte es el castigo para quien…

—Oh querida se lo que te pasó en Francia, no sé si lo hayas disfrutado o no, pero te aseguro que al menos conmigo lo pasarás mejor que con tu odioso esposo inglés.

Tras esas palabras, María vio las imágenes rápidas en su cabeza; todo se volvió blanco a partir del golpe que Gordon le propinó entre la mejilla y la oreja.


	30. Capítulo XXX

Capítulo XXX

En el campo de batalla se echaban las suertes, finalmente la pólvora que se había prolongado durante casi un año en Escocia se prendía dejando tras de sí fuego y sangre, la sangre de aquellos que sin importar el bando por el que lucharan la perderían sin lugar a dudas. Ahora, los ejércitos estaban en igualdad de condiciones; James Bothwell lideraba las tropas de María Estuardo mientras que las de Elizabeth Burson eran lideradas por Gendry McRuari, un joven que sabía de estrategias militares mucho más que su contrincante que esperaba del otro lado de la franja que dividía los ejércitos que pronto embestirían contra ellos.

Decidido a triunfar o morir en el intento, Gendry observaba al enemigo. James no tenía el fervor de McRuari; una de las características de Bothwell era que se cansaba rápidamente de las causas que en un primer momento lo habían entusiasmado. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba Bothwell estaba en Escocia, y su presencia se hacía necesaria en su país. También los hombres estaban inquietos, después de tanto tiempo pasado lejos de su tierra. La intención de Bothwell había sido llevar a cabo una rápida acción de guerra en Escocia, para terminar con las pretensiones al trono de Elizabeth Burson de una buena vez. Y demostrar a los rebeldes que se unieron a Burson que la reina María era la verdadera reina de Escocia porque era ungida por Dios.

Pero las cosas se habían prolongado mucho, y James ya estaba cansándose del asunto. Hubo un momento en que quiso luchar por María para que esta se deshiciera de su esposo inglés y girara sus ojos hacia él pero se le puso enfrente Lord Darnley; lo que le provocó fastidio además de humillación. Ahora solo deseaba zanjar el asunto de una vez por eso las 10 mil tropas de Elizapeth Burson y las 8 mil de María Estuardo estaban reunidas ese día en el campo de Carberry Hill; era donde se decidiría el destino de una de las dos reinas y el suyo propio.

De labios de Gendry , que cabalgaba con Thomas O´Hara, brotó un grito, grito que llegó profundo entre las huestes que seguían a Elizabeth Burson.

—¡Santiago y San Lázaro!

Los traidores que olvidaron la represión que ejerció María de Guisa durante su regencia se sintieron incomodos desde las filas de Bothwell algunos, cientos las espadas y corrieron a ocultarse en el bosque. James pudo verlo y se sintió nervioso por primera vez en su vida; su ejército poco a poco era abandonado por los hombres a quienes él mismo pagó y convenció para servir a María, la verdadera reina de Escocia.

La batalla había comenzado y rugía con furia; era como si cada soldado de cada uno de los ejércitos supiera lo que de ella dependía. Gendry McRuari gritaba a sus hombres, animándolos. Debían pelear; en nombre de Elizabeth, debían pelear. De ellos dependía su futuro y el futuro de su Reina, el futuro de Escocia.

Había muchos que recordaban a la Reina; pensaban en la muchacha que tantas incomodidades había enfrentado para venir hacia ellos y conmoverlos con su elocuencia, para recordarles el deber que tenían con Escocia. Recordaban que los hombres que peleaban en contra de ellos eran escoceses comprados y vendidos; hombres que por unas cuantas monedas, prefirieron venderse a la corrupción de los papistas que ser libres de pensamiento y religión que era por lo que fueron a pelear aquel glorioso día.

Se entrechocaron las lanzas, se desnudaron las espadas y, en el fragor del combate, los hombres se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo. Y el corazón de Gendry se estremeció de alegría al comprender que el resultado de la batalla sería la victoria para él. Y suyo sería el honor de trasmitir esa noticia a su muy amada Elizabeth.

Pero en el ejército de los contrarios había algunos hombres resueltos a que las cosas no fueran de ese modo. El portaestandarte italiano de María, el joven David Rizzio era un ejemplo para todos. Tras haber arrebatado el balsón de los Estuardo a los soldados de la usurpadora que estaban a punto de arrastrarlo por el polvo, con un grito de triunfo la levantó en alto, para señalar a todos los seguidores de María que el combate no estaba perdido.

Pero mientras se alejaba, un soldado Bursonista blandió su espada y le amputó el brazo con que sostenía la bandera, pese a lo cual Rizzio, haciendo caso omiso de la pérdida de su brazo derecho, la recogió con la mano izquierda.

— ¡Que viva María! ¡Largo sea el reinado de María!—gritaba el herido, mientras los golpes llovían sobre el brazo que sostenía ahora la insignia. Sangrante y con ambos brazos cortados, consiguió sostener la enseña con la boca, y durante algunos minutos se lo vio cabalgar, sin brazos y con la bandera entre los dientes, entre sus derrotados compatriotas, antes de que cayera de su montura.

Ni siquiera tanto heroísmo pudo salvar a los simpatizantes de la reina católica, con el valiente italiano muerto, y con Bothwell desaparecido.

McRuari quedó finalmente dueño del campo, ese día la victoria era suya.

Un águila salió de entre las montañas acompañada del sol, en su pico llevaba una espiga e trigo, los hombres del bando vencedor la miraban asombrados al tiempo que al señalaban con el dedo alzado hacia el cielo. Era el balsón de los Burson que se ungía ente ellos.

Gendry, presa de la euforia del momento, clavó su espada en la tierra llena de sangre de los traidores, lo mismo hicieron sus hombres aquella era una señal del cielo, un designio de Dios que dictaba que en Escocia el reinado de los papistas finalmente se acababa.

[…]

María estaba refugiada en una iglesia cercana a Carberry Hill, tanto ella como Bothwell confiaron en que los hombres de Elizabeth Burson, iban a respetar las antiguas tradiciones de enviar emisarios antes de empezar la batalla pero no fue así. Gendry McRuari, ese demonio era un peligro para todos. La batalla comenzó sin dar chance ni si quiera a planear un punto estratégico en el cual Bothwell pudiera colocar sus tropas. La todavía reina estaba nerviosa, las noticias no llegaban y cada vez la espera de estas la tenía presa del pánico.

Si Elizabeth ganaba sabía que sus esperanzas de seguir conservando su reino estarían perdidas. Burson tenía mucho apoyo en Escocia, mientras que ella perdió seguidores a partir de que se supo su infidelidad en Francia, solo unos pocos apoyaban a "la reina de las putas" como la calificó McRuari en una ocasión frente a su hermano James. Mary Sheton puso delante de su reina un plato con sopa, sus damas se preocupan por ella porque sabían que era su deber mantener a la reina viva mientras tuviera seguidores, María sin embargo lo rechazó; su estómago permanecía cerrado desde la mañana ya eran las dos de la tarde y ella seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta con la esperanza de recibir cualquier cosa que le diera un indicio de victoria, o derrota.

—Señora. —Sheton se sentó junto a ella; de todas las demás Marías, la reina podía confiar más en ella. —Debe alimentarse, recuerde que si usted no permanece fuerte, ¿Cómo pretende que nosotras lo hagamos?

La reina se sonrió, esa muchacha tenía mucha viveza, confiaba en ella más que María misma aunque no sabía si era porque de verdad tuviera fe en la victoria de su verdadera reina, o porque simplemente tenía miedo de lo que fuera a suceder con todas a partir de ese día. Decidida a hacer caso de las palabras de su dama, cogió el cuenco de sopa, antes de que se llevara la primer cucharada a la boca; alguien atravesó la puerta.

Era Sebastian de Inglaterra.

— ¡Bash! —María se alegraba sinceramente de verlo; el pobre siempre fue un buen amigo mientras ella vivió en Francia.

Empero Bash no respondió a su vivaz alegría, permaneció frío como debía ser el rey consorte de los ingleses.

—Tengo órdenes de trasladarte a Leoch Leven. Allí estarás segura.

Una guardia inglesa seguida de un hombre encapuchado arribó en la estancia rodeando a María y sus damas. El hombre en cuestión se quitó la capa que le cubría el cabello, María antes se puso en pie para defender su dignidad de reina delante de esos hombres, pero ahora se sentía, Francisco de Valois estaba sonriente ante ella, en su mirada la alegría pura era derrochada a grandes cantidades.

—Vaya, vaya; nos volvimos a ver, María ex reina de los escoceses.

María permaneció inflexible; Francis era el culpable de todas sus desgracias, ella le hubiera amado toda la vida de no haberse mostrado cobarde ante Stephen Narcisse, por su culpa aquellos hombres en Francia la atacaron, cuando ella era inocente de toda culpa.

—Todavía sigo siendo la reina.

Francis rio, su risa fue una risa inocente, aunque cargada de maldad.

—Has perdido todas tus esperanzas.

El rey de Francia hizo una seña, unos hombres pusieron a los pies de María el cuerpo destajado de David Rizzio y la cabeza de James Bothwell. Las damas de la reina lanzaron gritos de horror ante tal espectáculo, en cambio María decidió permanecer firme.

—Bothwell fue capturado mientras trataba de huir recuerda que la traición se paga con la muerte, y tu amado italiano. —Francis le dio una patada a la cabeza de Rizzio. —Fue cortado en pedazos, cuando trataba de enfundar valor a tus pobres tropas. Un hombre valiente encontró una forma digna de morir, ¿No crees?

Reventaba de furia, ¿Cuánto daño más iban a hacerle sus enemigos?

¿Por qué Dios permitía tales infamias contra su persona?

Un par de guardias le pusieron cadenas en las manos ¡Se atrevían a encadenar a una reina! María trató de poner resistencia, ellos fueron más ágiles, pronto vencieron las pocas fuerzas con las que ella se les enfrentó.

— ¡Sigo siendo la reina de Escocia e Inglaterra! —Bramó mientras se la llevaban fuera. — ¡Juro que pagaran por esto!

Francis y Bash se limitaron a verla, uno negó con la cabeza y el otro simplemente se carcajeó.

—Finalmente nuestra deuda con Inglaterra está saldada. —Francis y Bash estrecharon las manos, después de todo la sangre lo unía—Dile a tu esposa que Francia a cumplido su parte del tratado de Calais.

Dicho eso, se retiró dejando a Sebastian solo pensando en aquella reina sin corona que meses atrás le robó el corazón y le incitó a ir contra los suyos, por protegerla a ella ¡Tonto de él!

[…]

En Edimburgo los partidarios de Elizabeth festejaban en grande la victoria de aquel día, significaba que finalmente el sueño de todos los que la apoyaron se cumplía: María quedaría sin corona, y en el trono de los Estuardo sentarían a la nueva reina.

O´Hara se unía a la algarabía general que reinaba en el palacio de Holyrood en donde la que pronto sería ungida reina estaba entregada a los festejos junto a sus allegados; Mauled era el más contento de todos pues tantos años de educación, exigencia y templanza daban su fruto finalmente.

Elizabeth en cambio no cabía en sí de alegría, esa victoria fue todo para ella, significaba el principio de su gloria y reinado y estaba dispuesta a hacer de Escocia un país próspero en el que tanto católicos como protestantes pudiesen vivir tranquilos sin miedo a que por sus creencias. Fueran a terminar en una hoguera, víctimas de las garras de la maldita inquisición. Su único problema era Jon Knox, quien otrora fuera el enemigo jurado de su derrotada enemiga María Estuardo, se volvía amenazante contra ella, se enfurecía si no se acataba sus decretos como si fueran leyes. El hombre sencillamente resultaba difícil para controlarse cada vez.

—Señora. —El insoportable individuo aparecía en el salón del trono del palacio donde los comensales festejaban con música, comida y vino. —Permítame presentar a James Hamilton, un protestante al igual que usted y su prometido oficial.

Los presentes estallaron en carcajadas, sabían que la reina ya estaba casada con Francisco de Francia ese hombre era sencillamente un lunático que pensaba que tendría un lugar poderoso en el nuevo gobierno. Elizabeth se alejó de Mauled quien empezaba a temblar de furia.

—Lo siento señor Knox, pero yo ya estoy casada.

Knox; por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a reconocer como rey a un papista. Elizabeth como reina protestante tenía que casarse con un rey protestante, para que su reino fuera bendecido por Dios y diera a Escocia el progreso que se necesitaba.

—No es lo que usted pretenda señora, en Escocia casarse con un católico es lo mismo que cometer traición, al menos esa es la ley para las reinas, no cometa el mismo error que su antecesora y siente cabeza; olvídese de ese francés que tanto daño ha causado a los escoceses.

Los hombres que acompañaban la comitiva de Knox asentían entre ellos, Elizabeth tuvo oportunidad de observarlos a todos parecían nerviosos como si no hubiesen acompañado a Knox y a su partidario por decisión propia.

—Caballeros. —Elizabeth se abrió paso entre los hombres que tenía delante. — ¿Vienen acompañando al reverendo por libre elección?

— ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa!? —Estalló el protestante. — ¡Por supuesto que nos acompañan por libre elección! son protestantes que quieren que…

— ¿No les obligaron o les manipularon para que se presentaran ante mí; a sabiendas de que ya tengo esposo y es uno más poderoso que James Hamilton?

Cada uno de los acompañantes de la comitiva empezó a ponerse nervioso, trataban de no ver a su reina pero la verdad era que todos ellos eran arrendatarios de los Hamilton, unos fueron obligados, otros simplemente se dejaron llevar por el brillo del oro empero, ya se arrepentían de lo poco que podían esperar.

Elizabeth evaluó su silencio como positivo, estaba furiosa Knox cada vez le representaba más trabas pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de empezar su reinado vertiendo sangre. Sin embargo, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que encontraran el cadáver de John Knox abandonado en alguna calle de Edimburgo.

Por lo que a ella restaba, ya podía ir planeando su asesinato, ese hombre no era más que un cáncer que solo se dedicaba a causar desorden por donde iba.

— ¿Y bien milords? Estoy esperando respuesta.

Dedujo que no iban a contestar, su silencio le resultaba obvio así como el creciente nerviosismo que mostraba Knox al saberse descubierto, con todas sus ganas Elizabeth hubiera querido echarle de su corte se daba cuenta de que no podía, necesitaba estar ya instalada en el trono y casada con Francis para poder hacer lo que debía hacer.

—Veo milords, que sus intenciones son buenas, se preocupan por mí, y por el bienestar de Escocia, pero créanme cuando digo que no casaré con otro que no sea…

—Yo.

La voz jovial y llena de vida de Francis inundó la estancia, el rey de los franceses caminó hasta donde su nueva reina y esposa mediante esas bodas celtas que organizaban los escoceses.

—Lamento decir señores, que la reina ya tiene un rey al que le guste bien, y al que no. —Los ojos llenos de ira del francés fueron hasta donde Knox. —Que se atenga a las consecuencias, Escocia y la reina Elizabeth no están solas.


	31. Capítulo XXXI

Capítulo XXXI

Dos años después

Encerrada en Leoch Leven, sin ningún amigo a quién acudir porque simplemente no los tenía y estando rodeada de enemigos en aquella maldita isla en la que se podría poco a poco por órdenes de esa estúpida hereje que se sentaba en el trono de Escocia. María se moría de rabia y desesperación, mientras los dolores de cabeza consumían su salud y al mismo tiempo sus ganas de seguir luchando contra los que le disputaban el poder ella se quedaba en la monotonía, dos años.

Eran dos años los que llevaba prisionera en aquella isla en de la que solo se podía escapar si se tenía una barcaza; mientras Mary Sethon se encargaba de cepillar su cabello la ex reina de Escocia pensaba en lo mucho que la vida le quitaba la oportunidad de ser feliz, primero esa ilusión se esfumó con Sebastian, después con Francisco y al último con Luis.

La reina suspiró pausadamente, al tiempo que se cubría con un chal, las corrientes de aire helado eran muy comunes en ese castillo del infierno, gracias a sus reumas los sirvientes hacían que la chimenea de su habitación siempre tuviera fuego y el lecho estuviera caliente.

No podía quejarse al menos era servida como lo que era, o bueno como lo que ella decía ser pues nadie se dirigía a ella como Su Majestad, únicamente como lady Estuardo, no había cosa que la enervara más. Sus penas fueron empezando desde que nació, primero moría su padre de una rabieta según le contaron unas personas, después su madre la compromete con el heredero del torno inglés y deshacía su alianza con Inglaterra para buscar la ayuda de Enrique II; sin saber que con el tiempo esa alianza se convertiría en un arma de doble filo para ambas en fin su existencia era conocida por ser meramente catastrófica, siempre que tuvo uso de consciencia los problemas y peligros la perseguían a donde fuera que ella pusiera un pie.

No hubo nunca un sitio en el que no tuviera que estar cuidándose las espaldas, y precisamente el lugar que su madre pensó, sería el más seguro se convirtió con el tiempo en el más peligroso.

En Francia conoció el amor, a lado de Luis de Condé y la ambición de querer más con Francis, pero también esa estadía le dio momentos sumamente humillantes y dolorosos.

¿Que pensaría su madre, la gran María de Guisa si la viera en esas penosas condiciones prisionera de sus enemigos y sin ganas de pelear?

Seguramente le diría que luchara por lo que le pertenecía, o la incitaría a hacer nuevas alianzas para su madre las alianzas tenían un valor incalculable a la hora de entablar una guerra por el poder. Lo demostró cuando la casó con Francis pero aún con todo y ello no fue capaz de mantener el poder en Escocia o en Francia por más tiempo había ocasiones en las que se sentía un títere de los demás en las que nunca pudo ser ella misma, porque siempre hubo personas que le dijeron qué hacer y qué no hacer.

Un ejemplo de ello fue su propio suegro Enrique II, él la incitó a reclamar la corona inglesa como suya y producto de ese reclamo allí estaba María encerrada.

— ¿Mi señora?

La voz de Mary Sethon la sacó de sus pensamientos, la dama le ponía un espejo por la espalda para que viera el peinado tan elevado que le hicieron, sí sin duda alguna lucía hermosa, ella SIEMPRE fue hermosa, la hermosura fue su principal arma contra sus enemigos. ¿Bien por qué no habría de serlo ahora que podía sacarle provecho a ese bellísimo vestido color champagne de seda francesa y a ese peinado que le descubría los hombros y le hacía lucir unos pechos prominentes? Para gusto de sus damas de compañía la reina sonrió, sí estaba satisfecha con el trabajo de todas muy satisfecha por tener a sus tres Marías; resultaron ser un reemplazo para Kenna, Aylee, Greer, y Lola no las necesitaba a las otras cuando sabía que estas nuevas damas eran más… eficientes por llamarlo de alguna manera.

—¿Está el hermano de mi carcelero?

Las cuatro Marías se voltearon a ver entre sí con expresiones de horror en el rostro, ese hombre era un ser ordinario y violento, María Sethon a ese entonces consciencia de su reina pensaba que semejante personaje no debía nunca estar en presencia de la reina.

—Mi señora, ese hombres es un animal, prefiere la compañía de sus hombres y es muy propenso a la bebida.

María sin embargo hacía caso omiso ante aquellas advertencias dichas por alguien que realmente llegaba a estimarla; tenía planeado escapar, quería volver a ser libre sentir el viento golpeándole en la cara.

Estaba harta de aquellas malditas corrientes de aire helado, debía hacer algo por recuperar su vida y lo haría como que existía un Dios, lo haría.

— ¡Escúchame! —Presa de la furia sujetó a la Sethon de los hombros. — ¡Se me está agotando el tiempo, mientras yo sigo encerrada mis enemigos van ganado cada vez más terreno lo que necesito es escapar para que sepan que aún no me han derrotado, que no han podido con migo a pesar de los golpes que me han dado!

María Sethon tragó saliva el trono era demasiado peligroso hacerlo pero al igual nada perdía su señora con intentarlo.

—Como mi señora ordene.

Luego con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, las otras Marías, salieron de la habitación.

[…]

No podían hacerla entrar en razón, pasaron dos años desde Carberry Hill, y Elizabeth se negaba a ser coronada seguía empecinada en que tenía que matar a María Estuardo con sus propias manos para coronarse. A ese paso ya tenía demasiado avance en Escocia mientras siguiera titubeando a cerca de tomar el poder; todo podría revetirse. James Estuardo trabajaba incansablemente para que su hermana volviera a tener seguidores, ya tenían algunos y en cualquier momento podían declaró la guerra civil nuevamente y Escocia perdería el poco avance que adquirió con el gobierno protestante y católico a la cabeza.

—Elizabeth. —Francis, rey de los escoceses en todo menos de nombre se pasó una mano por el cabello. —No podemos seguir en esta situación, Moray ha conseguido partidarios para María no sabemos cuánto más podríamos retenerla en Leoch Leven, debes coronarte y olvidarte de una vez de esa visión.

En cambio Elizabeth negó sabía muy bien porqué tuvo esas visiones que serían las únicas que tendría en toda su existencia; si Dios quiso mandárselas era por algo. Estaba segura de que por muchos seguidores que volviera a conseguir el medio hermano de María para su hermana no lograrían su cometido, porque Dios quería que en Escocia gobernara ella, quería que el gobierno fuera tolerante.

—No pienso coronarme reina. —Fueron las últimas palabras de Elizabeth; Mauled dejó caer la pluma sobre el tintero, y Thomas manoteó sobre la mesa Francis en cambio permaneció quieto. —No pienso coronarme reina porque sé que María no tiene oportunidad de volver a hacerse con el poder; puede que haya nacido con la sangre de los Estuardo pero ahora la que gobierna en este país soy yo. Si Dios quiere tendríamos una alianza con los ingleses de ser el niño que viene en camino niño; podríamos casarlo con la hija de Sebastian e Isabel. De igual forma tenemos una alianza militar y comercial con ellos una matrimonial no sería descartable.

Francis apenas podía creerlo y la verdad no se hacía a la idea, a ese paso Elizabeth pronto daría a luz al primer hijo de ambos y lo que sí podía prever era que los enemigos de la nueva reina se les echarían encima, apenas tuvieran tiempo de hacerlo. Pero tenía razón en el fondo una alianza matrimonial con Inglaterra podía darles grandes beneficios tanto a Francia como a Escocia, claro en caso de que lo que Elizabeth estuviera esperando fuera niña.

Ella sería la heredera de Escocia, pero no de Francia; Francis ansiaba que el niño que Bessie estaba esperando fuera varón así podía asegurarse las coronas francesa y escocesa de un solo tajo.

Y quizás con un golpe de suerte podrían asegurar Inglaterra; todo podía ser posible…si tan solo Elizabeth le diera un hijo; y si no pues ya habría la manera de encontrar un vástago varón ya fuere que tuviera la sangre de su propia esposa o de cualquier otra.

[…]

Cubierta por la negrura de la noche la ex reina de Escocia se deslizaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Leoch Leven en compañía de sus damas y del carcelero, al que tuvo que seducir para que la dejara en libertad; mientras corrían a toda prisa evitando guardias y centinelas la reina sentía el corazón acelerado tenía una invitación de lord Danbarton un fiel a su causa que según una carta que para su buena suerte le llegó ese mismo día tenía reunidos cinco mil hombres, cinco mil almas que estaban dispuestos a teñir de rojo los verdes pastos de Escocia con tal de quitar, a esa aborrecible Burson del poder.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago, allí estaba esperando una barcaza con un dosel para que la reina y sus damas se protegieran de las inclemencias del tiempo, una por una fueron subiendo al bote, la reina, las cuatro Marías y por último los remeros.

Cuando le llegó el turno al carcelero María Sheton lo detuvo. El hombre le sujetó la muñeca forcejeando con ella por unos leves instantes. De no ser porque uno de los remeros le golpeó en la nunca con el remo, el hombre cayó de largo a largo en el agua, mientras que María Sheton volvía con su señora.

—¡Rápido! — María susurró a los remeros. —¡Remen rápido!

Conforme la barcaza iba alejándose de aquel lúgubre castillo en medio del lago, los latidos del corazón de la reina legítima de Escocia se calmaban poco a poco al fin volvía a ser libre.


End file.
